Enredo Shinobi
by Motromax
Summary: Naruto envia una carta a la persona equivocada. Naruino AU
1. Chapter 1: La Carta

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie.Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**nota :**Hola este es mi primer fic que publico aca, y es una historia inspirada en el manga de School Rumble. espero pues que les guste

--

**Capitulo 1 :La Carta**

El cielo estaba nublado y las calles de Konoha había unas cuantas personas caminando. En una tienda estaba una chica, que esperaba que sean las seis para de una vez cerrar. Todavía eran las cuatro y media y ella estaba con su mandil, apoyada en la repisa de su negocio familiar, que era una florería. Para ese momento no había ningún cliente y estaba sola, con una cara que expresaba aburrimiento.

De repente suena una campana, dando aviso que un cliente entraba a la florería, pero no era cualquier cliente, si no un compañero suyo, que entraba mirándola a ella directamente a los ojos.

-Hola Ino!-le saluda el rubio muy sonriente y un poco nervioso

-Naruto!, ¿ y que haces tu aqui?- se sorprende Ino a ver como el entraba a su tienda- ya te he dicho, que no pienso fiarte otro ramo,olvidalo!,pagame si quieres uno para tu sakura-chan!-

- he venido para hablar contigo,Ino-

-¿Conmigo?.¿sobre que?-pregunta Ino, que no tenia la mas minima idea de su visita,salvo para fiarle mas ramos - ya te he dicho!. no pienso regalarte mas ramos!,pagame, si deseas uno!-

-no es eso-le contesta el rubio que le da gracia, lo que le habia dicho Ino - no he venido para pedirte ya mas flores-

-¿si no?,¿a que has venido entonces?-

Naruto no le contesta y solo sigue caminando hasta el mostrador, donde estaba ella observándolo. Ya al estar cerca de ella, agarra sus dos manos, la pone juntas y le dice:

-¡Ino-chan!, ¡me gustas mucho!, quiero que seas mi novia!-

-¿¡Qué!?.-se sorprende la Yamanaka, mientras empieza a ruborizarse su rostro- pero que te pasa Naruto!,¿sabes acaso lo que me estas diciendo?!

-¡si lo se!, y por eso te lo digo Ino,chan!, quiero estar contigo! quiero que tu seas mi novia!. por dios,te amo Ino-chan!-

-¡Pero!, ¡pero.. ,¡¿q-que me estas diciendo, Naruto?!.-le contesta Ino, que no sabia, que hacer ante esa situación. Todo fue tan rápido. Ella no estaba enamorado de el, es mas ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en esa idea. Además ella no sabía que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella.-¡¿acaso es una broma?!-

-¡No es una broma Ino-chan!,es en serio!,¡me he enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo!-

Al tal revelacion,Ino se quedo muda mientras empieza ponerse mas roja y sus latidos empezaron a acelerar a un ritmo cada vez mayor. ¿Que se iba imaginar ella, que Naruto vendría a su tienda y se le mandaría así?

Al ver que no había una respuesta de Ino, Naruto le pregunta con una cara de tristeza, mientras le sigue agarrando las dos manos: -¿no quieres ser enamorada acaso?-

-Yo n-no, Esto, es muy repentino Naruto,¡yo no puedo!-le contesta Ino que trataba de explicarle a Naruto, pero el rubio no entendía y le contesta.

-Ino-chan yo te amo!-le vuelve a repetir Naruto-quiero que sea mi novia!-

-lo que pasa es que...,es que ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita y..!-le contesta casi tartamudeando al rubio y desviando la mirada, ya que mientras mas seguia mirandolo mas se sonrojaba ella-

-¿entonces me aceptas?- se emociona el rubio

-¡No! y-yo no he dicho eso! baka!, si no que,si no que"diablos, que le digo?,n-no se que decirle.."-¿acaso tu no estabas enamorada de sakura?-

-si, pero ya no,sakura nunca me quiso como yo la queria a ella-le contesta con una voz triste el rubio mirando al suelo

-Lo lamento, Naruto- le contesta Ino comprendiendo su tristeza

-pero ¿que dices?.¿deseas ser mi novia?!- le vuelve a preguntar muy animado el rubio

- pero tu estas idiota!,apenas nos hablamos y ¿quieres que yo sea tu novia?!,¿que crees?,.¿que soy asi de facil?-

-entonces, no quieres ser mi novia- le contesta Naruto un poco desilucionado

-¡No!,no..yo no he dicho eso,Naruto!.. si no que..como te explico , si tuvieramos aunquesea una cita..talves..no se -le contesta Ino, muy apenada y tratando de no mirar defrente a Naruto- posiblemente yo..-

En eso el Naruto, que estaba viendo Ino, en su florería desaparece y la rubia escucha un grito, que venia de la boca de su amigo Chouji

-Ino despierta!-grita el shinobi del clan akimichi que perturba a Ino.

La rubia ,abre los ojos ante el grito, que la despierta, y se da cuenta que estaba en su bolsa de dormir, en medio de un bosque con sus dos amigos Shikamaru y Chouji..

-¿Que paso!?.¿Que paso!?-pregunta muy exaltada la Yamanaka.

Nada, solo te despertaba para desayunar-le contesta Chouji, un tanto asustado al notar la reacción de sorpresa de su amiga.

-¿Desayunar?.¿Pero, donde esta?- se pregunta Ino, que mira a sus costados, como buscando algo. Pasados unos segundos,Ino se da cuenta que había soñado, por tercera vez con Naruto,

¿Dónde esta quien, Ino?-pregunta Chouji

-Nada..-le responde Ino ya dando por hecho que fue solo un sueño.- no fue nada Chouji-

Pasaron unos minutos despues que Ino se desperto se notaba un malestar en ella

-"¿Por qué estoy soñando estas cosas?" -se pregunta Ino mientras tomaba un desayuno en pleno campo, con sus inseparables amigos –"cada vez se vuelve mas complicado no dejar de pensar en el ¿Por qué?."

Al verla muy callada y con una mirada muy pensativa, Shikamaru y Chouji se empezaron a preocupar su amiga. Ella no era de colocar un rostro asi y menos cuando era para desayunar.

-Oye Ino,¿ocurre algo?-pregunta Shikamaru, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta, la llama de nuevo- Ino!

¿Que?-responde la rubia,volviendo a la realidad.

¿Que pasa?, ¿por que tan pensativa?¿ha pasado algo?- pregunta Shikamaru mientras Chouji miraba atento a Ino

-No, nada ha pasado. Es que no he podido dormir bien.eso es todo.-le contesta Ino con una sonrisa,que en vez de tranquilizar a sus amigos mas lo inquietaron por su extraña actitud

El equipo 10 termino su desayuno, en pleno campo abierto y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia konoha, después de haber terminado una misión en el país de la nube.

En el transcurso del viaje ,Ino decidió dejar de pensar en el sueño, que tuvo y trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Pasado un rato sintió un poco de sed , y mientras seguían caminando con sus amigos por los grandes bosques del país fuego, rebusco su mochila para sacar su botella agua.Una vez encontrada, noto que estaba totalmente vacía. Decidió entonces pedir a Shikamaru si tenia agua, pero ocurre un error en el momento que pide Shikamaru agua.

-Oye Naruto. di-digo!, Shikamaru! ¿tienes algo de agua. para que me des!?-

Al escuchar de la boca de Ino, el nombre de Naruto, los dos shinobis pararon de caminar y miraron a la kunoichi, que estaba ruborizada y nerviosa

-"¿Pero que diablos he hecho!?"-se empieza a rezondrar ella misma en la mente, al darse cuenta que acababa de cometer un gran error.

-¿Tienes algo de agua? Es que se me ha acabado -le vuelve a pedir la rubia,tratando de desviar la atención, pero ya era tarde, los dos habían escuchado de la boca de Ino, el nombre de Naruto, que causo que Shikamaru muestra un ligera sonrisa y Chouji empieza a reírse.

¿¡Se puede saber de que diablos se ríen! ?-les grita Ino mientras su rostro estaba rojo

¿Como que Naruto,Ino ?-Se ríe Choji -¿acaso has estado pensando en el?-le vuelve a preguntar Chouji, que no puede dejar de imaginarse a Ino, toda niña romántica y enamorada del rubio y el solo pensar en eso se empieza a matar de la risa.

-¡No!.¡me confundí eso es todo! –le contesta la Yamanaka

-Ahora se porque has estado pensativa toda la mañana –dijo shikamaru

-¿¡De que hablan!?.¿ Como se les ocurre pensar que yo estaría pensando en un grandísimo tonto como el!? -

-¿Entonces porque te pusiste roja ?-le pregunta shikamaru

-No estoy roja!, solo es su imaginación!. Estoy muy bien!-le grita Ino que aunque trataba de convencer a shikamaru y a Chouji que no ocurria nada,su cara decia otra cosa.

-Si que lo tenias muy escondido Ino,¿quien se imaginaria que estés enamorada de Naruto?-le dijo Chouji

-Eso no es cierto!,ya callense!,dejen de molestarme con eso!, me he confundido a cualquiera le pasa!

Los grito de Ino hace que Shikamaru ya no siga molestándola y Chouji después de reírse por un buen rato se calla el también.

-Esta bien, esta bien solo bromeábamos, cielos-dice Shikamaru

-Además nunca te imaginaríamos con el-contesta Chouji que estaba abriendo una bolsa de papas

Un momento-dijo Ino que se sorprende al escuchar eso

-¿Como que nunca se imaginarían?, ¿me están diciendo acaso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con el?-

No,lo decimos porque tu nunca estarías con un tonto como el,¿no acabas decirlo acaso?-le contesta Chouji

Asi,si-contesta Ino, que por poco se descubre ella misma

Hablando de Naruto,me contaron que hace poco estaba saliendo con Sakura-comenta Shikamaru mientras sigue caminando

¿Que ,si.?-se sorprende Chouji que lo sigue al Nara -hacen una buena pareja esos dos-

Al escuchar esa noticia Ino se queda muy impactada. Ella no sabia que Naruto, estaba saliendo con su rival de toda la vida y ante tal revelación, Ino no puede aguantar la curiosidad y le pregunta a Shikamaru, ya que ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué acaso Naruto,esta saliendo con Sakura?-

-Si no lo sabias- le responde Shikamaru, causando que Ino se quedara muda, mirando al suelo. Le empezó a afectar esa noticia que para ella era algo terrible y al verla así Shikamaru se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que era ya evidente.

-Hace unas semanas están que salen juntos, pero eso no te molesta.¿verdad Ino? –le pregunta Shikamaru

Claro que no!,ya te dije a mi no me agrada Naruto, bien por la frentuda-contesta Ino, y aunque por fuera solo mostraba indiferencia hacia lo comentado por Shikamaru ,por dentro ella tenia que aguantar un gran dolor en su pecho, seguramente a causa por la tristeza y la rabia, que sentía al saber esa desagradable noticia.

-Hey,Ino-le llama Shikamaru que le empezó a ver muy mal a su amiga.y decide terminar con la broma que le hizo

¿Que quieres?-le responde la rubia que se notaba que aguantaba sus lagrimas y la rabia contenida y trataba de no mostrar su rostro a sus amigos

Es mentira, Naruto no esta saliendo con Sakura-dijo enfáticamente Shikamaru

-¿Como que es mentira?-le pregunta Ino,que estaba ya confundida

-Solo quería ver tu reacción ante esa noticia, nada mas, siento mucho si me he pasado con la broma-

Idiota.-le dijo Ino-eres un idiota Shikamaru!-

Lo siento, pero quería a comprobar si la verdad estabas..-

Shikamaru no termina de hablar,ya que tenia que defenderse de los golpes de Ino

-Eres un verdadero idiota!, Shikamaru por poco me la creo!-

Ya tranquila, Ino,no es cierto!-dijo Shikamaru,que trata de calmar a Ino pero era imposible.

¿Que entonces tu estas?-se pregunta Chouji que no podía creer que Ino estuviera enamorado de Naruto -esto es increíble-

-Son unos Idiotas!-les grita la rubia que desfoga su ira hacia Shikamaru -por un momento, pensé que-

-Ino ya deja de pegarme, te dije lo siento-dijo Shikamaru que al mismo tiempo se defiende de la ira de la rubia.

Una vez terminada la misión el equipo 10 vuelve a Konoha y Ino regresa a su casa, entra a su habitación y se echa en su cama. La rubia iba a descansar por unos minutos, pero no quería quedarse dormirse todo el día, así que miro reloj , y se dio cuenta que eran las 2:45 pm.

-Todavía tengo tiempo- dijo ella y después se echo de nuevo a su cama.

Ino empezó a recordar el sueño, que tuvo con Naruto. Empezó a soñar el momento, en que entro a su florería y se le declaro, al recordarlo se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero después la sonrisa desapareció, sabia que solo era una fantasía suya y que tenia que dejar de pensar en el,Naruto nunca entraría a la florería, tomaría sus dos manos y se le declararía.

- Es cierto Naruto nunca haría eso, soy la verdad una estupida, por pensar en algo semejante, que tontería,¿no,Ino?..eso nunca llegara a pasar-

En otro lugar en Konoha,en una de las oficinas del edficio del Hokage dos personas conversaban en un ambiente muy silencioso

-Desde la primera vez que la vi. me enamorado de ella, le vi. algo que otras chicas no tenían tal ves fue su manera de ser,lo que me cautivo de ella, tal vez su energía y su espíritu de lucha. no se la verdad que tiene esa chica, pero es algo que no puedo describirlo con palabras -comenta Naruto que estaba en una habitación, echado en un sillón, enfrente de un ninja de cabellos negro y mirada seria, que estaba sentado también en un sofá enfrente de el, mirando y escuchando atentamente a Naruto.

-Sencillamente, es la chica mas linda del mundo,y deseo estar con ella-termina de hablar el rubio.

Ya veo-contesta de manera fría y sigue atentamente a lo que decía el Uzumaki, sobre Sakura.

-¿y aparte de ella, hay otra mas.?-pregunta el ninja

¿Que otra? ,¿aparte de sakura? No hay , .nunca he pensado en otra chica aparte de ella..a mi solo me interesa sakura-chan y a pesar que ella,es muy mandona y a veces me grita ,se que en el fondo ella siente algo por mi.-

-¿A que te refieres con algo?-pregunta el ninja sentado en un sofá mirando atentamente a Naruto

Tu sabes, algo, Eso-le contesta el chico de pelo rubio

-Podrías definirmelo-le pide el ninja que lo esta escuchando a Naruto

¿No lo puede entender cuando le digo que siente "algo"?

Si lo entiendo,pero lo que no puedo entender es ¿porque no lo puedes decir?¿o es que Acaso tienes vergüenza de decirlo? ,de decir que ,ella esta enamorada de ti

-No,es solo que no -

-Hay algo en ti que no esta del todo claro naruto-kun.. -

Bueno,ya!,otra vez lo descubrió, yo siento un poco de temor, temor a que ella me rechace, Ella para mi es todo ,pero ese Sasuke…-esto ultimo lo dice con rabia

¿Te sientes inferior a el ?-le pregunta

Jamas!.nunca me he sentido asi.!.yo soy mejor que el ,solo que me da colera que ese dobe haya intentado irse de la propia villa y que sakura todavía siga interesado en el.

¿Qué es lo que te da mas colera? –le pregunta el shinobi a Naruto

-Que sakura-chan este enamorada de el.,a pesar que el intento abandonar la villa ,sakura sigue pensando en el y eso me molesta.

-¿Crees que el, te la puede quitar?-

-Si a veces pienso eso,pero se que algun dia yo llegare a impresionar a sakura-chan y ella se enamorada de mi-le dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa muy postiva-

-¿y por que no se lo dices de una vez?-le pregunta el ninja de pelo negro que estaba sentado un sofa escuchando atentamente lo que decía Naruto

-¿Decirle?,Eso iba hacer, pero no he tenido tiempo-

-Eso me parecen que excusas naruto-kun-

-De verdad se lo digo!!.no he podido!!, los exámenes chunin,la invasión a la villa, el entrenamiento para dominar el rasengan y ahora me tengo que ir .para entrenar con Ero-sennin por 3 años.

Al rato suena una alarma y en una reloj en la pared daban las 3 pm

Que rápido se ido la hora -comenta naruto,que se sorprendio por la rapidez que se fueron los 45 minutos que estuvo ahí.

Bueno, se acabo el tiempo,Naruto-kun -dijo el ninja de pelo negro, que era tan alto como kakashi tenia alrededor de 18 años y estaba vestido con traje anbu . se levanta del sofa,agarra el reloj y apaga la alarma

-Esta será la última sesión que tenemos-dijo Naruto que se levanta del sofá

-si, espero que Jiraiya-sensei te vuelva mas fuerte.-

Gracias por todo,Itachi-sensei, me has ayudado bastante en serio-le contesta el rubio que le sonríe con su clásica sonrisa.

-si claro, naruto-kun, suerte con el entrenamiento-

Naruto cierra la puerta, donde estaba Itachi y se va a su casa para empacar, al rato se cruza con una Ino, que caminaba también por ese lugar, y increíblemente los dos no se llegan a notar y solo le cruzan.

Itachi por otra parte,da un suspiro al saber que ya habia terminado de escuchar a Naruto.el Uchiha empezo a recoger sus cosas, listo para irse a entrenar,lo suyo no era escuchar los problemas de los demas,el nunca quiso ese trabajo, pero no podia hacer nada, ya que eran ordenes superiores a el. Justo cuando iba a irse ,escucha que tocan la puerta, el Uchiha la abre y ante sus ojos estaba una chica de cabello rubio

-hola Itachi-sensei-saluda Ino –puedo hablar con usted un momento?-

Itachi la mira y le contesta- justo ya me iba, es algo serio?-

- pues,si por favor Itachi-sensei- le suplica Ino y Itachi acepta escucharla

-esta bien,pasa..-

Habrá pasado una media hora después que Naruto salio de ahí y se fue directo a su casa. dentro de poco partiría con Jiraiya y estaría ausente por 3 largos años.

-Naruto!! Apurate!!-le grita el ninja ermitaño, que no aguantaba ya la media hora que naruto estaba sin poder salir de su casa

-Espera ero-sennin dame un minuto-

-Eso me has dicho hace 10 minutos, que rayos haces aya arriba?!-

Esperame un momento! Estoy ocupado ya casi termino!-Naruto estaba sentado cerca a una mesa escribiendo una carta -listo acabe –dice Naruto que da una revisada a su carta que la había escrito con lapicero azul,con esto la impresionare

-Naruto apurate!!-grita de nuevo Jiraiya

-Va voy, diablos por que la prisa!? -le contesta Naruto mientras se levanta de su asiento recoge su mochila, se lleva la carta en su mano y sale de su departamento

¿Se podría saber porque te has demorado?

-He estado ocupado-le contesta el Uzumaki

-¿Que es esto?-le pregunta Jiraiya que le arrancha la carta al rubio de la mano

-¿¡Hey, pero que haces!?, Ero-sennin desvuélvemela!

Jiraiya se empieza a reír al darse cuenta que era una carta de amor

- ¿es acaso para la chica de pelo rosado,eh?-pregunta muy picaro Jiraiya

-¡Eso no te importa ero-sennin!, ¡ya devuélvemela! -le grita Naruto

-Espera un segundo, déjame darle un vistazo-le contesta Jiraiya que con una mano lo bloquea al rubio. El ninja legendario la empezó a leer y quedo sorprendido al ver que naruto tenia talento en escribir.

-Si que te has esforzado,Naruto- dice el ermitaño, que no podía creer que el rubio sea tan bueno en escribir. Al rato, el Uzumaki logra recuperar su carta dando un salto.

-Con esta carta le haré entender a Sakura-chan lo que en verdad siento por ella-le dijo Naruto a Jiraiya y después empieza a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura.

-¿Oye adonde vas?-pregunta Jiraiya que se sorprende del como se aleja de el

-Voy a la casa de sakura-chan-

-Que?, Naruto, ya nos tenemos que ir, no tenemos tiempo para eso-le llama la atención Jiraiya

Solo sera un momento!-le dijo el rubio que sigue caminando. Pero justo cuando iba a ir rumbo a la casa de Sakura es detenido por Shizune

-¡Naruto!-lo llama, mientras se empieza acercar hacia Naruto

-¡Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo es algo urgente,Naruto!-

-¿Tiene que se ahorita?-se queja el rubio

Si,es muy importante Naruto, vamos te esperando Tsunade-sama-le dice Shizune

Ya voy-le contesta Naruto,lamentandose por no poder enviar esa carta a Sakura

-"¡demonios!","¿que querrá la abuela ahora?"-  
Es así que el Uzumaki se va a la oficina de la Godaime mientras Jiraiya se queda otra vez esperando.

y mientras Jiraiya se queda esperando otra vez ,Itachi de nuevo se tiene que quedar escuchando a mas genins y ahora le tocaba a una chica de cabello rubio y por lo que percebia Itachi ,su problema era complicado.

-Bien y que problema tienes?- pregunta Itachi de nuevo tiene que sentarse a escuchar

-bueno..es sobre...- Ino se averguenza ya que no era facil para ella admitir que se habia interesado por Naruto

- ¿es por Naruto,acaso?- pregunta Itachi

- si-le contesta Ino cerrando los ojos -Los sueños se han hechos mas y mas frecuentes, ya no puedo estar tranquila, siento que tengo que aunque sea decirle algo,pero otra parte de mi dice que no, que no vale la pena ya que el ama a Sakura... Es algo sabe raro porque yo no actuó así con los otros chicos, que me han interesado. Antes era mas sencillo, simplemente ellos venían a mi ,o yo me acercaba sin temor alguno.pero ahora con Naruto,es diferente ,nunca pensé que iba ser tímida

- no es timidez ,sino miedo- le responde Itachi

¿Que no es lo mismo?-pregunta Ino

-el miedo es un sentimiento que todo el mundo puede sentir en determinados momentos. La timidez es una forma de ser, que se caracteriza, entre otras cosas, por sentir vergüenza a muchas cosas...tienes verguenza de admitir que te has enamorado de Naruto,no?

Ino no le contesta mas solo se queda en silencio

-¿y que es lo que te agrada tanto de el ?-

-No lo se,es algo extraño,yo antes pensaba que era una tontería estar sintiendo esas cosas por el ,pero cuando termino la academia y vi algo en sus ojos.El tiene algo muy especial en sus ojos Me di cuenta que su mirada era bien sincera.,sin un mínimo de malicia. El podrá ser tonto, olvidadizo, grosero, pero se que nunca se aprovecharía de una chica. En las 2 misiones que estuve con el, me di cuenta, que era un chico muy especia,l que tal vez no será tan guapo, como sasuke,y que puede llegar a ser un poco idiota, pero después se puede transformar en todo un genio en el combate y bueno, tampoco es tan feo-

-¿has intentado hablar con el?-

- si lo he intentado, pero..el muy idiota ,me ha ignorado-

-¿Por que dices que no te hace caso, que te ignora?-

- me acerque varias veces,pero no hemos tenido una conversacion nisiquiera de amigos.Una vez quize felicitarlo por haber vencido a Neji,pero no lme hizo caso,sencillamente me ignoro y se fue al lado de esa frentuda,me moleste mucho cuando hizo eso-

-pero sentistes mas tristeza que furia en ese momento?-

-si...-le contesta Ino bajando la cabeza-¿que tendré que no le gustara?-se pregunta Ino con mucha molestia

-el tiene un idea errada de tu persona-le contesta Itachi-

-¿Pero porque, acaso el cree que yo soy mala?

-No,Naruto no cree que eres mala .Naruto cree, que a pesar de los años no ha cambiado tu actitud.-

-no logro entender...-

-Estuviste enamorada de mi tonto hermano y además de otros chicos,de manera superficial en la academia, tu me dijiste que recién cuando saliste de la misma te empezó a interesar naruto-kun..ademas no fuistes tampoco muy cortez que digamos en la academia con el.. por lo general lo tratabas como a un imbecil

- Me siento mal por haberlo tratado asi, pero ya no lo hago, es mas lo estimo mucho.. no entiendo por que el muy baka, se comporta asi conmigo y con Sakura es diferente ,si ella todavia le pega.. y creo que sigue enamorado de Sasuke-

-Es que Naruto, tiene otros sentimientos por ella,-al decir esto Ino entiende el porque Naruto era mas amable con Sakura que con ella

-Si tan solo tuviera algo que me diera una pista que el siente lo mismo...seria mas sencillo-

- pero lamentablemente, no la hay Ino- le dice Itachi- ¿o acaso quieres vivir de una ilusion?-

-es verdad..- le contesta Ino con una cara de resignacion y tristeza- tiene razon Itachi-sensei.. no la hay...

Naruto y Jiraiya empezaron a salir de la villa el entrenamiento de Naruto iba ser por 3 años,ya varios metros lejos de Konoha,Naruto recuerda que se había olvidado de entregarle su carta a sakura

-demonios!-grita Naruto-me olvide de entregársela! -

-¿que cosa?-pregunta Jiraiya

-la carta,! tenia que darle!,pero que idiota soy!-se grita Naruto, tocándose la cabeza.

-Eres un olvidadizo, mocoso-dijo Jiraiya, que al rato pone la mano en su bolsillo y se da cuenta que se había olvidado también su billetera-

¿que pasa ero-senin?-pregunta el rubio

-Yo también me olvidado mi billetera-dijo Jiraiya tocandose la cabeza- oye Naruto, dame tu carta-

-¿Para que?-pregunta el Uzumaki

-voy a volver a Konoha, me ha olvidado mi billetera, de pasada coloco en su casa-

-Pero la cosa era entregársele personalmente-le contesta Naruto, que al mismo tiempo le entrega la carta a Jiraiya

-Ya no hay tiempo Naruto, quédate aquí, dime,¿A que dirección tengo que entregar esto?-pregunta Jiraiya con la carta en mano

-Toma-le responde el rubio, mientras pone el número de la casa de Sakura chan en un papel -¿mierda, como se pudo olvidar?-se lamenta Naruto

-Ya tranquilo Naruto a cualquiera le pasa,ya regreso-

-Asegurate de colocar la carta en su casa ero-senin-

-Si ya se-le contesta Jiraiya y al rato desaparece.

Naruto empieza a esperarlo ,pero se aburre de estar quieto y decide caminar hasta la entrada de Konoha, para ver por ultima vez las caras de los Hokages.Para el rubio ver esas caras ,era una fuente de inspiracion,ya que el soñaba convertirse en el Rokudaime,soñaba en que algun dia ,su cara estaria ahi y seria reconocido por todos los aldeanos,por sus amigos y por su futuro amor,que era Sakura. Es ahi cuando Ino, que hace poco salia de hablar con Itachi,lo mira en la entrada y decide despedirse de el al menos.

hola Naruto..- le saluda Ino,sorprendiendo al rubio- ¿asi que ya te vas?

-Ah.. hola Ino- le contesta Naruto - si ya me estoy llendo...-

Ni bien la constesta el rubio,Ino espera que Naruto le siga conversando, pero el rubio no parecia intererado en hablar con ella y sigue mirando los rostros de los Hokages

-Bueno ...te deseo suerte Naruto,hasta pronto -le sonrie Ino,pero lo unico que recibe es un - si hasta pronto,In,graciaso- de manera muy seca de parte de Naruto, y que todavia le da la espalda a Ino mientras camina hacia la salida de la villa. Al ver su reaccion, la rubia se molesta y aunque no lo demostraba hacia afuera,Ino sentia mucha tristeza .Ella deseaba decirle algo mas ,pero sentia que no valia la pena,Naruto no sentia lo mismo que ella. Fue asi que decide mejor retirarse a su casa, no si antes ..decirle "idiota"mentalmente al rubio...

El Ermitaño corrio a toda velocidad hacia la villa y ni bien llega a su casa, saca de su departamento su billetera y se la coloca en su bolsillo, pero justo cuando saltaba por uno de los edificios, se le cae el papel donde estaba anotado el numero de la casa donde vivía Sakura.

Jiraiya lo recoge, sin problemas y ve el número 806, anotado en el papel.

El ninja legendario no se dio cuenta, pero cuando ponías el papel de cabeza aparecía el numero 908. Número donde estaba la casa de Sakura. Jiraiya llega a la casa, cuya dirección era 806, creyendo el que era la casa de Sakura. Coloca debajo de su puerta, la carta y se va a toda velocidad, hasta donde estaba Naruto.

A pocos metros de su casa, Ino estaba con una mirada de tristeza, ya estaba convencida que era mejor olvidar a Naruto,ya que el nunca sentiría nada por ella, pero a pesar de eso ,ella todavía sentia algo intenso por el-"sera difícil olvidarte Naruto"-se dijo ella misma ,mientras llega a la puerta de su casa, saca de su bolsillo su llave y abre la puerta.- "pero no puedo ya pensar en ti ,se que te gusta mucho Sakura,esa frentuda.. si que tiene suerte",Es ahí cuando descubre una carta de color blanco en el suelo ,muy cerca de la entrada de su puerta. Ino lo recoje y cree que es algun recibo o algo ,pero cuando mira en su interior se queda extrañada –¿que será? –pregunta ella, mientras cierra su puerta y empieza a leer la carta.

Oye Naruto,en la carta, te olvidaste de poner,para: sakura-chan,!por poco y no colocas el nombre!-le reprocha Jiraiya-Siempre es necesario poner eso, quien sabe si se llega a perder tu carta o algo asi-

-Si ,ya se, pero no importa, va llegar a sus manos de todos modos-contesta Naruto, que estaba feliz, por haber mandado esa carta a Sakura

-Como me gustaría ver su bello rostro, cuando este viendo mi carta, me esforcé mucho en hacerla ¿sabes?-

_Hola, No he tenido tiempo para despedirme como deberia,se que parece un poco raro de mi,te pido disculpas, pero ahorita tengo que pensar en entrenar duro, ya que se va venir tiempos dificiles.Te he escrito este poema pensando en ti,en los momentos que hemos pasado,que no son muchos, pero para mi fueron especiales.  
_

_Eres del cielo mi fiel estrella que iluminas mi alma, eres el faro que lleva la barca de mi corazon hacia un puerto seguro, eres la lluvia que rocía las caricias que tengo para ti, eres el Rio de amor que se une al mar de Pasion para adorarte, eres mi vid compartida y mi silencio en las noche scuando le pregunto a Dios cuanto habre de agradecerle por tenerte: TE AMO".No quiero esperar. Porque tus labios pueden irse. No eres una posesión pero quiero poseerte. Sentir tu piel y tu perfume que me desmaya de placer. No quiero esperar. Porque los besos de hoy no vuelven.  
"Quiero amarte sin absolverte, unirme a ti sin esclavizarte, quiero apreciarte sin juzgarte, ayudarte sin menospreciarte, corregirte sin herirte. Si puedes hacer lo mismo por mi entonces nos habremos conocidos verdaderamente. TE QUIERO.Fue facil conocerte, dificil el no quererte, imposible dejar de amarte._

_Naruto_

Ino termino de leer la carta, que Naruto había escrito exclusivamente para sakura. estaba ella totalmente paralizada ante la gran emocion. La Yamanaka pudo haberse dado cuenta que la carta era dirigida para la Haruno ,pero en la carta Naruto, nunca menciona nada referente a Sakura , ni siquiera nada referente al color de su pelo, solo estaba el nombre de Naruto, al final de la carta, esto causo que Ino sintiera una emoción, en su ser, ya que estaba entendiendo que Naruto estaba interesado en ella ,se quedo contemplando la carta, que era la primera que había recibido de un chico. se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y dejo de sentir esa tristeza que hace minutos la tuvo.

Continuara…

--

-nota del autor: ese poema, que he puesto, no es mío, lo encontré en Internet,


	2. Chapter 2: El Reencuentro

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie.Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Capitulo 2: El Reencuentro  
**

Han pasado 3 años en Konoha, después que el rubio partió con Jiraiya para su duro y arduo entrenamiento .Las cosas en la aldea estuvieron de lo mas normal, a diario habían pedidos de misiones para los shinobis,el comercio en la villa iba mejorando..en fin, tiempos prósperos donde la Hoja no pudo gozar mejor momento para crecer como villa.En esos 3 años Naruto no fue el único que se fue a entrenar. si no también Sasuke, que una vez escuchado, que Naruto salio a entrenar por su cuenta , el tambien empezo a entrenar y trascurriendo el tiempo logro ascender a capitan anbu. y poco despues empezo a tener misiones de largas temporadas fuera de la villa.

Hace poco El equipo 10 había terminado una misión y estaba comiendo en el lugar donde ya era una costumbre almorzar..en la aldea .

-Que, Naruto..ya regreso??-se sorprende Ino que deja de comer su plato  
Al oir en la boca de shikamaru tal noticia, ella era prácticamente la ultima en enterarse

-si hace unos días regreso, estuvo en la misión en Suna –le contesta shikamaru

-ha cambiado mucho, en apariencia, pero sigue siendo el de antes-dice Chouji que termina su quinto plato de barbacoa

"Naruto..así que al fin llegaste, tengo tantas cosas que decirte"-dice la rubia y suelta una sonrisa mientras sigue comiendo su barbacoa junto con sus amigos.ella se había convertido en una chunin y a sus 16 años se había convertido ya en una mujer,y era tan bella que se había convertido en una de las mujeres mas deseadas por los hombres en konoha ..por otra Parte la sakura-chan de Naruto también era bella y además inteligente .logrando convertirse en una de las mejores ninjas médicos después de la misma Godaime

-¿y les vas decir?-pregunta shikamaru

-¿Decirle que?-le contesta Ino haciéndose la loca

-ya sabes, que deseas ser su chica..eso-contesta choji

¿que?, como se te ocurre que mande así!

- Ino es tu oportunidad, para que le digas lo sientes por el -dice Choji-miren ahí viene Naruto-habla Chouji, que señala con su mano donde estaba el rubio caminando muy cerca de donde estaban comiendo–¿lo llamo,Ino?

No, espera…-dice Ino que trata de impedir que choji grite –..aun no estoy lista

-Naruto!!, Ino quiere ser tu …-grita choji,pero que no logra termina de hablar,ya que Ino lo agarra y lo jala con todo y mesa servida de comida al suelo

-¿Que Ino quiere que…?-se pregunta Naruto, que no entendía lo que quería decir Chouji  
y al no entender lo que quiso decir sigue caminando pasando por el restaurante donde estaba Ino

-¿Pero que diablos pasa contigo? gordo descerebrado, cállate!!-le grita Ino que estaba en el suelo junto con choji ahorcándolo

-Ino ya suéltame….!!-grita Choji que trata de safarse de Ino –shikamaru auxilio..!!

Shikamaru seguía sentando y se nota su molestia ya que su plato también cayo al suelo -  
Ya calmense los dos…Naruto ya se fue-

Se fue..?-dice Ino que suelta a choji que cae al suelo, mientras todas las personas veían el alboroto que se formo ahi

-si, se dio la vuelta a otro lado-le confirma shikamaru

Naruto,habia llegado hace unos dias,pero ni bien regresa tuvo que ir a rápidamente a la arena para ayudar Gaara para pelear contra los akatsuki,el ahora estaba buscando a Jiraiya, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la torre del hokage,subio por unas escaleras que lo llevo hacia la azotea en donde se tenia una vista panorámica de Konoha, allí justo estaba la persona que estaba buscando desde la mañana, el ojizul

-Ero-sennin!!-le grita el rubio al encontrarlo a Jiraiya que para ese momento estaba espiando el baño de mujeres a 300 metros de distancia

-Ya he te he dicho que no me llames así!!- le grita el ninja legendario-no ves que estoy en plena investigación, que es lo quieres??

-Quiero saber porque no le enviaste la carta a sakura-chan!

-¿Que?-

-Porque no se la enviastes, sabes cuanto me demore en hacer esa carta, ermitaño pervertido?!-

-¿Que?de que me hablas??-se exalta Jiraiya, que deja los binoculares

De esa carta, que hace 3 años te dije que la mandaras a su casa,te acuerdas?!

Ahhh.esa , pero si yo lo envié-contesta el ermitaño

-Mentira,!! Le pregunte a Sakura-chan sobre ella y me dijo que no había recibido nada!-

-Es imposible, si yo lo puse debajo de su puerta, estoy muy seguro de eso!-

-Mentiroso,!! Entonces porque Sakura no la recibió-le grita muy molesto Naruto

-Yo te dije que pusieras en la carta el destinatario, baka!! Tu tienes la culpa yo no!!-le contesta Jiraiya

-¿Mi culpa? -

-Si, tu culpa! Yo envié esa bendita carta!-

-Si es asi ,entonces porque Sakura-chan no la ha recibido?!-

-Seguro otra persona lo abra agarrado!!,ahora déjame molestar-tengo que terminar mi libro sino la editorial se quejara por mi falta de profesionalismo-Jiraiya vuelve a ver con sus binoculares al lugar donde se bañaban unas chicas y el rubio sin mas remedio decide retirarse de ahí -ya no importa…de todos modos estoy pensando ya en declararme formalmente-

Si,si,..Ahora déjame tranquilo, Naruto-dice Jiraiya que estaba concentrado mirando a las chicas

-Por cierto,la vieja esta viéndote….-le comenta mientras baja por las escaleras

-¿La vieja?…-se pregunta Jiraiya, que descubre a Tsunade, por los binoculares y después recibe un gran golpe en la cara,Por estar espiando lo deja en el suelo con los binoculares rotos.

Naruto sigue caminando por las calles, molesto por que Sakura no logro ver su carta  
-"Tanto esfuerzo para nada..maldita sea!" -el creía que Jiraiya no lo había enviado, pero al escucharlo, queda en duda,-si ero-senin dice que lo envio,y sakura no lo ha recibido, entonces, ¿quien tendrá la carta?-se pregunta Naruto,apunto de llegar a la tienda del ramen .es ahi justo cuando escucha una voz, un poco chillona de una mujer, que lo esta llamando por su nombre.

Naruto voltea a ver y descubre que era una chica de cabello rubio que se acerca a el y lo saluda con una sonrisa- hola Naruto!!-

-Hola, Ino-contesta el rubio,que se extrañaba, del porque iba con mucho entusiasmo a el

-No sabia que estabas aquí,shikamaru me dijo que estuviste en una misión en la arena -le dice la rubia mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto

-Si ,tuve que ir urgente para ayudar a Gaara, que peleaba contra un akatsuki... felizmente logramos rescatarlo …dime, ¿ha pasado algo? -

-No..¿Porque?-pregunta la rubia

-A bueno es que como viniste a hablar conmigo pensaba que Tsunade-sama te había enviado, para decirme algo -

-No,solo he venido a saludarte-le contesta la rubia –¿acaso tiene algo de malo?

-¿Saludarme?,eso es muy raro de ti,Ino -

-idiota!,solo trato de ser cortes,...y dime,¿que estas haciendo ahora?,-

-Estaba apunto de comer algo de ramen,todavía no he almorzado-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-pregunta la Yamanaka-es que..yo tampoco no he comido nada en todo el dia-

-Si quieres..Pero tu pagas tu plato-

-¿que.?!, yo soy una chica ,se supone que tienes que ser cortes,y pagar!-..

-Yo no te estoy invitando, tu has querido acompañarme..-le contesta el rubio

.-ya esta bien,no importa-dice la rubia que se llega calmar,Naruto por otro lado se queda de nuevo sorprendido por su actitud,ya que el pensaba que al escuchar eso,se iria .

Llegan al restaurante,que era el favorito del rubio desde muy niño y se sientan juntos para empezar a comer..-Y que deseas hablar conmigo?-pregunta Naruto

-Que no es obvio Naruto?-le contesta Ino con una sonrisa que deja muy confundido a Naruto

-Ya sabes,es sobre la… -

Naruto!!-grita una chica de pelo rosado, que se empieza acercar en donde estaban ellos, y interrumpe, lo que iba decir Ino

Sakura-chan!-se emociona Naruto al escuchar su voz ,y dejan su plato y a la vez se pará de su asiento para recibirla.

Por fin te encontré, Naruto me puedes hacer un favor?-pregunta la pelirosada con una sonrisa que lo fulmina al rubio.

-Claro sakura-chan!!-dice el rubio como mucho entusiasmo que empieza a caminar con Sakura,dejando a Ino sola en el restaurante.

-N-Naruto ,¿y el ramen?-pregunta Ino que estaba desconcertada

-Mas tarde lo comeré, no vemos Ino-se despide el Uzumaki que se va llendo con Sakura a su lado.

Pero -Ino se queda sola,triste, confundida, y ve como Naruto y Sakura se empiezan a alejar,"pero yo solo quería hablar contigo, Naruto."-  
La kunoichi de pelo rubio no llega a comer nada más solo paga y se va caminando,Hasta su florería, "porque se alejo, no entiendo"…-dice ella con mucha rabia ,al final llega su tienda , se pone su mandil y coloca el aviso de abierto en la puerta de su tienda. Ino empezo a hacer un ramo,pero no estaba tan molesta que no le estaba saliendo bien,ese ramo. ellaestaba molesta por la actitud de Naruto. y por la intromision de Sakura-"otra ves esa Sakura"-dice con mucha ira ..recordando como la Haruno, se interpuso en su camino con sasuke.-esa frentuda!-grita Ino, muy molesta y avienta un ramo, que estaba haciendo, al piso,causando que las flores se vayan desparramas al suelo.

-No lo entiendo!, "¿porque Naruto reacciono así,?"-se pone a pensar la rubia-"¿acaso ya se habrá olvidado?","tal vez el Baka,me quiso hacer una broma!"."no, no creo,asi no es naruto..a pesar que no he hablado mucho con el yo se que nunca se burlaría de mi…"

Ino empieza a recordar hace 3 años ,cuando ella actuaba de manera distinta a como es ahora

Para ese tiempo ella tenia 12 años y se cumplía un día después de salir a la academia y se encontraba muy alegre. Ella era una chica muy linda y a la vez popular para su generacion,ella se daba el lujo de rechazar a cualquier chico que no le caía ,pero solo habían dos chicos, que no la hacían el mero caso a la rubia. Uno que era un chico de pelo negro, al que Ino estaba muy enamorada y logro,para sorpresa de ella, tener una cita con el. Dicha cita era a las 4 pm y Ino le había preparado un Nikujaga un tipico plato japones,que por lo general las chicas preparan a los chicos. Saliendo de la academia, donde habia ido para recojer algunas cosas de su antiguo salon ,Aparece un chico que parecía muy interesado en ella

-Hola Ino-san-dice el chico medio nervioso -me llamo Sano estuve estuve en tu salon ..pero seguro ya lo sabias...-

-ah...hola-le responde Ino, que apesar que el chico le hablaba ,ella no parecia importarle, ya que sabia cual era la intención de ese muchacho,y mas solo sigue revisando en su carpeta, si habia dejado un cuaderno o algo.

-Todavía no tienes enamorado,verdad?,por eso esperaba que…-

-Oye,que te gusta mas el Nikujaga o el curry?-le pregunta la rubia cortando, lo que iba decir el chico

-Um..creo que el nikujaga…- le responde el joven shinobi que estaba un poco nervioso

-Ya..veo tal como pense-..dice Ino,que encuentra un cuaderno y se lo coloca en su mochila, y logra confirmar, cual era el plato, que mas escogian los chicos

-Acaso estas pensando en preparar un poco para mi?-pregunta el chico

-Claro que no-responde Ino con una sonrisa-ni lo sueñes

al la respuesta de la rubia, el chico queda helado, al estar presenciado el rechazo de Ino  
Decias algo?-pregunta Ino

-Como dije esperaba que tu y yo.-

-Lo siento.ya tengo planes …-le corta la rubia con una sonrisa,rechazando al chico de manera rotunda que se queda helado sin decir nada

Al estar rechazado por Ino ,aparecen varios chicos ,que estaban enscondidos y aparecen aplaudiendo

rechazado!,este es el décimo!-  
-¡te dije que era imposible!-grita un chico

-eso te pasa por darte de galan!- le grita otro chico

Ino sale de la academia, y camina por las calles ,tarareando una cancion ,mientras sigue caminando toda sobrada y orgullosa, por tener una cita con Sasuke. es ahi que se encuentra con otro chico, que la rubia siquiera le hacia el mínimo caso. Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto,el era el otro chico, que no sentía el menor interés en la rubia.

-Oye Ino-le llama Naruto, que estaba apoyado en la pared,de la salida de la academia , con un paraguas en mano- no es bueno que te burles de los sentimientos de los chicos, en algunos casos pueden cometer locuras al sentirse rechazados.. –

Ino se sorprende por lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no le contesta, y solo lo mira con indiferencia .Una vez que naruto termina de hablar , Ino solo hace un gesto como si no le interesara, lo que haya dicho el Uzumaki y pasa de largo.Naruto al ver, que no la hacia caso, dice en su pensamiento-"que sobrada es esta chica!"-

La Yamanaka estaba emocionada, ya que se iba a encontrar con Sasuke, sabia que tenia una oportunidad de estar con el, ya tenia listo el almuerzo que le había preparado ella misma para el y estaba llendo al punto de reunión que era un parque conocido en la villa

-Sasuke-kun!!,llegaste temprano!-grita Ino, que estaba muy feliz al verlo ahí,el grito ocasiona una severa molestia en el Uchiha. El estaba muy serio e incomodo, esperando sentado en una banca,se notaba en su cara, que habia venido para otra cosa, menos para estar un rato con ella .Ino se sienta al lado de el y con voz dulce y chillona ,empieza hablar con el, pero el Uchiha ni la mira

-He preparado esto para ti!, Sasuke-kun!, espero que te guste!-le sonrie la rubia, que empieza a sacar lo que le habia preparado, al instante El Uchiha se para de la banca y la mira muy serio a Ino

-¿Sucede algo sasuke-kun?-pregunta Ino muy sorprendida por la manera que se paro y la miro seriamente

-Escucha bien, Si he aceptado esto, Es para que te quede bien claro lo que te voy a decir aca-

¿Que?,no entiendo Sasuke-kun...-dice Ino que estaba sorprendida por su fría y siniestra actitud-¿que es lo que deseas decirme?- pregunta un tanto asustada

-Quiero que te alejes de mi -dice el Uchiha

-pero..pero-la rubia no puede continuar, ya que estaba muy sorprendida, ante lo que le estaba diciendo sasuke, no tenia ni palabras para contestarle- Sasuke.n-no entiendo-

-No me gustas Ino!-le dice me manera seca, el Uchiha y al escuchar esto la rubia  
queda paralizada, empezando a sentir un intenso dolor en su pecho

-¿porque?. ¿porque me dices eso?,yo no te he hecho nada,yo solo queria…..-

-yo se por lo que has venido , y por eso te lo digo no quiero nada contigo!-

-pero.. Sasuke-kun.. yo

- entiende!...no me gustas!...Mas bien me resultas insoportable! ¿quien mierda te crees tu,para venir a joderme?,estoy cansado de que me estes siguiendo!

los ojos de Ino empezaron a lagrimear ante las duras palabras del Uchiha,ella estaba inmóvil ahí sentada sufriendo, por cada palabra que decía Sasuke, mientras sostenía la bolsa con el almuerzo que era para el

- yo ..yo pensaba que tu...-

-¿ tu pensabas que yo estaba interesado en ti ,?-se burla el Uchiha- por fabor...como si yo me enamorara de una chica que se cree la gran cosa! ,tu para mi no eres nada!-

Ino no podia seguir hablando por el intenso dolor que sentia,nunca en su vida habia sufrido un rechazo asi,ellla creia que Sasuke sentia algo por ella,pero no era verdad

- ¿y tu dices que estas enamorada de mi ?,no me hagas reir,¿tu que vas a saber del amor?,solo eres una pobre estúpida!, que nunca encontrara a nadie!

-eso.. no es cierto!- le contesta Ino llorando ante el-no es... cierto

-¿es la verdad, no ?..todos esos chicos que están siempre alabándote, ni uno te quiere en realidad. Lo que querrán es tener un buen polvo contigo y después se largaran,eso es la realidad ,nadie te va querer en serio!-le grita el Uchiha -metete eso bien a la cabeza!.-le dice el Uchiha mientras, da una sonrisa de burla a una ,Ino que estaba lagrimeando agarrando fuertemente la bolsa donde estaba en un paquete envuelto, el platillo que Ino habia preparado para el.

ya callate! -le contesta una destrozada Ino -ya no sigas ...!

-pero si es la verdad.. la dura y triste verdad Ino ..-le sonrie Sasuke burlandose del dolor de Ino - ya lo sabes,alejate de mi,tengo suficiente ya con Sakura, para que venga otra a fastidiarme- con esto ultimo Sasuke se retira del lugar, destrozando por completo a Ino.Pasaron unos minutos que Sasuke se había ido y Ino se levanta de la banca y empieza a volver a su casa …derramando mas y mas lagrimas. ella pudo haberlo alcanzado y aunquesea darle una cachetada,pero no lo hizo,no por miedo a el,si no por las duras palabras, que le dijo y que la estaban atormentando conforme iba caminando hacia su casa.

En el trayecto,el sufrimiento de Ino , por las palabras que le dijo el Uchiha,se intensificaron y sus lagrimas en sus ojos seguían corriendo , pero ella no lloraba por los insultos, o por la prepotencia de el Uchiha, si no mas por las cosas que le había dicho, que nunca seria feliz, que nunca encontraría un chico que la amara de verdad, ella empezó a creer en eso, y no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

Si el escogió a Sasuke era porque pensaba, que el sentía algo por ella y que era diferente a otros chico,Ya que En la academia, no había ni un chico, que no quisiera a Ino mas por su linda figura que por lo que verdaderamente es en su interior ,es mas el ultimo que rechazo Ino, quiso invitarla para demostrar a los otros que si podía ,no porque le interesaba realmente Ino,el Uchiha tenia razón y eso le dolía a Ino ya que creia que nunca iba poder encontrar a nadie…que la quiera por lo que ella en verdad sentía…  
-"mentira,"-dice Ino, que para de caminar para secarse las lagrimas-"algún día encontrare a alguien, alguien que me quiera de verdad"En eso empieza a llover y ya no se podía distinguir las lagrimas de la rubia,ella toda empapada .Triste, sigue caminando, ..Pero De repente siente que la lluvia había terminado, pero no era así, alguien le habia puesto el paraguas en su cabeza..Ino, mira a su izquierda y un chico de pelo rubio sostenía el paraguas y la miraba a sus ojos con cierta compasión.

-Mi casa queda por aquí, si deseas te acompaño –le habla el rubio, que hace poco la estaba siguiendo y al verla llorando, sintió lastima por ella. A pesar que el rubio no le caia, no le gustaba ver a las personas sufrir.Ino deja de llorar…y se queda observandolo."Naruto"-murmura en su interior..mientras lo sigue mirando y se seca las lagrimas con su mano

-lo que te haya dicho Sasuke,nada es cierto, es solo un imbecil Ino –dice de nuevo Naruto y van los dos caminando juntos hacia la casa de la rubia.pasando unos minutos Ino decide hablar con el

- a quien estabas esperando?- le pregunta Ino ya que lo vio esperando afuera de la academia

- a Sakura-chan-le responde Naruto

- ¿y aparecio?-

- si, pero me dijo que no tenia ganas de salir-le contesta el rubio, con una mirada de desilucion-

al comprender que Sakura,no quiso salir con el ,decide ya no hablarle nada al respecto

oye, a ti ¿cual te gusta mas el Nikujaga o el curry?-le pregunta la rubia,mas calmada a Naruto

huh.?.,.mmm.. Haber…creo el curry.-responde el rubio, aunque me gusta mas el ramen- le contesta el rubio con una sonrisa,

Al escuchar esto Ino suelta una risa y los dos caminan hasta a su casa, una ves ya en la casa de la rubia, Naruto se despide de la Yamanaka y los dos van cada uno por su lado.

Esa fue la primera y ultima vez en donde los dos hablaron y caminaron juntos … Días después Naruto estaría en el equipo 7 y ella en el equipo 10, serian pocos los momentos en que estuvieran de nuevo juntos, pero nunca llegaron a tener tanto acercamiento como lo que paso aquel día ,aquel dia fue especial para ella ya que encontro a una persona que tenia un corazon noble.aquel dia Naruto apesar del desplante de Sakura,pudo aliviar su dolor hablando un poco con Ino. aquel dia Ino y Naruto hablaron con una gran sinceridad en medio de una caminata bajo la lluvia.

Al terminar de recordar Ino recoge el ramo, que por su rabia aventó al suelo -."no voy a permitir que me robe a Naruto"-comenta Ino en sus pensamientos ,mientras recoge el ramo que tiro al suelo-"yo se que el siente algo por mi…"-

continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3: La Tormenta

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Capitulo 3: La Tormenta**

En la casa de los Yamanaka,La rubia había terminado de hornear un pastel de chocolate , que lo estaba preparando hace ya un rato ,se sentía muy nerviosa ya que no era muy buena cocinando, pero esta vez logro tener un gran pastel Tan bueno que no pudo contener su alegría -Espero que a naruto le guste-dijo muy sonriente, mientras lo saca del horno con sumo cuidado usando unos guantes -

Coloca el pastel en una caja y se lo lleva con el, hacia la casa de naruto. Pero justo cuando abre la puerta, de su casa, para ir a la calle, su padre la llama -Ino-chan adonde vas?-

. que salir un momento,ya regreso-dijo la yamanaka, que quería ya irse

-No hemos terminado de hablar sobre, que te parece ese chico llamado Etsuya-

-Ya hemos hablado, y mí respuesta es no!-

-Pero si es un gran chico ,Ino, además pertenece a un gran clan en la aldea -

-No me agrada ,Ahora me voy, adios-ino sale a la calle y cierra la puerta

-Ino ,espera demonios Ino regresa!-grita Inoichi pero ino ya se habia ido -,esta niña !

Con el pastel en la mano corre muy lejos de su casa, no queriendo escuchar a su padre, que  
Hace unas semanas atrás, antes que naruto llegara a konoha, le presento a un chico de cabello negro, de gran atractivo y que era del clan Yagami uno de los clanes de igual renombre como el unico problema era que a ino no le interesaba ya nadie despues de la carta que recibio de naruto y eso se comprueba con la actitud de Ino hacia unas semanas.

-Papa ya llegue!! –grita Ino,que llegaba del hospital de konoha y que cierra la puerta y empieza a subir las escaleras

-Oh Ino-chan ,que bueno que lllegastes, te quiero presentar a Etsuya ,Etsuya ella es mi hija -

-Huh?-se queda ino extrañada, por un tipo en su sala

El joven shinobi, con su traje anbu ,de pelo negro, parecido a sasuke solo que tenia una mirada tranquila y misteriosa ..estaba sentado en un sofa, entreteniéndose con una kunai en su mano ..-Es un placer-dijo el shinobi que se para y le saluda a Ino con una beso en su mano

e-el gusto es mio-se sorprendio, la rubia al ver como la saludaba -papa podríamos hablar un segundo en la cocina ..?

-¿porque.? - se preguntaba su padre

-solo ven un segundo!-dijo la rubia jalando a su padre hasta la cocina donde cierra la puerta  
el shinobi solo mira como se van y se dibuja media sonrisa en su casa

¿pero que haces!?-le pregunto la hija al padre

-No hago nada,solo te presento a un chico ..nada mas -

-Si pero ,yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! –le contesto muy molesta la Yamanaka

-Solo quiero que tengas buenas amistades,Etsuya es un gran ninja uno de los mejores de su Clan

-Se lo que intentas.. y mi respuesta es no!-grita Ino

-Pero hija.. -

-No!..no estoy interesada ahorita en ningún chico!-

-No lo dirás en serio,no?.. ¿de verdad eres la Ino de hace años?? -

-Creeme, ahorita no estoy interesado en nadie..-dijo una ino muy apenada esquivando la mirada de su padre

-Tu cara dice otra cosa…-le responde su padre sospechando que había alguien mas en el corazon de Ino.

al terminar de recordar esa pequeña anecdota Ino sigue caminando muy decidida a lo que iba hacer

-"No me agrada ese tipo …además, Naruto es mucho mejor"- dice la rubia en sus pensamientos

Ino llega al apartamento de Naruto , toca la puerta ,pero para mala suerte de Ino, no habia nadie-"que raro,pense que estaba a esta hora ..en fin, ni modo"-da un suspiro la rubia –"tendré que esperarlo" –Ino se sienta en la baranda, esperando que naruto llegue a su casa ,pero aya habían pasado 15 minutos y la rubia se estaba desesperando…-"en donde diablos estará?!"

-Gracias por ayudarme naruto-dijo la pelirosada dándole una tierna sonrisa al rubio

-No hay problema sakura-chan ..tu sabes que haría todo por ti-le responde sonriente el rubio mientras cargaba todas las bolsas de compras de sakura

Los dos habian caminado por un centro comercial, uno de los pocos que había en la villa  
sakura iba de tienda en tienda, ya que era su día libre y tenía dinero para gastarlo en ropa y otras cosas mas. Mientras naruto la seguía, tratando de no molestarse por estar cargando todas sus cosas y aparentar estar bien con ella-."porque a las mujeres les gustaran tanto comprar?!,maldición! "-

Después de un rato de compras,de ir de aquí para alla ,Sakura decide tomar un descanso junto con naruto, que había estado cargando en casi 2 horas sus 15 bolsas a sakura

Se sentaron a una cafetería a tomar un jugo y comer alguna que otra cosa rica que había en el mostrador del lugar

La haruno tomaba su jugo de naranja, mientras miraba una revista de moda ,es ahí cuando se da cuenta que el rubio la miraba -Que me miras?-le pregunta de manera amable y riéndose extrañada del porque la estaba observando tan detenidamente –¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?-

-No!, nada! es que, te ves tan bonita, sakura-chan ..-le sonríe Naruto

-Naruto!, pero que dices!,- .vas a hacer que me ponga roja-dijo sakura soltando sonrisa y después una risa que causa que Naruto se sonroje

-En serio sakura-chan te ves hermosa..-le vuelve a sonreír el rubio-

Sakura solo le sonríe, mientras le rubio hace lo mismo, esa era la oportunidad de naruto, era el lugar perfecto, para pedirle una estaba enamorado de sakura, siempre lo habia estado..desde cuando era un pequeño,y a pesar de las insinuaciones del rubio nunca le pudo decir nada oficial a sakura.

como pasa el tiempo , no naruto?-dijo sakura mientras seguía ojeando su revista-ya son 3 años

-tres años,de que?-

¿como que de que ?,Desde Que sasuke-kun y ya no esta en nuestro equipo

Ahh-responde el rubio -si claro..

-Me acuerdo que cuando no teníamos misiones ibamos a veces a tomar algo por aca, los 3 te acuerdas? -

-Claro que me acuerdo..eran buenos tiempos, pero.. de un momento a otro empezo a cambiar,si no hubiera tenido esa loca idea de escapar de la villa,el hubiera seguido en nuestro escuadron

-si,tienes razon,-dice la haruno y al rato suelta una risa al recordar algo sobre su amigo Uchiha-a sasuke no les gustaba ir a los centros comerciales, mas le gustaba ir al aire libre- comenta Sakura con una cara de nostalgia- ¿que tontos somos, no naruto?,deberiamos sentirnos bien,ya que ascendio a capitan anbu-

-si ,pero su actitud hacia nosotros cambio ,tu lo sabes mejor que yo sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-el ya no es el mismo...-

-si,lo se-suspira la haruno,que sigue ojeando su revista

-Donde estara el ahora?-pregunta Naruto,que en el fondo tambien lo extrañaba a pesar que hace 3 años estuvo que pelear contra el ,para asi rescatarlo de su locura de salirse de la villa.

-Tsunade-sama dijo que lo envio a una mision en el norte del pais,no ha vuelto desde hace 4 ahora no sabemos nada de el ... solo espero que este bien, sea donde este ahora…-con estas ultimas palabras ,el rubio vio en el rostro de la haruno algo de tristesa ,y Por un momento temio que ella siguiera sintiendo algo por el. pero, después se tranquilizo ya que oyo como lo llamo: "sasuke" ya no era "sasuke-kun" y eso lo alivio al rubio.,

-Sakura-chan –

-Si naruto?-pregunta sakura, que seguía con su jugo de naranja y leyendo su revista,pero cuando ve el rostro pálido del rubio deja de leer y lo mira

-que? Que sucede?-

-No, no ha pasado nada-le contesta tocándose la cabeza de nervios-es que ..Yo quería decirte ..si ..te gustaria tener una...

-Naruto!!- grita un shinobi que se empieza acercar hacia ellos

"Maldita.. sea"-se enfurece el rubio al ser interrumpido…

-hola,lee –le saluda la haruno al ninja de atuendo verde

-hola,sakura-san-le devuelve el saludo- Tsunade-sama los ha llamado a los dos, es urgente, van a tener una misión al norte del pais-

-¿Tiene que ser ahorita?-pregunta Naruto muy alterado

- "¿al norte del pais?... ahi es donde esta sasuke-kun"- dice Sakura

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que es urgente ..Dentro de una hora iran asi que preparen sus cosas-

-Ni modo –dijo la haruno que da un suspiro-se acabo el recreo Naruto-

-¡¿que?!"Maldita esa vieja!. ¿porque me hace esto?!, esta era mi oportunidad de pedirle una cita a sakura-chan! "-mierda!

-¿te sucede algo naruto?-le pregunta la haruno al verlo tan ofuscado al rubio

-no nada no pasa nada sakura-chan-le responde riéndose y sobandose la cabeza–

-"demonios! ,esto no tenia que suceder!.no!.. mejor así"-dice naruto en sus pensamientos -,"si tengo una misión con ella, entonces ahí tendré oportunidad, para estar con sakura-chan y declararme .. bien pensado naruto ..eres un genio""ya me lo imagino, estando con ella, solos, caminando por la playa de noche"-naruto empieza a soñar despierto, justo en ese momento, alucinando que estaba en una playa en la noche con sakura …

-Que linda noche, ¿no naruto?- pregunta sakura, mientras camina junto con naruto por la playa, en una noche con muchas estrellas en el cielo –y que hermosas estrellas –dijo la haruno mirando, con esos hermosos ojos color de color hade, que cautivaban al rubio

si… sakura-chan ..-le responde el rubio sonriendo-pero .. no son tan hermosas como tu

-naruto..-se sonroja sakura

el rubio para de caminar y se pone en frente de la haruno toma sus dos manos y la mira fijamente a los ojos mientras ella lo mira y se ruboriza

sakura-chan he querido siempre decirte esto.. yo .te quiero, eres a quien mas quiero en este mundo ..me gusta tu sonrisa ..es la felicidad de mi vida .. me gusta, como hablas ..me gusta todo de ti sakura-chan …

naruto-se sonroja la haruno y mira fijamente al ojiazul

sakura-chan,desde que te conocí siempre me has gustado…he intentado decírtelo varias veces y ahora aquí te lo digo..me gustas, me gustas, me gustas mucho mi flor de cerezo

-naruto-kun yo…también quiero decirte algo,hace mucho tiempo he guardado en mi corazón yo… quiero decirte que…

-¿que?!, ¿que? …dime sakura..chan! ¿que es!?-le dice Naruto que coje los hombros de la Haruno

-Quiero decirte que…..RECOJAS MIS BOLSAS!!-

-¿que?-se queda muy confuso naruto ,por lo que dijo

De pronto Naruto recibe un golpe en la cabeza ,por parte de sakura que lo hace despertar al rubio de su sueño

-Aughh!!…¿que paso!? …-se frota la cabeza naruto por el gran golpe que le dio sakura

¿Que diablos haces soñando despierto?!..apurate y carga mis bolsas!! … -sakura coje su revista y se para -¿que esperas naruto? esas bolsas no se iran solas!! Vamos apurate!!

s-si,ya voy-le responde el rubio,que todavía estaba despertando del sueño que tuvo hace unos minutos, se levanta de su asiento y recoge todas las bolsas y sigue a sakura

-naruto-kun - le llama Lee mientras mira al rubio recogiendo las bolsas de Sakura

-¿Que quieres?-pregunta muy molesto Naruto

Es ahi cuando,los ojos de lee arden en llamas y con su mano señala al rubio como desafiándolo  
-nunca podrás tener el corazón de sakura-chan!!-grita lee

-¿que?! Quien me lo va impedir ?! ¿Tu acaso?- se enfurece Naruto

-Si!, yo…ahora que sasuke se ya no esta por aca,no hay nadie que me impida a estar con sakura-chan!-

-En tus sueños baka!! Ella estará conmigo..!!-le grita el rubio desafiándolo a Rock lee

-Naruto, ¿que diablos esperas!?..vamonos!!-grita sakura que estaba ya muy lejos de los dos

-Y-Ya voy sakura-chan!-responde naruto que se va cargando las compras que hizo sakura,pero lee no se queda atras y recoje tambien las bolsas  
-yo llevare sus bolsas-dice lee mientras se lleva algunas

-suéltalas!, yo las llevare,!!-le grita el rubio, que intenta quitarle las bolsas, que lee se estaba llevando

-dejalas!-grita lee -yo se las llevare!-

-dejalas tu !- le amenaza el rubio

-¿pero que diablos hacen los dos!?-grita furiosa sakura, que miraba como estaban peleando naruto y rock lee

-queremos ayudarte con tus bolsas ,sakura-chan!-contestan Naruto y Lee al mismo tiempo a Sakura

-muy bien, muy bien..-dice la Haruno tocandose la cabeza- los dos traigan mis cosas ..pero ya!! -

-enseguida sakura-chan!-le contesta los dos shinobis, que se van corriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura.

En otro lugar de Konoha, una Hyuga estaba sentada, a la entrada de su gran casa, en un piso de madera bien fina. Al costado suyo estaba un taza de te. y en frente suyo un gran jardín,que era su lugar favorito,de descanso. Ella se sentía afligida por algo, tal vez porque acababa de ver a Naruto y de nuevo se había desmayado,ella estaba muy triste por lo que le habia pasado , pensaba que eso ya no iba a ocurrir, pero de nuevo pasa…-"en estos 3 años no he podido ni siquiera avanzar algo ,sigo siendo la misma "–

de pronto un gran amigo suyo se le acerca ,dandole un gran saludo

hola ,Hinata!-le saluda muy sonriente su amigo , cuyo nombre era era Kiba inuzuka. el habia estado preocupado por su desmayo ultimo y no penso mejor idea que visitarla para ver como se encontraba ella.

-kiba-kun…,hola- le devuele el saludo

-Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunta su amigo que se sienta a su costado

-Si,ya me encuentro mejor-

-Que bueno,me distes un gran susto hinata -le sonrie Kiba

-Kiba-kun-

-Si hinata, ¿que pasa ? -

-Lo siento, siempre te provoco problemas, por mi culpa no fuimos a la ultima misión ..Debes estar molesto conmigo –le dice Hinata, que se pone muy triste porque estaba fallando a su equipo y sentía muy mal por eso,pero esto no parecia molestarlo a Kiba que al escuchar la disculpas de Hinata solo se rie

-¿Que dices?, nunca estaría molesto contigo Hinata-le responde muy sonriente -Tu eres muy importante para mi-

-¿Que?-pregunta la Hyuga al no poder oír bien lo ultimo que le dijo

-Digo ..tu eres muy importante para el equipo, es por eso que tienes que estar bien- se rectifica el Inuzuka que por poco mete la pata

-Gracias kiba-kun-le sonríe la Hyuga

-Lo mas importante ahora es que ya dejes de desmayarte cuando lo veas a naruto -

Eh?-Hinata se sonroja

-No hace falta que lo ocultes, se que te gusta naruto,Hinata- dice kiba con una sonrisa

-Etto...yo -

El ahorita debe estar en su casa ,¿porque no vas y lo visitas ?

-Es que no se… -

-Vamos Hinata,tienes que de una vez, perder el miedo y hablar con el-

p-pero no creo que pueda yo

-tu puedes!,yo se que eres fuerte,Hinata animate - le dice kiba que sin darse cuenta agarro las dos manos de su amiga.

-"pero que hecho?" dice kiba- "ahora pensara que yo"que yo estoy..."-

Kiba se ruboriza, pero Hinata, que siempre lo veia como un gran amigo no se sonroja y es mas le contesta a Kiba, ahora ella agarrando sus manos

-Tienes razon Kiba-kun tengo que dejar de tener miedo,gracias –le sonrie la Hyuga y con esa sonrisa causa que Kiba se quede como piedra mirando su bello rostro...

-b-bueno ya me tengo que ir.- le dijo Kiba, que suelta las manos de Hinata y se empieza a ir- ah ..se me olvidaba tenemos una mision, juntos con los otros chicos …en una hora nos vamos …-

-Si, claro Kiba-kun.-le responde la Hyuga muy alegre, ya que Naruto tambien rato cuando que K iba se retira de su casa ,Hinata se levanta,con mas animos y decide de una vez saludarlo a naruto, como tenia que haber hecho ni bien llego a la aldea después de 3 largos años.

Habia pasado ya buen tiempo, que Ino esperaba a que naruto llegase, y se sentía molesta y a la vez triste..-"en donde estará??"-se pregunta. De pronto alguien la llama y la despierta de su angustia

Hey Ino!! –le grita una kunoichi muy amiga de ella

- Tenten? -

- Tsunade-sama quiere que vengas a su oficina ahorita es urgente ..ven -

-Ya voy.."Maldición, y ahora que hago?…"-de pronto a Ino intenta, entrar a su casa ,pero descubre que todas sus ventanas estaban cerradas, sin mas remedio decide colocarlo en el marco de su ventana, con una nota ,que estaba su nombre ,y además le agradecía al rubio por la carta que le habia enviado hace años- ..una vez todo listo se retira de su casa .

-Espero que lo vea-dijo la Yamanaka , mientras se va donde Tsunade-sama

No pasaron nisiquiera un minuto,ni un minuto, para que aparesca por el apartamento de naruto, una Hyuga que iba saludar al rubio, por su llegada a la ya mucho tiempo ,que no se hablaba con el y quería de una vez tener un acercamiento sin desmayarse. Hinata sube las escaleras del edificio, donde estaba su departamento, llega hasta su puerta y toca,pero se da con la sorpresa que no había Hyuga se pone triste y cuando mira a un costado ve una caja pequeña de color blanco-que será?-se pregunta ella, mientras abre la caja, de tanta curiosidad y descubre el regalo que Ino le habia hecho a Naruto.–"e-es un pastel"-dice la Hyuga -"pero quien lo habra mandado ?"- Es ahí en su duda, que ve un papel doblado pegado en la caja, lo logra despegar de la caja, pero cuando lo iba abrir para leer y saber, de quien era el regalo,un fuerte viento hace que a Hinata se le vaya el papel de las manos.. y el papel se vuele por los aires hasta perderse.

Es ahi cuando pro fin Naruto regresa y ni bien la mira a Hinata, en la puerta de su casa,le manda un caluroso saludo

-¡Hinata hola ! Que sorpresa verte por aquí! –dice muy entusiasmado el rubio

-N-Naruto-kun,hola –le saluda la Hyuga muy feliz,ella y con una caja en sus manos

-¿Que es eso?-pregunta el rubio refiriéndose a la caja

-e-eso es un pastel..-

¿es un pastel para mi ?-pregunta el rubio muy entusiasmado

-s-si ..-dice la Hyuga, sin saber que decir en realidad –"supongo que si"

-Gracias Hinata tu siempre tan buena conmigo –le sonrie el rubio

-N-No N-Naruto, tengo que decirte que,-Hinata no podia seguir explicando, ya que sentia la mano del rubio en su hombro-muchas gracias Hinata-le vuelve sonreir el Uzumaki haciendo, que la hyuga quede paralizada y ruborizada,felizmente que no se llego a desmayar,esta vez.

-oye!, ya se!, porque no lo comemos juntos, eh?! ¿Que te parece?,ven –dice el rubio que la invita a su casa

e-etto.. Naruto que ese pastel-…

-que pasa hinata? ¿porque no entras?, ¿no quieres acompañarme a comer..?-pregunta el rubio que estaba ya dentro de su casa esperando que Hinata entre

-c-claro..pero n-naruto ese pastel..no es -

-Se nota que te ha salido delicioso -dijo el rubio, que saca la tapa de la caja y ve el pastel que Ino habia hecho especialmente para el-..Hinata vamos entra eres bienvenida - dice muy animoso el rubio-ven

-"que hago naruto-kun piensa que ese pastel es mio .. "-si ya voy-dice la hyuga,que sin mas remedio entra y se sienta en la mesa a comer el pastel de la rubia

Naruto empieza a sacar un par de plato y unos cubiertos mientras la Hyuga estaba muy pensativa "de quien habrá sido ese pastel?"-se pregunta mientras mira el pastel de chocolate encima de la mesa.

En otro lado de Konoha , Kiba empieza a caminar con una mirada no tan alegre .se notaba que algo no andaba bien el,algo le dolia ,era seguro algo por una chica,por una Hyuga, a que el se empezó a enamorar, cuando estuvo mas tiempo con ella en misiones,.pero el sabia que ella, quería estar con Naruto y empezó a estar en un dilema si decirle o no,ya que lo que menos queria era confundir a Hinata, lo que menos queria era perder la amistad de ella. al final decidió no decirle y reprimir sus sentimientos, pero ahora ya no podia,Hinata era algo irresistible para llega una esquina de una calle, se encuentra con un colega suyo, que estaba apoyado en la pared, junto Akamaru que descansaba en la vereda.

-Uzumaki Naruto ha regresado y puedo sentir tu nerviosismo Kiba-le dijo el misterioso Shino–Es increíble que le hayas mandado a Hinata para que hable con el-

-ya deja molestar, Shino,ya lo se…-le contesta Kiba muy molesto por su comentario

-¿Que piensas hacer?,se lo diras?-le pregunta Shino

Kiba no le contesta y solo camina pasando de largo…pero se llega a detener y le contesta

-voy a tener un misión dentro de poco,ahí se lo dire, aunque la verdad, estoy dudando…  
mierda!,si no fuera por ese baka de naruto…como lo odio!-

-en el caso que le digas ..que pasa si dice que no ?-

-si en el caso dice que no, entonces no insistiré-

-¿te rendirás, tan facil? -

-No me molestes Shino!..y mas bien entrenemos de una vez,que dentro de poco nos tenemos que ir –Kiba hace una seña a su perro y se va junto a el

No muy lejos de ahí, en la torre mas alta de la villa, Tsunade estaba dandole instrucciones a un subordinado suyo,en su oficina junto con shizune a su lado.

-Acaba de haber una misión para el norte del pais y se mandaran 4 escuadrones. Debido a que es una misión muy delicada, he hecho, que los shinobis enviados a esta misión, ya tengan una cierta confianza, ya que será vital a la hora de la batalla -..Tsunade le entrega el informe de los shinobis que iban a participar era 12 en total, naruto sakura sai shikamaru ino choji Hinata kiba shino lee tenten y neji

-¿y bien, podrás manejar esta misión, Itachi?-pregunta muy serena ella

-Por supuesto ..Tsunade-sama –le contesta el Uchiha,que poco después empieza mirar las fichas de todos los shinobis, que eran todos una promoción completa .es ahí cuando empieza a recordar las sesiones, que tuvo con varios shinobis, recordó lo que Ino le dijo , sobre la carta de naruto, recordó lo que le dijo kiba, que estaba enamorado de hinata , recordó lo que le dijo Hinata, sobre que estaba enamorado de Naruto,recordo lo que Naruto le confeso , que estaba enamorado de sakura y por ultimo, lo que le dijo sakura , que seguia enamorado de fin un enredo ..o como lo nombro Itachi.:. "un enredo shinobi"

-Se viene una gran tormenta –dice Itachi al ver la ficha de todos los shinobis

no me digas...- dice Tsunade, que mira a su ventana y efectivamente iba ver una gran tormenta

Continuara…….

--

autor: bueno si desean continuacion solo avisen...


	4. Chapter 4: Ino

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie.Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Capitulo 4 : INO**

-"¿Porque diablos no me dijo, nada!?,al menos esperaba un, gracias Ino por el pastel, pero nada!, simplemente paso de largo y ni me miro. Solo miro a sakura y le empezó a hablar todo animado con ella!, ¿pero que diablos le sucede?"-  
Ino se pone furiosa al recordar, lo que había sucedido. Ella habia estabo en la salida de la puerta de la villa, lista para la misión, y esperaba un saludo del rubio,pero lo único que recibió fue la indiferencia total de Naruto.  
-"a que esta jugando naruto, porque me hace eso ?"-se pregunta Ino con una cara de tristeza -o es que acaso no recibiste mi regalo, tal vez no lo recibió, fui una tonta en poner el pastel ahí, seguro alguien se lo llevo o que se yo"-

Ino corría junto con su equipo, shikamaru y choji, por los senderos del país del fuego  
A su vez los otros equipos iban también por otros caminos.

La rubia se sentía molesta por haber fallado y muy triste a la vez pensando en la posibilidad de que naruto no le haya importado el regalo que le dio.

-Ino corre mas rápido..- dijo shikamaru al ver que la rubia iba muy atrás de el y de chouji

-Si ya voy-contesta Ino que deja de pensar en Naruto y acelera su paso

Mientras tanto Hinata, iba con sus compañeros y al igual que los otros equipos corrían a través de los bosques. Ella al final no logro decirle a naruto la verdad sobre el pastel.y seguramente no lo dijo porque no queria arruinar ese lindo momento junto a Naruto,era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de el. Fue difícil para la Hyuga,porque se sentia como engañando a Naruto ,pero lo tuvo que hacer ya que era una oportunidad de tener mas cerca a Naruto.ahora lo que mas le tenia preocupada era saber quien le habia enviado ese pastel  
-."quien lo habrá enviado ..?"-se pregunta "-no creo que haya sido sakura. Aunque no la conozco mucho, se que no haría algo así.. Entonces quien?"

Hinata apúrate ,que te dejamos

S-si ,ya voy Kiba-kun-le contesta la Hyuga, que aumenta la velocidad

Hey.Itachi sensei falta mucho?-pregunta por tercera vez naruto que estaba junto con sakura y sai igualmente corriendo

Vamos a llegar en 3 días,Ni bien llegue la noche nos asentaremos en un pueblo cercano y en la mañana siguiente reanudaremos la marcha

-Es tan largo el camino?-

-Si, así es Naruto-le responde Itachi

Naruto no le interesaba mucho la misión de ir hacia la frontera del país para localizar a un espía de akatsuki. Lo que le importaba era tener un momento a solas junto a sakura el pensaba que iba ir solo su equipo, pero para su desgracia iba estar con los demás chicos.

Aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche todos ellos llegaron una pequeño pueblo de los alrededores de los bosques del país del fuego, estaban todavía a varios kilómetros de la frontera y era ahí donde tenían que localizar al espía de akatsuki que según las fuentes de los anbu se iba reunir con otro ninja infiltrado de la hoja.

Se pago por dos grandes habitaciones en donde los chicos dormirían en un lado y las chicas, en otro. Además de eso,se pago por un cuarto, en donde itachi quería estar solo.

En la habitación de los chicos,naruto estaba en un duelo de vencidas con Lee en donde el ganador se iba dar con kiba que había derrotado a choji, que ahora estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas.Shikamaru estaba recostado en su cama. sai dibujaba y a ratos miraba, el duelo de naruto y lee, shino por su parte, estaba sentado en su cama y los miraba atentamente mientras Neji que aunque lo invitaron a la pequeña competencia que se había dado ahí, decidió negarse en participar y estuvo leyendo un libro que encontró en un cajón.

Naruto estaba por ganar. lee en su desesperación empezó a decir ..-si no te logro vencer voy a hacer 1000 planchas alla afuera.en la lluvia

Si..gane …!!-grita naruto que logro vencer a lee

No puede ser .!!.se lamenta lee y que no aguanta la frustración y sale disparado de la ventana y una vez en la calle empieza a hacer 1000 planchas en plena lluvia y barro

En eso Kiba se para y se sienta en frente de naruto  
-"No voy a perder"…-se dijo asi mismo mientras lo mira al rubio, que estaba feliz y riéndose por su victoria.Akamaru que estaba cerca,de kiba le dio un ladrido, dándole su apoyo.

-Quedaras hecho trizas Naruto"Lo voy hacer por Hinata,voy a ganar por ella"-se auto motiva Kiba, y al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de las chicas,en donde estaban riéndose todas, Hinata da un estornudo.

Salud-le dice Sakura y Ino le dijo- caramba Hinata, seguramente alguien estara pensando mucho en ti -Hinata se sonroja y sonrie.

Te voy patear el culo Kiba!! "Voy a ganar por sakura-chan,por ella lo hare,vaya que si"-dijo el rubio y al mismo tiempo Sakura estornuda

Salud Sakura- le dijo su amiga rubia

-tu también Sakura? Quien estará pensando en ti ahora?-pregunta Tenten

No creo en esas cosas-le contesta Sakura a tenten con una sonrisa

Listos!!-les dijo chouji a kiba y a naruto, mientras sus dos manos, tocan la manos de Kiba y Naruto que estaban pegadas, para la final en el torneo de vencidas.

Apuesto 200 ryus a Kiba -dijo Shino mientras seguía apoyado en la pared mirando el combate al lado de el Neji estaba sentado en un sofa leyendo un libro  
-Que dices Neji ,aceptas?-

Acepto-dijo Neji

-ya!!-grita Chouji y los dos ninjas empiezan su duelo.

Las chicas en comparación con los chicos no hacían tanto escándalo y estaban las 4 reunidas en una mesa sentadas ,en unos sillones tomando te, mientras conversaban y reían.

y Tenten, como te va con Neji?-pregunta Sakura

-Bien,Pero el pesado de lee es muy entrometido -dijo Tenten con mucha furia- siempre le reta Neji a pelear y no hemos tenido ni tiempo para estar los dos solos, desde hace ya mucho

-Hablando de lee, miren lo que esta haciendo ahora -dijo Ino mirando por la ventana a Lee, que en plena lluvia y frio estaba haciendo las 1000 planchas que juro hacerles ante su derrota con el rubio.

Tenten al verlo, se molesta con lee, abre la ventana del cuarto y le grita-lee!! Que diablos haces?! Entra al hotel ahora!,te vas a enfermar!!

-No puedo Tenten!,tengo hacer esta prueba que me he dado!!-le responde lee

-Deja de hacer esa estupidez y ven!-le vuelve a gritar Tenten que ya parecia una segunda sakura

-No lo hare!,si no lo termino estas 1000 planchas!,caminare por toda la ciudad con las manos hasta el amanecer!!"además si no lo hago no seré digno para ver a sakura-chan a la cara"..

-No tienes remedio!-dijo muy furiosa tenten, que cierra la ventana y regresa a la mesa para conversar con sus amigas

-No lo vas a detener?-pregunta Sakura

-Estoy molesta con el!, siempre tengo que estar pendiente de el!, como si fuera su madre o algo asi,ya me tiene harta!,que haga lo quiera!-

-bueno ..en donde estabamos?.. ah si .. y tu Ino estas enamorada de alguien?-pregunta Sakura muy interesada en saber

-No -le contesta la Yamanaka con una expresión en su cara,como si no le interesara buscar novio

-pensaba que estabas loquita por Sai?-

-ya les dije que fue solo algo trivial!! ..no fue nada serio!-se molesta Ino y se lamenta haberlo hecho, ya que lo hiso para sacarle celos a Naruto y no funciono

-Y que me dices tu Sakura ,?-pregunta Tenten-

Yo no tengo a nadie-contesta Sakura mientras toma su te,disimulando de una manera magistral

Y Naruto?-pregunta Tenten causando que Ino y Hinata se alarmen y dejen de tomar su te

-Que hay con el ?-pregunta Sakura sin entender lo que trata de decir Ten ten

-Que si te gusta Naruto?,han estado mucho tiempo juntos acaso no te sientes atraída por el acaso ?-

Hinata y Ino se quedaron calladas esperando que Sakura diga si le gustaba Naruto o no  
La Hyuga no creia mucho en la posibilidad de que sakura sienta algo por Naruto y la rubia ni quería pensar ,en dicha posiblidad, de que Sakura este enamorada del rubio.

-Lo estimo mucho a Naruto.. pero nunca he pensado en tener a Naruto como novio o algo así.-dijo Sakura muy sonriente

En la habitación de los chicos Naruto estaba por perder el combate contra Kiba en vencidas

-Y que pasaría si el se te declara, lo aceptarías?-pregunta tenten

-Bueno yo…-Sakura se pone un poco roja, sin saber que decir, ella veía a Naruto mas como un gran amigo, que como algo mas. Y se sorprendió al preguntarle semejante cosa. Ino por otro lado estaba muy incomoda,temiendo que Sakura diga"si me gusta Naruto y claro que lo aceptaría". si Sakura dice eso, Ino no sabría que hacer ,Sakura es su mejor amiga y tampoco quiere perder su amistad. Hinata seguramente también estaba nerviosa pero confiaba en que Naruto no iba a estar con Sakura. En ese momento las dos chicas Hinata y Ino no querian seguir escuchando más.y e s ahí cuando Ino se levanta de donde estaban las chicas sentadas disponiéndose a tomar aire

-Ino adonde vas?-pregunta Tenten

-voy a salir a caminar un rato.. ya regreso-le contesta con una sonrisa

-Te cuidado Ino ya es muy de noche-le dice Sakura

-si ya se no te preocupes Sakura-le contesta Ino mirándola con una sonrisa

-Ni bien Ino se va, Ten ten sigue preguntando –pero entonces que harías si naruto se te declara ?-

- no lo se .. talves .. de todas formas es un buen chico-dijo Sakura  
mientras la Hyuga trata de no ponerse mal,calmandose y siguiendo tomando su te

En la habitación de los chicos, Naruto ahora esta por ganar, gracias al chakra del kyubi, el duelo de vencidas y Kiba esta que resiste el embate del Uzumaki.

Eres un cabron Naruto!!, cualquiera gana si tiene ese chakra !…ugh-kiba trata de resistir

-Pero no creo que eso suceda-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-sinceramente no creo que naruto sienta algo por mi. y ademas yo no siento nada intenso por el..-

Al escuchar eso, el alma de Hinata regresa a su cuerpo y Tenten deja de preguntarle mas cosas a sakura.Aun asi la Hyuga tuvo temor a que Sakura se enamore de el.Pero ella no era la unica con miedo.Ino tenia mucho temor a que sakura se enamore de Naruto,y seguramente por eso no quiso escuchar la respuesta de Sakura.

"Y si si naruto esta enamorado de sakura?"-se pregunta muy triste Ino que caminaba por las calles del pueblo.

"No, no puede ser, entonces porque Naruto me envió esa carta?" ,no tiene sentido –se contesta así misma

-Hey Ino con quien hablas??-

Ino se asusta ya que pensaba, que estaba sola, da media vuelta y descubre que la persona quien le hablo era ni mas ni menos que lee, que estaba caminando con las manos

-Ah hola Lee,me asustaste, pero haces?-

-No he podido completar las 1000 planchas asi que ahora voy a caminar por todo el pueblo hasta que el sol se ponga-

-No, lo dirás en serio no ?-pregunta Ino con cara de incredulidad

-¿Tu que haces por aquí?-pregunta lee que sigue estando con las manos en el piso

-Solo caminaba... -

-¿Y ese pergamino?-pregunta lee al ver un pergamino en la mano de Ino..es acaso esos pergamino de los deseos?-

no .. claro que no lee, por quien me tomas?, no es nada –le contesta muy nerviosa la rubia y rápidamente oculta el papel detrás de ella

-bueno me tengo que ir adios -

-Que raro.. –dijo lee que poco después, sigue caminando con las manos en el piso -"estoy casi seguro ,que son esos pergamino, en donde pones al escribir lo que quieres ,se cumple.."- Lee sigue caminando, pero se detiene, al ver que una persona estaba en su camino y no le dejaba avanzar.

-¿No te cansas de hacer esa estupidez?-pregunta el sujeto

¿Q-Quien eres tu ?-pregunta lee muy desconfiado y ahora con los pies de nuevo en el suelo  
El sujeto se descubre su cara ya que estaba con un impermeable negro y los ojos de lee quedan estáticos

-No puedes ser!, eres tu…-se queda sorprendido lee, al volverlo a ver

Ino seguia caminaba por las oscuras calle,que estaban poco iluminadas y trata de despejar su mente.  
-De una vez tengo que hablar con Naruto-se dijo,pero lamentablemente, otra parte de ella tenia miedo a que Naruto la rechaze,  
-pero no puede ser posible Naruto me envio una carta significa que siente algo…no?-

Ino empieza a recordar que hubo una misión hace 3 años, en donde estuvo con el.Tenían que ir a un país por una misión de un feudal.en un principio la mision iba ser de Ino,pero justo al ultimo minuto Tsunade envía lo envia tambien al rubio, cuya misión era de proteger a la rubia. Ino sentía vergüenza de ir con el,por un lado no le gustaba la idea de ir junto con el , pero por otro lado, le encantaba la idea de estar a su lado. Naruto si odiaba la idea de ir con ella ya que por culpa de esa misión no pudo acompañar a Sakura al pais de la arena, ademas de eso ahora mas que nunca Sakura necesitaba compañia en vista del conflicto que Sasuke hacia en el equipo 7.

Al finalizar, ya regresando a la villa Ino sufre una gran herida en su pierna que no la deja caminar

-Eres una tonta!, te dije que no corrieras!-le regaña Naruto a Ino, mientras venda su pierna derecha.

Lo siento-dijo Ino, bajando la cabeza. Naruto se queda sorprendido ya que esperaba que Ino se quejara y lo insultara. fue así que el rubio,al ver el rostro triste de Ino, ya no le dijo nada mas y siguió vendando su pierna derecha. La rubia no sabia nada jutsus medicos y naruto mucho menos.pero el Uzumaki logro sanar un poco la herida con el botiquín que tenia Ino en su mochila y vendo la parte lastimada de su pierna. Al terminar de vendar su pierna, Ino Intenta levantarse pero su pierna le duele tanto que por poco pierde el equilibrio , y Naruto sin pensarlo la llega a sostener.

-Estas muy lastimada Ino! ,ya no lo intentes!-le grita Naruto,haciendole entender

-No te preocupes por mi! –dijo Ino, que se suelta de Naruto y intenta de nuevo caminar

-No vas a poder! …-

-Callate!!.. ya me siento mejor! –grita Ino, pero la triste verdad era que no podia andar bien, le dolia mucho al caminar ,Ino se habia fracturado la pierna.Ino no logra caminar y de nuevo se tiene apoyar en el arbol

-No tienes remedio,"eres muy terca Ino" –dijo el rubio dando un suspiro -bueno..sera mejor que te cargue

-¿Cargarme!?,estas loco?! nunca!- se sonroja la Yamanaka

-Ya deja de hacerte la orgullosa!, tu pierna esta muy lastimada! no puedes caminar asi!-

-No es necesario Naruto!-le contesta la rubia- no necesito tu ayuda!

-si no te cargo!,nunca llegaremos a Konoha!-

-No es tu problema Naruto!-le grita Ino

Si es mi problema! ,por que de todos modos tengo que cuidar de ti -

Cuidar... de mi?-pregunta Ino muy asombrada , al escuchar esas palabras en la boca de Naruto

-Si!,la vieja lo dijo, ¿no?, Mi misión es cuidarte!, por eso lo hago!-

Ino se queda en silencio y le contesta- esta bien ,pero ten mucho cuidado!-

No te preocupes..vamos subete a mi espalda-le dice Naruto y Ino se coloca en su espalda y enrosca sus brazos en su cuello .

Fue asi que los dos empezaron a caminar por los bosques de Konoha  
Ino estaba re contra ruborizada, al estar tan pegado a Naruto.de pronto,el rubia empezó a sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo,una calentura nunca antes sentida por ella,se preguntaba así misma por que estaba tan ruborizada al estar a su lado? ,ella para ese momento, no se explicaba, por que sentía esas cosas, cuando hablaba o estaba cerca al el. por otra parte Naruto seguía de lo mas tranquilo, aun cuando con los pechos de Ino estaban pegado a su espalda y cada momento estaba sintiendo el aroma de la rubia y su respiración.

-Ino, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Naruto,que para la marcha

-Si,porque?-

-Es que puedo sentir que tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido-le dijo Naruto, ya que que podía sentir los latidos de Ino por estar cerca a su pecho -te encuentras bien?-

-¿de que hablas?,baka!, me encuentro muy bien!-le contesta muy roja y enojada Ino

-esta bien,solo pregunto-le contesta el rubio y siguieron caminando- "es mas gritona que Sakura-chan"

Al paso de un rato se hizo de noche ,todavia faltaba un tramo,mas y Naruto decidio descansar unas horas junto a su compañera ,Ino en medio de una fogata que habia hecho.Hacia mucho frio,y Naruto estaba como pensantivo mirando la fogata,el estaba preocupado, por que sentia que perdia a Sakura-chan,sentia que perdia a su amigo y rival,sentia que akatsuki amenazaba Konoha y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo y claro tenia tambien un poco de frio,pero eso lo aguantaba

Pero Naruto no era el unico con problemas ,Ino tambien los tenia, problemas propios de su clan , en la que los demas miembros empezaron cuestionar su futuro liderato en el clan Yamanaka. Como era una mujer ,y ademas no tan fuerte ,la empezaron a molestar, para obligarla a que se case,en el futuro con un shinobi del propio clan. esto a Ino le disgustaba y mas cuando conocia al chico con que la obligarian a casarse mas adelante. la unica manera para que la dejaran en paz a Ino, era que ella busque a alguien como pretendiente para asi,los demas miembros y su propio padre, la pudieran dejar tranquila.parecia facil,pero en realidad dificil para Ino, ya que no queria estar con un chico que no la amara de verdad.

-"maldita sea ..Sasuke, ¿en que estaras pensando?"- se pregunta al recrodar la actitud explosiva, de Sasuke ante todos su compañeros -"¿acaso deseas salir de la villa?"-se pregunta muy enfadado a que sea verdad.

-"Eres un cabron con mucha suerte, Sasuke...sakura-chan todavia se preocupa por ti ... apesar de como la tratastes,ella todavia se preocupa mucho por ti"-

Ino, no se da cuenta de lo que verdaderamente lo intranquiliza a Naruto,solo lo ve como se bambolea de lado a lado como y supone que tiene frio

-"realmente debe de tener mucho frio.."-es lo que piensa Ino al verlo tan nervioso .ella mira la manta que tenia puesta y dice -"esta manta era de Naruto,yo me olvide de traer la mia ,... le dije que tenia un poco de frio y el me la dio sin decir nada..."-

Ino se queda un momento, pensando que hacer. Ella tenia frio, pero tampoco podia ser tan egoista de no compartir la manta con Naruto ,ademas el sea habia estado portandose bien con el,a lo largo de toda la mision.De pronto piensa en la idea compartir la manta con Naruto y causa que se sonroje -"pero compartir los dos la misma manta..me daria mucha verguenza hacerlo"-

-"pero, ¿que pasa?"-dice Naruto, al ver como Ino lo esta mirando- "desde hace rato esta que me mira asi..".-

- "no sera que.." -se exalta al rubio pensando que Ino la este viendo de otra forma- "claro, como sabe que soy alumno de ero-sennin, seguro pensara que soy un pervetido que la he llevado aqui, engañandole con el cuento de tomar un descanso solo para...y claro ella seguro estara pensando, que como es bonita,con un bello cuerpo,corre el riesgo que los hombres quisieran tocarla y todo eso..." "pero yo no soy asi!! yo no soy un pervertido!"

"primero voy a hablarle y despues le dare la manta"- piensa Ino, que no se da cuenta que Naruto la esta viendo con ojos de furia,al pensar que ella lo ve como un pervertido

-Naruto..supe que que tienes problemas en tu equipo, no?-

-¿eh?, asi es un problema por culpa de ese idiota de Sasuke!-

-ya veo ¿pero que le esta pasando?

-ni yo mismo lo se..pero me fastidia su actitud tan fria con nosotros,antes no era asi,ha cambiado se ha vuelto mas insoportable. lo peor de todo es que Sakura-chan todavia siente piedad por el-

- ¿y te gusta Sakura?- pregunta la rubia logrando que Naruto la mire con cara de sorpresa

-"si le digo que si estoy enamorado de ella,es posible que le diga a sakura-chan y la moleste con eso,mejor sera mentirle,para no tener problemas con Sakura-chan"

- no, no me gusta- le miente el rubio a Ino

-eh? ..eso no te lo creo..- le contesta Ino que saca un lado femenino y tierno que Naruto desconocia,enseñandole una sonrisa picara

-"¿pero..que le pasa a esta chica?"-se sorprende el rubio por la actitud tomada de Ino-"ellas no es de las que hablan en ese tono tan delicado..y sonrien tiernamente""q-que estara pensando sobre mi?"

-lo siento,si te he molestado con esa pregunta,pareces enojado-

-N-no,nada de eso- le dice el rubio

-oye Naruto, ¿y tu tienes algun sueño,alguna meta que deseas cumplir?-

-por supuesto ...quiero convertirme en el ninja mas fuerte!,quiero convertirme en Hokage!...en el Rokudaime!!

al escuchar esto Ino se queda boca abierta -eso es muy dificil-

-pero no imposible , no me rendire!..voy a cumplir mi sueño!-

-y no has sentido aveces, que los problemas pueden complicar tus sueños, y hacer que te sientas confundido ante las circunstancias de la vida?-

-por supuesto,justo ahora me siento asi.-le responde el rubio, hablando por la mision que tiene con Ino en la que siente que pierde el tiempo

-¿que?-pregunta Ino que no escucho bien lo ultimo que dijo Naruto

-digo...no puedo darme por vencido!,derrotare todos mis obstaculos con mis propias manos,si es necesario!-

-vaya,eres muy fuerte,"aunque no lo parece"- comenta Ino

-si lo soy!- le contesta el rubio

-"¿que diferencia habra entre el y yo?"-se pregunta Ino-"¿ como puedo volverme mas fuerte asi como el?""¿acaso me tendre que comportar como un hombre?""¿acaso tendre que madurar un poco mas?"-dice esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza

-"¿que debo hacer?"- se pregunta Ino mientras sus ojos parecen que estan apunto de lagrimear, ante los problemas que tenia en con su clan -"para poder enfrentar mis problemas"-

-Sin embargo...-dice el rubio que causa la atencion de Ino -sin embargo, hay veces que me siento confundido,y eso me llega molestar,aveces pienso que todos estan en contra mia..siento que todos me presionan- dice esto ultimo Naruto bajando la cabeza al suelo- se que duele...-

-Pero aun asi..yo siempre muestro una sonrisa!- dice Naruto, levantando su cabeza y dandole una sonrisa a Ino

Esa sonrisa ,cautivo a Ino y se queda contemplando al rubio. ella estaba complementamente admirada, por su manera de ser,ese gesto que vio en el rubio provoco en ella, que sientiera algo mas, que una simple amistad

-"¿y ahora por que me mira?!"- se tensa Naruto, ante la mirada de Ino que seguia clavada a el

Derrepente Ino,bota la manta hacia el, y se levanta como puede, para ponerse al costado de Naruto.todo fue tan rapido que Naruto se dio cuenta ya cuando Ino estaba pegada a el envuelto con una manta.

-esto..podrias pescar un resfriado,Naruto- le dice Ino mientras,desvia la mirada y trataba de no sonrojarse por estar tan pegado a el -sera mejor que compartemos la manta..¿que dices?-

-"!¿p-pero, que esta haciendo Ino?!"-se exalta Naruto la sentirla muy pegada a el y cubriendose con la misma manta que ella estaba.- "ella nunca actua asi!"

-"¿pero que es lo que estara tramando?!"-

-esto...¿no quieres que este cerca de ti?-le pregunta Ino

-yo.."mejor sera seguirle la corriente".. no, para nada, esta bien-

-La verdad es que he estado muy deprimida antes de ir a esta mision,pero gracias a ti,me siento un poco mejor- le sonrie la rubia

-claro- le responde Naruto que seguia muy sorprendido ante su actitud

-¿sabes?, yo pensaba que eras un tonto,idiota,cabeza hueca, pero en verdad eres una buena persona Naruto-

-gracias.. me siento halagado- le responde con sarcasmo el rubio,que se demora un poco en responder,por sentirse ofendido ante el cumplido de Ino -

Al rato los dos se quedaron en silencio enfrente de la fogata,en medio de un bosque,a varios kilometros todavia de Konoha

-"me dijo que era una buena persona ¿ por que me habra dicho eso?"- se pregunta Naruto -pasaron unos minutos y Naruto descubre que Ino ya se habia dormido

-"vaya...se durmio.!"- dice el rubio, que la tapa bien a la rubia, para que no sienta frio- "¿de verdad lo habra pensado?""de verdad Ino pensara que soy un buen chico ?"."no,no lo creo,solo actua asi, por estar en esta situacion""cuando ella despierte, seguro volvera a ser la de siempre""en fin ..no me importa!,quiero terminar esta mision cuanto antes"

ya apunto de dormir Naruto, escucha las ultimas palabras de una Ino,que seguia durmiendo, que lo dejaron boca abierto

-Naruto,..eres un idiota-

-"no paso ni 5 segundos y ya me dijo eso." ya lo sabia" .. y tu eres una engreida - le susurra esto ultimo a su oido, de la rubia y con esto ultimo Naruto se duerme junto a ella.

Al termino de recordar esa mision,Ino se siente mejor sabiendo que Naruto nunca enviaría una carta para darle falsas esperanzas."naruto no es de la personas que hace esas cosas".Ino da una sonrisa y saca un lapiz y escribe en un papel pequeño y rectangular su nombre. Una vez escrito sigue caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

-Maldita sea!!-grita Kiba, mientras golpea con las dos manos la mesa y causa que se destruya

-Si,gane!! gane!! –grita muy eufórico Naruto

-Jeje perdiste Shino Págame –le extiende la mano Neji a Shino, pero el Hyuga se da cuenta que Shino ya no estaba ahí –hey Shino!! -¿Adonde se metió ese?-

-Hace unos minutos que se fue –le responde Sai, que estaba terminando su dibujo sentado en su cama.

-maldita sea, Shino pagame!-grita Neji

-Muy bien, se acabo, felicidades Naruto,ahora podrían por favor apagar la luz, estoy cansado, quiero de una vez dormir –se queja shikamaru que estaba acostado en la parte de arriba del camarote.

-hey Naruto, ¿adonde vez?-pregunta chouji al ver que Naruto estaba por salir del cuarto.

-Yo,esto,tengo que salir un rato, voy a tomar aire-le responde muy nervioso el rubio

Naruto salio del hotel y empezó a caminar por las calles de la pequeña ciudad.el estaba con un papel en la mano y siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta un templo, en donde había una pequeña montaña llena de papeles pequeños, en donde en cada papel había algo escrito.Naruto empezó a recordar lo que murmuro Tenten a Sakura ,que si uno pone en un pergamino pequeño su nombre ,el deseo que pida ,se haría realidad el deseo.Naruto no era de creer en esas cosas, pero de todos modos quiso intentarlo, y como le dio vergüenza hacerlo en publico, espero a que se haga mas noche para ir ahí y colocar su pergamino. Empezó a escribir en el pergamino su nombre completo y Apunto de colocarlo en la montaña repleta de pergaminos, alguien lo interrumpe.

-¿Naruto?.-

Naruto se asusta al ser descubierto, oculta el pergamino detrás suyo y muy nerviosos mira a la persona que lo había sorprendido

-¿Ino?-se sorprende Naruto al verla

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunta la rubia que tambien se sorprende al ver al rubio

-Eh.. yo solo estoy mirando un poco este templo dicen que es uno de los mas antiguos del pais del fuego…-

¿a esta hora te has puesto a mirar un templo?-pregunta Ino sospechando

¿tiene algo de malo, acaso?!-se exalta el rubio

-No nada, nada-

¿y tu que haces aquí?,deberías estar en el hotel-

-decidi dar una vuelta, nada mas -

Ambos estaban en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. "maldición! ,¿porque Ino esta aca?" –se dijo el rubio que no quería ser descubierto haciendo ese tipo de cosas y lo que pensó en hacer ,era en tratar de que Ino se vaya también de ahí.-"tengo que alejarla de aquí"-

- oye Ino ,este, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?-pregunta Naruto, que al rato se molesta con si mismo-"pero que diablos he hecho!?..Pareciese que la he invitado a una cita!!,""ahora falta que ella se moleste, se burle o..."

-mm.. si lo pones de ese modo no veo porque no ,esta bien Naruto -le contesta Ino tratando de controlar sus emociones, ya que se puso muy nerviosa al principio, por escuchar como naruto le pidió caminar con ella .mientras Naruto se sorprendió mucho también al ver como Ino acepto, sin ni siquiera quejarse o algo.

Los dos empezaron a caminar muy juntos por las calles oscuras y solitarias de esa pequeña ciudad, pero ni uno ni el otro se hablaba. Ino quería que Naruto le diga algo y por eso seguramente no decia nada.

-"mierda, esto no era lo que yo queria!","¿porque demonios estoy caminando en la noche con esta chica?"-se lamenta el rubio, mientras miraba de reojo a Ino –si tan solo fuera Sakura-chan"

¿que pasa?-pregunta Ino al sentir que Naruto la miraba de reojo

-nada-le contesta Naruto que estaba frustrado al no poder pegar ese papel en esa pequeña montaña y así cumplir su deseo de estar con su sakura-chan

Naruto tenia pensado llevarla hasta el lugar, donde estaban asentados sus amigos y una vez hecho esto, iría de nuevo a al lugar donde estaban la montaña de pergaminos y colocaría el suyo ahí.

.-Oye Naruto, ya me aburrí di algo interesante -dijo Ino

-¿pues, así que nos faltan 3 dias para llegar a la ciudad fronteriza, no ?-pregunta Naruto  
al escuchar Ino esto,se queda muda, no se esperaba que Naruto comentara eso, pensaba que iba hablar de algo mas personal, tal vez preguntara algo de ella u otra cosa, Ino se lamenta de la actitud tan fria de Naruto.ella esperaba que le hable sobre la carta ,ella esperaba que el diga "ino recibiste mi carta te gusto?",. pero de nuevo la indiferencia del rubio,que la deja dolida-

-Ya veo,a pesar que camine hasta aquí contigo tu todavía…-

-oye, y ¿desde cuando es mi trabajo que la estés pasando bien?-

-En situaciones como estas Naruto, usualmente el hombre tiene que tomar la iniciativa-  
el Uzumaki mira el rostro de Ino y le contesta-Muy bien, muy bien., haber, de que te gustaría conversar conmigo?-

-¿tu que crees?-pregunta Ino,un tanto molesta, mientras Naruto se queda confundido sin saber que es lo que trata de decir la Yamanaka.

Al rato ni bien los dos seguían en su caminata, encuentran el cuerpo de Lee, que estaba tirado en el piso, muy golpeado, con una herida de espada en su pecho e inconciente.

-Lee!! –grita Naruto, mientras se agacha y lo levanta del suelo-esta muy lastimado su pecho esta sangrando mucho- Pronto Ino cúralo!-

Si ya se, no me grites!-le contesta la rubia, que coloca sus manos en el cuerpo de lee

Pero que te ha pasado lee!?-pregunta muy preocupado Naruto

-dios!,Tiene una herida de gravedad en su pecho!,voy tratar de cerrar la hemorragia-

-muy bien haslo,Ino-le contesta el rubio que estaba preocupado por su amigo

De repente alguien aparece en frente de ellos, era un shinobi que llevaba con un impermeable negro y en su mano una espada con la sangre de lee, en la punta

-Era basura no me costo ni 2 minutos en acabarlo-

-¿quien carajo eres tu!?-pregunta Naruto muy molesto

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas idiota?-

Continuara………


	5. Chapter 5: El Pergamino

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie.Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Capitulo 5: El pergamino**

El extraño sujeto estaba parado en frente de Naruto y Ino. Los miraba con una sonrisa de soberbia a los dos, como si fueran poca cosa ante sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces, Naruto?-pregunta el sujeto que en la oscuridad, se empezaba a mover lentamente hacia los rubios.

-No puedes ser-se sorprende Ino al verlo y reconocerlo -eres…-la rubia no termina de decirlo por el gran asombro,hacia ya buen tiempo que no lo veia

-Sasuke-es lo único que dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos, no podían dejar de mirar al Uchiha, que trato de desertar, hace 3 años de la aldea, y tuvo que pelear en un duelo a muerte con el, para asi traerlo de regreso.el ahora se habia convertido en uno de los ninjas anbus mas fuertes despues de kakashi y itachi.

-¿ha pasado mucho tiempo no,Naruto?-le pregunta Sasuke que lo miraba al rubio como desafiándolo

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-pregunta Naruto que se pone a la defensiva

-¿eso mismo te iba a preguntar que demonios hacen acá? –le contesta el Uchiha que se empieza acercar a ellos lentamente -segun tengo entendido,solo los anbus tienen el deber de controlar de la vigilancia en este sitio-

-estamos en una mision-le contesta muy serio Naruto

Naruto, se sorprende al notar que Sasuke ahora llevaba la vestimenta de anbu - Sasuke..menuda sorpresa.. en parte me alegro por ti, Nunca creí que un idiota como tu llegaría a tanto. dime sigues pensando en salir de salir villa?-pregunta muy ironicamente el rubio

Sasuke se rie y le contesta furioso -lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo idiota!- momentos despues el Uchiha activa su gran dojutsu . Naruto no le temia al sharingan ,ya que habia combatido hace 3 años con el . pero Ino, por otro lado, si le temia y mas cuando veia al Uchiha vestido con un traje anbu y encima de el un impermeable negro.

Vaya que tenemos aquí-vuelve a hablar el Uchiha, ahora mirando a Ino

¿Has venido a pelear acaso? Responde!-le grita Ino

¿que contigo?-le dice Sasuke con tono de burla-no peleo con basuras

¿¡Que dijiste!? –se enfurece Ino que se quiere abalanzar a Sasuke pero Naruto con una mano se lo impide

-tranquila Ino-le dijo Naruto

-¿Y Que diablos es esta porquería?- pregunta Sasuke viendo unos pergaminos en sus manos

-¿Como es que tu...?-se sorprende el rubio al ver que no tenia el pergamino en su mano  
"no puede ser!.cuando fue que me lo quito?!"-  
a la vez Ino se da cuenta que su pergamino también fue robado. Y mientras los rubios estaban sorprendido.El Uchiha se empieza a reír, al ver lo que Naruto y Ino habían escrito en sus pergaminos-no puedo creer que tú creas en esta estupidez, Naruto -

-Cállate baka! y devuelveme ese pergamino!-le grita Naruto que se empieza acercar al Uchiha

-Imbecil!, ¿de verdad crees que tu deseo se cumplirá?-le contesta el Uchiha mientras sonríe con burla

-¿Que has dicho!?-pregunta Naruto muy sorprendido al rato entiende lo que quiere decir Sasuke

-Eres un idiota creyendo en estas cosas!-le dijo Sasuke, que ahora mira a Ino y se queda sorprendido. El Uchiha ya se había dado cuenta que en el pergamino de Ino estaba escrito el nombre de ella y a la vez el de Naruto, aunque estaba incompleto, ya que faltaba el apellido. La mira y se empieza a burlar, mientras que Ino se pone nerviosa, ya que no quería que Naruto, se diera cuenta, que también estaba escribiendo un pergamino.

-se puede saber que te causa gracia!?-le pregunta Ino muy exaltada y con mucha vergüenza

-de tu ingenuidad-le responde Sasuke mirándola a los ojos fríamente

Ino se sorprende ante la respuesta de Sasuke ,ella no lo entendía ,pero el Uchiha le dijo aquello, al ver el pergamino de Naruto, que tenia escrito el nombre de el rubio y el de sakura-chan.

-sin duda eres una pobre tonta Ino!- se burla de nuevo el Uchiha.

-¿que?!-se molesta la rubia que se mira con mucha furia a Sasuke y quiere darle un golpe, pero de nuevo Naruto se lo impide poniéndose delante de ella

Naruto-dice Ino sorprendiéndose de su actitud

-Ino llevate a lee al hospital-dijo el Uzumaki, que se saca una kunai para pelear contra Sasuke-yo me encargare de el-

-Pero,Naruto...-

-Has lo que te digo Ino!-le grita Naruto-Lee esta muy grave llevátelo rápido al hospital  
-descuida yo me encargare de el,hare que se trage todas sus palabras-

Al esuchar a Naruto,Ino se queda observandolo por un instante y decide obedecerlo

-Entiendo, lo haré-le contesta Ino y al instante carga a lee y se lo lleva -ten cuidado

-si,si ..ve rapido al hospital..Ino- le contesta el rubio mientras concentra su mirada en Sasuke

Al rato que ella se a retirado, los dos shinobis se empiezan a mirar fijamente el uno al otro

-te lo diré de nuevo dame ese pergamino-le dice el rubio muy serio.pero Sasuke no le contesta y arruga su pergamino con su mano . Naruto al ver, semejante cosa, se enfurece.

-intenta quitarme si es que puedes- le dice Sasuke que coloca el pergamino arrugado en su bolsillo.

-¿quieres acaso pelear conmigo?!- pregunta Naruto ya que por mas rivalidad que sentia por Sauske y ganas de pelear contra el,sabia que el era tambien de la villa.

- tienes miedo, a que eso sea, Naruto?-

-¿miedo de ti?,.-Naruto le da una sonrisa de burla - te venci una vez,baka!,te puedo vencer de nuevo!-

- eso lo veremos,imbecil!-

En las afueras del hotel en donde estaban los shinobis de la hoja, Kiba caminaba junto con akamaru por un parque en la fria noche de esa pequeña ciudad. el joven shinobi se sentía triste, tal vez por la derrota con el rubio, pero seguramente no era eso, si no por cierta Hyuga, que no lo hacia poder dormir tranquilo en el hotel.

- Naruto, no permitiré que me ganes de nuevo- dijo Kiba, con mucha rabia. Al rato akamaru que estaba echado, le da pena que Kiba este triste y se levanta para animarlo con intentando darle una lamida en su cara.

-tranquilo akamaru estoy bien-le dice Kiba al ver como akamaru queria animarlo

-otra humillante derrota en donde Naruto Uzumaki ,demuestra que es superior a ti,¿no Kiba?-

-esa voz -dice el Inuzuka, que mira a su alrededor y no vei a nadie

-aqui estoy Kiba-le habla de nuevo el sujeto que estaba apoyado en un arbol muy cerca de Kiba.

-Mierda, Shino!, me has asustado avisa antes!-le grita Kiba al estar demasiado cerca de el y no percatarse de su presencia -¿que haces aquí?- pregunta Kiba

-Estaba tratando de meditar un rato,este lugar es muy tranquilo, por cierto Neji sigue despierto?-pregunta Shino

-Si, esta que te busca-le contesta Kiba

-Ya veo…y dime Kiba, ya has hablado con ella?-

-No todavía ...ya mañana lo hare-

-Kiba.. -lo llama Shino

-¿que?-

-Nunca es tarde para bien hacer; haz hoy lo que no hiciste ayer.-

-Puedes, por una vez en tu vida hablarme normal Shino!?, ¿que carajo,significa eso!?-

- si no lo haces ahorita , Naruto te ganara de nuevo-

-eso ya lo se!;¿pero que quieres que haga?, seguro ella estará durmiendo a estas horas.!

-error Kiba, no lo esta..-

-¿como que no lo esta!?-le pregunta Kiba muy confuso

-Hinata esta en frente de nosotros -señala el ninja del clan aburame al la Hyuga que estaba a 15 metros de ellos sentada en una las bancas del gran parque del lugar

-que Hinata esta...-se queda sorprendido kiba y prosigue a contestar a Shino -baka! ,y por que no me lo dijistes!?

-nunca preguntaste..¿lo vas a hacer si o no?-pregunta Shino esperando ansioso su respuesta. Kiba se queda callado mirando a la Hyuga que yacia sentada a varios metros de el ,pasaron unos segundos y decide pararse e ir hacia ella.

La ojiblanca hacia unos diez minutos que había salido a tomar aire,miro su reloj y vio que ya era muy tarde y tenia que ya irse a dormir ya que mañana todos irian rumbo a la misión  
Apunto de levantarse de su asiento nota que un amigo se acercaba a ella

-Hinata!- grita kiba y la Hyuga voltea y lo mira

-hola kiba-kun

-Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí no?-pregunta un poco nervioso Kiba

Si-le contesta la Hyuga con una sonrisa-pense caminar un poco .pero ahora justo me iba...

entonces te acompaño ,n-no te molesta verdad?

-claro que no Kiba-kun-le contesta de manera tierna Hinata-somos amigos no ?-

-si,claro.. amigos-

No muy lejos de donde estaba Kiba y Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke estaban mirandose de manera seria, el uno al otro, esperando el momento adecuado para su batalla.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu-dijo Naruto y en eso aparecieron 7 clones ,que se fueron contra el Uchiha,.y fue así, que con este jutsu, Naruto comenzo un combate contra su viejo amigo un combate en donde el uzumaki peleaba no solo por el pergamino, si no tambien por una ribalidad de años que tenia con el Uchiha y además algo mas importante, por Sakura-chan.

Pero sasuke no parece impresionado por el ataque de Naruto y con una sonrisa en su cara y con unos ojos rojos llenos de soberbia, ejecuta una corriente de electricidad a su alrededor que logra acabar con la mayoria de ellos. Es ahí cuando de la nada aparece un Naruto, que por detrás lo sorprende al Uchiha y lo agarra del cuello, a la vez otro Naruto aparece en frente de el, para darle un gran puñete en la cara.Sasuke recibe un duro golpe en la cara y causa, que se moleste, saque su espada y lo atraviesa al rubio , que lo golpeo hace poco. una vez acabado con ese Naruto,se logra liberar del que lo estaba agarrando por detrás y con un chidori le atraviesa el pecho.

-Dejate de idioteces Naruto!, ¿en donde estas?!-pregunta Sasuke muy furioso que con su sharingan empieza a ubicar a Naruto

El Uchiha empezó a mirar por todos lados, pero Naruto no estaba en ningun sitio. De pronto siente una sensación y descubre que . Naruto estaba arriba de el y con un gran rasengan en su mano,listo para ser impactado en su cabeza -mierda- es lo unico que dice Sasuke mientras Naruto grita a todo pulmon:

-Odama Rasengan!!-y genera una gran explosión en el lugar, formando después un gran crater y causando una gran nube de polvo alrededor de el.

la victoria parecia saludarle al rubio, pero despues se da cuenta, que solo llego a golpear la tierra,no logro darle al Uchiha

-maldita sea Sasuke!-se enfurece Naruto al haber fallado

-"No puede ser, podría jurar que logre darle…¿en donde diablos se ha metido miserable?!"-se pregunta Naruto, con mucha rabia,-¿!en donde estas baka!?-grita Naruto sin saber en donde se ubicaba el Uchiha.En instantes lo descubre, cuando siente que es asfixiado por unas serpientes, que salian de la mano de Sasuke, que ahora yacia encima de un edificio no muy alto muy cerca del lugar de la batalla.

Naruto no pudo ni sentir el ataque, fue tan rapido, que ahora solo habia tiempo, para tratar de liberarse como sea de ese ahoracamiento ,pero para mala suerte del rubio le era ya imposible. Sasuke mando dos serpientes mas y neutralizo los brazos del rubio,ahora Naruto no podia ni moverse

-perdistes Naruto-comenta Sasuke y sin previo aviso,va hacia el y le atraviesa en lar parte derecha de su pecho con su chidori nagashi.

los ojos de Naruto quedaron en blanco al sentir que el chidori de su rival, atraveso su pecho.el rubio cae al suelo, mientras el Uchiha libera el cuello y brazos de Naruto y empieza a caminar hasta el.

-Es tu fin!- le grita el Uchiha que empieza a reirse del dolor de Naruto

el Uzumaki habia recibido una gran herida, que por poco lo mata.-  
-"maldita sea..como es posible que este perdiendo!?" -se decia a cada rato Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo, desangrando y no podia entender porque estaba en perdiendo ante el -"no puede ser ..soy acaso debil?"."no!, me niego a perder contra el!!"-

-Ante mis ojos tu seguiras siendo un mediocre Naruto, aun si te matas entrenando nunca me vencerás-le dice Sasuke, camina hasta el y lo alza del suelo,agarrandolo del cuello con una mano. el Uchiha , saca su espada preparandose para rematarlo. Pero apunto de hacerlo, Naruto logra bloquear el ataque con una kunai. Al sentir el bloqueo de Naruto ,el Uchiha empieza ahorcarlo con mas fuerza con su mano y ademas empezo emitir descargas electricas por todo su cuerpo,dañandolo al rubio

-Rindete Naruto!,he ganado! -le grita Sasuke mientras yacia encima de el ahorcandolo con mas fuerza y con su espada que intentaba atravesar su pecho. pero Naruto no se iba rendir y apesar de la gravedad de la herida, seguia defendiendose bloqueando la espada del Uchiha con esa kunai  
pero lamentablemente la kunai estaba por romperse y Naruto tiene que parar la espada del Uchiha, que se le venia encima, con su mano desnuda.la mano de Naruto desangraba mas y mas pero logro parar la espada del Uchiha.

-Imbecil no podras ..ya rindete!-le grita de nuevo el moreno ahoracandolo con mas fuerza,y dañandolo con sus descargas electricas

Derrepente una voz empieza hablar en el interior del rubio  
-"vamos!! ¿que esperas?"-le dice con una voz como si se estuviera quejando  
-"acaso no piensas liberar mi chakra!?,hazlo de una vez!"

Es ahi cuando Sasuke empieza a ver, que se empieza a formar un chakra de color naranja alrededor de Naruto y poco poco, el Uchiha siente, que debe retirarse de ahi y estar a la defensiva

El chakra rojo aumenta y Naruto empieza a recuperarse. Y fue asi, con este chakra rojo, que logra empujar a Sasuke hacia atrás, formando, una onda expansiva de chakra . Naruto se logra salvar,otra vez gracias al kyubi y ahora estaba apunto de sacar la primera cola,pero el rubio no estaba tan contento con esa idea.  
El queria vencerlo a Sasuke sin ayuda del kyubi, pero el mismo demonio le decia .."mocoso no seas estupido.. si me liberas podremos matar a ese Uchiha...entiendelo!! me necesitas! no tienes otra salida!!"-  
pero Naruto le dice que no!, el quiere vencerlo con su porpia fuerza.  
Como desees mocoso idiota!-le contesta el kyubi, en su interior y poco poco  
Naruto logra calmar al kyubi y sus ojos que hace poco estaban rojos se transforman en azules.

-¿que paso?¿por que no utilizas el chakra del Kyubi?-le pregunta Sasuke, al mirar que Naruto, no iba a usar el chakra del kyubi -pensaba que lo ibas a utilizar..-

-No lo necesito!- contesta serio Naruto, y al escuchar esto Sasuke se empieza a reir

-No eres nada sin el kyubi,si no fuera por el ,hace rato hubieras muerto-

-y tu no eres nada sin tu sharingan, no Sasuke?

-¿que has dicho?-se molesta el Uchiha

-estoy seguro que te vencería, si no tuvieras esos malditos ojos!-

-imbécil!, no necesito estos ojos para vencerte -se señala el rostro el Uchiha

-haber pruébalo!-le reta el rubio apuntando su kunai a el

-muy bien si tu lo quieres-le contesta el moreno que acepta el desafió de Naruto y desactiva el sharingan-

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6: Rivalidad

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie.Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Capitulo 6: Rivalidad**

La pequeña ciudad de Sawashika ,una ciudad turistica en donde estaban los ninjas de Konoha ,era un sitio que en la noche no habia casi un alma caminando,era una ciudad muy tranquila por esas horas. Pero ahora esto iba a cambiar ya que se iba librar un gran combate en donde dos grandes fuerzas iban a chocar con todo lo que tenian.Naruto uzumaki y Sasuke uchiha estaban curiosamente en el centro de esa ciudad, en plaza central para ser exacto, donde en medio ellos, habia una pileta y enfrente de ellos un gran templo. Estaban a 20 metros de distancia cada uno mirandose fijamente el uno al otro como si esperando que alguien les dijera que comienze su combate. De pronto empieza y el silencio y la paz en la pequeña ciudad se corta.

-tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!-grita el Uzumaki y alrededor de unos 70 clones aparecieron atrás de el y al instante se fueron hacia Sasuke

-Esa basura de jutsu no funcionara, Naruto!!.. –le contesta el Uchiha y con sus manos se prepara para contraatacar

-Katon: Ryu Kabe no jutsu!- fue lo que grita y la llamas de un gran dragón de fuego, envuelven todo el lugar, logrando acabar con la mayoría de clones Naruto , que se iban como una horda de langostas hacia Sasuke. Pero los clones eran demasiado para el Uchiha y aun repitiendo su ataque no logra acabar con todos. En eso es sorprendido por un Naruto, que bajo la misma tierra aparece y le da un golpe en la quijada. Segundos después otros treinta Narutos lo agarran de las manos y del cuello y los sobrantes empiezan a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo. Sasuke empieza a recibir golpes muy duros por parte de su viejo amigo y tiene que empezar a defenderse.

-Raiton: Denkai no Jutsu!- grita el denuevo y una barrera de electricidad fulmina a varios Narutos que estaban a su alrededor.Sasuke logra crear una barrera de electricidad en su cuerpo y empezó a expandir sus rayos por todo el campo de batalla. Ahora el Uchiha estaba en el ataque, acabando con todo clon que iban hacia el.

El Uchiha logra mantenerse a salvo gracias a escudo de electricidad. Otros  
4 clones van por el, pero Sasuke los derrota fácilmente con su espada y justo cuando se dispone a acabar con el ultimo clon, dandole un sablazo. el Naruto lo esquiva saltando y en ese momento le ataca al Uchiha con una patada, que lamentablemente para Naruto es bloqueada por el brazo de Sasuke. Rápidamente, cuando sasuke bloquea el ataque de Naruto ,lo agarra del cuello y le empieza a electrocutar con todo su poder, haciendo que el rubio grite y después desaparezca.

-¿en donde mierda te escondes, Naruto?- pregunta en tono desafiante Sasuke que ahora no podía utilizar el sharingan .en instantes Sasuke recibe la respuesta de Naruto, que aparece de la nada por su costado y le golpea en su cara mandándolo varios metros hacia delante.

Sasuke se levanta y toca su adolorido rostro, que había sido golpeado por Naruto. Es ahí cuando nota que el rubio le había sacado un poco de sangre y lo hace enfurecer  
-date por muerto, Naruto!- lo amenaza el Uchiha con una cara de demencia. Sasuke empieza a ser unos sellos para elaborar su gran chidori.. Mientras que Naruto crea de nuevo un clon y se prepara para hacer su formidable rasengan.

Por ultima vez Sasuke devuelveme mi pergamino!- le grita Naruto que estaba con una gran rasengan en su mano

Al oír esto se empieza a reír y después le dice -primero tendrás que derrotarme, si es que esa chica es tan importante para ti-  
Naruto se enfurece ante su respuesta y decide ir por el.

Mas allá donde estaba disputando la pelea, Kiba y Hinata caminaban por uno de los caminos de los parques, con el fin de llegar al hotel en donde estaban hospedados. Estuvieron conversando de lo mas normal,sobre temas triviales como de el objetivo de la mision o sobre el embarazo de su sensei , pero se notaba en la cara de kiba que deseaba ya decirle lo que sentía por ella.ya no aguantaba mas la ansiedad en decirle todo lo que sentia por ella, era algo que poco a poco empezó a crecer y que descubrió después de estar una semana junto a Hinata en una misión.  
Creo que me enamorado de Hinata, es lo que le dijo a Shino después de regresar de esa misión .el no sabia que hacer ante ese sentimientos sabia muy bien que ella amaba a Naruto y siempre se ponía a pensar: "si le digo corro el riesgo de perder su amistad""Corro el riesgo de perder toda la confianza que ha tenido conmigo todo este tiempo" "¿Que hago? Yo la quiero ,me gusta verla feliz,me gusta cuando sonrie,me gusta pasar el rato siempre con ella a pesar que en el fondo me molesta , que siempre me hable de Naruto, yo siempre le sigo el hilo de la conversación como animándola a seguir con su sueño de estar con ese baka!"

-"¿por que te complicas?"-pregunta una voz en el interior de Kiba, que le era muy conocida

-"no quiero perder su amistad"-le contesta mentalmente Kiba-",no quiero perder lo que he logrado con ella,si le digo lo que siento,puede suceder que la pierda totalmente, que pierda toda la confianza que me ha dado ella a lo largo de nuestra amistad"-

-"Si es tu mejor amiga,como dices ¿por que no lo hablas con ella?  
Si la pierdes, es que no era tan amiga , te corresponda o no. Pero ¿y si te corresponde Kiba?. Habrás ganado las dos cosas".-le dice esa voz que en su mente lo recuerda Kiba

-"lo malo es que yo se cuanto ama ella a Naruto y bueno..."-

- "si no le dices será peor para ti, quedara siempre en tu vida la duda, hazlo" -

"Itachi-sensei tiene razón no puede quedarme ya callado,le dire hoy"-peinsa kiba mientras continua caminando junto a Hinata

-No me vas a preguntar como me fue con Naruto?-le pregunta la Hyuga

-ahh ,asi y como te fue con Naruto pudiste hablar con el?-pregunta Kiba que se lamentaba un poco en animarla a ir ahora ultimo a su casa

-si -le responde ella-hable con el, gracias Kiba por animarme a que vaya a su casa ,la pase bien con el, estuvimos hablando mucho esa vez-

-¿no pareces muy contenta?-pregunta Kiba- ¿sucedió algo?-

-no,no no paso nada es que ,v-veraz cuando llegue a su casa encontre en el borde de su ventana un pastel-

-¿un pastel?-se queda extrañado el Inuzuka

S-Si un pastel ,el caso fue que no pude decirle la verdad.a .Naruto-kun , el piensa que yo hice ese pastel, y no me siento bien engañándolo ,el piensa que yo lo prepare especialmente para el …

-¿por que no se lo digites?-le pregunta

-era la primera vez que Naruto-kun se sentía feliz al verme y se alegro mucho al pensar que yo le había traído un regalo y bueno..yo…-

- ah, entiendo-le dijo kiba que no sabia que contestarle –pero lo bueno es que la pasaste bien con el-

-si -le sonríe a Kiba -pero Me pregunto,¿quien le habra dado ese regalo?-

-¿Cual regalo?-

-Pues el pastel, ¿acaso no me escuchas?-le reprende Hinata que se pone un poco seria al no ser escuchada por Kiba

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa-se disculpa Kiba y se pone a reflexionar sobre la actitud de Hinata hacia su persona, "Cuando Hinata estaba cerca de Naruto ella se pone nerviosa y tartamudea pero cuando esta al lado mío a veces ella se suelta""no se si eso es algo bueno o malo para mi"

-No creo que haya sido un chico,Kiba-kun-dice Hinata mientras sigue caminando por el gran parque junto a su amigo

-tienes razón ya seria raro que un chico le envié un pastel a Naruto-dijo Kiba

-Tiene que haber sido una chica, pero no creo que sea sakura,tenten menos, ella no se habla con Naruto..¿quien será?- pregunta la Hyuga –ah bueno queda Ino ,…

en eso Kiba se empieza a reir y Hinata le pregunta por que se reía tanto  
-no lo diras en serio no ?-

-b-bueno es una suposición ,ademas ella es una de las conocidas de Naruto, no le veo raro de pensar que Ino ..-

-no creo que Ino, la chica mas sobrada y superficial, de Konoha haga ese tipo de cosas de entregar un presente a alguien y menos a Naruto, eso parece sacado de un fic-

-bueno si tu lo dices-

- de seguro se habrán equivocado en darle ese regalo a Naruto ,es lo mas probable-

-posiblemente-le contesta Hinata y despues de ese ameno dialogo estuvieron varios segundos en silencio

-hinata te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si,adelante-le contesta mientras sigue caminando junto a el

- ¿que pasaría si hubiera un chico que tu lo conoces de siempre y que un momento a otro se te declara, tu que le dirías?-

Al escuchar esto ella se queda muda y lo mira a Kiba -¿por que me preguntas eso?-

- e-es que solo pregunto, por curiosidad, pueda ser que haya otra persona que este enamorada de ti, total eres una chica hermosa y ..-

Hinata se queda nerviosa mirándolo se llega sonrojar y le contesta tartamudeando -yo yo,no se,no sabría q-que hacer..-al estar tan nerviosa Hinata,se rie por que nunca habia pensando en una posibilidad como esa.  
-supongo que, primeramente tendría que saber quien es-

-y si te digo que esa persona soy yo- le dice Kiba mirandola fijamente a los ojos y parando de caminar

-¿Que?-voltea hinata y lo mira a su amigo,totalmente confundida ,preguntandose que es lo que le esta diciendo Kiba realmente

Al mismo tiempo,que Kiba se le iba a declarar a Hinata Naruto y Sasuke a la misma velocidad elaboran con sus manos sus sellos y después gritan a todo pulmon

-Raiton:Rairyuu no Tatsumaki no jutsu- grita el Uchiha y sale otro dragon de fuego

-Fuuton: Kazeshoge no Jutsu- grita el rubio y una ola de aire comprimido logra neutralizar el fuego y devolverle su jutsu a Sasuke.El Uchiha al ver que habia fallado lo tiene que esquivarlo pero para su mala suerte es gravemente dañado en su hombro y sale volando hacia un edificio que se desploma cuando siente el impacto de Sasuke.

El Uchiha es empujado hacia un edificio y Naruto se abalanza contra el. al mismo tiempo otros 5 narutos aparecen y le empiezan a pegarle con todo a un Sasuke,que quedo sorprendido por la velocidad de Naruto que ahora empieza a elaborar un gran rasengan y se dispone a atacarlo, mientras Sasuke sabe que si no hace algo rápido ese rasengan lo va a matar.

-Q-Qu-Que es lo que me tratas de decir ?n-no entiendo –le dice Hinata, que ya empezaba a suponer que era lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo. En eso Kiba se pone frente a ella y le dice las palabras que la Hyuga temía

-Hinata-chan me he enamorado de ti,lo siento pero tenia que decirtelo, me gusta mucho Hinata,mucho-

-"¿que?"-se asombra la Hyuga ante la declaración de Kiba ,sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse ,su ritmo cardiaco empezó aumentar antes esas palabras. Su asombro era total ,se quedo boca abierta en frente de el sin saber que decir a su amigo. En instantes uno de los edificios que estaban detrás de Hinata estalla, habia pasado una gran explosión a causa del combate de Sasuke y Naruto. el gran estallido provoca la exaltación de Kiba, pero la Hyuga seguía en shock ante las palabras de Kiba y seguía mirándolo como si no hubiera oído tremenda explosión atrás suyo

-Pero que .. ¿que ha pasado?-es lo único que dijo kiba al sorprenderse de una gran explosión y al a vez gritos de algunas personas, pero eso no era su mayor sorpresa, sino tambien que Hinata poco después se desmaya y tuvo que Kiba agarrarla justo a tiempo antes que caiga de espalda.

-¿Pero que esta sucediendo?-se pregunta Kiba que ve como otra explosion se come otro edificio y al ver la reaccion de la Hyuga.

-Algo me dice que Naruto esta metido –le contesta un chico encapuchado que aparece atrás suyo,Kiba voltea y se de cuenta que era Shino junto con akamaru.

-¿Que le sucedió a Hinata.?.¿por que se ha desmayado?-pregunta el aburame

-no lo se, estaba hablando con ella , me la declare y...-

-su desmayo habrá sido algo positivo o negativo? -pregunta Shino

-no lo se Shino,pero ahora dejemosla en esta banca y vamos a ver que es lo que diablos sucede ahí!-

-Claro pero ,¿No crees que es peligroso dejarla sola?- pregunta Shino, y en eso a Kiba se le ocurre dejar a akamaru para que la cuide mientras va con Shino a averiguar que es lo que suecede.

En medio de la plaza de la ciudad un gran cráter se había formado en medio de el Naruto estaba boca arriba echado entre piedras y una nube de polvo que no lo dejaba ver nada

Sasuke por otra parte estaba muy agitado sentado en el suelo tocándose en el pecho por el golpe del rasengan

-Eres un tramposo Sasuke!-le grita Naruto que se levanta tambaleándose un poco –activaste el sharingan en el ultimo segundo-

-Si, si lo hice, y que?-le contesta el Uchiha con burla a Naruto- ¿me vas a pegar acaso?-le pregunta con burla y se rie de nuevo enfadando a Naruto

-maldición-dice el rubio, que se cae al piso por el chidori nagashi que atravesó su hombro izquierdo, pero aun así se llega a levantarse y se dispone a formar el sello para crear clones

-no ,no lo haras Naruto!-grita el Uchiha que invoca unas 30 serpientes del suelo y lo atan de las extremidades y del cuello.;Ahora Naruto estaba a merced de Sasuke

Sasuke al ver que Naruto ya no podía moverse se empieza a reir ,su carcajada cada vez aumenta -he ganado Naruto!- dice el Uchiha que empieza a a formar un chidori- esta es mi revancha por la última pelea que tuvimos-

-"maldita sea mocoso de una vez utiliza mi poder!"-le grita el kyubi

-"quiero vencerlo sin tu poder Kyubi! ,entiendelo"-le contesta Naruto que apenas podía seguir resistiendo el ahorcamiento de las serpientes

-"ese maldito Uchiha!, ha utilizado el sharingan, no hay diferencia si utilizas tu mi poder!"-

-"quiero vencerlo con mi poder!"-le Naruto contesta al kyubi

-nunca fuiste rival para mi,ni en la lucha y ni en el amor- dijo Sasuke provocando la ira de Naruto

-"¿Qué ha dicho?"-se queda sorprendido Naruto que, apenas puede respirar por el ahorcamiento de las serpientes- "¿acaso me esta diciendo que…?" -

-Con esto decidiremos quien es el mejor,Naruto! - le dijo Sasuke y al momento empieza a crear un gran chidori con su mano, estaba a 20 metros de el,y estaba dispuesto a pegarle con ese chidori,ese seria su golpe final.

-te recomiendo que saques el poder del Kyubi, ya que no tendré contemplación contra ti -

-"mierda! mocoso, acepta poder de una vez!"- le grita el kyubi que se molestaba por la estupida terquedad de Naruto de no aceptar su poder

Naruto trato de concentrar chakra para así lograr salir de todas esas serpientes que lo mantenían quieto sin mover ni un dedo, pero Sasuke invoca mas del suelo y ahora unas 1000 serpientes lo tenían atado al rubio y lo mantenian en pie ,totalmente paralizado.

Kiba llega a la plaza,junto con Shino y ve a Naruto capturado por centenas de serpientes y a Sasuke con un chidori en su mano. los dos se sorprenden mucho mas Kiba al ver a Sasuke Uchiha-"no esperaba que el estuviera aquí"-

la sorpresa de los dos era grande,primero porque Sasuke ahora habia ascendido a capitan anbu,un rango que solo es dado a los jounins de elite.

-vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí?-dice Sasuke que los localiza Kiba que grita el nombre de Naruto al verlo capturado por centenes de serpientes que poco a poco lo dañan.

-¿!que diablos haces Sasuke ,por que estas atacando a Naruto?!-se molesta Kiba que quiere acercarse donde estaba Naruto pero Sasuke se lo impide sacando su espada y cortando la tierra en dos. Kiba a tiempo se detiene y por poco muere ante ese ataque

-Te acercas a ayudarlo y te mueres Kiba- lo amenaza Sasuke apuntando su kusanagi hacia el, mientras que seguía en su mano ese chidori con que se iba a disponer a atravesar a un Naruto que seguía atrapado en las centenas de serpientes salidas de la misma tierras

Era la primera que Kiba sentía algo de miedo al ver al Uchiha y eso le molestaba. Shino por otra parte miraba atentamente al Uchiha, mientras en sus manos empezaban a aumentar los insectos

Muy alejado de la batalla que se había formado en el centro de la pequeña ciudad de Sawashika ,Ino estaba en el hospital,hacia ya quince minutos que había llegado junto a Rock lee que lo logro sanar de sus heridas causadas por el Uchiha y lo coloco en una camilla. La rubia lo dejo descansando en su habitación y justo cuando cierra su puerta ven correr a tenten junto con Neji y Sakura

-¿Donde esta lee?!,¿se encuentra bien?! dios!, pero que le ha pasado!?-pregunta muy preocupada tenten

-Ten-ten ranquila, el ya se encuentra mejor ,por suerte el ataque de ese Uchiha no daño lo daño de gravedad

-¿S-Sasuke esta aquí?-se asusta Ten-ten mientras que su novio Neji se pone serio y Sakura se queda callada muy sorprendida

-asi es ,sabia que era un anbu pero no sabia tsunade-sama lo envio a este lugar,es un maldito por haberle atacado asi a lee-

-era de suponer que Sasuke sigue siendo un incorregible,pero esta si se excedió a atacar al tonto de lee

-Neji,no le digas tonto!-le reprende TenTen

tu siempre lo llamas asi-contesta Neji

-si pero no en ese modo como te expresas de el!-

-¿que paso con los demas?-se preguta Ino al ver solo a neji y a tenten

-Chouji y Shikamaru estan dormidos y los demas no estan en el hotel me imagino que estaran afuera- dice tenten

-¿ahora el donde se encuentra?-pregunta Neji

-Están muy cerca al centro de la ciudad ,estoy preocupada porque Naruto se ha enfrentado a el- dice Ino –

-debemos ir todos rapido hacia el!!-grita Ten ten

-tranquila,ya he avisado a Itachi-san,de seguro estara ahí –dice el Hyuga

-tu crees que Itachi-sensei podra contra Sasuke?-pregunta tenten

- eso ni se pregunta Tenten..-dice Ino con una sonrisa- Itachi-sensei puede vencer facilmente a ese miserable de Sasuke-

Al escuchar esto Sakura ,es la unica que pone nerviosa y baja su cabeza al suelo "sasuke-kun..."

Kiba y Shino no perdian la vista a Sasuke que lo tenia capturado a un Naruto que les estaba pidiendo que no se entrometieran en su batalla con el.

Deja de hacerte el fuerte Naruto!-le grita Kiba

Dejamos ayudarte,nosotros podremos contra el –le dice Shino preparaba sus bichos para el combate

Pero Sasuke solo se rie y le contesta – ustedes no estan a mi nivel Kiba,nadie de ustedes esta mi nivel,ni ese cejon y menos Naruto,todos son inferiores a mi ,así que será mejor que tu y ese costal de bichos se largen antes que me llegue molestar!-

Al escuchar ese insulto, Shino extiende sus manos y salen todo un enjambre de insectos que se va hacia Sasuke y lo envuelven

Kiba rapido ayuda a Naruto-le ordena Shino a Kiba pero para mala suerte del Aburame Sasuke con una gran descarga de electricidad logra diezmar a todos su enjambre.

-Es imposible mis insectos debieron resistir!-dice Shino que no podia creerlo

-Se los dije ,no estan a mi nivel- les dice Sasuke que se les sonrie de forma burlesca a los dos

-Se supone que eres un anbu de Tsunade-sama por que atacas a Naruto?!- le grita Kiba

-yo ya no recibo órdenes de esa hokage,ni de itachi ,ni de nadie!! – le contesta Sasuke

Naruto aprovecho el tiempo muerto en que hablaban Sasuke y kiba , para concentrar su propio chakra primero en sus brazos,al instante logro destruir las serpientes ,pero la serpiente que ataba su cuello hizo mas fuerza y neutraliza la accion de escape que tenia pensado Naruto.

-no dejare que huyas!!-le grita Sasuke que ahora se va contra el rubio con un chidori que seria mortal si es que Naruto recibe ,al mismo tiempo Naruto saca una kunai de su bolsillo y trata de cortar las serpientes que lo tenian sujetado

Kiba no le hace caso a la advertencia de Sasuke y lo ataca con su colmillo perforante,que por poco le llega a impactar a Sasuke.

Automaticante Shino de nuevo dirige otro enjambre hacia Sasuke, ue a pesar de que intenta evadirlo, no logra y empieza el Uchiha a perder chakra

Maldición!-maldice Sasuke que tiene que hacer otra descarga con su cuerpo para desaserse de los insectos

-Es inútil Sasuke, los insectos aparecerán una y otra vez,solo gastaras tu chakra-

El Uchiha al verse acorralado por una ola descomunal de insectos  
Decide utilizar un katon .-Katon: Ryu Kabe no jutsu!- dice el y un dragón de fuego se come a la mayoría de insectos de Shino.Kiba por otra parte ,decide atacarlo de nuevo con su colmillo de perforación, pero el Uchiha lo esquiva otra vez  
-"¡¿Mierda ,en que momento Sasuke se hizo tan fuerte?!"-se desespera Kiba al haber fallado y dado a un edificio. El Uchiha se va corriendo hacia Shino con un chidori dispuesto a matarlo. Shino podía ver la cara de demencia del Uchiha y no dudo en defenderse mandando todos sus insectos a pararlo como sea. Sasuke empezó a evadir las grandes cantidades de insectos pero se dio cuenta que poco a poco que se iba por Shino, empezaban a aparecer insectos en su pantalón, pecho,brazos, segundos pasaron y Sasuke tenia el cuerpo lleno de bichos que le estaban chupando el chakra y aun emitiendo otra descarga mas ,los insectos ahora resistían hasta su chidori que estaba su mano izquierda quedo nulo.

-maldito seas Shino!-se desespera el Uchiha que sentía como si los insectos lo paralizaran y lo convirtieran en piedra.Ya por llegar a Shino el Uchiha había sido capturado en una esfera de bichos en la que no podía salir y menos moverse.

Bien hecho Shino!-le dice Kiba aliviado, de que Sasuke fue capturado,pero de repente Kiba grita el nombre de su amigo. Los ojos de Kiba se quedaron estáticos al presenciar como el uchiha se habia salido con la suya ,logrando romper la esfera de Shino con un rayo que logro expandirse hasta atravesar el pecho de Shino.Todo fue tan rápido que Shino no pudo nisiquiera hacer una técnica de reemplazo, para asi salvarse. Shino se quedo pasmado ante su velocidad , y pudo sentir como un poco de sangre salía de su boca por el ataque – es rapido- es lo ultimo que dice y después cae al suelo, mientras sigue derramando sangre por su pecho . Sasuke de nuevo se dispone a hacer otro Chidori Nagashi y la esfera de bichos se destruye Liberándolo el Uchiha que había activado el sello maldito en nivel 2.

Ahora todo dependía de Kiba, que lo miraba con odio a Sasuke, por haber atacado a Shino,Pero Kiba no estaba con cabeza fría para pensar en una táctica y se abalanzo por Sasuke para atacarlo. Error fatal ya que el Uchiha lo capturo de una manera casi estupida agarrandolo del cuello con dos serpientes y despues capturando sus extremidades con otras serpientes más. Ahora Kiba estaba inmovilizado y por más fuerza que hacia las serpientes de Sasuke lo tenían inmovilizado al suelo. En eso Sasuke extiende su mano y apunta al corazon de Kiba dispuesto a elaborar otro chidori nagashi.

-perdistes... Kiba-dice el Uchiha ,que con sus ojos rojos lo miraba, a un kiba desesperado y molesto ante su total impotencia.

Pero justo cuando el uchiha, se dispone a derrotar a Kiba,Naruto le grita que se detenga.Ahora de Naruto empezaba a salir un chakra rojo que al incrementarse las serpientes se desintegraban. Era un chakra burbujeante muy diferente al anterior y el Uchiha lo no lo vio con buenos ojos.

-tranquilo Naruto, después voy por ti...-le contesta Sasuke ante los gritos de Naruto que estaba por sacar la segunda cola

-muy Kiba,ahora te daré el golpe final,no te muevas-se burla el Uchiha, mientras dirige su mano como señalando al corazón de Kiba  
Es ahi cuando se empieza a reir, ya que se sentia como un dios en ese momento,al haber acabando de manera fácil con rock lee neutralizando a Naruto y a Shino y apunto de acabar con Kiba .

-adios kiba-dijo con una sonrisa de demencia, Sasuke y empieza a cargar su chidori nagashi para así darle la estocada final.

-detente de una vez Sasuke- le ordena una persona que ahora entra en escena

- y que pasa si me no detengo?-le pregunta a esa persona que Sasuke la llega a reconocer al ver su rostro

-si no lo haces, me molestare-

Sasuke lo mira con soberbia a su hermano y acepta obedecerlo soltando a kiba que lo tenía atado al cuello con serpientes. Kiba al ser soltado cae al suelo muy adolorido por la atadura de las serpientes.

-¿adonde crees que vas Sasuke?- pregunta Itachi, que a una velocidad que ni el sharingan de sasuke llega a sentir, se le interpone en su camino

-Será mejor que controlen a Naruto,-le contesta Sasuke, mientras coloca su espada en su cintura -si saca la tercera cola se te va ser imposible no pelear contra el Itachi-

Itachi da un mirada rápida a Naruto y se cuenta que se esta convirtiendo mas y mas en el mini kyubi ..las ahora centenas de serpientes que salían de la tierra y que lo tenían sujetado ,estaban poco a poco desintegrándose y era solo segundos para que Naruto saque la tercera cola y empiece de nuevo una carnicería.

-no huyas Sasuke!!-grita Naruto, que esta ya por salir de la atadura que lo habia dejado el Uchiha,pero en eso Sasuke aparece de nuevo en frente de una Naruto que estaba apunto de salir de la gran atadura de centenas de serpientes. Sasuke lo mira con burla a un Naruto, que queria darle un buen golpe en la cara a Sasuke .el Uchiha saca de su bolsillo el famoso pergamino, que estaba el nombre de Naruto con el de Sakura y le se lo enseña.

-al final te gane,Naruto- dice Sasuke con una sonrisa de burla hacia el Uzumaki-nos volveremos a encontrar, hermano- se despide Sasuke ahora mirando a Itachi y se desaparece.  
Itachi podria haberlo detenido, pero ahora lo primordial era calmar a Naruto que logro desintegrar todas las serpientes que Sasuke había invocado para detenerlo y estaba apunto de tenier la cuarta cola.

Sasuke Regresa!!-grita Naruto que ocasiona que una gran ola espansiva de chakra desintegra por completo sus serpientes...

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7: La Promesa

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie.Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Capitulo 7: La Promesa**

Sasuke estaba corriendo a toda velocidad saltando de casa en casa con la intención de salir de esa ciudad, era de noche y acababa de tener un encuentro con los de konoha del cual resulto victorioso, el decidió quedarse mas tiempo peleando con ellos pero al ver que su hermano Itachi había aparecido y que Naruto estaba ya en 4 colas, decidió huir. el sabia también su limite y sabia que no podía pelear contra Naruto en esa transformación y menos con su hermano Itachi.

Justo cuando salta otra vez, hacia otro edificio es golpeado por algo o por alguien con suma violencia y es derribado desde el aire causando su caída estrepitosa hacia el suelo. Sasuke se queda confundido por el ataque no sabiendo todavía quien era el responsable .se llega parar y siente que su hombro había sido quemado, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la dura caída desde el aire y entre los escombros que había dejado, ya que había caído cerca de una casa, y ademas una nube de polvo que apenas lo dejaba ver, pudo lograr ver al culpable.

-Naruto- dice el Uchiha muy sorprendido al verlo a el, con 3 colas y con una cara diabólica - así que me encontraste-

-¿por que huiste Sasuke?-pregunta Naruto burlándose del temor del Uchiha que podía sentirlo cuando el daba un paso y el Uchiha retrocedía un poco.-¿acaso me tienes miedo?

-¿miedo de ti?,por favor- le contesta el Uchiha, que se demora un poco por el temor que sentía al verlo y se reflejaba en sus ojos

El Uzumaki estaba con 3 colas y con una furia indescriptible en sus ojos, en su adelante estaba el Uchiha que de nuevo retrocede un paso, ante el avance de Naruto que se llega reír por el miedo que tenia su viejo amigo.

El Uchiha sin mas remedio saca su kusanagi y se dispone a luchar contra el.sabe que ahora la desventaja que tenia era atroz, ya que Naruto estaba con el poder del Kyubi. y aun activando el sharingan ,sabia que la velocidad de Naruto llegaría a ser nulo su gran dojutsu  
De todas formas era mejor pelear que huir,asi pensaba Sasuke y por eso seguía en frente de un Naruto, que comenzó su ataque con unos movimientos de sus brazos que causaron un fuerte choque de aire caliente, al cual Sasuke no podía hacer nada, salvo protegerse contra ese torrente de aire que lo sofocaba. Es ahí cuando Naruto desaparece de la vista de Sasuke,el Uchiha se llega desesperar al ver que su sharingan.no lo lograba ubicar.

-¿pero en donde se ha metido?-se pregunta desesperado y al momento recibe respuesta del propio Naruto que aparece a centímetros de el. agarrandolo el cuello con su mano, derecha, quemándolo su cuello y causando que Sasuke de un grito de dolor ante esa quemadura que sufría .rápidamente Naruto, con la otra mano, empieza a elaborar un gran rasengan de color violeta.

-Estas acabado, Sasuke!-grita el, saboreando la victoria ante su rival de toda la vida, pero de repente algo no anda bien, justo cuando quiere pegarle su rasengan a Sasuke, siente como si una extraña fuerza lo haya detenido y no puede moverse ni atrás ni hacia delante, su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado y estaba a pocos centímetros de un Sasuke, que poco a poco empieza a reírse mucho mas fuerte, logrando que el rubio, que estaba en el modo kyubi, se desesperara y se enfurezca.

-¡¿Pero que mierda sucede?!-grita -¡¿porque te ríes?!-  
Sasuke se empieza a reír aun más y desespera más a Naruto que ya ni puede ahorcarlo al Uchiha,su cuerpo no respondía ,era una parálisis total de su cuerpo, no entendía que pasaba.  
Es ahí cuando Sasuke, que estaba en frente de el, empieza a desaparecer y el lugar de la batalla se empieza a nublar, el rubio se conmociona con lo que sucede, pareciese como todo el mundo a su alrededor se empezara a desintegrar.

-¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo!?- se sorprende nuevo Naruto, que queda muy confundido, y mas cuando empieza a escuchar una voz desde lejos,que lo llama por su nombre. Lo empieza a llamar :"Naruto" cada vez mas fuerte. Esa voz la conozco, dice el, que empieza a buscar al quien lo estaba llamando, buscándolo por los senderos oscuros de esa ciudad en la que estaba y se desintegraba poco a poco. De repente Naruto siente un ligero golpe en su mejilla y se da cuenta, que estaba en una camilla con una venda en su brazo, una en su cabeza y una mas en la parte del pecho. Al lado suyo había un aparato que le media el pulso de sus latidos y además en frente suyo estaba una chica de larga cabellera rubia con un vestido morado y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-por fin despertaste me tenias preocupada, Naruto-le habla esa chica,que era nada mas y nada menos que Ino,que lo mira con cierta emotividad en sus ojos y una alegría contenida

Pero Naruto no estaba contento, como Ino, el estaba confundido, total mente confundido - "¿que rayos hago aca?!,hace unos minutos estaba peleando contra Sasuke!"- el rubio se queda pensando, sorprendido al verse vendado, no recordaba lo que le había sucedido

-estuviste dormido casi dos días enteros-le sigue hablando la rubia mientras revisa su brazo que estaba lastimado y también le toma la temperatura

-¿!como que dos dias enteros?!- se conmociona el rubio

-así es, felizmente que Itachi-sensei estuvo ahí, ese maldito de Sasuke se volvió loco, pudiste haber muerto-

Naruto no podía creer, lo que le decía Ino,por un momento pensó que todo era una broma,  
"¿Que,que pude haber muerto?",dice el que no lo puede creer, pero al verse en esa camilla con varias vendas, al ver como estaban su manos con varias vendas, empezó a creerle a esa realidad en la que estaba . No,se niega naruto en el pensamiento, mientras con la mano agarra su sabana y empieza a apretar fuerte –"No puede ser,eso significa que Sasuke,que Sasuke,que ese maldito me ha …me ha ..Derrotado?!"

-Como sea, debes estar con hambre.-dice Ino que estaba muy animada al ver que había despertado el. Por ordenes de Itachi,ella había estado cuidándolo, desde que el perdió conocimiento, después de la batalla que tuvo con Sasuke en la cual Naruto ya no recordaba nada, mas solo que salio de esa atadura de las centenas serpientes, que lo había dejado Sasuke y que después se fue contra el. De ahí para adelante todo era borroso, todo era confuso y por mas esfuerzo, que hacia por recordar ese momento, no lograba recordar nada.

-voy a traerte tu comida ya regreso-habla de nuevo la Yamanaka, que se despide de un Naruto, que solo se queda mirándola, de reojo, mientras ella se empieza a retirar de su habitación, en donde el estaba internado. Naruto no parecía importarle lo que Ino había dicho,es mas creo que hasta ni la escucho ,porque inmediatamente ella se fue, el se paro de su camilla y empezó a buscar su ropa. Al encontrarla en un cajón, decide sacarla,se quita sus vendajes, ya que estaba totalmente curado ,por la ayuda del kyubi y decide cambiarse.

-"mierda!,¿pero que esta pasando?""!¿Como pude haber perdido?!"-de nuevo se queja el rubio, que no comprendía su derrota ante el Uchiha

El logra salir de su habitación, con la intención de salir del hospital, no quería comer ni descansar, lo que quería era buscar a Sasuke, para tener una revancha,Naruto se negaba a la derrota, estaba muy molesto.

-¿Como es posible que Sasuke me haya derrotado?!-grita furioso Naruto, que patea un tacho de basura que estaba por el pasadizo del hospital

"-te lo dije mocoso!" –le comenta el Kyubi en su interior-"te dije que me utilizaras, ahorita mismo te hubieras desecho de ese condenado Uchiha"-

-ya cállate, maldito zorro!-le contesta Naruto, a un kyubi que solo se ríe por la derrota de Naruto. El rubio sigue caminando hacia la salida del hospital,el ya se sentía mejor, gracias al kyubi su recuperación era mejor que cualquier jutsu medico.

La furia de Naruto era intensa, no podía entender como rayos había pasado esto,no tenia sentido, el sabia que pudo haberle ganado a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha se salio con la suya,-"ese maldito de Sasuke se rió de mi!!" ..Naruto se sintió humillado al recordar como Sasuke se mofo de el enseñándole el pergamino, en donde estaba su nombre y el de su sakura-chan. Sin embargo a pesar de esa frustración y ira hacia el Uchiha, todo se llego consumir al ver el a su preciada Sakura que salía de una habitación del hospital con una bolsa.

-hola Sakura-chan-le saluda el rubio restableciendo su animo con solo verla

-Naruto-se sorprende Sakura –¿que haces aquí? deberías estar descansando-le reprende  
al verlo caminando por los pasillos

-lo siento Sakura-chan,-se disculpa Naruto –¿en donde están los demás?

-todos se han ido a la ciudad de Tsukamato,bueno casi todos…Shino,lee y Kiba siguen todavía en el hospital-

-ya veo, y Sakura-chan ¿has visto a Sasuke?-pregunta Naruto

-¿quieres acaso seguir peleando con el?-se molesta Sakura

-el fue el que comenzó, Sakura-chan yo no!!

-no importa quien comenzó!,no debiste haberle seguido la corriente!

-Sakura-chan ,el ataco a nuestros amigos!!,que querías que hiciera que me quedara con los brazos cruzados

Sakura evade la mirada de Naruto,en efecto Sasuke cometió una gran falta en atacar a sus compañeros, y Sakura por mas que quería tapar el sol con un dedo, ahora no podía  
-Probablemente ha habido un malentendido no se,no creo que Sasuke-kun los haya atacado…-

-Sakura-chan,ya deja ya de defenderlo… "o es que acaso tu todavía lo…"-

-tiene que haber un error el no pudo haberlo hecho apropósito…-le contesta Sakura- no creo que Sasuke-kun….

y al escucharlo Naruto,se puso un poco triste, ya que tenia el presentimiento que Sakura todavía sentía algo por el Uchiha, y mas cuando Sakura después de tiempo lo llamo "Sasuke-kun"

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir al hotel-se despide la Haruno.-.tu que vas a hacer?-le pregunta a Naruto

-yo ..Voy a caminar un rato-le contesta el rubio con una sonrisa, era algo extraño por parte de el,ya que pudo haber acompañado a Sakura,pero ante lo que le había dicho ella con respecto a Sasuke y además la derrota por del Uchiha, causaron que Naruto estuviera mejor solo y tratara de pensar mejor las cosas.."de verdad sentirá Sakura-chan algo mas que una amistad hacia mi ?"" "o solo acaso es una fantasía mía?," una fantasía en la cual estuve por varios años, una fantasía en la cual me hipnotice por el aroma de su cabello, por sus encantadores ojos que parecían hade..Por ese hermoso cuerpo que me volvia loco..."

- no te demores mucho, mañana ya tenemos que ir donde están los demás-

-claro Sakura-chan…-dice el rubio mientras la ve como se aleja su sakura-chan

Cuando Ino regresa a la habitación de Naruto se sorprende por su ausencia, ella había traído su la comida de Naruto en un azafate, se había demorado un poco ,ya que se preocupo de traerle su platillo favorito que era el ramen, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y no encontrarlo .Su desilusión se reflejo en su rostro- no otra vez,Naruto- dice ella que se puso muy triste al ver que no estaba ahí el .pero su desilusión fue momentánea porque se enfado y empezó a buscarlo, esta no era la primera vez que ella hacia un gesto por Naruto y recibía el desprecio del rubio..Hace años también le sucedio algo parecido..  
se acuerda que para ese entonces no estaba enamorada de el, pero le tenia un gran aprecio por haberla consolado ante el gran rechazo que tuvo por parte del Uchiha  
Ella caminaba también por el hospital, era el hospital de Konoha,traia puesto un atuendo diferente, un polo de color naranja y además traía un canasta de fruta . De forma silenciosa empezó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación en donde Naruto estaba. Estaba nerviosa, pero nerviosa a que la descubrieran haciendo ese tipo de cosas, no quería que la gente se diera cuenta que le simpatizaba Naruto.Al abrir su puerta, descubre que el rubio estaba todavía descansando, había estado durmiendo, desde hace buen tiempo a causa del entrenamiento de la invocación del gran sapo. Eran los exámenes Chunin para esa época y Ino sabia que Naruto no la iba tener nada fácil para la siguiente ronda. Es así que después de visitar a sus amigo chouji, decidió visitarlo a Naruto. Ino se acerca y coloca lentamente la canasta de fruta en la mesa de noche de Naruto. Una vez hecho esto Ino se empieza a retirar,pero nota que al lado de donde dormía, Naruto no había ninguna flor,el frasco estaba vació, que raro piensa ella,le había dado a sakura, dos flores,se suponía que una le iba a dar a Naruto,pero parece que se olvido de ponerle una flor en fin,dice ella,creo que tendre que yo ponerle una flor.Ino regresa de nuevo a su habitacion trayendo una flor de color blanca ,pero justo cuando decide entrar,descubre que Naruto estaba despierto...

-¿que haces aquí,Ino?- pregunta Naruto que la mira,como ella entra con una flor en su mano  
Ino al verlo despierto se empieza a poner palida, no tenia ninguna excusa,que darle a Naruto,- "dios que hago,no puedo decirle que he venido para entregarle un flor"

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunta Naruto que la mira nerviosa y muda a la Yamanaka

-yo,yo… que te importa baka!,solo me he equivocado de habitación…!!-

-¿y esa canasta de fruta?¿tu me la trajiste?-

- eh..yo...no!, claro que no!,-le contesta Ino que estaba un poco apenada y le desvía la mirada-¿como se te ocurre de que yo haga eso?!-

-me lo suponía- le contesta Naruto con una cara de obviedad, era algo claro para el, que Ino nunca haría algo así para el-

Ino se empieza a retirar con la flor que iba ser destinada a el,dentro de ella empezo una lucha entre dos bandos uno que decia que Ino se quedara y le entregara ese detalle y otro obando que le decia que mejor se vaya antes que suceda algo malo,Ino empieza a sentirse mal por no poder darle ese detalle,y justo cuando esta por salir se queda parada en la puerta.

-oye Naruto!-

-¿si,que quieres?-le pregunta Naruto que estaba con la canasta de fruta en su mano

-suerte en el siguiente combate- le dice Ino y hace que el rubio levante su mirada hacia ella y se quede muy sorprendido -t-te estare apoyando-

-...gracias- es lo único que le contesta Naruto e inmediatamente Ino se retira azontando la puerta

Al recordar eso Ino ,admite que a veces la inmadurez le ganaba y perjudicaba los momentos en que podía haber sido mas gentil,mas amable y mas sincero con Naruto. Cuando termina de recordarlo ya estaba en la salida del hospital y justo ahí encuentra Sakura

-¿Sakura,has visto a Naruto?-pregunta Ino que no tenia la mínima idea de donde estaba metido

-Me dijo que iba a caminar un rato…-le contesta Sakura

-¿adonde se fue, sabes?-pregunta ella

-a esa dirección-le señala con el brazo Sakura- se fue como llendo al templo, pero no creo que este ahí-

-a ya-contesta Ino –bueno gracias- le dice y empieza a ir a esa dirección

-¿Vas a seguirlo acaso?-pregunta Sakura provocando a Ino

-Solo quiero saber si se encuentra bien-le contesta tratando de no sonrojarse mucho-además Itachi-sensei me ordeno que lo cuidara-

-yo lo veo, bien a Naruto, segura Ino que es solo por eso?-le pregunta Sakura tratando de molestar a Ino

- por supuesto que es eso, frentuda ,que piensas ,¿que estoy interesado en el acaso?-

-ya no te molestes solo era una broma-dijo Sakura que hace una pausa y prosigue- además nunca te vería al lado de Naruto-

Al escuchar esto Ino se enfurece pero trata de controlarse -¿y tu que haces por aca?- le pregunta la rubia y causa que Sakura se ponga nerviosa

-hace poco regresaba del hotel...-dice Sakura que mira su reloj y se sorprende- ….bueno nos vemos Ino-cerda- se despide la Haruno que corre mientras Ino se queda confundida por su actitud-"y a esta que le pasa?"-

Por otra parte Naruto había estado caminando, con la mirada al suelo por ya varios minutos. Cuando levanta la cara se da cuenta, que el cielo estaba ya oscuro, hacia media hora que salio del hospital y se había despertado. Se sentia triste Naruto, ya que Sasuke lo había derrotado y además le dijo esas palabras que lo llenaron de ira : "¿de verdad crees que tu deseo se hará realidad?"-dice el Uchiha en la mente de Naruto, retumbando todo su cerebro-"nunca fuiste rival para mi ni en la lucha y ni en el amor"-

El sabia que Sakura estaba todavía enamorada de el y tenia miedo de perderla,Naruto amaba mucho a Sakura para dejarla a manos de Sasuke. Sin darse cuenta el llego hasta un templo muy antiguo, en donde por curiosidad, quiso entro para ve como era en su interior, ese templo budista que ahora era mas un lugar turístico que otra cosa.  
Camino por el ambiente que se sentía desolado y frio y camino hasta llegar a una especie de cubiculo de madera en donde, ubico una silla y se sentó.La única razón por la que empezó a caminar era para estar solo. asi quería estar el, ante la humillante derrota que tuvo ante el Uchiha,y aunque parezca demasiado drama, para solo una derrota ,para Naruto significaba bastante, mas aun cuando no pudo siquiera recuperar el pergamino en donde estaba el nombre de Sakura escrito.

El lugar de donde estaba sentado, no era una silla común, el estaba en un habitáculo aislado de madera donde usualmente se sentaba un sacerdote y escuchaba las confesiones de las personas. Obviamente Naruto no tenia ni la mínima idea de donde estaba sentado, el solo estaba molesto, al haber perdido contra Sasuke,al haber sido humillado por ese Uchiha que solo recordarlo le provocaba mas rabia y triste por que su sakura-chan tal parecía que seguía sintiendo algo por Sasuke. Se sentía también enfadado por las palabras que el Uchiha le dijo, ni bien le quito el pergamino, prácticamente le lanzo una indirecta y le dijo que no se iba a quedar con Sakura -Maldita sea-dijo el rubio de nuevo -deje que ese bastardo se burlara de mi! -

De un momento a otro el silencio del templo se interrumpe ante unos pasos que hacen crujir el piso de madera.de pronto escucha que lo llaman por su nombre

"Esa,esa voz.".-dice Naruto que empieza a reconocerla, no era Sakura, ya que esa voz no era tosca como la de ella, tampoco de Hinata ,ya que tampoco era una voz dulce y tímida .esa voz era una neutra ,era la voz de Ino que estaba tratando de ubicarlo, que no le hizo caso a Sakura de no buscar dentro del templo y empezó a llamarlo.

-Ino!-Naruto se sorprende al verla ahí -¿P-Para que has venido?-le pregunta con mucha molestia al ser encontrado

-Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad-le contesta muy molesta Ino, que se empieza a acercar al habitáculo y se sienta en la silla donde por lo general la gente se confiesa,  
Ella estaba tan cerca de Naruto pero a la vez lejos ya que una rejilla de madera.los separaba. Sentada también en una silla de madera de ese cubiculo le empieza a hablar  
-¡eres un grosero te dije que me esperaras te estaba trayendo tu comida! le requinta Ino y su voz hace eco -

-no tenia hambre- contesta muy seco Naruto y al igual que la voz de Ino genera un eco

-¡¿Por qué estas tan molesto?!-se altera Ino ante la frialdad de Naruto

-¡no te interesa! -

-¡eres un tonto!,solo quería saber como te encontrabas!-

-¡estoy bien!,¿ahora te puedes ir? ,quiero estar solo!-le contesta muy frio Naruto y causa que Ino se ponga un poco triste, pero la tristeza de su cara es pasajera y con tono de firmeza le contesta

-¿Qué pasa naruto, te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?-

-¿de que hablas?- se desconcierta el rubio ante la pregunta de Ino

-nunca pensé que fueras tan débil!-

-¿Qué has dicho?!-se sorprende el rubio ante las palabras de Ino- como que soy deb…!

-cuando actúas asi,la chica a la que amas se decepcionara también-

La chica, -dijo Naruto que estaba confundido ante las palabras de ino, "acaso ella ya sabe que yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan?"

-lo escribiste ¿no es así ?,en el pergamino, el nombre de esa chica-dice Ino de manera pausada para que Naruto entienda lo le esta tratando de insinuar

-entonces ¿tu ya lo sabias?-le responde Naruto, intuyendo que Ino ha descubierto su secreto

-tal como pensé-le contesta Ino que logra confirmar esa duda que tenia, de que Naruto haya escrito un pergamino- y dime, ¿ tu sabes a quien ama esa chica?-pregunta la rubia refiriéndose ,"a esa chica",hacia su persona.

"-la persona a quien ella ama?"- se pregunta el Uzumaki, al escuchar la pregunta de Ino  
-"claro ella sigue amando a Sasuke,Sakura-chan sigue amando a ese idiota"-

Al no escuchar respuesta de Naruto,Ino le sigue preguntando  
-¿sabes que nombre escribió, esa chica en su pergamino?-

-"que, Sakura-chan también escribió en un pergamino al igual que yo?!" –se queda sorprendido Naruto,que pensaba que su Sakura no había escrito un pergamino

-¿sabes cual es, Naruto?-pregunta Ino esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de Naruto

-si se quien es, es ese idiota de Sasuke- contesta Naruto con mucha rabia a que sea el

-¿que?!,¿de que hablas?- se sorprende Ino ante la respuesta el rubio

-¿que?, entonces no es Sasuke,Ino?-

-claro que no!,no hay forma alguna que fuese Sasuke!-le reprende la rubia

-¿entonces quien.,Es?,respondeme Ino por favor!-

-cielos! en verdad no lo entiendes, Naruto!?-

-la verdad que no-contesta Naruto muy confundido.  
que pensaba que Sakura-chan había escrito el nombre de Sasuke en su pergamino, pero por lo que entendía de Ino parece que no era así. Paralelamente, Ino también estaba confundida y además molesta por la lentitud del rubio en comprender sus sentimientos.

-Esa chica..no logro escribir el nombre de la persona, que ella quiere en su pergamino-comenta Ino refiriéndose hacia ella misma diciendo,"esa chica"  
- ella todavía no ha podido ordenar sus sentimientos. Ella lo que mas desea es hacerlo mientras aun es puro el sentimiento hacia el, quiere tener la total seguridad de que el, la va corresponder-

-Entonces, entonces Ino,¿me estas diciendo que mi nombre podría estar en ese pergamino?-

-si!,eso lo que te estoy tratando de decirte!,ella no puede admitirlo así nomás, como si fuese cualquier cosa.,pero tu, ya te distes cuenta de sus sentimientos ¿no Naruto?-pregunta de nuevo muy ansiosa Ino y espera con mucho entusiasmo a que diga que si.

-Por supuesto que si,Ino!-grita Naruto y sorprende a Ino que se empieza a sonrojar  
y mira a Naruto a través de la barrera de madera con varios orificios

Entonces tu .. Entonces tu me…-Ino no puede contener el asombro prácticamente Naruto le hacia entender que el sentía algo por ella, pero apunto de decirle,"¿entonces tu me amas?"  
Naruto sale del asiento del confesionario, y se empieza a acercar a Ino, que estaba sentada a su costado y con sus dos manos agarra los hombros de la rubia.

-Ino, quiero que me hagas este favor, quiero que le digas a esa chica, que una vez que términos esta misión y tenga mi revancha con Sasuke,los dos volveremos a esta ciudad y llenaremos juntos nuestros nombres en un pergamino!,es una promesa!-

La Yamanaka se quedo sorprendida, esperaba otra respuesta de Naruto, temió lo peor cuando dijo Naruto,esa chica, a que se referirá con esa chica,¿acaso a sakura?,se pregunto ella misma en ese momento, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando sintió como Naruto, la tomo de los hombros con su brazos y su rostro estaba cerca al suyo, con una sonrisa, como de agradecimiento.

Esos ojos, dice varias veces Ino,"esa es la razón por que siento este sentimiento por ti, Naruto".  
Ino vio en su mirada sinceridad y llego a la conclusión que no podía estar hablando de otra chica,que en verdad naruto nunca la hubiera engañado dándole una carta para darle falsas esperanzas. Entonces Ino, ahora mas calmada, le responde con una sonrisa y como siguiéndole el juego-entiendo, entiendo Naruto yo se lo diré-

En otro lugar de esa ciudad , mientras Rock lee y Shino estaban en el hospital,Sai los custodiaba, Kiba estaba en el hotel y Naruto e Ino estaban en el templo ,Sakura estaba caminando por un lugar que no era precisamente el hotel en donde le había dicho a Ino y a Naruto que estaría,. Sino Estaba llegando hacia un barrio en donde había varias casas abandonadas. La haruno saco de su bolsillo un papel en donde estaba la dirección de una de las casas de ese lugar camina hasta dicha que casa que era en realidad un bar de mala muerte donde se escondían refugiados, ladrones etc.

Sakura entra, entre el barullo de las personas que entre risas y risas seguían tomando sake, fumando y jugando a las cartas. Localiza en una de las mesas del fondo del bar a Sasuke Uchiha junto a otros 3 anbus que tomaban sake y de rato en rato reian,a excepción de Sasuke claro que solo se limitaba a tomar sake y seguir fumando .Sakura empieza a ir hacia su mesa, pensando en como había cambiado Sasuke,el no era de ir a los bares y tomar ,el no era así. Recuerda los lindos momentos en que el equipo 7 se reunía al aire libre y comían alegremente. Al llegar a su mesa los 3 anbus se quedaron callados mirándola a la haruno mientras Sasuke seguía en lo suyo

-hola Sakura-le saluda mientras sigue tomando sake – ¿que sucede,por que no me saludas?-

-quiero saber porque atacaste a Naruto y a los demás,Sasuke- le dijo la Haruno muy seria

-solo trataba de divertirme un poco- contesta el Uchiha que se sirve sake en su vaso y parecía poco importarle lo que habia hecho-ademas no le hice nada a Naruto...ya que Itachi se metio.

-¿sabes ahora en que lió te has metido?..si esta noticia llega a Konoha, Tsunade-sama podría darte una severa sanción!-

-pues que me la de, de todas maneras que me va hacer, ¿desterrarme acaso?- y con esto ultima suelta una carcajada ,pero Sakura no le resultaba gracioso todo esto y se queda molesta al ver a Sasuke actuar de ese modo

-acaso estas molesta por haberle pegado a ese fenómeno?-

-¿que has dicho?- se sorprende Sakura al escuchar de la boca de sasuke como lo llamaba a Naruto-¿como que un fenómeno?

-¿acaso no sabes que el posee el Kyubi ,que una vez azoto la aldea?

- eso ya lo se!-le grita la haruno que no le deja seguir hablando a Sasuke  
- pero eso no te da derecho de llamarlo as! Se supone que ,el es tu amigo!

Al escuchar esto Sasuke se empieza a reír -eres tan boba Sakura… un demonio como el nunca seria mi amigo-

Sakura no soporto más y le tira un gran bofetada a Sasuke que logra llamar la atención de todos en el bar y genera un silencio total.

Al sentir esa cachetada, Sasuke se enfurece ,y agarra de los hombros y con mucha fuerza, a Sakura que la empieza a llevar hacia fuera del bar ,Sakura le dio mucho temor al sentir la agresividad de el Uchiha, nunca imagino que Sasuke reaccionara así. Por un momento hasta lo llego a desconocer por tomar esa actitud ante ella.

-¿Que te pasa eh !? Quien te crees para venir y joderme,eh?!-le grita Sasuke, que parecía apunto de devolverle la cachetada- responde!!-

-¿eso mismo te pregunto a ti?!.. ¡¿por que actúas así de esa manera?!,acaso no estas preocupado por lo que te va pasar?!,no ves que puedes llegar a tener una condena mucho peor que la has tenido hace tiempo?!-

-todo lo que haga es asunto mío Sakura! Déjame en paz!

-pero también es asunto mío ,Sasuke, yo me preocupo por ti!,has estado fuera de la villa por casi por dos años ,apenas nos hemos visto ayer.. me preocupa mucho que es lo que haces con tu vida …

- no debería preocuparte..Nada de mi!

-claro que me preocupa…Sasuke-kun yo te amo!! Y no quiero que te pase nada,yo sufri bastante cuando te encarcelaron..no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir..no quiero que destierres de la villa por fabor.. sasuke-kun-sakura ya no puede continuar por las lagrimas que derramaba

Sasuke puede sentir que Sakura en si fue la única que persona en la que puede confiar, ella en verdad lo amaba,estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que el la corresponda, así de intensa era sakura,asi de ardiente era ella

-hace 3 años tu me dijistes ,que me ibas apoyar en todo, si tenia algún problema solo tenia que decirtelo y tu siempre estarías dispuesta a colaborar conmigo…esa vez no te hice caso y la razon fue por que no queria meterte en mis asuntos..

Sasuke la llevo de nuevo al bar y caminaron juntos llamando la atención de todos lo que estaban ahí dentro. El Uchiha la lleva a Sakura hacia una habitación que tenia el bar.Ahí dentro Sasuke prende la luz y Sakura ve que era una pequeña habitacion para una persona ,en donde habia una cama y un escritorio pequeño junto a una silla de madera.

-¿por que me has traido aquí?-pregunta un poco apenada Sakura al ver una cama ahí

-no pienses mal Sakura-le contesta el Uchiha suponiendo que pensaba Sakura- necesitaba un poco de privacidad y bueno este el unico lugar donde podemos conversar sin que nadie nos escuche-

-por favor siéntate-dice el Uchiha e inmediatamente Sakura se sienta en esa cama para solo una persona . por otro lado Sasuke, camina hasta la única ventana del sitio y empieza a contemplar una lluvia que habia empezado en esa pequeña ciudad

-hace 3 años quise escapar, ya que sentía que mi clan estaba al borde de un colapso, lo hice con el propósito de tener el poder de Orochimaru y así lograr enfrentar a Itachi y posesionarme del clan. Muchos dijeron que lo hice fue algo egoísta,pero en verdad lo hice para que mi clan sobreviviera. Solo necesitaba pelear contra Itachi,ya que de todas maneras la tercera parte del clan me apoyaba en mis ideales.Pero para eso necesitaba poder, no tenia alternativa Kakashi no era tan poderoso como lo era Orochimaru ,fue así que decidí salir de la villa Pero, lastimosamente Naruto me lo impidió, y gracias a el, me encarcelaron por 6 meses. Ni bien termine mi condena,la Hokage me retiro del equipo 7 y tuve que servir como Anbu fuera de Konoha.,fue casi como un destierro, pero sirviendo a tiempo completo a la godaime. Pasando el tiempo me convertí en lo que soy ahora llamado : un gran capitán Jounin,fiel ninja de la hoja.. o como seguro me llamaran en el consejo …un perro Uchiha fiel perro de los Senju.. Si, así como llaman a todo mi clan –dice esto ultimo Sasuke soltando una carcajada.

- ¿por que me dices eso Sasuke?-pregunta Sakura muy confundida

Sasuke deja de mirar la ventana agarra una silla que estaba junto a un pequeño escritorio y se sienta en frente de Sakura..- hace 3 años cometí el error de no pedirte ayuda y ahora te lo pido …quiero que me ayudes,Sakura-

-¿en que quieres que te ayude?- pregunta Sakura muy ansiosa

-quiero que me ayudes a tomar el poder en mi clan y en convertirme en el nuevo Rokudaime-

Al oír esto Sakura se queda asombrada, nunca pensó que Sasuke estuviera pensando en algo semejante, esas palabras sonaron mil veces en la cabeza de Sakura y no lo podía creer, Sasuke pensaba hacer un golpe en Konoha, destronar a su sensei Tsunade,queria el poder en la villa, ser el nuevo Hokage y le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ella.

-Sakura,todo estos años fuera, no he estado mas que entrenando duro,he recibido entrenamiento por parte de orochimaru del cual ha mejorado mis habilidades. No solo eso, sino también, he logrado formar un pequeño ejército en el país del sonido. Además los anbus que trabajan conmigo son fieles a mi y han estado siguiéndome en todos mis viajes al país del sonido. Por ultimo, en Konoha, la tercera parte de mi clan espera que destrone a Itachi y me convierta en el único heredero. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tome el poder, pero no podré lograr nada sin tu ayuda Sakura-chan

"Sakura-chan?"era la primera vez que Sasuke la llamaba asi,y Sakura empieza a sentirse cada vez mas nerviosa

-yo..Yo no se que decir, Sasuke… prácticamente me estas diciendo que traicione a la villa... –

-pero tu no me has dicho que amas acaso?-le pregunta

Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun ,yo te amo!,pero…- en eso Sasuke le toma las manos de ella y prosigue  
- Sakura si me ayudas, estaremos juntos por la eternidad.

-Sasuke-kun...-

-no te preocupes Sakura, se que no es fácil, tampoco lo fue para mi. Pero es por un nuevo futuro en Konoha. Ahora mismo la villa esta en posesión de esos malditos Senju, el clan que fue del primer hokage y lo que buscan es desaparecer mi clan, lo han estado haciendo desde el comenzo del la villa,¿ por que crees que los Uchiha viven en un ghetto,Sakura?¿ por que crees que nunca hemos tenido un Kage del clan Uchiha si se supone que es nuestro derecho tenerlo, ya que uno de los fundadores es Uchiha Madara?,yo te diré el por que ,Sakura, es porque nos tienen miedo, tienen miedo a nuestro gran poder, tienen miedo de nosotros porque somos los únicos capaces de superarlos..ellos son nuestros enemigos Sakura,y lo que mas desean es extinguir el Clan Uchiha...para asi dominar el mundo.. Es por eso que deseo acabar con ese consejo, y una vez que tome mi clan, me convierta en el nuevo rokudaime tu mi Sakura-chan… -dice esto ultimo el Uchiha, tocando el rostro de Sakura, - tu te convertirás en mi reina, y juntos gobernaremos Konoha,junto a ti, dare el poder absoluto al Clan Uchiha-

-Sasuke-kun…-es lo único que dice, una emocionada Sakura que de pronto su boca es tapada por los labios del Uchiha.

-Es una promesa ...¿Que dices Sakura-chan, me apoyaras?-pregunta el Uchiha después de haberle dado un gran beso a Sakura –¿te convertirás en la reina de mi nuevo mandato?-

Sakura no podía a hablar ante la gran emoción que sentía, solo veia a Sasuke con los ojos sollozos, se sentía muy alegre ella ante las palabras del Uchiha,claro que te ayudare mi sasuke-kun,decia ella, ahora entiendo, lo que tu deseas es justicia, entonces te ayudare a obtenerla

-Si!, Si! ,Por supuesto!, estoy contigo!, estoy contigo Sasuke-kun!!-dice alegremente mientras lo abraza de felicidad- ahora nada nos podrá separar! Nada nos podrá separar Sasuke-kun!…-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en Sasuke, al ver que sakura había cambiado de parecer .y la abrazaba fuertemente. Pero no era una sonrisa como la que tenia Sakura dibujada en su rostro, era mas bien de satisfacción al haber logrado algo propio de el, era una sonrisa interesada, de ambición que Sakura no podía ver, por estar abrazando a Sasuke y estar recontra emocionada, casi llorando de alegría al estar cerca de el ,al estar cerca de esa persona amada a la que tanto quiso, era una sonrisa que reflejaba la ambicion pura de Sasuke,de llegar al poder absoluto y utilizar a Sakura y al amor que sentía ella por el ,para lograr sus planes.

-"Naruto...".- dice el moreno mientras sigue abrazando a Sakura  
-"Sasuke..."-dice el rubio que estaba caminando junto a Ino saliendo del templo

-"esta vez te derrotare...!!"-dicen al mismo tiempo los dos shinobis,que no esperaban la hora para su revancha

dos promesas,que tanto Sasuke como Naruto han pactado..¿cual de ellas llegara a cumplirse?

Continuara….

--

nota del autor: bueno hasta aqui tengo escrito este fic,si desean mas solo diganlo...

si no les ha gustado tambien diganlo .. pongan su critica .. nomas ...


	8. Chapter 8 : Cambio de planes

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie.Todos, absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**nota : **Gracias por su reviews ,disculpen la tardanza

--

**Capitulo 8 : Cambio de Planes**

Un clima despejado había en la ciudad en donde se realizaba la misión del equipo de Konoha .Itachi Uchiha,el encargado del equipo, estaba encima de una gran montaña y tenía una visión panorámica de toda la ciudad de Tsukamoto, ciudad fronteriza que limitaba con el país del sonido. El Uchiha tenía la mirada pegada a esa ciudad, y parecía estar pensando en algo de suma importancia que lo preocupaba mucho. De pronto se toca el brazo y nota que su herida todavía no había sanado, tenía una quemadura hecha por el mismo Kyubi, por haber peleado contra el ,para así controlar a Naruto y calmarlo. No fue fácil para él, pero gracias al Tsukoyomi y a un papelito cuadrado, con un sello escrito ,que le dio Jiraiya,logro calmar a un Naruto ,que estaba ya por sacar la quinta cola.  
-"por que haces esto, Sasuke?"- fue lo que le pregunto Itachi al ver como Sasuke había intentado asesinar a sus compañeros  
-"para obtener la gloria"- le respondió Sasuke mirando fríamente a su hermano  
-"¿la gloria?" - "a que te refieres?"- pregunta Itachi  
En eso Sasuke se empieza a reír enfrente de su hermano- "nos volveremos a encontrar en la base de los Uchiha….ahi decidiremos quien liderara el Clan,…Hermano"  
-"¿me estas amenazando, estupido Hermano?"-  
-"tomalo como quieras…"-le contesta Sasuke y con eso desaparece de su vista…  
Al terminar de recordar Itachi ..murmura el nombre de su hermano en su pensamiento  
-"Sasuke,…de haber sabido que recibías entrenamiento de Orochimaru.. te hubiera encarcelado todos estos 3 años" "fui un estupido no darme cuenta en lo que te estabas convirtiendo"-

La misión, impuesta por Tsunade era de capturar a un presunto ninja que traficaba información de la Hoja a Akatsuki,hace unas semanas por poco se lo captura pero lamentablemente no se logro Por fuentes de los anbu ese espía iba a estar en dicha ciudad, entre la multitud que transitaba por esa ciudad. el equipo de Konoha se posiciono cada uno en una sector de la ciudad, para asi capturar al presunto espía de akatsuki. Cada uno, se había colocado en un lugar determinado observando cualquier cosa sospechosa que se movía por las calles, Neji, tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji estuvieron atentos ante cualquier moviendo sospechoso en la ciudad. Pero pasaron los dias y Itachi empezó a sentir que algo andaba mal.  
De repente aparece Shino atrás de Itachi y le pregunta el por que lo había llamado a el  
-me llamo Itachi-sensei?-pregunta el ninja del clan aburame  
-ya ha pasado 3 dias ,y todavía no ha aparecido-  
- ¿eh..?-  
- hablo sobre el presunto espia..- dice Itachi  
-ah eso, es verdad,… es raro que los anbus hayan cometido un error asi, no cree?  
-Eso es algo poco probable, que los escuadrones anbu cometan errores Shino-le contesta Itachi, que hace una pausa para cerrar su ojos-a menos claro que…-  
- a menos claro que.. - dice Shino esperando que termine de hablar Itachi  
-Shino,de que escuadrón anbu sacaron esa información sobre un presunto espía que iba venir por acá?-  
-ah !..Del escuadrón numero 23…-le contesta Shino, que saca una agenda y empieza a hojearla, de repente Shino se queda callado mirando atentamente una de las hojas de la agenda  
-¿sucede algo?-pregunta Itachi al notar que Shino no le dice nada  
-es el escuadrón de Sasuke- le contesta Shino- el lo lidera  
-….ahora lo entiendo-dice Itachi que pestañea y se dibuja media sonrisa en su rostro  
- usted cree que el haya…-  
-Es lo mas probable…por ahora quiero que avises a los demás que nos estamos retirando a villa.. se suspende la misión -  
-entendido- dice shino apunto de retirarse a la vista de Itachi  
-Una cosa mas..shino…-  
-si dígame Itachi-sensei-  
-Quiero que hagas un informe de todo lo que ha sucedido en este lugar,dile a Sai que te apoye .  
-si..,entendido-le contesta Shino y de inmediato se retira

En otro lugar de esa region,en la misma ciudad de Tsukamoto.. Kiba ,Neji ,Shikamaru y Chouji estaban caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad.  
-¿Como es posible que haya perdido contra el ?-se desespera Kiba que no puede comprender como pudo haber perdido tan fácilmente contra Sasuke  
-Acéptalo eres débil-dice Neji que esta de brazos cruzados, caminando al costado de Kiba.  
¡¿Que has dicho?!-le grita Kiba- yo no soy ningún débil! ,si deseas.. te lo puedo demostrarte ahora Neji!-le amenaza el Inuzuka pero Neji no parece asustarse y solo sigue caminando de forma sobrada  
-El problema es ese sharingan- dice Chouji que comia una bolsa de papas -  
- es demasiado problemático luchar contra eso- dice Shikamaru mientras da un bostezo -solo un verdadero genio podría derrotar a ese dojutsu y a Sasuke  
- entonces Shikamaru, tu eres el indicado ..- dijo Chouji  
-nah.. es demasiado problemático hacer eso... yo paso..-

-dices Shikamaru que solo un genio podría derrotarlo..? Entonces creo que es lógico que yo lo derrotare.. ya claro que yo soy el genio de mi clan y de la villa -dice Neji recontra confiado en sus habilidades como Jounin y de los mejores de su Clan  
-descuiden,yo me encargare de el...-

-"sobrado..".-dijo Kiba mirándolo de reojo a Neji …-.oye Neji , y donde esta Lee.?.-le Pregunta Kiba- no lo he visto desde ayer…

-El muy tonto se ha ido a entrenar a las montañas, seguramente por haber perdido contra Sasuke...que patético-

En efecto como dijo Neji,Lee estaba entrenando arduamente, en la montañas ,mientras encima de una de las montañas, Itachi se queda un momento mirándolo, al notar la manera tan peculiar de cómo entrenaba el ninja de atuendo verde.  
Tenten,su amiga de la infancia, estaba buscándolo, ella estaba un tanto preocupada ya que se había cumplido ya dos días, que no volvía a la ciudad. Según lo que le había dicho Neji el debería estar por acá.  
-¿donde estará?- se pregunta ella, mientras sigue caminando entre los senderos de las grandes montañas.  
Al encontrarlo, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo, ya que estaba entrenando de una manera poco usual, además al lado suyo había un anciano de baja estatura que tenia un bastón en su mano y miraba atentamente a Rock Lee, que había colocado sus piernas en una barra de metal a una altura de dos metros y empezaba a hacer abdominales, pero con el trabajo adicional, de llevar en sus dos manos unos vasos, y tenia llenarlos de agua y vaciarlos en unos pequeños baldes que estaban encima de la barra.  
-Imbécil!-le recrimina el viejo hombre al notar que lee derramo un poco de agua -no debes botar ni una sola gota de agua,del vaso!-  
-"q-que, intenso entrenamiento.".-dijo tenten, que se queda asombrada de cómo Lee entrenaba - "ni Gai sensei nos entrenaba así""Este no es el usual Lee que conozco .. ¿que le habrá pasado?"-  
-Veo tu lo conoces ¿no?-le habla el viejo que seguía mirando a Lee entrenar  
-el es como una espada a la que hay que afilar - ..  
- ¿un espada…? - dice muy confundida Tenten, que no tiene idea de lo que habla el viejo  
-así es, una espada, que ha perdido una cosa llamada "razón" y ahora una bestia sanguinaria tiene los mas ama el y ahora combatiendo contra ese demonio que no lo deja crecer..  
-"¿un demonio que no lo deja crecer?"-  
-este hombre no parara de entrenar hasta no recuperarse de si mismo , entrenara hasta recuperar su honor.. este chico si sigue entrenando asi se hara muy fuerte .. pero te dire que el hombre puede llegar a ser aun más fuerte con ama con fuerza a una persona , de echo puede crecer sobrepasando sus limites,a causa de ese sentimiento..-

Tenten poco pudo entender, lo que le decia ese viejo hombre y siguio nomas mirando como Lee entrenaba..

-no te preocupes,Dentro de poco acabara y podrás hablar con tu novio-

-¡¿eh?!de que habla señor?-le contesta Tenten que estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo- el no es mi novio!…-

al la respuesta de tenten ,el viejo hombre se rie y le contesta

-se nota que eres fuerte, sin embargo ocultas tu parte femenina a este hombre-

Al escuchar esto Tenten se queda aun confusa, no sabiendo que era lo que trataba de decirle el hombre

-pero el te entiende, seguramente te entiende mas que otras personas-  
Al terminar de hablar el viejo, Tenten no sabia que decirle, decide entonces no contestarle nada, y lo único que hace es mirar como su amigo. Hacia poco había terminado su entrenamiento y estaba ya en tierra muy agitado  
-Tenten-chan…¿que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunta muy agitado y sorpendido Lee ,que se da por enterado de su presencia una vez que pisa tierra y termina con su entrenamiento  
-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti,ya son dos días que no regresas a la ciudad-le dice Tenten-por cierto, no me llames tenten-chan.. ya te lo he dicho varias veces…-  
-¿Dos días?-se pregunta lee mirando al suelo- ¿ha sido solo ese tiempo?...Yo siento como si hubiera estado entrenando como medio año- se responde el mismo, ahora mirando al cielo, con una mirada de satisfacción al haber terminado su entrenamiento  
Tenten se queda impresionada por su cambio de actitud pero rapidamente,vuelve en si -Oye lee, y quien era ese viejo hombre que estaba al lado tuyo?- pregunta Tenten  
-Ah!,nose, no lo conozco-  
-¿Que?- queda muy confundida Tenten, ya que pensaba que era su maestro o algo así.- como sea..Lee volvamos a la ciudad..o Itachi-sensei se molestara contigo

-Sasuke será fuerte, será un genio en su clan y todo lo demás, pero Lee también es un genio y es un maestro en el taijutsu ,no entiendo como pudo ser derrotado así de fácil- comenta Chouji que seguía caminando con sus camaradas, comiendo una bolsa de papas  
-la respuesta es simple…el sharingan…-dijo Kiba con mucha amargura y haciendo puño con su mano -"si no tuviera eso, ya hace rato le hubiera pateado el culo…"  
-con esto queda comprobado que Sasuke es nuestro enemigo…-dijo Shikamaru mientras bota humo de su cigarrillo – la próxima vez que lo veamos ..no hay que tener contemplación con el…de lo contrario.. Seremos asesinados  
Al escuchar esas palabras todos miraron a shikamaru,hasta el mismo Neji. Tenia razon Shikamaru, la proxima vez Sasuke los podria matar..no iba tener contemplación alguna con ellos a pesar que fueron amigos de la infancia.

En el país del Sonido,Sasuke había llegado a unas guaridas de Orochimaru,junto con su escuadrón de 3 anbus. Justo cuando entra a la guarida. es recibido por una Karin, que se abalanza hacia el muy contenta al verlo  
-Sasuke-kun llegaste!!-grita la kunoichi de cabello rojo que integraba el otro equipo de Sasuke  
-hola Karin -le saluda Sasuke que no estaba tan emocionado en reencontrarse con su novia, mas bien, no le importaba mucho ser el novio de ella.  
En instantes aparecen los otros dos integrantes del grupo de Sasuke Suijetsu,un ninja de la niebla y Juugo y ninja que tenia en su sangre la esencia del sello maldito  
-¿alguna novedad?-pregunta Sasuke que seguía siendo abrazado por una karin que estaba muy feliz al verlo  
-ninguna, Orochimaru no nos dejo ninguna misión esta vez -le contesta Juugo  
-ya veo- contesta Sasuke que seguia su cuello aferrado por los brazos de Karin  
-Sasuke, te recuerdo que no falta mucho para que Orochimaru cambie de cuerpo…-dice Suijetsu que no logra terminar de hablar ya que es interrumpido por Sasuke  
-Si ya lo se,en cuando llegue el momento lo acabare-le contesta el Uchiha, que se echa en un sofá, que estaba en la habitación junto a una Karin, que estaba a su costado abrazándolo  
-por ahora quisiera descansar un poco,y ademas..tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer…-comenta de nuevo el Uchiha  
-¿como que otras que hacer?!-se encabrona Suijetsu- ahora mas que nunca, tenemos el poder para acabarlo …el ahorita esta no muy lejos de aquí…entre los 4 ..Podremos…!-  
-te he dicho que en cuando llegue el momento lo acabare!- le grita el Uchiha, mirándolo a Suijetsu con el sharingan y causando el miedo de todos y de hasta la misma Karin  
-c-como quieras…-le contesta Suijetsu que estaba molesto al verse amenazado por Sasuke  
-ahora, me gustaría que se retiren. Todos, a excepción de ustedes..-dijo el Uchiha mirando a su escuadrón anbu  
Juugo y Suijetsu se quedaron mudos mirando por unos segundos a Sasuke y después empezaron a retirarse lentamente  
-Sasuke, pensé que íbamos a estar juntos..- se queja Karin  
-mas tarde, ahorita tengo un asunto que hablar con ellos  
-pero Sasuke…-se digue quejando Karin, ya que pensaba estar mas rato con Sasuke, pero su reclamo es callado por una caricia del Uchiha y además una mirada, que sonroja a la chica de cabello rojo  
-esta bien Sasuke-kun- le sonríe Karin, y empieza a irse junto con Suijetsu y Juugo de la habitación  
Ya una vez todo el equipo Hebi, como era llamado el escuadrón conformado por Suijetsu Juugo y Karin ,se había retirado …Sasuke se para, del sofa y empieza a hablar con su escuadrón anbu  
-Seguramente Itachi, ya se habrá dado cuenta, de la falsa misión que hicimos…dentro unos días la Quinta sabrá que ataque a unos shinobis de la hoja y dará por mi captura..es por eso que será mejor que se vayan a Konoha y me entreguen  
al terminar de hablar el Uchiha, su escuadrón anbu se quedo mirándose unos a otros ,sorprendidos por lo que había dicho  
-¿regresar a Konoha?.. se sorprende un anbu ante las palabras de Sasuke-Pensaba que ya no íbamos a regresar..-  
-Es necesario volver Ikari ..tenemos que reunir a los miembros de mi clan que están de mi lado..si no lo hago, por mas ejercito que tenga, en este miserable país, nunca podremos apoderarnos de Konoha  
-disculpe, Sasuke-sama pero como piensa hacerlo?.si vuelve será encarcelado en una las prisiones de maxima seguridad de la villa ..  
- ya lo se y es por eso que Mizaki entrara en escena…-  
Uno de los anbus se saca su mascara y mira a Sasuke… su nombre era Mizaki Uchiha un ninja fiel a los ideales de Sasuke que iba a reunir a la facción que era leal al liderato de Sasuke en el clan Uchiha  
-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer,¿no Mizaki ?  
- por supuesto Sasuke-sama-  
-y como harás cuando te liberen?…-pregunta el otro anbu – nosotros aunque te llevemos ante Konoha,seguiremos siendo sospechosos y no podremos ni de hablar contigo  
-Ahí Sakura entrara acción...,-le responde Sasuke,seguido por una sonrisa -fue por eso que quise que estuviera a mi lado.Ella, junto a la información que recabara sobre toda la logística de la villa, ira hacia y mi y me liberara de la manera mas silenciosa posible.. ya cuando eso pase.. Todos nos reuniremos en la base central de los Uchiha. Ahí empezara todo..- al terminar de hablar Sasuke..dos de los anbus se miran un poco dudosos sobre el plan de Sasuke  
-¿que sucede, no confían en mi plan acaso?-pregunta Sasuke de manera irónica al ver la cara de desconcierto de dos de los 3 anbus que estaban en la habitación, junto a Sasuke  
-disculpe Sasuke-sama, pero pensábamos que íbamos atacar la villa junto con Orochimaru,asi era el plan en realidad, pero veo que esta tomando en serio, la idea de matarlo.. Creía que Orochimaru era la clave para su victoria…  
-Orochimaru será el que me de la victoria, es por eso que necesito tener todo de el.. Hasta su propia vida.si es necesario-le contesta Sasuke mirando con el sharingan activado a los dos anbu y causando el temor en ellos.  
-pero descuiden…- de nuevo les habla Sasuke ahora mostrando, a los anbu, su mano derecha que portaba un anillo - aparte de Orochimaru tengo otro aliado mucho mas poderoso aun.-  
-disculpe Sasuke-sama, pero esa chica llamada Sakura..será de total de confianza?-pregunta uno de los anbus  
-Mizaki,esa chica…hará todo lo que yo le pida…-

A varios kilómetros de donde estaba Sasuke,Sakura caminaba por una de las calles de la ciudad de Tsukamoto,junto con su amiga Ino .Ellas estaban por una de las tiendas en donde vendían joyería Ino se quedo muy fascinada al ver en una de las vitrinas tantas cosas que le resultaron extremadamente bonitas. Ino no pudo ocultar su alegría, de no solo estar ahí viendo esas joyas, si no tambien al saber que Naruto sentia algo por ella . por otra parte Sakura no parecía tan entusiasmada por ver esas pulseras y collares de plata y oro.En su cabeza había un gran dilema que todavía no podía aclarar. Hace ya 4 dias. ella había hablado con Sasuke, y prometió que iba apoyarlo, en que se convirtiera en el Rukodaime .Sakura sabia que si eso llegase a suceder, entonces podría estar junto con el para siempre, pero se corría el gran riesgo de romper el gran lazo que tenia con su sensei ,sus amigos y la villa  
-¿"dios mío que haré?"- se pregunta la Haruno, que sigue caminando sin oír lo que le estaba hablando Ino  
-"amo a Sasuke,pero no quiero que mi sensei y mis amigos sufran daño alguno""si tan solo haya una manera de que no salgan heridos…"  
-Sakura,¿me estas escuchando?-se molesta Ino al no ser escuchada por su amiga  
-Si,.disculpa Ino estaba distraída..¿me decías?-  
-te decía que te parecía este collar.. -  
-Es muy hermoso Ino- contesta la Haruno dando una falsa sonrisa- aunque un poco caro ,no crees?  
-Si,es cierto- le contesta la Yamanaka que le devuelve la sonrisa.  
A Ino le encanto mucho ese collar, pero Sakura tenia razón, costaba demasiado caro, aun ahorrando por meses lo que ganaban en misiones.. no podría llegar a comprarlo. Pero lo que mas gustaría ahora, era que Naruto le regalara algo así no importara el precio con tal que le diera un detalle.  
Y mientras Ino alucinaba con Naruto ..Sakura recordaba lo que le había dicho Sasuke..  
-"por ningún motivo Sakura..Comentes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, A nadie Sakura-chan….ya hace meses la Raiz ha tratado de investigarme, pero por suerte no han podido sacar nada "."Sakura..Últimamente el Clan Uchiha ha estado viviendo siempre en un lugar apartado de la villa,por los culpa del Clan Senju""ellos ahora dominan Konoha...y tienen la intención de someter a todos los países ninja a su dominio ..es por ello que haremos justicia Sakura.. …justicia con nuestro clan,justicia con la villa y con todos …el clan Uchiha tendrá su primer Hokage y llevara a Konoha a un nuevo orden…"  
Esas palabras conmovieron a Sakura, y después de darse un gran beso, comprendió que tenía que apoyarlo.  
-" sasuke-kun tiene razón… el clan Uchiha tiene el derecho de tener un Kage y a través de la historia no ha tenido ni uno..ya es tiempo que lo tenga… si...si te apoyare sasuke-kun"  
-si...te apoyare…-  
-¿eh? ¿A quien apoyaras Sakura?- pregunta Ino al escuchar como Sakura piensa en voz alta  
-eh?, nada ..Nada.. ..Olvídalo.-le vuele a sonreír Sakura a su amiga –oye, este collar esta muy bonito.-le dice la Haruno tratando de desviar la conversación  
- si.-asiente Ino - a mi me gustaría que me regalaran un collar así…-le sonríe a la Haruno  
-veo que estas muy contenta..¿se puede saber por que?-pregunta Sakura  
-quien yo?- se sonroja Ino - no es nada..Nada  
-¿no será acaso por un chico?-pregunta Sakura causando que Ino se ponga nerviosa sin saber que decir  
- no se que hablas frentuda, ya te he dicho que no me gusta nadie..- dice muy sonrojada Ino  
-Ino ..te conozco desde que éramos niñas,se que hay alguien que te gusta, ya dímelo … -  
Ante la insistencia de Sakura,Ino da un suspiro y decide revelarle quien le gustaba- bueno…yo-  
-lo sabia..te gusta alguien..dimelo Ino.. quien es,..a ya se ,no me lo digas…es Sai ..no?!-  
-no!,No es Sai -niega con su cabeza Ino  
-entonces, Shikamaru?-  
-tampoco y además el esta ya con Temari ,lo recuerdas?  
- ah! ..Es cierto -dice Sakura que sigue adivinando quien era el que le gustaba a Ino- entonces…,ya lo se!.., es Chouji!…  
-no…tampoco es el ,Sakura-  
-.¿de Kiba..?- pregunta Sakura  
-no.. tampoco es el …-  
-de Neji?-  
- no..!-  
- de Lee..?-  
-tampoco frentuda…!  
De Shino..?-  
-menos!-se exalta la rubia  
-no será acaso… de tu sensei..?-pregunta Sakura tapandose la boca con solo imaginar a que sea el

-¡¿que?!,como se te ocurre decir eso.Frentuda!. Si el me dobla la edad! y además es mi sensei!!

-gomen gomen..era una broma - se disculpa la Haruno, que se resigna dando un suspiro  
-…me rindo.¿Quién es entonces.?..-

-prometes no decirlo a nadie..Sakura- le dice la rubia con una voz muy delicada  
- tienes mi palabra Ino-cerda -le contesta la Haruno levantando la mano como haciendo un juramento- anda dímelo..-le insiste de nuevo Sakura, que estaba muy ansiosa en saber de quien Ino estaba enamorada..  
-Es de.. Naruto…- le dice dando una sonrisa Ino, mientras seguía ruborizada ante tal declaración hacia su mejor amiga.  
Al escuchar el nombre, Sakura no podía creerlo y su rostro quedo estático por varios segundos,"¿que?"-se preguntaba en su interior -"¿naruto?".. Sakura no podía creer lo que oía, acaso su mejor amiga se había enamorado de Naruto?. "no, tiene que ser una broma…" "Ino no puede gustarle Naruto y además…naruto nunca estaría con ella" . Sakura pensando que era una broma ,se rie y le responde a Ino

-vamos…Ino-cerda en serio..de quien es.?. no juegues…-

-ya te lo dije… es de Naruto-le vuelve a decir la rubia

-.No puede ser.- se ríe la Haruno .¿me estas tomando el pelo,Ino-cerda? -

-no es una broma… es en serio..frentuda…-se molesta Ino

- vaya… wow…eso si es una sorpresa- dice Sakura que no podía creerlo,"Ino enamorada de Naruto??"…- y desde cuando te ha empezado a gustar, Naruto?  
-hace poco, para ser exacto desde que me dio una carta…-  
-¿una carta…? –  
-si..Hace 3 años el me dio una carta-sonrie Ino - ..al comienzo ..Pensaba que era una broma..pero después me di cuenta que era algo serio…-dice Ino mientras sigue sonriendo  
Al escuchar esto Sakura se quedo impresionada ..ella no podía creer que una chica como Ino estuviera al lado de Naruto..no podía imaginárselos juntos..ella quedo muy impactada ante su revelación -¿Naruto le envió una carta a Ino? O sea que el también…esta-  
.-entonces, entonces, ¿ustedes s-son novios?-  
-no, todavía no…aunque parezca extraño, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita -  
-¿y que están esperando? -pregunta Sakura  
-Naruto me dijo que una vez que arregle las cosas con Sasuke, entonces podríamos tener una cita, aunque no me lo dijo textualmente, asumo que quiso decir eso…-  
-"arreglaria las cosas con Sasuke-kun?,¿acaso Naruto tiene pensado pelear contra el?"-se sorprende la Haruno, que al escuchar esto, teme que Naruto pelee contra su Sasuke-kun  
-¿que sucede?..Pareciese que hubieras visto un fantasma…-  
-no es que…es que…nunca pensé que te hubiera gustado Naruto…"la verdad es que nunca… me imagine que Naruto estuviese interesado en Ino…aunque parezca raro, siento un poco de celos"  
-yo pensaba que para ti era solo un imbecil-

La rubia al escuchar esa palabra paro de a caminar y le contesto a Sakura

- El no es un imbécil,Sakura… aunque a veces puede ser un grosero,un poco idiota y distraído, es una persona que nunca se aprovecharía de una mujer, y eso vale mucho, el es una persona muy noble,Sakura..  
Sakura al escuchar estas palabras ,y ver el rostro de Ino que expresaba felicidad, le quedo claro que ella si estaba enamorada del rubio -entiendo veo que te gusta mucho -  
-Si.. aunque todavía no estoy segura si lo que siento es en realidad amor..Pero tal vez si hablo mas con el….podría llegar a saber- dice Ino que sigue mirando las joyas que vendían en la tienda.  
De repente la expresión del rostro de Ino cambia, había algo en ella que la perturbaba y por eso quiso preguntarle a Sakura algo de suma importancia  
-Sakura, te puedo preguntar algo? -  
-si adelante- le dice la Haruno muy extrañada por su expresión  
-a ti no molesta que yo este con el no?..- pregunta Ino causando la sorpresa de Sakura que para de caminar y la mira a su amiga  
- ¿eh? de que... estas hablando Ino? a mi no me gusta Naruto.. El es solo mi amigo …-le dice la Haruno. Pero a pesar de la respuesta Ino seguia muy preocupada por algo.  
-¿acaso eso te tiene preocupada?-le pregunta la Haruno  
-si,..lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo Sakura ..ya una vez tuvimos que romper nuestra amistad por ese condenado Uchiha..y no quiero que suceda algo similar-  
-No te preocupes Ino...Naruto es solo mi amigo. Aunque te admito que me siento un poco celosa ..al saber que Naruto estará contigo. Pero es que ..Bueno.. ..ya es bastante tiempo que paro con el en misiones y es la costumbre ,pero no te pongas nerviosa.. no te lo quitare-

-"no se si sentirme aliviada o nerviosa por lo que me has dicho Sakura"-piensa Ino ante lo que le habia dicho su mejor amiga, poco después le contesta con una sonrisa  
-y ..Sakura… tu todavía… sigues enamorado de Sasuke?-le pregunta Ino , que provoca que Sakura no sepa que contestarle y se ponga nerviosa  
-yo….-  
-"Por ningún motivo digas que sigues interesado en mi ,si se dieran por enterado .podríamos ser descubiertos, Sakura-chan " -es lo que recuerda Sakura,que le dijo Sasuke y decide entonces,mentirle a Ino  
-eso fue hace tiempo ..Ino..el ya no me gusta-le contesta con una sonrisa a su amiga  
-¿lo dices en serio, Sakura?-  
- claro si.Ino...- asiente Sakura  
-que bueno…-suspira Ino muy aliviada-al fin dejaste de pensar en el. Sinceramente Sakura el no te merecía-

-"¿el no me merecia?"-se molesta Sakura -"¿por que todos piensas que Sasuke-kun es una mala persona?"¿Por qué?.. El solo quiere justicia para su clan eso es todo"-  
Sakura no podía entender por que todos estaban en contra de Sasuke,ella todavía lo veía como una persona buena,y se sentía mal al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga..

No muy alejado de donde estaban Ino y Sakura,Naruto y Sai caminaban para matar el tiempo. como los demás shinobis..La única misión que les dieron fue de estar alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, pero ya había pasado varios días y ahora como los demas, caminaban por las calles, esperando nuevas ordenes de Itachi.  
-ya son dos dias que no ha pasado nada,esta misión apesta!-dice el rubio muy molesto  
-lo único interesante que sucedió,en esta misión fue tu pelea contra Sasuke-  
-si...pero no la pudimos terminar-le contesta con una sonrisa maléfica -ese cabron se salio con la suya-  
-no pareces muy molesto…por la derrota que tuviste con Sasuke-dice Sai  
¿Cual derrota.. Sai.?!.. ese grandísimo baka, nunca me llego a derrotar!...Nunca perdí contra ese baka!,ya que el huyo…  
-Ya veo…y entonces que piensas hacer ahora,Naruto-kun?-  
-Tu que crees ..Entrenare como nunca y le voy a patear el culo a Sasuke!.tendre mi revancha !  
Al escuchar esa palabras del rubio…Sai solo le sonríe -me alegro que tengas buenos animos.-.  
-Tengo que estar bien de ánimos…y mas cuando se algo sobre Sakura-chan…-  
-¿sobre Sakura-chan? -  
-Bueno es un secreto pero… ..Sakura-chan si siente algo por mí-  
-¿de verdad?-se sorprende Sai  
-Si! .. Ino me lo contó, y no creo que me mienta con eso.. Además ..Ella es una amiga cercana a Sakura… y es confiable… -  
-ya veo..eso debe ser una buena noticia para ti Naruto-kun - le dice Sai  
-vaya que si!,...ahora mas que nunca ,se que el amor que tengo por Sakura, será correspondido!..-  
Naruto no puede  
-me alegro por ti Naruto-kun- le sonríe Sai

-Aun asi,hubiera estado mejor con Sakura-chan y si tan solo hubiera recibido mi carta..

-¿carta?- pregunta Sai

-hace 3 años le mande una carta..-le comenta el rubio.-.mierda,si la hubiera leído!-

- ¿y por que no la leyó?- pregunta Sai

-el tonto de Ero-sennin, parece que se equivoco de lugar y lo envió a otro lado-

-y por que no le escribes otra ..?-

-Y a no va ser necesario,ella de seguro esta esperando que yo me declare y eso hare…!-sonríe muy emocionado ,Naruto al saber que Sakura seria su futura enamorada.

-y que me dices de ti Sai… -

- ¿De que?- pregunta el ninja de la raíz confuso por lo que le decía Naruto

- de Ino ….-dice le rubio- Hablo sobre Ino,la ultima vez que nos vimos ,se noto que estaba interesada en ti -

- ¿Qué, si ?- le pregunta Sai,que no comprendía lo que Naruto le decía  
-claro.. no recuerdas esa vez cuando comimos barbacoa, con el equipo 10-  
- ah, eso…- le responde Sai ,recordando aquella vez y comprendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo Naruto

Sai entonces empezó a recordar que hace unos días, no mucho para que empiece la misión.Ino le pidió que le ayudara para sacarle celos a Naruto…  
-a ver si te entendí, quieres que te ayude, para sacarle celos a un persona que te interesa mucho  
-exacto.. me ayudaras?-le pregunta Ino

-esta bien, pero dime de quien se trata…-

-después te lo digo - le contesta la Yamanaka- ya nos tenemos que ir a la mesa.. nos están esperando

-Esta bien.. pero ¿ que tengo que hacer?..-.

- Solo sonríe y finge que te agrada cuando te este coqueteando.. ok?

- ok..- le responde Sai

El equipo 7 y el equipo 10 estaban comiendo juntos, no era usual que ellos comieran juntos, pero Asuma les invito y era obvio que no podían rechazar la invitación

Ino había ideado un buen plan,se sentó al lado de Sai y empezó a coquetearle pero el único problema fue que Naruto no dijo nada…lastimosamente para Ino,su plan fracaso por que Naruto no sentia nada por ella ..su plan resulto un gran desastre ,ya que Naruto pensó que ella estaba interesada en Sai..  
El ninja de la raiz cuando termina de recordar, se da cuenta que nunca Ino pudo decirle de quien estaba interesado. esa vez cuando comieron los dos equipos. En aquella vez ,Ino estaba tan furiosa y confundida que ni bien acabaron con la comida se fue rápido con su equipo.  
Sai le dio un poco de curiosidad de quien estaba interesado Ino y dedujo que se trataba de Chouji o de Shikamaru pero mas no de Naruto.  
- yo la encuentro fea - dijo Sai al rubio  
-vamos!, no bromees!- contesta Naruto que no puede creer que diga eso

- no bromeo,en serio Naruto-kun,yo la veo una chica fea..-

- Mira,te sere sincero …Ino no me agrada mucho .. no me gustan las chicas,como ella ,osea sobradas ,Pero tengo que admitir que es una chica muy guapa-  
-¿mucho mas guapa que Sakura-san?-le pregunta Sai haciendo que el rubio se demore un poco en contestar..

-no..Sakura es más bonita que ella -  
-¿seguro?-

-si seguro- le vuelve afirmar el rubio mirando a Sai

-Entonces, a ti no te gusta Ino?- le pregunta Naruto

-hmm..no, como te digo la encuentro fea…-

-Eres raro, Sai, en serio - le dice el rubio que no podía creer lo que le había dicho

Pero Sai no se molesta y solo le sonríe a Naruto mientras los dos seguían caminando

-Naruto-kun, hay algo que tengo curiosidad,es sobre como comenzó tu rivalidad contra Sasuke, Siempre he querido saber como comenzó todo esta historia..-

-A ..Bueno..Eso fue hace años…recuerdo que para eso teníamos 11 años y era el examen final de matemática del segundo año en la academia  
-el examen escrito cuenta de 10 preguntas.. Tendrán 80 minutos para responderlas todas … -es lo que recuerda Naruto que dijo su maestro Iruka .. esa vez cuando estudiaba en la academia  
Ese examen era de solo de 10 preguntas ,pero eran súper complicadas …yo solo había podido hacer 5 ..y con eso.. no podría aprobar el examen ..Necesitaba por lo menos una mas.. y mi cabeza quería explotar de tanta matemática…pero eso no era lo peor para mi …el idiota de Sasuke había terminado el examen en tan solo 20 minutos y eso me encabronaba ..…  
--Naruto!... deja moverte..! o te anulo el examen!-le reprende Iruka ..al ver como Naruto se movía de los nervios..  
-lo siento Iruka-sensei-  
Fue ahí cuando Naruto se da cuenta..que Sasuke había volteado su cabeza..y lo miraba de reojo, seguramente por curiosidad, de lo que estaba sucediendo atrás suyo...Naruto entonces, sintió su aguda mirada y le respondió mirándolo de la misma forma  
"Ese dobe esta que me sigue mirando" - dice Sasuke- al notar que Naruto lo ha empezado a mirar de manera seria  
"Ese teme esta que me sigue mirando" -dice Naruto muy molesto e incomodo al sentir la mirada del Uchiha  
Los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con furia ...y al unísono los dos se responden ..  
-"Ese baka..es un tremendo Gay!"-  
-ya veo…así que comenzó su rivalidad de ese modo -dice Sai  
Si.. por algún motivo Sasuke empezó a mirarme mal …-dice Naruto -es un gay-

-¡¿que?!... Hinata, entonces no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado?!- se sorprende Kiba,que ahora iba caminando junto con Shino

-no... lo que dijiste le provoco un gran shock … y lo único que recuerda es que caminaba contigo después todo lo ve nublado…-comenta Shino a su amigo Kiba que da un suspiro y responde

- Entonces, estoy como en el principio-

-así parece…-

-como que así parece,Shino?!- se exalta Kiba

-nada..olvídalo- le responde su amigo

- y Hinata, sigue todavía en el hospita?-

-no lo se- le responde Shino..- de seguro ya salio de ahí.. tampoco he podido hablar con ella

Hinata estaba también por una de las calles de la ciudad. Ella estaba con una venda blanca en su cabeza, producto del golpe que se dio cuando se desmayo ante la noticia de Kiba  
No estaba muy animada, mas bien se sentía incomoda, por lo que le habia dicho Kiba,nunca pensó ella que su amigo se le iba a declarar,nunca lo tenia en mente, nunca se lo imagino y ahora se sentía con una especia de incomodidad y es por ello , que ha tratado lo mas posible de estar lejos de el .. Inventando que ha perdido el conocimiento y no ha recuerda nada de lo que le dijo

-"¿Por qué.. tuvo Kiba que haberme dicho eso?"- se molesta Hinata –"el sabe muy bien que me gusta Naruto…ahora que voy a decirle?.. no podre seguirle diciendo que he perdido la memoria otra vez.."-  
Sin darse cuenta Hinata camino hasta donde estaba Ino caminando ,ni bien Ino la vio le saludo a la Hyuga

¿Como te sientes Hinata?- le pregunta Ino sobre los dolores de cabeza que sufrio Hinata en toda la misión

-mejor..-le responde la Hyuga

- y has podido recordar algo? …- le pregunta Ino refiriéndose a su perdida de la memoria que le provoco el golpe

-etto..no, no recuerdo nada..-dice la Hyuga un tanto triste -"no quisiera recordar nada"-  
-eso ya no importa..lo importante es que ya no sufres de los dolores de cabeza.. ahora te encuentras mucho mejor, verdad?  
- si, gracias Ino- le agradece la Hyuga y junto con ella, siguen caminando por las tiendas del centro comercial en donde estaban ellas

Es ahí cuando Naruto las encuentra y el rubio muy animado grita .. "hey..chicas!"  
-Naruto..!-contestan las dos chicas con diferentes sentimientos cada una hacia al rubio

-¿han visto a Sakura-chan?- pregunta el rubio

-ha ido a esas tiendas de ahí- le contesta Ino señalando con su dedo la dirección de donde estaba ella - la estoy esperando desde hace unos minutos

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunta Ino

-no nada,es que vine avisarles que la misión se ha cancelado y nos regresamos a la villa – le contesta el rubio que de inmediato mira a Hinata y se le acerca

- supe, que sufristes un accidente, dime ya te sientes mejor?-

-s-si…- le responde tartamudeado la Hyuga que no podía aguantar su nerviosismo al sentir como la mano de Naruto tocaba su cabeza

-tiene que tener mas cuidado Hinata..- le dice el rubio que seguía tocándole la frente a Hinata

-s-si,gracia Naruto-kun- le sonríe la Hyuga

Al ver esa escena Ino se sintió un poco celosa, pero trato de no tomar muy en serio esa actitud de Naruto hacia Hinata ,ella estaba confiada en que su Naruto se moría por ella y Hinata no tenia oportunidad.

-Bien,me voy a avisar a Sakura-chan..-dice el Uzumaki que retira su mano de la cabeza de Hinata y se empieza a alejar de las chicas ,pero justo cuando empieza a irse ,para de correr y le agradece de nuevo a Hinata por el pastel que le habia dado a Naruto

-¿pastel?- dice Ino, que queda helada por lo que comento Naruto  
-"acaso Hinata …"-

- Es que hace unos dias ,antes de la mision..Hinata me regalo un pastel.- le explica Naruto a Ino  
- nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto talento en la cocina Hinata..-le sonríe Naruto a la Hyuga que se llega a sonrojar

Ino no lo podía creer, acaso ella se robo el pastel que le iba a dar a Naruto?.

-Deberías probarlo Ino …- le dice el rubio a Ino, que no sabia que contestarle en ese momento y decide solo seguirle la corriente

-c-claro…- responde la rubia sin saber que decirle exactamente a Naruto

Acto seguido Naruto se despidió de las chicas y se fue a buscar a Sakura-chan por las otras tiendas del centro comercial. Mientras Ino y Hinata seguían quietas en ese lugar  
Nunca pensó Ino, que Hinata le iba robar ese pastel y se le iba a pasar como suyo  
Ino reconoció que cometió un error en dejarlo ahí, pero se acordó de inmediato que había dejado una nota-" entonces Hinata sabía muy bien que ese pastel era mío y aun así me lo robo, nunca imagine, que Hinata sea tan mala persona..""- piensa Ino mientras sigue mirando a una inocente Hyuga, que no sabia lo que ocurría en la menta de la rubia

-Así que tu le regalaste un pastel a Naruto?..-le pregunta Ino cruzando su brazos y mirando a la Hyuga

-bueno…algo..así…-

-como que algo así…?-levanta un poco la voz Ino que no podía ocultar su molestia la sentir que Hinata se agarro su regalo  
Ino tenia la certeza que Hinata haya podido agarrar el pastel y poder aprovechado de ese regalo para quedar bien con Naruto ,estaba tan molesta con la Hyuga ,pero trato de calmarse y esperar a que habla Hinata

- la verdad es que, ese pastel no es mio,yo me lo encontré... en la casa de Naruto…- le confiesa la Hyuga haciendo, que Ino se sorprendiera y se calmara un poco su ira

-Cuando vi. la nota pegada en la caja ,quise saber quien lo había enviado, pero la nota se me fue las manos a causa de un viento y nunca supe ,quien se le había mandado …-

-"que,entonces tu no.. Sabes .que yo…."-

-cuando Naruto apareció, me pregunto si yo le había enviado ese pastel, y no pudo decirle la verdad…-

- y por que no le dijiste la verdad?..-

-es que y-yo tuve miedo…- le responde muy timida la Hyuga

-¿miedo?-

- tuve miedo ..a que haya otra persona interesada en Naruto-kun…es que y-yo….-

La Hyuga no pudo decir mas ,ya que le dio vergüenza decirle la información completa a Ino ,sobre el por que no le dijo la verdad a Naruto. Pero la rubia entendió a que se refería ella, y sintio miedo a que su suposición sea cierta..

-A ti te interesa mucho Naruto, no Hinata?- le pregunta Ino, con una sonrisa,tratando de calmarse y no molestarse con la Hyuga

-etto...yo... -

Hinata no supo que responderle y se queda callada, pero Ino se dio cuenta que si estaba interesado en Naruto.trato de calmarse,ella sabia que Naruto estaba interesado en ella y que Hinata no iba tener oportunidad, pero de todos modos se sintió amenazada

-No hace falta que me lo digas, con solo mirar tu rostro es mas que suficiente- dijo Ino, que al igual, que Hinata estaba muy nerviosa

-Por favor,Ino no se lo digas a Naruto, yo todavía no estoy lista para decirle lo que siento por el,.. por favor te lo pido…no se lo digas.nadie.-

Ino podría decirle que se olvide de el,ya que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, podría decirlo eso, pero no quería hacerlo. Al ver el rostro de la Hyuga le dio un poco de pena, y no lo quiso decir la verdad. Sentia pues que no era muy justo para ella.

-Esta bien, descuida no se lo dire,-le contesta la rubia dando un suspiro…-pero sera mejor que de una vez le digas a Naruto lo que tu sientes por el.. ya que ,tu no eres la única que esta enamorada de el-

Esas ultimas palabras causaron que los ojos de Hinata se dilataran y miraran fijamente a los ojos de Ino- "q-que me esta queriendo decir?-"..se pregunta la Hyuga –"acaso se esta refiriendo de Sakura" -piensa la Hyuga mientras seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ino

Sakura estaba en una de las tiendas de ropa viendo unas blusas, que le parecieron muy buenas para ella, de repente Sai aparece y la Haruno se sorprende al verlo y le saluda  
-hola Sai…no sabia, que también viniste a comprarte ropa de mujer-  
-muy graciosa Sakura…-le contesta Sai como siempre sonriente - he venido para avistarte, que la misión se ha cancelado. En una hora,nos estamos yendo a Konoha-

-entiendo..- le responde la Haruno, dejando la blusa en donde estaban las otras  
-no hemos hecho nada desde que llegamos aquí,ya me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada interesante-  
-bueno al menos tienes tiempo para pasear, en cambio yo.. tengo que hacer un trabajo que Itachi-sensei, me ordeno hacerlo  
- asi?..Sobre que?…- pregunta Sakura  
- Es sobre hacer un reporte de todo lo acontecido en el viaje..-  
- Menudo trabajo…que les han dado a los dos -comenta la Haruno que se rie un poco

-Si….-le contesta Sai con una sonrisa -pero es necesario que se haga ese reporte y mas cuando…Sasuke ha cometido una falta grave.de intentar asesinar a sus propios camaradas...-  
Al comentario de Sai,Sakura corta su risa y mira nerviosa a Sai

-Debe ser muy duro para ti Sakura aceptar todo lo que esta sucediendo no?-  
-perdón…-  
-lo digo por Sasuke-kun ..se que estuviste muy enamorada de el..  
- es verdad así lo fue …- le contesta la Haruno mirando a Sai con una sonrisa  
-entonces ya no estas enamorado de el?  
- hace tiempo que Sasuke-kun dejo de gustarme..Sai…- contesta Sakura con una falsa sonrisa  
-ya veo, pero parece que el cariño que le tienes perdura en el,no?-pregunta el ninja de la raíz, provocando a Sakura.  
-¿por que lo dices?-  
-Lo digo por que lo sigues llamando con el sufijo "-kun", es difícil de olvidarlo por completo no Sakura?-  
-Bueno..lo conocí desde la infancia, el llego a convertirse en un amigo cuando estuvimos en el equipo 7,hice muchas misiones junto a el y con Naruto-  
-Si pero Naruto es tu amigo también y nunca lo has llamado así.. estoy seguro que a Naruto-kun le gustaria que lo llames así,al menos por una vez  
Sakura no supo que responderle, y se le quedo mirando a Sai, con un poco de sospecha.  
-Es la confianza que tengo con Naruto…no lo tomes muy seriamente, además hay veces que utilizo el sufijo –kun" con Naruto me acuerdo que en el pasado lo utilizaba mucho.  
-no recuerdo ..cuando lo utilizaste  
-Eso fue cuando tu no estabas en mi escuadrón-le responde la Haruno con una mirada seria a Sai  
-Pueda ser, aunque e dudo mucho que lo hayas utilizado, ya que Sasuke estaba en tu escuadrón antes y seguías muy enamorada de el…  
- talvez lo use..o no ..la verdad no me acuerdo Sai.. No le des mucha importancia a eso..ya te lo dije ..no me gusta Sasuke..-  
-veo que te moleste, discúlpame Sakura-san  
- no te preocupes Sai..- le sonríe la Haruno - pero por favor ya no me preguntes esas cosas.. voy a pensar que dudas de mi palabra..  
-No dudo de ti Sakura-san sino de Sasuke y de sus intenciones con la villa -

En eso aparece Naruto que la llama a Sakura y la salva del interrogatorio que Sai la estaba sometiendo

-hola Sakura-chan..- le saluda muy sonriente Naruto, al por fin encontrarla

-Naruto- dice la Haruno, muy aliviada a que haya venido el rubio y asi lograr que Sai deje de preguntarle esas cosas

-ya te dijo Sai sobre que ya nos estamos retirando a la villa ?-pregunta el Uzuimaki

-si,si ya me conto todo - le responde la Haruno con una sonrisa – por cierto me puedes llevar estas bolsas Naruto-kun?- le pide la Haruno muy tiernamente y causa que el rubio no sepa que decirle por la emocion de haberle llamado asi

-"¿Naruto-kun?.". "¿S-Sakura-chan me ha llamado Naruto-kun?"- .. c-claro...claro Sakura-chan- le responde el rubio muy contento a que Sakura por fin lo haya llamado asi

-"Sakura-san es tan predecible"-dice Sai, al escuchar como lo llamo a Naruto

Los 3 shinobis salieron de la tienda y empezaron a caminar ,hasta donde estaban Ino y Hinata

-"Tengo que tener cuidado…parece que Sai esta sospechando de mi" -dice Sakura mientras lo mira con desconfianza al ninja de la raiz que sigue sonriéndole.  
-"ahora que recuerdo ,Tsunade-sama me dijo que Sai pertenecía a la raiz..si es asi entonces seguro estará ..Buscando a Sasuke-kun.." "mierda.. tal parece que Sasuke-kun tiene varios enemigos…"-dijo Sakura recordando que Ino le dijo que Naruto iba a pelear contra el  
-"te apoyare Sasuke-kun, a pesar que todo el mundo este en tu contra te apoyare… y lograre abrir los ojos a los demás .. Así tenga que usar la fuerza…" -

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9: No perdere ante ti

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

----------

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-----------------

**nota : **Gracias por su reviews ,disculpen la tardanza,es que mis clases en el instituto han comenzado y no he podido actualizarlo a tiempo

**Capitulo 9 : No perderé ante ti Parte 1**

Es increíble pensar como de solo un error, solo uno ,se genere tanta confusión .Se genere pues un enredo en la villa donde Naruto piensa una cosa y Ino otra. Pero si algo, si estaba claro, era que ellos pecaban de inocentes y que su unico error era de estar locamente enamorados.

Había pasado ya unos días en donde tanto Ino como Naruto estaban distanciados por sus misiones propias y problemas personales  
Naruto estaba decidido a tener una revancha contra Sasuke y empezó una carrera de volverse mas y mas fuerte , por otro lado Ino estaba misiones y espiando reuniones secretas de su clan.

La misión de Itachi, resulto ser una perdida de tiempo para los demás shinobis,pero para Itachi resulto ser preocupante ,ya que sospechaba de que Sasuke no haya aprendido nada en los 6 meses de prisión que tuvo hace años. La noticia sobre el ataque de Sasuke a Naruto y a los demas shinobis, causo la alerta de toda la villa y empezó así la busqueda del Uchiha para capturarlo.

Uchiha Sasuke,edad 16 años, nivel ninja Jounin …- habla Shizune mientras lee un informe al detalle sobre la vida de Sasuke- capitán del escuadrón numero 23…

Me impresiona..-comenta Shizune que sigue mirando la ficha del Uchiha

Te impresiona, su hoja de vida?-le pregunta Tsunade

No, me impresiona que siendo un ninja tan excelente, ahora se haya convertido en un rebelde. No logro entender, vamos, Lo tiene todo, según los informes de la hoja su coeficiente intelectual solo es superado por Itachi y Shikamaru, viene de un Clan prodigioso, tiene presencia…,Es carismático. Es una persona que no debería, ni de quejarse con la vida

-es cierto- dice Tsunade que hace una pausa para tocarse el cabello- pero hay algo que no tiene Sasuke …

-¿que cosa?- pregunta Shizune

-Humildad…-

-¿humildad?.-

Según lo que me ha dicho Itachi,Sasuke esta padeciendo una gran megalomanía-

-¿Y eso es grave?-pregunta Shizune,sin saber que cosa es eso

-si..Demasiado…-

Y mientras Tsunade y shizune comentaban sobre el Uchiha, los Akatsuki se reunian en un lugar del país de la hierba, en una gran cueva.  
Poco a poco varios hologramas van apareciendo hasta que al final llega el principal, el lider de los akatsuki.

-Veo que todos están aquí…- comenta lider akatsuki que mira de un lado a otro y ve que estaban todos ahí reunidos

-Será mejor que sea algo importante .. estaba en una ceremonia para mi dios…!- se queja hidan molesto de haberlo interrumpido

-Solo haces estupideces,Hidan-le dice Kakuzu burlándose de sus rituales

Maldito ateo…algun dia sufrirás el dolor de mi dios y ahí te vere pudriéndote en el infierno!-

-uy ..que miedo..-se burla Kakuzu

-Ya basta los dos!…- les reprende el lider- si los he llamado aquí, es por que tal parece, que cierto equipo, no ha cumplido con lo que he dejado y es de suma importancia que todos se enteren de quienes hablo

Todos los miembros de akatsuki se empiezan a mirar, buscando en ellos, de quien el líder se estaba refiriendo. Solo había dos sombras que mantenían fijas sus miradas al líder

- Sasuke y Deidara,se suponía que el kyubi ya estaría capturado ,esta vez que ha sucedido?

-Estaba apunto de capturarlo, pero se me complico al haber varios ninjas de Konoha …- le explica el Uchiha

-y por que no le avisaste a Deidara para que ayude en la captura?,acaso no trabaja contigo?-

-disculpe, líder pero yo no trabajo con perdedores-

-¡¿Que me dijiste?!-se enfurece Deidara

-Deidara,ignoralo- dice Kisame

-para que te lo sepas, , yo tampoco quiero trabajar contigo, maldito perro uchiha, bastardo, que nunca estarás a la altura de Sasori-sama!-

-hablas de ese otro perdedor..que es de la arena?

-retira eso,Uchiha de mierda!-

-diablos,Deidara ya cálmate!- le dice Kisame

-mierda otro escandaloso..- comenta Kakuzu

-retíralo!!!,grita Deidara, pero Sasuke solo mira con una mueca en su cara provocando mas a Deidara

-Deidara ya relajate - le dice Zetsu -y tu sasuke deja de provocarlo

-Si ahorita estuviéramos aquí! ,te juro que hace rato de te hubiera partido la cara y te hubiera quitado ese gesto estupido que tienen ustedes los Uchihas!-

-ya callate,solo eres pura boca ...-le responde Sasuke, pero inmediatamente es interrumpido

-silencio Sasuke!- grito el líder y hace que haya silencio en la cueva donde estaban todos los hologramas-Me da igual, si los dos no se llevan bien,no me interesa sus ridículas peleas ,lo que quiero al kyubi y me lo van a traer..

-Puedo capturar al kyubi solo denme tiempo ..- dice Sasuke mientras Deidara lo mira con mucha furia

-les daré 5 días..a los 2! - dice el lider mostrando unos cinco con su izquierda mano- solo 5 dias...me da igual quien lo captura..lo que quiero es al Kyubi, les queda claro?-

Si,entendido ..- responde Deidara que de reojo mira con mucha odio a Sasuke

Entendido ..-responde Sasuke que lo mira también a Deidara de reojo pero haciendo una gesto de burla

-Pero,si no lo llegan a capturar ni uno de los dos…entonces los matare a ambos…-

Ante la advertencia del líder Deidara y Sasuke se quedan mudos

Al terminar la reunión de los akatsuki ,Sasuke deja de estar sentado en una roca y se para en tierra firme

-Sera mejor que te apresures en capturarlo- dice un miembro de akatsuki apodado Tobi que estaba al costado de Sasuke

-Ya lo se ..- responde Sasuke- pero primero

-Dime ,¿vas a pedir ayuda a Deidara?-

-Claro que no Madara. - responde Sasuke casi riéndose, de lo que le dijo el ninja que tenia una mascara en su rostro-desde que lo conocí me pareció un tipo patético, no me interesa tener su ayuda. Es solo un tipo inferior a mi-

pero si Sasuke ofendia a Deidara,Deidara lo ofendia todavia peor.

-Un perro como el merece la muerte.. el sentirá mi arte como explota en su misma cara y lo haré que se trague sus palabras…!-dice Deidara con mucha furia y sin querer rompe un vaso que tenia te,el estaba sentado en el grass apoyado en un gran arbol,en otro lugar muy alejado de donde estaba Sasuke,su excompañero de busqueda

-Con lo que has dicho me queda claro que no trabajaras junto a el..-dice Kisame, que estaba junto a el por los bosques del país del sonido

-¡No sabes, cuanto lo odio a esa mierda..!..Desde que se unió a esta organización nunca me cayo bien su actitud, .a veces creo que nos va traicionar ese perro Uchiha.

-Tal vez sea tu imaginación Deidara- dice Kisame

-Puede ser,pero lo que no es imaginación es que he logrado capturar el 1 cola y al 3 colas yo solo …-le contesta Deidara,regocijándose de sus capturas

-Es cierto, pero Sasuke también ha capturado al 6 colas y ese bijju es equivalente a los dos que has capturado..-comenta Kisame y Deidara al oir esto se vuelve a molestar

- van 2 a 2 hasta ahora- sonrie kisame

-voy acabarlo…-

-¿eh?-

-Voy acabar con Sasuke,lo haré pedazos!!- grita Deidara y con mucha furia golpea el árbol y logra hacer una gran forado en el.-lo hare pedazos,lo hare pedazos!!!-

-lo haré pedazos!-seguía gritando Deidara, y sigue golpeando el árbol  
Kisame solo miraba mientras tomaba su te…-esto no terminara bien-"

Por otro lado, en la villa ,Tsunade seguía en su oficina sellando varios documentos que Shizune le entregaba a su por terminar de sellar, Shizune estaba por retirarse ya que su labor se había completado

-¿Alguna otra cosa Tsunade-sama?-pregunta Shizune ya que estaba apunto de retirarse

-asi, hasta ahora cuantos se han inscritos para el torneo?-

-haber...-dice Shizune mientras ojea un cuaderno..hasta ahora tenemos 30

¿Solo 30?.. Esperaba por lo menos 60

Bueno,es la primera vez que haremos un evento como este, además serán solo los shinobis de este país

-Dirás las kunoichis de este país..-

Claro,kunoichis …disculpe-se rectifica Shizune

-bueno ..- suspira Tsunade.. –esperaremos, a que se inscriban 2 mas para que sean 32 y que las llaves sean parejas

Entendido...- asiente Shizune y se retira a su oficina

Pero en Konoha no solo se estaba elaborando un evento como el torneo femenino nivel,Chunin ,sino también se estaba dando una reunión de todos los miembros del clan Yamanaka.

-Es una tontería todo esto!,en que parte de las escrituras de nuestro clan dice que si la sucesora es una mujer tiene que cuestionarse su futuro liderato?- se queja Inochi

-Tienes que entender Inoichi-san, que tu hija no esta en la capacidad de tomar el clan,que pasaría si mañana tu sufrieras un accidente y perdieras la vida ?-

-Mi hija no es ninguna inútil!.. Creo en ella y en su capacidad de controlar el clan Yamanaka!-

-Ya tomamos una decisión Inoichi-san,con 12 votos a favor y 30 en contra, el consejo del clan,no esta deacuerdo, que tu hija sea el futuro lider-

- Es por que soy una mujer, no es cierto?!- le contesta muy indignada Ino,saliendo de su escondite en donde estaba escuchándolo todo.

-Ino…- se sorprende su papa, y los demas miembros del clan, ya que la reunión era privada

-Esta es una reunión privada, Ino por favor retírate- le contesta el señor, que hablaba con su padre

-No me has contestado! ,Dime es acaso por que soy mujer ?!-

-No tengo por que contestar eso..niña insolente ..- le responde el colega de Inochi, que era el representante del consejo del clan

-si lo hacemos, es porque no estas al nivel suficiente para tener ese cargo ,según los últimos informes que nos han dado la viílla estas por debajo de varias kunoichis en esta aldea..

Al escuchar esto Ino baja la cabeza al suelo,ya que le estaba diciendo algo cierto

-Pueda ser que no sea muy fuerte,pero…Pero esto va a cambiar!,.. Por que les demostrare que me convertiré en la mejor kunoichi de este pais,hare que se traguen sus palabras que dicen ante mi!..-cuando Ino termina de hablar levanta su brazo izquierdo y haciendo puño con su mano, señala al lider del consejo

-Ino!.- se sorprende su padre y ala vez los demás miembros del clan que estaban en la reunión, pero el representante del consejo que le estaba atacando a Ino,se quedo callado mirándola fijamente a ella

-Esta bien,…acepto tu reto jovencita, demuéstranos que eres digna para liderar el clan ...-le responde el miembro del clan que era colega de Inoichi

-como ya sabrás, se ha creado un torneo de solo kunoichis en la hoja,,lo unico que te pide el consejo de este clan, es que lo ganes, si lo haces todos los miembros estaremos de acuerdo con tu futuro liderato.

Al terminar de escuchar eso Ino se queda muda, muy sorprendida ya que sabia ,le iba a costar demasiado ganarlo

-eso es un abuso!- le reclama Inoichi que se llega a ponerse de pie

-Lo haré..-responde Ino y deja atónito a su padre

-Hija no, no tienes que aceptar ese reto ,tu ya tienes el derecho a ser la futura …-

-Papa confía en mi …ganare el torneo ..-dice Ino mirando a los ojos a su padre -

-Esta bien ..Ino- le responde su padre dándole una sonrisa a su hija

Luego que terminara la reunion de los miembros del clan  
El amigo de inoichi, que reto a su hija, junto con otro sujeto caminaban por las calles de la villa

- oye, Crees que la hija de Inoichi, logre ganar?.. si lo hace todo nuestro se ira al tacho...

-No llegara ni a las preeliminares, descuida no lograra cumplir el reto  
Ahora el futuro del clan pertenece a nuestra rama …y no a la de Inoichi..-

Ni bien termino la reunión, Ino salio de su casa y se fue directo al edificio principal de Konoha,toy hablando del edificio principal de la villa  
En el camino ella se encontró con su mejor amiga

-¿Qué?, Naruto esta desarrollando su elemento?-pregunta Ino muy sorprendida de enterarse por la boca de Sakura de esa noticia

-si, esta justo ahora con Kakashi yYamato-sensei ,en el bosque, ya llevan 2 dias entrenando sin parar-

-I-increíble-se asombra Ino que sigue caminando junto con su amiga y rival

-oye y tu ya te has inscrito..?-pregunta Sakura refiriéndose al torneo de mujeres que se iba a realizar en la villa

-estaba justo para eso-le responde Ino

-aya… sabes, yo también me he inscrito..

-era de esperarse-

-no te miedo saber que estarás en un torneo junto conmigo?

-¿que?.Claro que no!!,como se te ocurre pensar que yo te tenga miedo frentuda!-

-deberías temerme ,Ino-cerda-Sakura no termina de hablar ya que se empieza a reir

-deja de reirte…esta vez te derrotare frentuda.. no sera como en los exámenes chunin -

-los tiempos han cambiado,Ino…, ahora yo soy la que mas técnicas tienes ,si supieras el entrenamiento que me dio Tsunade-sama te quedarías con la boca abierta..-

-así?, pues yo también he entrenado muy duro Sakura

No me digas..-le responde Sakura que se sigue burlando de Ino

-ya deja de reírte ..Frentezota!-

-Observa Ino-cerda.-dice la Haruno que da media y camina hasta donde esta una gran roca

-Si vas a demostrarme otra vez tu super fuerza, pierdes tu tiempo, no me impresiona ya nada…-

Al comentario de Ino,Sakura solo le da una sonrisa ,poniéndola nerviosa a Ino

-solo observa…-le dice de nuevo Sakura y con un solo golpe a la roca provoca, que se haga polvo la roca ..

-"N-no.. no Puedes ser! . ella h-ha hecho polvo esa gran roca."-Ino quedo en shock al ver el poder de Sakura,no era un simple golpe, que ella daba, con su súper fuerza. Ahora era otra cosa mas atroz que ponía a Ino con mucho temor a pelear contra ella.

-Con un solo golpe he logrado, acabar con esta gran roca, pero no te dejes engañar no es como los golpes que hacia anteriormente, este mas bien,es especial ya que lo pulveriza todo-

Ni bien termino de mostrarle su poder a su amiga,Sakura camino hacia ella

-Te lo advierto, Ino..Alguna razón me contra ti,rindete,no estoy dispuesto a perder este torneo-

-y que crees que me voy a rendir,de verdad crees que lo voy hacer?

-has lo que desees Ino,solo te digo que no dudare en usar este poder para poder ganar el torneo.-

-ya cállate!,no te tengo miedo,nunca te he tenido miedo!-

Pero a pesar que lo negaba Ino por primera vez se sintió, asustada ante Sakura,se había convertido en una chica extremadamente fuerte..Sakura se dio cuenta que Ino estaba asustada y le dio una sonrisa mientras se despedía de ella

-me tengo que ir..Naruto esta entrenando y tengo que darle mas de estas píldoras-

Sakura se fue y Ino quedo muy nerviosa en solo pensar luchar contra ella  
Y mientras caminaba hasta el edificio de la Hokage, no podia dejar de pensar en eso.

-"Diablos…".- se molesta Ino,que estaba a unos pasos de la oficina de Shizune para así inscribirse en el torneo-"¿!desde cuando esa frentuda se ha hecho tan fuerte..?!".

Ino estaba a un paso para inscribirse para el torneo,pero empezo a sentir, miedo de Sakura. En eso, una voz femenina la llama por su nombre y ella voltea para saber quien la estaba llamando

-Hinata…-

-Hola Ino…-

-Así que tu también te inscribirás..-le dice la rubia a la Hyuga

s-si…-

las dos chicas entran a la oficina de Shizune,en donde las dos tenian que inscribirse para el torneo,Ino dejo que Hinata fuera la primera en hacerlo

-sabes que Sakura..se ha inscrito, no?-

-si,ya me entere- le contesta Hinata

Y tu..no le tienes un poco de miedo?-

-¿eh?..bueno..no, tu si Ino?

-¿yo?,C-Claro que no..!-le responde la rubia..Nunca le tendría miedo a esa frentuda,la conozco de niña y se que se hace la fuerte nomás, ella es la miedosa..siempre he tenido que cuidarla cuando éramos niñas ..

Al comentario de Ino,Hinata sonríe y entra mas en confianza con la rubia

-bueno… la verdad es que,si le tengo un poco de miedo,p-pero es algo normal y hay que sobreponerse, además si no lo intento,m-me sentiré mal conmigo misma..-

Esas palabras hicieron pensar a Ino, que aunque Sakura tenga ese poder, no podria dejarse intimidar -comprendo-le contesta la rubia y la Hyuga camina al escritorio de Shizune

-"Hinata tiene razón."- piensa Ino, mientras ve como la Hyuga escribía su nombre en la ficha, que estaba encima del escritorio de Shizune

-"Ademas ,estoy peleando por algo mas importante que la rivalidad, que tengo con Sakura,estoy peleando por mi padre, por mis amigos en el equipo 10 , no puedo rendirme ,eso no le gustaría a Naruto, estoy segura que aun teniendo miedo, el se inscribiría.. -

¿Te vas a inscribir Ino?-pregunta Hinata

Por supuesto que si!.. Donde tengo que firmar…- le responde muy animosa la rubia

-"No puedo esperar cuando Naruto me vea luchar"…-dice la rubia y sonríe al imaginar que el Uzumaki estaría ahí para apoyándola en los combates.

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10:Empieza el torneo

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

----------

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-----------------

**nota : **Gracias por su reviews ,otra vez disculpen la tardanza ,espero pues que les guste el capitulo

por cierto...feliz año a todos =D

**Capitulo 10: empieza el torneo**

Fue un viernes por la mañana que se anuncio el torneo en donde 32 kunoichis de la villa disputarían el titulo de campeona nivel Chunin .Como era de esperarse Sakura Tenten Ino y Hinata se inscribieron. Según la opinión de varios Jounins la favorita en ganar el titulo seria Sakura. Pero mientras eso se celebraba en Konoha ,Naruto estaba por los bosques de Konoha junto con Kakashi y Yamato ,elaborando su nuevo jutsu con el elemento viento

-Naruto, ¿no quieres tomar un descanso?-le pregunta Kakashi a todos los Naruto que estaban practicando la unión de su elemento viento con el Rasengan

- no puedo darme por vencido, Kakashi-sensei!-le contesta el rubio

-es que ,ya son 2 días seguidos que sigues así..ya me estoy empezando a preocupar y eso que por lo general no me preocupo por ti…-le contesta el ninja copia –además lo que haces lleva tiempo en lograr hacerlo…-

-ya casi lo logro…- le dice Naruto mientras ya le faltaba poco por mezclar el viento en el rasengan –estoy apunto de… unirlo!…kakashi-sensei lo logre . lo .logre kakashi –sensei!!-grita de emocion el rubio mientras salta de alegria

¿Q-Que lo lo lograstes?-se asombra kakashi que deja de leer su libro, para ver como el rubio celebraba su logro

-Lo logre,logre unir…- grita Naruto mientras los miles de clones empiezan a desaparecer, pero al paso que desaparecian Naruto empezó a sentirse mas pesado y al final … no pudo seguir celebrando, ya que se desmayo por el inmenso esfuerzo. Por suerte Kakashi impidio que se cayera al suelo

-tomemos un descanso Naruto..-

Naruto se ríe y le contesta – quizá tenga razon Kakashi-sensei-

-De seguro ya habrá empezado el torneo ..dime no te gustaría ver a Sakura…?-le pregunta sonriente Kakashi

Naruto despierta al escuchar el nombre de Sakura y le contesta – si,si claro ,tengo que estar ahí …- pero Naruto cuando quiso caminar unos paso se cayo al suelo

-pero antes tengo que comer algo y dormir poco…-

-entiendo..-le contesta Kakashi y carga el rubio para llevarlo a su casa

-"A Naruto solo le tomo dos dias, hacer un trabajo que al cuarto le tomo casi 1 año  
Es increíble el poder de este niño"-

-hey Yamato- le llama Kakashi -tomemos un ..Descanso …-

Pero este ya se había quedado dormido por estar casi 48 horas despierto

Las 32 Kunoichis entraron al coliseo central de Konoha mientras el sol les daba en sus cabezas. La algarabía de la gente era tan grande que sorprendió a varios ,como Tsunade que estaba en su asiento principal contemplando una muchedumbre de gente que estaba en sus asientos gritando y alentando a sus kunoichis favoritas. Ino se sorprendió al ver que Sakura tenía un público que estaba de su lado y la apoyaba. Además de ello también Tenten tenía una gran fanaticada que la estaba apoyando en los podios del coliseo

Una vez que las 32 kunoichis estuvieron en la arena del coliseo, unos 3 ninjas, incluido Genma, aparecieron y este mismo ordeno a todas que formasen una fila y que agarren un numero de la caja que sostenía su compañero.

Inmediatamente cada chica cojio un número y pronuncio muy claro que numero le había tocado, para así anotar el número en un pizarrón y formar la llaves del torneo

Numero 1 –dice Hinata enseñando su papel  
Numero 6- dice Ino  
Numero 13- dice Sakura  
Numero 21 –dice tenten

Ino quedo aliviada al saber que estaría muy alejada de peor que le hubiera pasado era tener un combate directo con ella en solo la primera vio a todas la Kunoichis y estuvo tranquila, ya que no veía competencia alguna, salvo Tenten que decían que se había vuelto muy fuerte.

-Bueno chicas ,espero que no se queden-le dice Tenten a sus amigas

-suerte a todas- dice la Haruno sonriendo – y esto va especialmente para ti Ino-cerda

-no te preocupes por mi frentuda,mas bien preocúpate por ti-le contesta la rubia

-¿así? –le contesta la Haruno que se cruza de brazos – y de tendría que preocuparme?-

-no eres la única que tiene una técnica secreta-le responde Ino

-y que cosa es otro jutsu mental?-se burla la Haruno

Pero Ino solo se ríe y pone nerviosa a Sakura-ya lo veraz frentura,mas bien no pierdas ni un combate, no veo la hora de pelear contra ti

-eso también lo digo yo –le responde la Haruno que junta su mano con la de Ino

Hinata y tenten pudieron darse cuenta que la rivalidad en ellas era muy grande y guardaron silencio mientras ellas discutian

Por otro lado Tsunade-sama seguía en el palco principal de la Hokage y al lado suyo estaba Shizune junto con la escolta de los anbus

-Solo espero que haya un buen espectáculo si es así, los señores feudales podrían aumentar el presupuesto en la villa– esto la godaime dice sonriendo sabiendo que podría tener mas dinero

-han venido todos los feudales del país además de eso hay feudales de otros países –le comenta Shizune, esperemos que les guste el torneo, por cierto…Tsunade-sama ha visto a jiraiya-sama?

-No lo he visto desde ayer,-contesta la quinta - de seguro estará como siempre espiando en los baños termales-

-Tsunade-sama!, como puede hablar así del gran Jiraiya, el es uno de los mas grandes ninjas del mundo!-

-y también es uno de los mas grandes pervertidos que he conocido.. –le contesta Tsunade-

Pero Jiraiya no estaba espiando a chicas en los baños termales si no estaba en un burdel-cantina ,tomando sake y con 5 chicas que escuchaban las historias de Jiriaya y quedaban fascinadas con sus historias

-y esta cicatriz fue cuando me enfrente al Kyubi, estaba fuera de control,pero gracias a mis habilidades como ermitaño pude contenerlo –se ríe jiraiya mientras le muestra a las chicas del local su cicatriz

-oh Jiraiya sama es usted un hombre muy fuerte- le dice una chica al escuchar su historia

Jiraiya solo se ríe y sigue tomando mas sake mientras abrazaba a una de las chicas  
De pronto Jiraiya escucha unos murmullos de una chicas que estaban leyendo una carta

-hey chicas y que hacen ahí?.. Vengan!- le dice Jiraiya

-en unos segundos vamos con usted Jiraiya-sama ..es que nos ha dado mucha gracia esta carta

-una carta? ..no les pagué para que leyeran ..Vengan aquí y sírvanme mas sake!

-si ya vamos,pero es que es que nos impresiono como esta chica le contesta .. al chico ...no hay duda, que la chica que escribe esta carta debe esta muy enamorada...del tal Naruto...

-que va dirigida a Naruto?,yo conozco a ese chico, haber mujer pásamela-le pide el ermitaño

Inmediatamente la chica le da la carta a Jiraiya y cuando lo lee se sorprende por lo que estaba escrito

-¿en donde escontraron esta carta?-

-regresando aqui. encontre esto tirado por las calles...- le explica una de las chicas del burdel..

-"baka Naruto!, Sakura recibió la carta ,!¿porque entonces me hecha la culpa?!"-  
"Un momento"- dijo Jiraiya al ver el nombre de la chica – "¡que yo recuerde la chica que le gusta es Sakura, por que dice el nombre de Ino?-"

-"en fin, los problemas amorosos del rubio, poco me interesan" -dijo Jiraiya que coloca la carta en una mesa llega de tragos y sigue tomando sake

Las batallas de la primera ronda seguían y No tardo en darse cuenta Tsunade que el nivel de varias kunoichis era muy bajo y vio como la gente se empezaba a ir del coliseo

-no puede ser!-se enfurece Tsunade-Shizune,te dije que esto no funcionaria, hubiera sido mejor un torneo mixto!-

-pero Tsunade-sama usted fue la idea!-le contesta Shizune muy alterada

-a es verdad –dice la godaime que trata de calmarse tomando un te – no puedo creer que este sea el nivel de nuestras kunoichis,el publico quiere ver combates similares al de Gaara con Sasuke o de Naruto con Neji…!

-si esto sigue asi,los feudales…se irán y no habrá dinero,Tsunade-sama.-dijo Shizune mientras tonton su cerdo,la apoya

-eso ni pensarlo!, necesito ese dinero!.. o dire Konoha necesita ese dinero!...tenemos que hacer que el torneo haya mas emoción!. ¿Cuanto falta para que peleen Sakura y sus amigas?

-todavia falta mucho, para eso!-le contesta Shizune viendo las llaves en su agenda

-diablos Shizune,no podemos esperar a que pelean ellas!-

-podemos hablar con todas Kunoichis y decirles que pongan mas empeño-

-no suena mala idea.. en cuanto esta ronda termine,mandare a alguien a que hable con todas ellas...-

Numero 31 ya no puede continuar la ganadora de la ultima llave es Ritsuku Ayanami  
Dice Genma, que da por finalizar la primera ronda . Para eso las cuatro chicas ya habían pasado la primera ronda, sin complicación alguna y estaban en uno de los palcos del coliseo tomando te mirando los combate

-Solo son una panda debiluchas .. no puedo creer que sean todas chunins- dice Sakura ofendiendo a las demás participantes

-Sakura no te expreses así, todas hacen su mejor esfuerzo –le contesta Tenten

-va ser sencillo esto,no lo digo por mi ,sino de nosotras..-de nuevo habla la Haruno que estaba sentada cerca de una mesa tomando un jugo de naranja junto con las demas chicas. De repente Hinata mira a las tribunas y se sorprende de lo que miraba

-¿Que sucede Hinata?-le pregunta Ino al ver como la Hyuga miraba preocupada a las tribunas

-l-la gente se esta empezando retirar...-

-¿que?-grita Tenten y Ino y se paran de sus asientos y miran como las tribunas poco a poco empiezan a quedar vacías

-Era de esperarse este torneo no tiene el nivel que se esperaba las unicas que valemos la pena somos nosotras…-comenta de nuevo Sakura

-Odio decirlo pero Sakura tiene razón- contesta Ino que no podía creer como la gente se estaba llendo del coliseo

Sakura siguió sentada en su mesa tomando un jugo de naranja de la cañita mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Ella no tenia por que preocuparse aun cuando justo en ese momento se le acerco un puñado de 5 chicas que escucharon como Sakura se refirió de ellas

-Asi que somos una sarta de debiluchas?-le pregunta una Kunoichi que escucho el comentario de Sakura y junto con otras amigas enfrentaron a Sakura

La Haruno las mira de reojo y hace una mueca que enfurece a las otras kunoichis

-Responde!... Aun que seas la engreída ,de Tsunade-sama no voy a permitir tus insultos!-

-será mejor que no te metas conmigo..-le responde Sakura y sigue tomando su jugo de naranja, mientras sus amigas estaban sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente

La chica que se estaba enfrentando a Sakura, tenia el cabello verde y estaba muy furiosa por el comentario de Sakura ,y al ver que Sakura le dijo eso con su mano decidió botar el jugo de naranja al suelo

Pero para mala suerte de ella, Sakura tuvo buenos reflejos agarro su brazo con su mano derecha y empezó a apretarle

La chica que oso atacar a Sakura empezó a sentir un intenso dolor que la hace ponerse de rodillas enfrente de Sakura

Las otras chicas, amigas de la que estaba siendo atacada por Sakura, socorren a su amiga mientras, la haruno que estaba muy molesta seguia apretando mas y mas el brazo de ella

-Sakura ya es suficiente, dejala!-grita tenten al ver como le estaba haciendo mas daño a la otra chica

-ritsuko-chan!-gritan sus amigas que se molestan al ver como su amiga estaba siendo atacada por Sakura

-Un movimiento de ustedes y juro que le romperé el brazo a esta perra!-amenaza Sakura a las colegas de la que estaba siendo atacada por la Haruno

-Sakura déjala, le estas haciendo daño..!-grita Ino –Sakura!

-no hasta que me pida perdón..anda dímelo…pídeme perdón –le dice

La chica no podía aguantar mas,el dolor era tan inmenso que se aguantaba el llanto,pero no quería rebajarse a pedirle perdón a Sakura

-anda no te escucho.-dice la Haruno que hace más presión y provoca que gima su victima

-Sakura..ya déjala que te sucede?!-se indigna Ino que no podía creer que Sakura este actuando así

-A mí no me sucede nada,yo estaba tranquila y esta estupida vino acá a retarme … anda pídeme perdón –de nuevo insiste Sakura que hace mas presión con su mano provocando que la pobre kunoichi sienta como su brazo es duramente lastimado. la chica no tuvo mas remedio que tragarse todo su orgullo y pedir clemencia a Sakura

-l-lo siento….-suplica la chica de cabello verde, con voz muy debil

-¿Que no te escuche..?-dice la haruno,burlandose de ella.. Anda dilo mas fuerte..- de nuevo le ordena la Haruno, que aprieta mas el brazo de ella

-Lo siento!..-grita la chica entre lagrimas

-ahora dime.. lo siento Sakura-sama..Anda dilo-le dice la Haruno sonriendo a la chica que le estaba matando de dolor

-l-lo siento Sakura-sama..- responde la chica, que le salen lagrimas de impotencia y de dolor por sus ojos al verse totalmente humillada por Sakura

-así me gusta…-le dice la Haruno que le da una sonrisa a la chica que estaba con unos ojos que querían llorar por la impotencia que sentía

Sakura la suelta y la chica es socorrida por sus amigas que se sentían impotentes .Acto seguido Sakura continuo tomando su jugo de naranja como si no hubiera ocurrido nada mientras Tenten Ino y Hinata desconocieron a Sakura por su actitud

La chica quedo muy grave su brazo. había sido fracturado y esto enojo a una de sus amigas que se le abalanzo contra Sakura

-Maldita!zorra!-le insultan a Sakura y se van hacia ella para pegarle -como te atreves hacerle eso a mi amiga!!!-

Pero Sakura esquiva el ataque de la kunoichi y le responde con un gran golpe que le impacta en la cara y la manda volando hacia al muro de concreto del gran falco donde estaban todas.

Las otras chicas amigas de la que había sido atacada por Sakura se fueron ante la Haruno,pero Sakura no tuvo problemas en derrotar con un gran taijutsu a las 4

-Sakura por favor detente- grita Hinata,suplicando que Sakura se detenga pero la haruno no le iba hacer caso y camina hacia la que le habia insultado

-retira eso..!-le amenaza la Haruno a la que había recibido su gran golpe

-no lo haré,,-le responde la kunoichi que veía todo distorsionado por la dura golpiza de Sakura

-si no lo haces te desfigurare la cara!-se enfurece la Haruno que estaba por darle otro de sus potentes golpes

-Sakura ya basta!-le grita Ino que logro detener a Sakura con un jutsu de inmovilización

-ya es suficiente Sakura!..-

Este es tu jutsu de inmovilización? –le pregunta la haruno al sentir que Ino le había inmovilizado …-Es similar al jutsu de sombras de shikamaru, interesante…pero tendrás que tener mas de eso para vencerme Ino-cerda

Al instante Sakura concentra mas chakra en su cuerpo y Ino le empezó a costar retener mas tiempo a Sakura y al final tuvo que liberarla de su jutsu. El poder de Sakura supero el jutsu de Ino - "Sakura….es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba" –dice Ino que no podía creer cuanta fuerza tenia su amiga

Una que se libera la Haruno,mira a su alrededor y contempla a las demás participantes que se quedaron mirándola a Sakura

-esto va para todas, será mejor que pelen con todo lo que tienen!,déjense de estupideces y pelen en serio ,no ven que estamos quedando en ridículo entre todas estas personas?!-le dice la Haruno

Las demás participantes quedaron mudas sin saber que decirle a Sakura  
La chica de cabello verde seguía semi inconciente en el suelo mientras sus amigas miraban con temor a Sakura. Aunque todas las que estaban ahí incluyendo Hinata Ino y tenten tuvieron algo de miedo por ella

Luego del gran percance en el palco, Sakura tuvo suerte de no ser expulsada del torneo ya que era la favorita del tuvo mucha lastima por la kunoichi llamada ritsuko que fue atacada por Sakura y intento sanar su brazo en la enfermería

Ino no pudo entender su que la conocía a Sakura mas que la misma madre de ella,pero esta vez la desconocía ,era como si fuera otra persona ,pero que rayos le sucede al a frentuda,se pregunta Ino mientras sigue curando a la chica agredida pro la Haruno.

Por otro lado en las tribunas,Shikamaru y Chouji estaban desde muy temprano a pedido de Ino para que la apoyaran en los combates. Pero al igual que los demas del publico se encontraban muy aburridos

-hey Shikamaru ..-lo llama Chouji a su amigo por tercera vez

-¿que pasa Chouji?-le contesta el Nara que estaba durmiendo

-la segunda ronda va empezar dentro de poco.. -

-¿y que?,de seguro también las 4 chicas pasaran .. –contesta Shikamaru dando un bostezo - al final el ganador de este torneo será Sakura ..-

-si Ino te escuchara, de seguro te pegaría-le contesta Chouji, pero Shikamaru solo sonrie

-ella misma también lo sabe-

Al escuchar ese comentario Chouji queda sorprendido  
-¿como que ella tambien lo sabe?-

-Ino sabe que no tiene oportunidad con Sakura ,si participa es por no quedar mal ante su clan y ante Naruto..-

-n-no puedo creerlo,No cabe duda que a Ino le gusta…por cierto donde estará Naruto?-

-de seguro estará entrenando..-le contesta Shikamaru que estira su cuerpo ,luego de haber dormido toda la primera ronda – que aburrido es esto.. no podemos irnos?

-Ino nos obligo que estuviéramos apoyándola, además le debemos un favor no?-

-maldito favor..- contesta shikamaru,que da un bostezo y luego se duerme- como quisiera ahorita estar en los bosques mirando las nubes…-

Y mientras en Konoha se celebraba el torneo ,en el país del sonido había ocurrido un grave incidente. Un ninja del sonido de nivel chunin corria desdeperadamente por los bsques hacia una de las guaridas de Orochimaru en donde Sasuke en ese momento estaba

-Sasuke-sama!..Sasuke-sama algo terrible ha sucedido!-grita de forma desesperadoel ninja del sonido, que se acercaba donde el Uchiha

-que.. ocurre?-le pregunta el Uchiha,que estaba saliendo de la guarida de forma tranquila junto con Tobi

-t-todo el ejercito del sonido… todo el ejercito… acaba de ser aniquilado!

-¡¿que has dicho?!-se conmociona Sasuke – como que todo el ejercito del sonido ha sido acabado?-se enfurece el Uchiha que agarra de la camisa al ninja

-soy uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedo del ataque…un ninja volador nos empezó a atacar… no pudimos.. no pudimos hacer nada contra el ..-

-¿un ninja volador?

-usaba jutsus de arcilla explosivas…nos empezo a atacar preguntando por Orochimaru..

-"Deidara…" le dijeron algo..?..responde!!-  
-lo siento Sasuke-sama no tuvimos alternativa… estaba que nos aniquilaba y..

-eres un imbecil!-grita Sasuke que se enfurece y bota al suelo a su subordinado

-sasuke-sama piedad.. piedad!!-imploraba el ninja, pero Sasuke saca su espada y acaba con su vida

-deberías tratar mejor a tus subordinados Sasuke..-le dice Tobi al ver como sin piedad Sasuke atravesó al ninja del sonido

-dije mil veces que nunca hablaran de eso,sino lo iban a pagar con vida…"maldita sea!..si Deidara llega donde Orochimaru ..Pein descubrirá todo y seré hombre muerto!"....lo mejor será de una vez acabar con Orochimaru..-

-¿estas seguro?..Todavía no se ha terminado el experimento-

-da igual…de todas formas ..el bijju esta casi listo..-

La deducción de Sasuke era cierto, ese shinobi era deidara que junto a un grupo de ninjas mercenarios contratado por el ,inicio un ataque contra el ejercito del sonido que quedo diezmado, mas de 1500 ninjas quedaron abatidos y entre todos esos cadáveres Deidara el ninjas de la arcilla estaba ,regozigandose de su gran victoria

-no pensaba que el sonido tuviera un ejercito así-comenta uno de los 3 mercenarios contratados por Deidara

-Deidara-sama que opina de todo esto?

A la pregunta, Deidara saca una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo,le da un mordisco,y con la mano derecha señala al cielo

-si mi deducción es correcta Sasuke, no obedeció la orden que le dio nuestro lider…no por que no le dio le gana.. si no por que tiene un motivo.. y este motivo es algo que puede perjudicar a Akatsuki -dice Deidara que sigue señalando al cielo con su mano derecha mientras da otro un mordisco a su barra de chocolate, que tenia en la otra mano - viendo a todo este ejercito.. Parece que Sasuke ha estado preparando todo muy silenciosamente…"sea cual sea su motivo ..estoy cien por ciento seguro que el lider no le gustara nada.. y cuando se entere .. Sasuke se jodera y me convertiré en el numero uno de Akatsuki"-

-cual es nuestro próximo objetivo, Deidara-sama?-

-Iremos por Orochimaru ..De una vez revelare lo que oculta Sasuke …andando..-

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11: Inocente Error

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

----------

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-----------------

**nota : **Gracias por su reviews ,otra vez disculpen la tardanza ,espero pues que les guste el capitulo...por cierto...feliz año a todos =D

**Capitulo 11: Inocente error**

La segunda ronda fue mas intensa que la primera en el torneo y como era de esperarse las cuatro chicas no tuvieron dificultad para llegar a la ronda de octavos de a pesar de haberse incrementado el nivel, mas de la mitad del publico ya se habia ido y solo pocos regresaban para ver los combates posteriores .Esto hizo enfadar a la Godaime que esperaba ansiosamente que Sakura tuviera peleas con Hinata o Tenten,Para así animar el torneo

-las kunoichis han incrementado su nivel y nada..Tsunade-sama!-dice shizune mientras mira con sus binoculares a lso feudales que se estaban aburriendo

-los combates de Sasuke con gaara y Naruto con Neji opacaron demasiado  
Sera difícil superar el nivel de esos combates!..-

De repente el combate numero dos para los octavos de final había concluido

- Sachiko Nagano ya no puede continuar!-comenta Genma por el micrófono - la ganadora del segundo combate de la segunda ronda es Ino Yamanaka!-

Al terminar de pronunciar su nombre, Ino levanta su mano en señal de triunfo y la multitud en las tribunas, que no eran muchas, gritaron su nombre y la aplaudieron  
Pero su alegría se corto al notar que Naruto no estaba ahí-¿pero en donde diablos te encuentras?!-se molesta Ino y decide salir de la arena para dirigirse al palco donde estaban los demás participantes.

Es ahí donde ni bien subía por las escaleras, se encuentra con sus amigos que bajaron de las tribunas a felicitarla.

-genial Ino,has logrado estar entre las 8 mejores-le felicita Chouji

-gracias Chouji..-contesta muy alegre la rubia

-te vez un poco agitada, ¿como que no estuvo tan fácil ese combate no Ino?..-comenta shikamaru

-no sabia que tenia mucho dominio del fuego, pero en fin ,acabe con ella –dijo Ino

-si que me sorprendes Ino,quien iba a pensar que la Ino que conocemos, estaría participando en un torneo mientras podía tomarse estos dias libres, tomando sol en la playa..-

-¡muy gracioso Shikamaru!, díganme han visto a Naruto?-

-no lo hemos visto…-responde Shikamaru

-ese idiota,que falta de cortesía de su parte-se enfurece la rubia

-¿pero le pediste a que viniera?-

-por supuesto..- contesta la rubia y elabora un flash back en su mente recordando lo que le dijo aquella vez.

Faltaba ya dos días para que inicie el torneo,y Ino estaba saliendo de la casa de la Kurenai. Mientras caminaba, estaba practicando unos sellos con sus manos.

Es ahí cuando, cruzando por un parque, descubre a Naruto sentado en una banca

-Naruto,que sorpresa verte tan temprano-comenta Ino ya que eran las 6 de la mañana

Pero Naruto estaba tan cansado, que cuando hablaba Ino no podía acababa de estar sin dormir algo de 72 horas y decidió descansar ahí mientras esperaba a Kakashi a que comprara el nuevo libro de Jiraiya que se vendía como pan caliente.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Ino, que se sienta al lado de el

-"¿Sakura?".-dice el rubio que no distinguía bien quien era la que le hablaba -s-si estoy bien-le contesta –aunque un poco cansado..-

-oye ..¿Sabes? …mañana comienza el torneo, …y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí..-le pide Ino con una sonrisa

-claro..yo estaré ahí..-responde el rubio que tenía muchas ganas de dormir -. Disculpa en donde me dijiste tengo que estar?-

-el en coliseo..Naruto!-se molesta la rubia -¿acaso no me escuchas?-

-l-lo siento, me encuentro un poco cansado-le confiesa el rubio tocándose la cabeza

-¿has estado entrenando toda la noche?!- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

-no por una noche si no por tres noches-le contesta el rubio dándole una sonrisa

-has estado despierto por tres días …¡¿y que haces aquí ?!..Anda a dormir. A tu casa…no esta bien que no duermas…Naruto!-

-"¿Sakura-chan se esta preocupando por mi?"-dice el rubio en su menté. Creyendo que Sakura era la que le estaba hablando. Aunque parecía una locura, Naruto no veía a Ino, sino a Sakura .Como había estado 3 días sin dormir, los síntomas fue de confundir la realidad con su imaginación. El resultado fue un tremendo enredo tanto para Naruto como para Ino

-no te preocupes por mi ..yo estaré bien-contesta el rubio dándole una sonrisa a Ino  
-mas bien…te prometo que estaré ahí, animándote cuando este peleando-

Al escuchar esas palabras ,Ino siente una sensación agradable en su corazón, estaba conmovida al sentir, que el rubio estaba interesado en ella  
-gracias Naruto..-le agradece Ino

-Es una pena, que no hayas leído mi carta..-dijo el rubio con tristeza, ya que quería que Sakura leyera su carta

-¿estas bromeando?,claro que la leí!-le contesta Ino

-¿q-que leíste mi carta?- se sorprendió el rubio

-por supuesto que la leí tonto! de principio a fin-le dijo Ino mientras le sonría

-yo pensaba que,..Bueno es que tu me dijiste….-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta, muy confusa Ino, por lo que le decía el rubio

-olvídalo….ahora que se que leíste mi carta, puedo estar con mas ánimos de entrenar..duro y…-

Lamentablemente…Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se desmayo por el cansancio y cayo en los brazos de Ino. La rubia al sentirlo tan cerca se empezo a rubirizar y sentirse muy nerviosa

-N-Naruto…-es lo unico que puede decir mientras lo sostiene con sus manos al rubio que cayo rendido en el pecho de ella,por el cansancio  
asi los dos estuvieron por unos 5 segundos hasta que una voz interrumpe ese momento especial para Ino

-¿disculpen interrumpí algo?- pregunta kakashi,que logro comprarse su libro ya que hizo cola desde tempranito en la librería y como Naruto estaba tan cansado que no podia caminar bien, lo tuvo que llevar a una banca y hacer que espere hasta que consigue su libro Kakashi.

Al escuchar la voz de kakashi, Ino grita y automáticamente empuja al rubio botandolo ,al otro extremo de la banca, por la vergüenza

-n-no!. No es lo que parece kakashi-sensei!, es que Naruto esta muy agotado..y se cayo encima mió eso es todo!! - dice Ino que estaba muy roja

Pero a Kakashi no parecía creer del todo lo que decía Ino

-si ...claro… en fin… Justo me lo iba a llevar a su casa-

Al terminar de recordar Ino le contesta a shikamaru  
-estoy segura que le avise..-le vuelve afirmar Ino a sus amigos

-si ya le has dicho …entonces..ya vendrá..-dijo el Nara -mas bien, ahora, hay cosas más importantes en que preocuparse

-¿como cuales?-pregunta la rubia

-¿no sabes acaso con quien será tu próximo rival,Ino?

La verdad no tengo idea..-le contesta la rubia

-échale un vistazo al tablero-

Ino obedece y cuando da una mirada al gran tablero, que estaba en la parte central del coliseo, se da cuenta que dentro de poco pelearía con Hinata

-Hinata…-menciona su nombre y al rato la mira a la Hyuga, que estaba al otro extremo del estadio mirándola a ella muy seria

-ese combate si que estará bueno..-comenta Chouji-no me lo voy perder por nada-

-será mejor que te concentres bien,Hinata no es algo de tomar a la ligera-dijo shikamaru

-ya lo se Shikamaru..-le contesta un tanto tensa Ino

-Te lo digo por que el ultimo combate que tuviste, recibiste varios golpes de parte de la otra chica…si Hinata te da varios sus golpes suaves.. bueno ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir..-

-¿Ino, has podido dominar ese jutsu?-le pregunta Chouji un tanto preocupado pro su amiga

- si, pero ..no esta todavía completo..Nunca pensé que seria tan complicado hacer eso-

-ese será tu arma secreta…úsalo ya cuando no tengas otra alternativa..-le dijo Shikamaru

-quiero llegar a utilizarlo con Sakura, espero no llegar a utilizarlo con Hinata…-

-escuche de parte de Neji, que Hinata domina ya los 64 golpes divinos – dijo Chouji- se ha vuelto muy fuerte Hinata-

-Si Chouji..ya nos lo dijiste-le contesta shikamaru

-Dicen además, que es la mas fuerte del clan Hyuga,después de Hiashi y Neji y por si fuerza poco es la segunda kunoichi mas fuerte,del nivel chunin ... en toda la villa..-

-ya es suficiente Chouji..-

-de verdad y además, dicen por ahí, que domina la técnica de la danza celestial una técnica muy poderosa.. que… -

-Chouji callate..-grita Shikamaru y el akimichi se queda mudo

No te preocupes Shikamaru,se que Hinata es muy fuerte tanto como Sakura,pero yo soy Ino Yamanaka futura lider del clan Yamanaka, no pienso rendirme, voy a pelear hasta el final como te dije antes.. hasta quemar la ultima gota de chakra de mi cuerpo!-

El optimismo de Ino conmovió a sus amigos que le dijeron que iban estar apoyandola desde la tribuna

Sakura por otro lado decidió tomarse un descanso sabiendo que todavía tardaría mucho para su siguiente combate. Ya era como la 1 de la tarde y habían pasado 4 horas desde que se inicio el torneo. A sus amigas les había dicho que se iba directo a su casa a tomar un descanso pero fue mentira Sakura se fue al edificio de la Hokage donde entro por la puerta de atrás,subio por las escaleras y se deslizo hasta llegar a la oficina principal de la Hokage

Para suerte de Sakura no había nadie rondando por los pasadizos del edificio principal del Hokage.  
-esta es mi oportunidad..-

Fue así que sacando una llave de su bolsillo empieza a abrir la puerta  
Pero cuando la Haruno creía que todo era sencillo una voz la pillo

-hola Sakura-san-

-lee-san-se sorprende Sakura y de inmediato deja la manija de la puerta y esconde la llave  
-¿que haces aquí?-

-..Tsunade-sama me dejo encargado a que cuide su despecho..-responde lee, que habia dejado su guardia para tomar una gaseosa

-y tu..?-le pregunta lee

-esto… yo.. decidí tomar un descanso, hasta que me toque luchar..es todo- le sonríe la Haruno tratando de no provocar sospecha- pensaba en pasear por aquí….solo eso-

-entiendo, dime querías entrar al despacho de Tsunade-sama?-

-no.. lo que pasa es que quería asegurarme que este bien cerrada-le contesta riéndose la Haruno

-aya.. por un momento pense que tenias una llave y te estabas disponiendo a abrir..-comenta lee haciendo que Sakura se ponga mas nerviosa

-te equivocas lee..como se te ocurre que tendría la llave de ahí?-le contesta la Haruno riéndose de los nervios

-"maldita sea… no sabia que lee estaría por aca..podria pedirle que me dejara pasar,pero es arriesgado, que pasaría si el tonto de lee,le pregunta a Tsunade-sama sobre mi entrada a su oficina?,no!.. lo mejor será hace que se vaya a otro lado.."

De pronto Sakura tuvo una idea al ver la lata de gaseosa que tenia lee en su así que desabotonándose un poco la blusa y mirándolo de manera provocadora a lee Sakura empieza a acercarse a el

-oye lee.. podrías comprarme una gaseosa en las maquina que están abajo?..-le pide la Haruno sonriendo de manera dulce a lee -Es que me muero de sed..-

Rock lee estaba asombrando por la actitud coqueta de Sakura,  
-m-me encantaría,..p-pero lamentablemente …Tsunade-sama me dijo que me quedara aca vigilando..-

-por favor ..lee.. Hazlo por mi..-le insiste, la haruno mientras acaricia la mejilla de lee-mira, que te parece, si tu vas a comprarme mi gaseosa abajo y yo vigilo su oficina hasta que tu vengas con la gaseosa..eh?

-si pero..S-Sakura-san- dice lee que se empieza a ruborizar al sentir muy cerca a la primera vez para lee que sentía una caricia de una mujer y sakura lo estaba seduciendo de manera que lee no podía decir que no a su petición

-anda lee-kun no seas malo..- dice la Haruno que con su mano le da otra caricia a lee  
-No..querras que me muera de sed no?-le dice muy coqueta la Haruno mientras esta unos centímetros de los labios de lee

-claro!, claro Sakura-chan.. lo que tu quieras-le dice Lee que se dispone a obedecer a Sakura - ahorita voy a traerte tu gaseosa!-

-gracias,Lee-kun ,eres un encanto..-

Al alejarse lee,la expresión dulce de Sakura desapareció y camino hasta la puerta de la Hokage. Conseguir la llave fue un duro trabajo para Sakura ya que solo 2 existen dos replicas de esa llaves, que la tienen solo Shizune y Tsunade,pero la Haruno logro conseguir una llave y asi hacer una replica exacta de ella.

Una vez dentro la habitación, la Haruno noto, que las cortinas estaban cerradas y el ambiente era muy oscuro,no podía abrir las cortinas si no daria la alarma a los anbu que cuidaban la parte del exterior del así que prendió la luz y decidió empezar la inspección del lugar

No había mucho tiempo y Sakura tenia que darse prisa  
-todo sea por mi Sasuke-kun-comenta la Haruno, que empieza a revisar los cajones del escritorio de Tsunade,los archiveros y todo lugar donde pueda estar lo que Sakura de manera ansiosa estaba buscando ..Ni un cajón quedo libre de las manos de Sakura que empezó a hojear todos los documentos,

-"¿mierda ,donde estarán esas llaves?" –se desespera Sakura que hasta revisa el bote de basura..

Por su parte lee había bajado como una bala hasta el primer piso del edificio en onde estaban las maquinas estaba muy emocionado por que siempre habia querido que Sakura se fijara mas en el

-Lee!,¿por que no estas vigilando la oficina de Tsunade-sama?!-le grita Tenten que apareció de la nada

-lo siento tenten-chan es que…-

-ya te he dicho que no me llames así ..!¿no acabas de comprarte ya una gaseosa ?!-

-es que sakura me pidió una ..gaseosa- le explica lee mientras saca la gaseosa de la maquina

-¿Sakura? Y donde esta ella? su pelea ya va comenzar dentro poco ..-

-no te preocupes Sakura-san esta ahorita vigilando la oficina de Tsunade-sama

-se suponía que ese era tu trabajo,no de ella!-

-ya lo se tenten-chan,pero como te dije Sakura-san, me pidio una gaseosa y no podia negarme- contesta lee, que seguia muy feliz al recordar como Sakura la trato

Habian pasado ya 30 segundos y Sakura sabia que no podía distraer más a lee  
"-Diablos!,en he revisado todo el lugar y no encuentro esas llaves…?!"-dice la haruno que miraba toda la habitación buscando un lugar donde no había revisado todavía  
Es ahí cuando se da cuenta que hubo un que no había revisado , y cuando se da cuenta de ese lugar,va rápido, para abrir ese ultimo cajón y encuentra entre varios pergaminos, el juego de llaves de la habitación en donde estaban los pergaminos secretos de Konoha.

-estas son -dice la Haruno mientras agarra ese juego de llaves y lo oculta en sus bolsillos- "listo ahora me tengo que ir rápido de aquí"-

En instantes, la haruno, escucha unos murmullos avisándole que lee estaba cerro el cajón y trato de arreglar, el desorden que había hecho al husmear por la oficina de la Godaime

-Listo-dice Sakura, que con una sonrisa sale de la oficina de Tsunade y ve como Lee y tenten se acercan a ella

-Sakura-san aquí esta tu gaseosa-dice muy animoso lee

–gracias lee-kun-le dijo la Haruno, que abre su lata de gaseosa y empieza tomar un sorbo

-de nada Sakura-san-le sonríe lee que seguía emocionado,por la actitud de Sakura hacia el

Pero tenten no podía dejar de sorprenderse de Sakura y mas cuando escucho como lo llamo a lee con el sufijo de "kun"

-¿se puede saber donde estabas Sakura?,tu combate esta por empezar..-

-relájate tenten,solo estaba tomando aire-le contesta la Haruno que seguía tomando su gaseosa sin preocupación ya que habia logrado su cometido-"sasuke-kun ,lo he logrado, ahora tengo que ir por esos pergaminos"-

Hacia una hora, El Uchiha llego al sonido donde junto con su escuadrón anbu acababan de hacer historia. Orochimaru,uno de los ninjas mas sanguinarios y mas poderosos del mundo ninja acababa de ser asesinado a manos de Sasuke. Kabuto no podía creer que Sasuke haya podido vencer a Orochimaru

-"esto es una locura,Orochimaru-sama ha sido…"- las palabras no le podían salir era algo que no debió haber pasado, como era posible que Orochimaru haya perdido?

Pero lo que veía Kabuto no era una ilusión, Orochimaru había muerto o más bien Sasuke lo había absorbido por completo cuando este quería de una iniciar el jutsu para el cambio de cuerpo

-Kabuto, ahora que Orochimaru esta muerto, debería también matarte, pero me puedes ser utilidad…dime te ofreces a servirme fielmente a mi como el nuevo Otokage?-

Lo ultimo que deseaba Kabuto era servir a Sasuke,pero al ver que no tenia otra alternativa , decidió arrodillarse y aceptar.

-estoy para servirle, supremo Kage del sonido-

El escuchar esto Sasuke se empieza a reír y empieza a caminar por el gran pasadizo hasta llegar a un caminaba veía como todos sus subordinados estaban de rodillas haciéndole reverencia…tanto el equipo hebi conformado por suijetsu,juugo y karin, como también el escuadrón anbu que tenia a su mando y además ninjas del sonido de nivel ellos estaban al mando ahora de Sasuke que se autoproclamo ese día el Otokage del sonido.

Por otro lado el torneo continuaba ahora con una lucha entre dos kunoichis no muy conocidas que estaban peleando dando lo mejor de si. Al final de la lucha una kunoichi logra caer al no resistir el ataque de electricidad que emano de las manos de su contrincante

-Yushiko Takanashi no puede continuar,la ganadora del tercer combate de los octavos de final es para Sango Matsuyama –grita Genma dando por finalizado el tercer combate de esta ronda.

Y mientras eso sucedía en la arena,en el palco principal del Hokage,Tsunade,vio como llegaba recien Jiraiya

-!¿Se puede saber donde estabas?!-le grita Tsunade a Jiraiya al verlo venir

-si te dijera que estaba una investigación para localizar la base de los akatsuki,me creerías?-

-Por supuesto que no.!.-le responde Tsunade- pero ya no importa ,hay cosas mas importantes.. en que preocuparse..

-oye por que tan poca gente…-comenta Jiraiya que se sienta al lado de Tsunade- apenas hay 2000 personas aquí -

-el torneo se esta volviendo aburrido.. -

-era de esperarse solo hay Kunoichis..-

Al escuchar esto, Tsunade le golpea en la cabeza a Jiraiya

-Auu!.¡¿Por que hiciste eso Tsunade?!-le reclama Jiraiya que le habia dolido ese golpe en la cabeza

-¡¿si este torneo termina en un fracaso no tendremos dinero, que no entiendes?!-le grita Tsunade

-q-quieres decir que no habrá viaje a las islas del pais de la primavera?-

-exacto! ..-

-no puede ser!…!¿que hacemos entonces Tsunade?!,-

- dentro de poco Sakura,Hinata y tenten lucharan entre si, simplemente hay que decirles que den un buen espectáculo..y si es posible muestren técnicas prohibidas-

En instantes shizune aparece en el palco principal junto con su cerdo en mano

-Tsunade-sama no encuentro a Sakura y su combate esta por empezar!-

-¿que?. Todavía no ha aparecido?, -se pone nerviosa la Godaime

En instantes Genma por el micrófono llama a Sakura para que se presente en la arena,De inmediato o sino seria elminada

-diablos!, ella es la que menos quiero, que sea rapidamente elmininada!  
-Pronto Jiraiya, ve a buscarla de seguro estara en su casa!-

-oye Tsunade, yo no soy tu muchacho para que me estés dando ordenes!,que lo haga otra persona!-le reclama el ninja ermitaño que se habia ya acomodado en su asiento y es mas hasta se sirvio una taza de te

-tengo a todos los anbus vigilándole pediría a shizune, pero ahorita esta por traerme otro te..-

-¿estoy por traerle otro te?- se queda confusa shizune

-si quiero otro te, deprisa shizune!- le ordena Tsunade, que le da su taza a shizune para que le traiga otro

-enseguida..Tsunade-sama-

-no lo voy hacer!¿por quien me tomas?!-le reclama Jiraiya- yo soy uno de los ninjas legendarios!,maldita sea!-

-si no lo haces, te juro que le enviare a la editorial, donde mandas tus libros, las fotos de tu ultima borrachera donde estuviste durmiendo en un parque semi-desnudo!-

-ok,ok …Tsunade..pero no te enfades..-le suplica Jiraiya al verse amenazado por Tsunade –enseguida voy a la casa de Sakura…-

Fue así que Jiraiya se retiro del palco y fue en busca de la Haruno, mientras Genma daba otro aviso a Sakura ,por el micrófono para que vaya a la la segunda advertencia, Tsunade-sama se comunica con Genma por la radio y le dice que la esperara unos 5 minutos.

en el edificio de la Godaime,Sakura escucha que Genma la esta llamando y decide terminar su gaseosa rapido e ir a combatir

Bueno ,me tengo que ir-dice la Haruno que se despide de lee y tenten

-buena suerte Sakura-san!-le dice lee que seguia todavía emocionado de la actitud de Sakura

-gracias lee-kun-le agradece la Haruno, que se empieza alejar de ellos

Una vez que se va Sakura, Tenten decide también irse pero al ver el estado de lee ,no puede aguantar preguntarle

-oye lee y ati que te pasa?-le pregunta tenten, al ver que lee estaba llorando

-me siento tan feliz,que no puedo contener mis lagrimas, tenten-chan!!!-

-¿que?!-

-Al final el trabajo duro a dado frutos!!-sigue gritando lee mientras llora  
-puedo sentir la flama de la juventud ardiendo, intensamente gracias al amor de sakura-chan!!!!-

-ah, era eso..-le dice Tenten ,que todavia sigue un poco sospechando de la actitud de Sakura. -"desde cuando Sakura,llama a lee con el sufijo de "kun" ademas desde cuando trata tan bien a lee?"-

-Dime tenten-chan, no crees que sakura-san es una kunoichis sensacional?!-

-ya lo creo lee, ya lo creo…-le contesta tenten, que sentía algo raro en Sakura -y no me llames tenten-chan..-

Por otra parte,Jiraiya seguia saltando por los edifcios,rumbo a la casa de Sakura

-Menuda mierda-se queja Jiraiya mientras sigue saltando por los edificios, para llegar a la casa de Sakura -yo el gran Jiraiya, rebajándome a ser un mensajero …- dijo Jiraiya Que todavía le dolía la cabeza por tanto sake que había tomado…

Después de algunos saltos por los edificios de la villa ,Jiraiya llego a la casa de Sakura,o a la casa donde creía el, que era la casa de Sakura .Jiraiya fue tan despistado, que nisiquiera vio el gran letrero que decía "florería Yamanaka".fue así que toco la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Inoichi

-Jiraiya-sama-se sorprende Inoichi-a que se debe el honor a su visita

-hola, este... ¿aquí vive Sakura,no?-

-¿sakura?,Jiraiya-sama se ha equivocado, aquí no vive Sakura..-le responde Inoichi

-¿que?,¿pensaba que aquí vivía esa chica.?.-

-no aquí vive Ino,la amiga de ella-le responde muy respetuoso Inoichi –además no se acuerda de mi? soy Inoichi líder de los Yamanaka

Ah..claro!.disculpa Inoichi…..por un momento no te recorde. juraba, que aquí vivía Sakura..este..¿como dijo que se llamaba la chica que vivía aquí?

-Ino yamanaka, mi hija-.

-con que Ino Yamanaka- dice Jiraiya,tocandose la barbilla ya que el nombre le sonaba

-la Sakura, que habla vive a 5 cuadras de aquí –le señala con su mano Inoichi

-ah, entiendo.-le dice Jiraiya

Es ahí cuando recuerda, que cuando estaba en el burdel-cantina, una chica le entrego una carta y ahí apareció el nombre de ella. Jiraiya entonces recordó lo que estaba escrito.

_  
__Naruto, me he quedado sorprendida por lo que me has escrito, no tengo palabras para ahorita expresar lo que siento .Ahora que has vuelto después de 3 años …me gustaría hablar contigo, darnos un tiempo para estar los dos y poder conversar, ya sabes…gracias de nuevo por la carta ha sido muy hermosa,nunca pense que alguien me escribiria así. Como muestra de mi gratitud hacia ti ,te prepare un pastel,disculpa si no he podido estar presente, pero ahorita me esta llamando tsunade-sama. Sera para otra ocasión Naruto. _

_Ino Yamanaka __  
_

-"claro!..ya recordé!"-dice jiraiya que recuerda la carta y la chica llamada Ino-bueno disculpe otra vez Inoichi,que tonto fui…me despido.-

-no se preocupe Jiraiya-sama a todos cometemos errores..-

-claro..- le contesta riéndose Jiraiya- todos cometemos errores..-  
Jiraiya estaba confuso, pero a la vez con un poco miedo, era una sensación rara,una sensación de haber cometido un error. Mientras el caminaba rumbo a la casa de Sakura empezó a analizar las cosas

"Estoy seguro que envié la carta aquí hace 3 años, pensando que acá vivía Sakura,ahora me doy con la sorpresa que acá no vive, ahora entiendo porque Naruto se molesto conmigo, ya que Sakura no recibió nada, y ahora ultimo, descubrí que hay una carta que es escrita por esa tal Ino que le agradece por que hace 3 años el rubio le dio una…."….Oh mierda!…-dice Jiraiya,que se tapa la boca al descubrir por fin el enredo, no había mas que analizar. Jiraiya se dio cuenta de su gran error y sabia que las consecuencias iban a ser terribles.

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12: El pasado de Ino parte 1

Disclaimer:: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-----------------

hola,sorry por la gran les mando capitulo doble ,espero que les guste

gracias por sus comentarios,hacen que me motiven a seguir escribiendo

--------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 12: El pasado de Ino primera parte

No, no puede ser ¿será acaso que esa chica?- El sannin apenas podía seguir hablando por el temor de lo que habia descubierto.-

"si, Ino Yamanaka mi hija"- recuerda Jiraiya de la boca de Inoichi

"no hay duda que esta chica esta muy enamorada del tal Naruto"-recuerda el ermitaño de lo que dijo una de las chicas de la cantina

"gracias por la carta Naruto"- recuerda por ultimo Jiraiya al ver esas palabras en la carta que encontro

-" ¡no hay duda ,a esa chica le di por equivocación la carta de naruto!…"-

Al rato Jiraiya se toca los ojos de mucha molestia –"¡mierda!, Naruto! , siempre cuando me meto en tus asuntos termino embarrándome …!""!¿y ahora que diablos hago?!"-

Es ahí cuando un joven shinobi del clan Uchiha,que estaba leyendo un informe, se encuentra con el

-¡pero a quien se le ocurre mandar una carta sin el nombre del destinatario?!.- grita Jiraiya en plena calle

-Jiraiya-sama,le sucede algo?-

-eh?..no,nada …-le responde Jiraiya tratando de esconder su colera-no es nada…-oye y que es eso?-le pregunta a itachi

-ah,esto?..es el ultimo informe anbu ,en donde detalla a dos nuevos akatsuki que estan rondando el pais-

Jiraiya recibe el informe de la mano de itachi y observa las caras, de los otros akatsuki ,que eran nada mas y nada menos, que Hidan y Kakuzu, que estaban ahora rondando el pais del fuego,despues haber estado por el pais del rayo

-¿seguro que no sucede nada?-pregunta Itachi que notaba el nerviosismo de Jiraiya

-bueno,si ocurre algo..-dice Jiraiya que da un suspiro

-¿que ha pasado?-de nuevo le pregunta el nuevo lider de los Uchihas

..-he..he cometido un gran error. Itachi,un terrible error.!-

-¿ se olvido de usar preservativo..?-

-¡¿que?!,no!,eso no! es…es que…. naruto ….esa bendita carta y yo…bueno..-

Itachi apenas pudo entender lo que le decía Jiraiya,

-agh..olvídelo Itachi..son solo tonterías mías!..

-ok..-le contesta el Uchiha mientras se dispone a seguir caminando, pero de inmediato Jiraiya se cruza en su camino y le sigue hablando

-no Itachi,pensadolo bien se lo diré.. –le dijo Jiraiya agarra el hombro de Itachi para que no se vaya y lo escuche

-esta bien,cuenteme-le dijo itachi

-tu de seguro sabes que Naruto esta enamorado de esa kunoichi llamada Sakura,…en fin . Naruto le quizo dar una carta hace 3 años…pero yo cometi un error…

-¿Qué error cometio?

-me equivoque de casa y le di a otra chica ..-

-ya veo. Con que era eso.-

-siempre cuando me meto en lios de Naruto termino jodido!!.ahora no se que hacer?!....Itachi aconsejame dime algo!..-

-lo siento,pero ahorita no puedo ayudarte..-

-!¿como es posible que no me ayudes?.!. tu eres el psicologo de la villa . anda dime un consejo..!!-le implora Jiraiya

-en realidad no soy un psicologo,Tsunade-sama me puso ese trabajo para poder investigar a los jóvenes shinobis, lo recuerda?

-es verdad…-dijo Jiraiya resignándose

Jiraiya dio un suspiro y le contesto  
-tienes razon..Itachi,pero …no me puedes decir aunque sea algo, mira en verdad no se que hacer..no conoceré a esa chica pero me da lastima, que ella siga pensando que Naruto

-¿y por que crees que esa chica se llegaría enamorar por una simple carta de Naruto?-

-por que he descubierto hace poco, que esa chica, le ha escrito,es por eso ..-

-y esa chica,¿como se llama?

-se llama Ino-le responde Jiraiya mientras con su dedo se limpia la oreja

Itachi con solo escuchar ese nombre recuerda lo que le había dicho Ino acerca de una carta recibida por el. Con una sonrisa, Itachi le responde  
-claro ya tiene sentido lo que me dijo…esa vez -dijo el, no refiriéndose a Jiraiya si no a Ino y a lo que le había dicho hace años a el

-estaba pensando en contarle a Naruto,pero… -

-Es una buena idea-le dijo Itachi- hablar con Naruto-kun y contarle todo, además de eso mostrarle la carta que Ino escribió para el,si lo hace…resolveria todo este enredo-

-pero crees que seria buena idea?,por que pensándolo bien…-

-no veo por que no.-contesta Itachi- no le parece buena idea Jiraiya-sama?

- es una buena idea, pero conozco a Naruto y es demasiado impulsivo,¿que pasaría si ,Actúa de forma imprudente con Ino..?

-no me imagino a Naruto-kun, rechazar a una chica de esa manera-comenta Itachi

-eso lo dices Itachi,por que no conoces la relación de Naruto con esa chica..-

-¿usted si?-le pregunta Jiraiya

-por supuesto…de todas las kunoichis que hay en la aldea, Ino es la que mas detestaba Naruto en la academia -dijo Jiraiya mientras cruza de brazos

-escuche que se discutían constantemente, pero nunca pense que naruto la detestaba-

-Naruto me dijo que ella era muy arrogante y vanidosa,y ese tipo de chica no le gustaba a el-

-pero tuvo que haber pasado algo, para que naruto-kun detestara a Ino.-

- claro… le cuento…una vez Naruto me dijo que hace años habia recibido una carta de sakura ..y fue la misma Ino quien la destruyo-

al escuchar eso Itachi se quedo muy pensativo,mientras Jiraiya seguia hablando

-Yo pensaba que Ino también no le caía Naruto, pero ahora descubriendo la carta y ahora sabiendo mi error…bueno…quien iba pensar que ella se enamoraria por una simple carta de el-

-no fue por la carta, ella estaba sintiendo algo por el, mucho antes..-

-¿por que lo dices?- se pregunta Jiraiya

-Ino no fue la que rompió la carta del rubio, exactamente -

-¿que?,no entiendo… ¿a que te refieres?

-habia dicho, que Naruto hace tiempo vio como Ino habia roto la carta, que sakura le habia entregado,no?

-si,eso dije-

-pero, lo que no sabe Naruto y menos usted, es que en esa carta sakura le estaba escribiendo a Naruto que le dejara en paz y que nunca estaría con el.-

-que?! y tu como sabes eso,Itachi..?.-

-porque Ino me lo contó-

-Hace como 5 años atrás, en la academia ,se había hecho una dinámica en todo salon .  
Iruka-sensei elaboro un juego llamado el amigo secreto donde cada uno,  
Cojio un papel de una caja, que iruka coloco en su mesa y dicho papel estaria el nombre de la persona a la cual se le tenia que entregar cada semana una carta.  
Naruto estuvo emocionado, ya que podía tocarle sakura o también le podía tocar que sakura le escribiera a y ino estaban igual emocionadas a que le toque sasuke  
Mientras Hinata estaba emocionada a que le toque naruto  
Una vez que todos recibieron su papel con el nombre de la persona a la que iban a ordeno que todos miraran el nombre y no hablaran ni una sola palabra

-"Si! me toco sasuke-kun" –dijo sakura no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de contarle a Ino para que se muriera de envidia

-"si!, me toco sakura-chan!"-dijo Naruto,que no podia creer la buena suerte que tenia

-"n-no puede ser, me toco con Naruto"- se sorprende Ino que apenas podia creer que le habia tocado con el chico mas impopular de todo su salon

-"¿quien es Hinata?"-se pregunto Sasuke con mirada seria,mirando el nombre en el papel,el era el unico que no le interesaba ese juego

-"S-sasuke?"-es lo unico que puede decir la Hyuga al ver que le iba tocar ese amigo secreto

mas tarde por el recreo,Sakura e ino decidieron revelar sus amigos secretos,en los baños femeninos

-¿que?,te toco a Sasuke?,eres una frentuda con suerte!!,te odio te odio..- se queja la rubia  
pero Sakura no le contesta y solo le saca la lengua,burlandose de ella

-muerete de envidia Ino-cerda..-dijo la haruno con una gran sonrisa

-es injusto ,este juego ya no me gusta…- se enfurece Ino

-¿a ti quien te toco?-pregunta Sakura

-etto, nadie en especial-dice Ino que no queria revelar quien le habia tocado

-¿anda dime quien te toco?,mira que yo te dije quien me toco..-

-ya te dije nadie en especial..

-como quieras..-dice sakura mientras se lava las manos

Ino no lo podía creer le había tocado Naruto,  
ella seguia molesta con la gran suerte de Sakura y mientras sale del baño de niñas, ve a Naruto haciendo tonterias en pleno recreo

-" por que diablos me toco ese baka!?…"-

Al día siguiente en la academia, la mayoria del salon recibe una carta bajo su carpeta  
Sakura no era la excepcion y junto con Ino estuvieron de nuevo en el baño de chicas,contandose la una a la otra lo que habian recibido

¿Me pregunto quien te estara escribiendo,Sakura?-se pregunta la Yamanaka,mientras se cepilla el cabello

-ya se quien es-le contesta muy fria y seria Sakura

-eh?-se sorprende Ino-¿como lo sabes?

-es el idiota de naruto-dijo molesta Sakura

-que?,y como sabes que es naruto?-se sorprende Ino

-el es unico que no sabe escribir bien..los kanjis-

-wow, bien que lo conoces Sakura y dime que vas a hacer?-

-esto haré..!-grita sakura y agarra la carta de naruto y la rompe en varios pedazitos

al ver esto Ino se sorprendio mucho,no esperaba que Sakura destruyera asi la carta

-Sakura, por que hicistes eso?-

-no me interesa si me escribe o no..yo queria que me tocara Sasuke-kun-

-ya no te quejes. ya tienes suficiente suerte de que te haya tocado con el.-

Pasaron los dias y otra vez todos recibian cartas a excepcion de naruto

Ino estaba apoyada en el muro del salón mirando como Naruto revisaba si alguien le había escrito algo

-"ni loca pienso a escribirte .."-dice Ino mientras lo mira al rubio con con burla- "sigue buscando, no encontraras nada"-

Pasaron otros dias y la dinamica continuo ,donde Naruto escribia cartas a sakura y la haruno las no tenia pensado escribir nada al rubio  
que seguia revisando su pupitre al ver si habian dejado algo

-"Baka,,no vas a encontrar nada,."- dijo Ino, que miraba al rubio y de ratos apuntaba en su cuaderno lo que dictaba iruka

pero Naruto seguia buscando y eso perturbaba mas y mas a Ino

-"ya deja de buscar..Naruto!…"- dice la rubia que se empezaba a incomodar y no se podia concentrar en la clase

asi estuvo naruto todo el dia ,sin poder encontrar una carta,y a pesar que no lo demostraba ,el se sentia muy triste por no recibir nada

Ino trato de no sentirse incomoda,total no tenia por que darle un carta a alguien que no le caia muy bien

un momento-dice jiraiya cortando el flash back que contaba itachi- Ino no le caia bien tampoco naruto?

-asi dije..-responde itachi que fue interrumpido por jiraya

-entonces si es asi,por que Ino cuando recibio la carta de Naruto,se enamoro de el?,no tiene sentido..-

-con el pasar del tiempo las personas cambian ,Ino al final llego a cambiar..dejeme que le termine de contar-

-ok ,adelante- dice Jiraiya y asi Itachi prosiguio

ya estaban por la quinta semana y naruto seguia sin recibir nada,como dije antes al principio naruto se sintio mal pero despues ya no le importo

estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoria de sus compañeros no les hicieran caso,los unicos compañeros que tenian era shikamaru kiba y chouji de ahi con nadie mas

se hablaba el a Naruto-kun no le importaba nadie mas que Sakura-chan

-Oye Ino..!-grita el rubio llamando la atencion de la rubia que caminaba por los pasillos para salir de la academia

-¿Que quieres?-le responde Ino-no puedo prestarte mi cuaderno de matematica hoy dia,pasado mañana tenemos examen…asi que no..-

-no es eso … es que...

-que que cosa?-le pregunta Ino que estaba molesta por que naruto le hacia perder tiempo

-puedes darle esta carta a sakura-chan-

Ino se sorprende ante el pedido-que yo le de a Sakura?

-es que..estaba entrenando toda la noche, los tiros de shuriken y me habia olvidado de dejarle debajo de su pupitre,podrias tu?

la rubia da un suspiro mientras cierra sus ojos y acepta entregarselo

-esta bien se la dare..-

- gracias Ino-le sonrie naruto que estaba contento por que Ino le iba a entregar a sakura- ah se me olvidaba...por fabor no le digas ...-

-si ya se,no se lo dire...descuida .. adios Naruto-se despide la rubia caminando hasta la salida de la academia

-si adios..-se despidio tambien Naruto sintienedo mas aliviado

al despedirse ,Ino va hacia la casa de sakura donde la esperaba ella para salir

-oye frentuda tu novio te dio esto-dijo ino colocando la carta en su cama

-que?, otra carta?-se sorprende la Haruno que recibe la carta

-¿no la vas a leer?- pregunta Ino

-por supuesto que no.!.-le responde la haruno que de inmediato arroja la carta al tacho

-maldito juego, si tan solo me hubiera tocado que sasuke-kun me escribiera..hubiera sido perfecto…

-deja de soñar…ya tienes suficiente con que le escribieras a el-

-oye y por que no me dices quien te toco a ti?-le insiste la Haruno

Al escuchar la pregunta de sakura,Ino se puso claro que nunca le revelaria que le habia tocado naruto

-ya te dije que no lo se, … al saber que no me toco con sasuke-kun ,bote el papel y nunca vi el nombre de quien me toco-

-aya..

-oye vamos a ir a centro comercial o no?..-le pregunta Ino

-claro solo voy a bañarme y listo

-ok te espero-le contesta Ino que se echa en la cama de sakura

Ino le dio curiosidad lo que escribía naruto y fue así que sacándole del tacho se dispuso a leerla. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto no era malo en escribir  
Naruto escribe asi?,..vaya no es un idiota después de todo …Pero aun así no pienso en escribirte..-

Al llegar a su casa Ino hizo sus tareas y poco después repaso matemática.. cuando termino estuvo viendo televisión y de ratos miraba la carta, que naruto habia escrito a habia sorprendido tanto la carta que se le llevo a su casa para leerla. Fue asi que después de recordar como sakura rompió la carta de naruto ,recordar como naruto buscaba en su pupitre si le habia dado algo a el y recordar como naruto le pidió a ella que le entregara a decidio en levantarse y caminar hasta su escritorio donde haria algo que ni sabia por que lo hacia  
-debo estar loca..-dice ella mientras se dispone a escribir una carta-

Al día siguiente por la mañana Ino llego a su salón y sigilosamente fue al  
Pupitre del rubio. Se dispuso en colocarlo debajo de su carpeta,pero cuando lo iba a ser,descubre, que había otra carta ahí.Ino la coje y descubre que la misma Sakura le había escrito al rubio

-"Naruto,se que me estas escribiendo y te pido que ya no lo hagas,¿por que no puedes entender que no me gustas?, jamás me gustaras Naruto ,eres un odioso ¿lo sabes?,quiero te mantengas alejado de mi, no quiero me molestes mas, estoy mas que cansada de ver como te entrometes en mi vida, es en serio … entiende jamás me llegaras a gustar, jamas me llegare a enamorar de ti,por mas que lo intentes nunca me gustaras Naruto"-

La rudeza de Sakura, sorprendió a la misma Ino .Y es asi que decide remplazar la carta ,y la carta que sakura habia escrito decide romperla

Pero esto lo vio naruto y se molesto

-¿que estas haciendo?-

-etto.. Yo…nada-le contesta la rubia ocultando la carta de sakura

-te vi...rompiendo una carta!-

-no es cierto..-dice Ino escondiendo detras de ella la carta de sakura que estaba en varios troszp

-si lo es..te vi..ahora se por que no recibia nada..asi que tu eras la que las rompia-

-te equivocas Naruto, yo no ...es que ..diablos....-

-no hay nada que explicarme ahora lo entiendo..eres una maldita bruja-

-q-que me has dicho?!-se enfurece la rubia- como te atrevez a llamarme asi?!

-bruja eres una maldita bruja!

-pobre idiota!, no sabes nada!... toma tu maldita carta!-le entrega brucamente al rubio su carta - yo me largo...-

-q-que es esto?-se sorprende le rubio al recibir la carta

-te la envia sakura, idiota...-

-que?,..ella es mi -

-no es ella, pero Sakura le gusto tanto tu carta que decidio escribirte una . -le responde la rubia muy furiosa con el rubio- fue por eso que me envio a mi a que te lo diera..-

-y que era lo que rompistes?-

-solo era otra carta que te escribio tu adorada Sakura-chan,tenias razon Naruto...si yo fui quien te rompia las cartas Naruto..la carta que tienes en tu mano es la que se ha salvado.- le miente la rubia

-y por que diablos lo haces?!

- por que no me caes bien baka!!.- le grita la rubia- por eso lo hago!!

-asi? tu tampoco me caes bien...!!- le responde el rubio

al terminar de discutir los dos deciden ya no hablarse y es mas ni mirarse a los ojos. En el dia donde tuvieron que revelar quien era el que le escribia a quien .Ino no estuvo y nunca Naruto supo quien era el que la habia tocado. aun asi no le importaba el estaba ya contento con que Sakura le habia escrito.

-n-no puede ser,Naruto no me pudo haber engañado..-dice Jiraiya mientras Itachi termina de contarle lo que Ino le habia dicho

-nunca lo engaño…Naruto-kun al ver a Ino ahí no pensó mas que ella estaba rompiendo la carta…Eso fue lo que penso el..

-lo único que hizo Ino fue impedir que esa carta la lea Naruto,se podria decir que le dio pena y no quería darle un mal rato a Naruto..¡

-entonces, Sakura…

-no se si Sakura..habra cambiado y estara interesado en el…lo unico que estoy seguro es que si en esa carta Sakura hubiera puesto otra cosa,Ino no lo hubiera hecho…

-tiene sentido-dice Jiraiya que se queda pensativo mientras Itachi analiza la situacion

-"el problema es que Naruto esta muy enamorada de Sakura"- dice Itachi en su mente-"aunque ocurriese que Sakura rechaze a Naruto,lo veo dificil que Naruto se fije en Ino..lo veria demasiado forzado..."-analiza Itachi  
- por ahora... Jiraiya-sama sera mejor preocuparnos en capturar a mi estupido hermano menor..no cree?,se que lo de Ino es un gran problema ,pero ahora la villa necesita saber por su seguridad el paradero del lider de los akatsuki y ademas como le dije antes,el localizar a Sasuke..-

-claro,tienes razon Itachi,en vez preocuparnos en la ubicación de lider de los akatsuki o de buscar a tu hermano ,estamos perdiendo el tiempo lo problemas personales de Naruto

-pero para terminar con su problema,sera mejor que hable con Ino..-

-que?!, No era que mejor seria, hablar con Naruto?

-pensandolo mejor ,creo que seria ideal que Ino se entere..-

-porque?-se pregunta Jiraiya-hace unos minutos me dijo que hablara con Naruto

-no sabemos como actuara Naruto,y si pongamos que le contaramos todos, que nos constaria que el se fiajara en Ino?,tal ves ni le importe…tal vez cometamos un error al decirle-

tal vez. o quien sabe, sinceramente no lo se..-dijo el ermitaño cruzando los brazos

-ademas,aunque le digamos a Naruto… lo que conseguiremos sera que sienta lastima por Ino.y eso es lo que menos quiere Ino que sienta Naruto por ella  
Si en el caso Ino y Naruto queden juntos ,tiene que ser algo que a Naruto le nasca-

-entonces cuanto antes,le contare a esa muchacha lo que a ocurrido..-dice Jiraiya y al rato se toca la cabeza por los nervios-aunque sera dificil..-

-pero tendra que ser cuanto antes,acuerdese que tenemos que ir al pais de la lluvia..-

-es verdad,se me habia olvidado...- dijo Jiraiya muy preocupado

En el coliseo las cosas habían cambiado,y la gente se empezó a estar mas animada

-Natsuko Asuhara, no puede continuar la ganadora del tercer combate de los octavos de final es para Sakura Haruno..-

De pronto el estadio estallo y la gente no podía dejar de gritar una y otra vez el nombre de Haruno saludo a su publico y con una sonrisa le hizo una señal de victoria

-S-solo le tomo 5 minutos- se impresiona Shizune

-es increíble no?, pensaba que se iba a demorar menos-dijo Tsunade que mientras tomaba sake,recordaba el duro entrenamiento que hizo con Sakura

-buen combate Sakura- le felicita Hinata,que estaba tomando una gaseosa en el palco del estadio

-Gracias Hinata,.- le responde la haruno sonriendole mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla

-dentro de poco peleara Tenten,donde esta ella, sabes?

-dentro de poco llegara...-

y la cerda donde esta?

-quien?

-Ino,la has visto?

-m-me dijo que se iria a su casa. Iba regresar para su combate -

ahora falta que lo este buscando a Naruto...-comenta la Haruno mientras agrega una moneda en la maquina de bebidas..

porque?-se pregunta la Hyuga un tanto nerviosa

Que no sabes?,Ino le gusta Naruto-le responde la Haruno mientras saca la bebida de la maquina

-¿que?-se sorprende la Hyuga y ese comentario de Sakura retumba en su cabeza una y otra vez. la Hyuga no podia creerlo

-lo que te digo esa cerda le gusta Naruto y aunque paresca increíble, le ha correspondido-

-n-no no puede ser...no ..es imposible,..-le contesta la Hyuga que ante el asombro deja de tomar su lata de gaseosa

-si yo tambien lo crei asi..-dijo la Haruno

- ¿c-cuando ocurrio eso?-se desespera la Hyuga

-Ino me lo conto hace unos dias,me dijo,que naruto le dio una carta y que de ahí comenzo todo..

Hinata se sintio abatida ante la noticia y a la vez traicionada por Ino,que la consideraba como una amiga,pero ante lo que decia la Haruno sintio que la habia engañado.

-"si..si es asi ..entonces ese pastel que encontre.. talves era de…"-

-pero sabes,Hinata..hay algo que me olvide de comentarle a Ino-dijo la haruno mientras sigue tomando su gaseosa

-¿que cosa?-

-cuando me dijo, que Naruto le habia dado un carta, recordé después, que Naruto me habia preguntado sobre si habia yo leido una carta suya-

Era suficiente para la pobre Hyuga,ahora se daba por enterado que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura- no entiendo, entonces Naruto-kun a quien le dio,a quien fue que le dio la carta?

La Haruno se rie y le contesta  
-es ovbio que ami...pero acá entre nos Hinata,te dire que no me gusta Naruto..-

-no? -

- siempre estare agradecida con el por como me apoyo en los examenes chunin o me protegio en las misiones que teniamos,pero nunca podre sentir el mismo sentimiento que siento por..

-que por quien?-

-olvidalo ,son tonterias mias..-le responde la haruno ,pero hablando en serio,no estoy enamorada de el,solo es y siempre sera.. un amigo-

continuara....


	13. Chapter 13: El pasado de Ino parte 2

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

----------

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-----------------

**Capitulo 13 :El pasado de Ino – segunda parte**

Después de una larga siesta, Naruto se había levantado y estaba en su escritorio sentado, pensando como terminar su novela. Hace un año, mientras estaba por terminar su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto decidio meterse en eso de escribir caso fue que escribió tan bien que ahora iba por su primera novela,como escritor profesional.

-Pensé que seguías durmiendo…-dice Kakashi que aparece por su ventana con su libro en mano-¿Que haces?-

-que no ves estoy escribiendo mi novela- le responde Naruto que seguía muy concentrado en lo que hacia

-increíble,no puedo creer lo que veo-

-jeje…te impresiona saber, que estoy escribiendo una novela?-le dice el rubio con una mirada escritor intelectual

-No,me impresiona que sepas escribir-

-!¿Que dijistes?!-se enfurece el rubio

-Es broma es broma…-le responde Kakashi

-¿y Para que has venido?-le pregunta el rubio

-he venido para decirte que el combate de sakura ha terminado…-

¿que?,termino su combate?-dice el rubio tan exaltado que cuando se para la silla se cae al piso -pero…

-Su combate acaba de terminar hace poco-

-¡Diablos!,-grita el rubio que golpea la mesa -le prometi a ella que estaria ahí…-

-¿asi?,¿cuando fue eso?

-no lo recuerdas, ya te lo dije, fue esa vez cuando me la encontre en la banca a Sakura-chan, esa vez cuando habiamos terminado de entrenar y estuve esperandolo en una banca hasta que terminara de comprar el lnuevo libro de ero-sennin-

-por enesima vez Naruto… tu no estabas hablando con Sakura,si no con Ino-le dice Kakashi que le hizo recordar ese momento

-yo estoy seguro que hable con Sakura-chan,Kakashi-sensei-

-no habias dormido en 72 horas,si hasta me llegastes a confundir con un akatsuki... en ese momento no estabas con los sentidos al cien por ciento..

-ya deja decir eso!, yo estoy bien seguro que vi a sakura-chan y me pidio que estuviera ahi,para animarla

-como sea-le responde kakashi- volvamos al entrenamiento,Yamato nos espera

-si ya voy,pero antes quiero terminar este capitulo-

-oye,porque te has empeñado en eso de escribir?

-bueno,he querido hacer otro tipo de cosas ya sabe,algo que me nutra y me culturize ..y-

-¿es para impresionar a Sakura no?-le pregunta kakashi

-si-

-me lo suponia-

Pero mientras Naruto seguia en lo suyo ,Sasuke lo hacia tambien,sentado en el trono que era del Antiguo Otokage, que era Orochimaru. Mientras lo hacia, miraba con burla los pergaminos de Naruto y de Ino.

-Pobres idiotas- murmura el Uchiha

De pronto el Uchiha es interrumpido por un subordinado suyo que abre la puerta de la habitación donde el estaba

-Sasuke-sama!!, Sasuke-sama tenemos un problem…-

Una explosion resono en los oidos del Uchiha y hizo volar al shinobi que le iba avisar a Sasuke. De pronto el techo que estaba debajo de la cabeza de Sasuke ,se destruye y aparece Deidara entre los escombros

Al instante el equipo de Sasuke ,Karin Suijetsu y Juugo defienden a Sasuke,que seguia de lo mas tranquilo tomando vino de su vaso  
Mas y mas guardias empiezan a rodear a Deidara junto con los mercenarios que llevaba a su mando

-Tienes agallas Deidara en venir hasta aquí-le habla el Uchiha

-Se que Orochimaru trabaja para ti,¿en donde diablos lo escondes?!!-le grita Deidara

¿Dijistes Orochimaru?-le contesta el Uchiha que se levanta de su trono y empieza caminar hacia Deidara - te has equivocado Deidara, no te acuerdas que lider me ordeno que lo matara?

Deja mentir,se que es aliado tuyo!…-

-Tio relajate, no se por que estas molesto-le contesta Sasuke que se paro a pocos centímetros de Deidara- mas bien yo deberia estarlo…debería matarte por la tonteria que has hecho-le dice esto ultimo activando su sharingan y sacando su espada dispuesto a pelear

-Y por que no lo intentas eh?-le reta Deidara,que saca de sus manos arcillas explosivas ,tan poderosas que podrían volar toda la rato mas y mas ninjas del sonido rodean a Deidara y a su escuadron de asesinos

-¡Ya ,Paren los dos…!-les grita una voz muy conocida a los dos que se preparaban la pelea

-¿Zetsu que haces aquí?-se sorprende Deidara que ve como el ninja de forma de planta aparece desde el mismo suelo

-"¿Cómo diablos supo que estaba por aquí?"-se enfurece Sasuke,y se pone en alerta

-He venido hasta aqui, para que de una vez recapaciten los dos..-habla la parte blanca de Zetsu

-¿todavía no han capturado al Kyubi?-pregunta la parte negra de Zetsu

Sasuke y Deidara no le contestaron

-tal como pense.- responde la parte blanca de Zetsu

-En vez de pelear absurdamente deberian ir por el Kyubi-responde la parte negra de Zetsu

-Todavía queda tiempo para capturar al kyubi-le contesta Deidara que estaba en sus dos manos arcilla explosiva

-Es cierto,todavía tenemos 3 dias –responde el Uchiha que seguia apuntando su espada al cuello de Deidara- descuida Zetsu el Kyubi sera capturado

-si claro,pero ahora no solo es el kyubi ,si no tambien se requiere del Hachibi-

al escuchar esto los ninjas de akatsuki voltean su cara y miran sorprendidos a Zetsu

-como que el hachibi?!-se sorprende Deidara

- los dos akatsuki, que fueron enviados para capturar al Hachibi, han caido ahora es necesario que ustedes se encargen de capturarlo-habla la parte blanca de Zetsu

-mierda!-se molesta el Uchiha-¡¿ y por que no envian a otro escuadron?!

-Kazuzu y Hidan estan por capturar al 2 colas, los tenemos muy ocupados-le responde la parte negra de Zetsu

-¿y Kisame?-pregunta Deidara

-el esta cazando al 4 colas..-

-carajo..-se queja el Uchiha

-el lider espera recibir de ustedes a los Bijjus les ha dado 3 dias mas para hacerlos -

-eso quiere decir que tienen 5 dias para hacer todo el trabajo-

Después de escuchar esto Sasuke deja de apuntar su espada a Deidara y el ninja de cabello rubio deja las arcillas que estaban en sus manos  
"maldita sea,no tengo tiempo para hacer estas cosas,y ademas no he terminado con el experimento…ahora el puto lider quiere al hachibi,como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer""pelear contra el kyubi es diferente, ya que como Uchiha de primera clase, tengo una posibilidad de enfrentarlo, pero contra el hachibi es diferente.. ¡mierda!,!todo seria diferente si el experimento se completa!...no queda otra alternativa.."

-Zetsu tiene razon- dice el Uchiha

-Eh?-se sorprende Deidara

-Haremos una tregua, hasta que el Hachibi y el kyubi sean capturados..-dice Sasuke

-jeje…me parece que no hay otra salida-dice Deidara- pensaba capturar al kyubi yo solo, pero si tambien hay que capturar 2 bijjus en 5 dias ,se necesitara ayuda.

-exacto,pero no te ilusiones Deidara, de todas maneras pienso matarte-

-no lo he olvidado, puto Uchiha,en cuanto terminemos todo ,me encargare de acabarte -

El Uchiha y Deidara se miraron con furia mientras se saludaron con las manos pactando asi una tregua.. Ni bien se dan las manos los dos se alejan,Sasuke va donde su escuadron conformado por Suijetsu Karin y Juugo mientras Deidara,se retira de la fortaleza con sus mercenarios

-Una ves tengamos al Hachibi,mataremos al Uchiha-le informa a su escuadron

-Entendido,Deidara-sama-le dice uno de sus asesinos

-Una vez que tengamos al Hachibi,acabaremos con Deidara, queda claro?

Como digas Sasuke-le responde Karin

De inmediato que la tregua de Sasuke y Deidara que da como un hecho,Zetsu desaparece del lugar ,para luego aparecer en otro lugar de la fortaleza de Orochimaru

-Y bien?-pregunta Tobi,que se da cuenta que Zetsu estaba atrás suyo apareciendo por la pared

-Por fin se calmaron los dos- le dijo Zetsu

-que bueno, ya me estaba molestando de todo este lio-

¿Crees que esto funcionara?-

-veremos hasta donde puede llegar Sasuke..-le responde tobi y al instante Zetsu se retira

El combate de Tenten había comenzado hace 10 minutos, poco después del otro combate de otra kunoichi no muy conocida.  
Su combate fue un poco complicado ya que se enfrentaba a una kunoichi del clan embargo la kunoichi de cabello castaño habia logrado dañar severamente a su contrincante llamada, Kimiko Aburame,

-vamos tenten- la anima Sakura mientras Hinata miraba con entusiasmo el combate

Tenten tuvo muchos problemas con los insectos de la kunoichi, pero logro salir en pie.  
Poco despues del ese ataque una gran marea de insectos va denuevo contra ella

No escaparas esta vez- grita la kunoichi que se sentia exausta

Es ahí donde tenten da un gran salto y en el aire saca un gran pergamino e invoca una gran cantidad de cuchillos,kunais,lanzas, etc que apuntan hacia la kunoichi que estaba en tierra

A una gran velocidad una gran infinidad de kunais,espadas,lanzas,cuchillos son dirijidos a tierra

la pobre kunoichi del clan aburame en su desesperacions trata de protegerse con sus insectos ,pero era inútil y la inmesidad de armas cayeron y por poco la hieren de gravedad  
si no fuera por sus reflejos a ultimo minuto.

S-sugoi-dice Hinata al ver como quedo la arena del estadio repleto de cuchillos clavados a tierra y ver a la pobre kunoichi tocándose el brazo y sangrando por todos lados

Ya sin chakra y con heridas muy graves se derrumba al suelo,mientras Tenten pisa a tierra y mientras Genma se dispone a dar por finalizado el combate,los medicos ninjas, que estaban pendientes del combate entran a la arena para socorrer a la kunoichi caida.

-Kimiko Aburame ya no puede continuar..la ganadora del ultimo combate de los octavos de final es para Tenten-dijo Genma finalizando así la ronda de octavos

Todo el estadio estallaba de jubilo debido al gran combate que presenciaron  
la gente empezo a alentar a tenten y el torneo pinto a ser mas entretenido

-bien hecho tenten!-grita de forma euforica Gai

-tenten-chan estuviste grandiosa!!!-le grita lee muy feliz de ver como su amiga habia ganado. Tenten lo mira,y se molesta un poco ya que sentia un poco de vergüenza,Pero aun asi no estaba molesta de lee si no de alguien que le habia prometido que iba estar apoyándola

-buen combate tenten!!-le felicita Sakura desde su palco,con su lata de gaseosa en mano

cuando la Haruno levanta su mano, Hinata ,se da cuenta que habia un anillo raro en el dedo de Hyuga se quedo maravillada con la piedra preciosa de color azul que estaba incrustada en su anillo.

-qu-que bonito anillo-le dice la Hyuga

La haruno miro a Hinata sorprendida y le contesto

-gracias,me queda bien en mi mano no?-le pregunta sonriente

Si,..es muy bello, pero d-donde lo conseguistes?-dice Hinata muy ansiosa de poder tambien adquirir uno asi

Alguien me lo regalo..-le responde

¿Quien?-pregunta la Hyuga

un pariente mio-dice Sakura desviando la mirada-por mi cumpleaños ..

¿No sabes en donde lo consiguió..?-le vuelve a preguntar la Hyuga

-En realidad no se,si lo supiera te lo diria..Hinata-le responde la Haruno engañando asi a la claro que la Haruno le mentia,ella misma sabia quien se le habia regalado ese anillo que siempre lo mantenia oculto debajo de sus guantes

-Con este combate ,se ha acaba los octavos de final-comenta la Haruno,que seguia al lado de Hinata -ahora empezaran la ronda de los cuartos de final tu combate sera el primero …-

-si..-le contesta la Hyuga sonriendo y alavez un tanto nerviosa

-te deseo suerte Hinata,espero que logres ganar-

-g-gracias-

-¿sabes? en si me gustaría pelear contra ti, en vez de la cerda ..-dijo la Haruno sonriendole a la Hyuga

-a mi también me gustaría lucha contigo..-dice la Hyuga

-ten toma-dijo Sakura que agarra la mano de la Hyuga y le entrega una capsula - usalo cuando estés en aprietos-

¿que es esto?-se pregunta la Hyuga

-Ino es alérgica a estos polvos, ni bien los inhala, no para de estornudar e incluso se llega a marear-le comenta la Haruno no dejando de sonreirle- solo has que lo huela y veraz como empieza a sentirse mareada ..usalo cuando no tengas otra alternativa Hinata-

La Hyuga mira la cápsula que tenia en su mano y empieza a sentir que algo andaba mal en Sakura

-¿que sucede?, ¿no te gusta mi regalo?-le pregunta la Haruno

-no es eso,sino que no esta bien. Se que puedo vencerla sin llegar a usarlo,ademas si lo uso seria hacer trampa-

-no es trampa, si no te descubren…-le responde la Haruno cerrando los ojos y empezando a reir

-Sakura no le veo la gracia…- le responde la Hyuga, haciendo que Sakura pare de reírse

-y te diré que me sorprende tu actitud, Ino es tu mejor amiga,disculpame pero no lo veo correcto..-

Sakura por un instante tiene la mirada abajo como sintiéndose mal por lo que hacia,pero rapidamente le contesta a la Hyuga con una sonrisa

-Hinata actúas como una niña..-le dice la Haruno mientras da un gran sorvo de su lata de gaseosa y coloca la capsula en su bolsillo de su chaqueta

es ahí donde Hinata se da cuenta, que la piedra azul incrustada en el anillo que tenia sakura en su dedo anular, de la mano izquierda ,empieza a palpitar

La Hyuga se sorprende, pero no tiene tiempo para decirle nada a Sakura ya que ella empieza a colocarse los guantes y ademas uno de los shinobis que organizaban el torneo habia aparecido-

Escuchen chicas,las que han pasado a la ronda de cuartos de final por favor entren a la arena

-si ya vamos-le contesta la Haruno-¿vamos Hinata?

-s-si vamos- le dijo la Hyuga y juntas con las otras participantes van a la arena

Es así que las 8 kunoichis entran a la arena donde ahora habia mas espectadores alentando a su favorita. Por la otra entrada a la arena aparece Ino junto con Tenten y otra kunoichi que tambien habia pasado.  
Una vez que las ocho kunoichis están en la arena ,se forman en fila como saludando a la Godaime y ademas a los feudales que ahora empezaron a ver con buenos ojos el torneo organizado por Tsunade

-"Ino Yamanaka.".- murmura Hinata,que mira de reojo a la rubia ,que estaba a 3 kunoichis al lado derecho de ella.  
"Recuerdo como te comportabas cuando teniamos 9 años.. eras tan molesta..A decir verdad nunca me caistes bien.."-dice la Hyuga que empieza a recordar cuando tenia 9 años y estaba en la academia

-p-pero Ino-chan dime aunquesea una explicacion logica, de por que no quieres salir conmigo- le dice un chico mas en la academia que le pedia una cita a Ino

-Aver como te explico mas sencillo para que me entiendas..,Sasuke es cool y tu no..-

pero Ino-chan…yo.- dice un joven que rogaba una cita

-Lo siento,tengo prisa..-le contesta la rubia,que pasa de largo de el con sus libros en mando, rechazando a otro chico de la academia

Vaya este es el tercero esta semana- comenta uno de sus compañeros de clase ni bien Ino esta ya varios metros alejada

Saben que? ,al diablo.. Ino sera hermosa ,pero su actitud es horrible…-dice el joven que habia sido rechazado

-Tienes razon- comenta otro compañero-¿que diablos se ha creido esta?,como me gustaria que algun dia ese Sasuke que tanto habla ella,la humille ...

-si a mí tambien me gustaria que le suceda algo asi..-dice el tipo muy molesto de haber sido rechazado

-"siempre rechazabas a todos los chicos…los tratabas como si fueran cualquier cosa "-  
"estabas tan obsesionada de Sasuke que ignorabas a los demás"" te jactabas de ser la mas popular y la bella,pero había un chico que no te hacia caso,y ese chico era Uzumaki Naruto Una chica como tu ,no merece a Naruto-kun, el tiene un corazón noble y bondadoso....no... no te merece…Ino"  
Al terminar de decir eso,Hinata y las demás chicas se retiran de la arena y esperarían unos 10 minutos, para así empezar con la ronda de cuartos de final

La Hyuga sigue recordando mas anécdotas y recuerda una cuando tenia 9 años y ve como Ino se molestaba porque un pequeño perro la seguía  
La pequeña Hyuga no tenia muchas amigas,y cuando terminaban las clases y tenia que disponerse a ir a su casa, una vez se topo con Ino que se estaba molestando con un pequeño perro que la seguia por que la rubia tenia una bola de arroz en su mano

-Ya deja seguirme perro mugriento, no te pienso dar mi bola de arroz- le grita la Yamanaka que a sus 9 años era diferente a la actual

Hinata a pesar de su timidez, se molesto con Ino .pero tenia que seguir siguiendola por que por esa ruta era la direccion hacia su casa. la rubia,seguia caminando sin hacerle caso al pobre perro que tenia hambre, ella dobla en una ezquina mientras la Hyuga sigue defrente

Al terminar de recordar esa anécdota ,la Hyuga saca la capsula que Sakura puso en su bolsillo y ella queria negarse en aceptar..

ya cuando la Hyuga se dispone a preparse para su combate,que iba a comenzar en aproximadamente 20 minutos,se da cuenta que estaban acercandose sus amigos Shino Kiba y akamaru

-Kiba..- murmura en sus pensamiento mientras lo mira muy seria  
ella sabia que el estaba interesado en ella y eso le incomoda mucho  
tuvo ella que fingir que perdio la memoria para asi salvarse de la esa situacion en la que le metio Kiba.

-Hinata,como te encuentras?-le pregunta Kiba

-bien, me encuentro bien-

-me has dejado impresionado Hinata,te felicito-le dice shino en tono misterioso

estoy seguro que le ganaras a esa engreida de Ino-le dice Kiba -buena suerte Hinata-le sonrie -te estaremos apoyando -dice por ultimo y al instante akamaru ladra

-si g-gracias Kiba-kun,Shino-kun,akamaru-kun-le agradece hinata sonriendoles

ya cuando se retiran sus amigos ,de ahi la sonrisa de Hinata cambia a una expresion seria mirando como Kiba se empieza a alejar de el.  
-"¿por que kiba?,por que tenias que decirme eso?,tu bien sabes que me gusta Naruto-kun..lo siento pero no puedo aceptarte, yo amo a Naruto-kun y no permitire que ni Sakura ni Ino,me lo quiten..-

ya muy alejados de donde estaba Hinata,Kiba y Shino caminaban rumbo sus respectivos asientos en el por llegar Shino levanta su manga y mira su reloj

-Kiba,ve adelantandote,tengo algo que hacer..-

eh?,adonde

-es algo referido a mi clan, solo eso- le responde Shino que al instante desaparece

-¿referido a su clan?- se pregunta Kiba que seguia sin entender

La mayoría de la personas en la villa estuvieron al tanto de lo que ocurria en el torneo,que también estaba siendo televisado dentro de la villa. Pero no todos estaban al tanto de lo que sucedia en el torneo de kunoichis. Un grupo selecto de shinobis,cuya cosa en comun era su alto coeficiente intelectual, estaba a puerta cerradas bajo el subterráneo del edificio central del Hokage,hablando sobre cosas muy secretas de la villa

Itachi Uchiha como había estado hablando con Jiraiya,se retraso un poco y estaba llegando hacia donde estaban todos reunidos. El Uchiha toca la puerta de metal y una voz le pregunta la clave para poder entrar  
-Namikaze Minato-responde Itachi y automáticamente le abren la puerta

-siento la demora..–dice Itachi que aparece entre las sombras  
-y jiraiya-sema?-pregunta Kakashi

-el no podrá venir, tiene unos asuntos que tiene solucionar cuanto antes-le responde Itachi,hablando sobre el problema de la carta -¿me perdi de algo?-

- justo estábamos empezando- habla Kakashi

En ese lugar, estaban Kakashi ,Sai,Shikamaru,Neji y Shino. Ellos estaban en una habitación subterránea .Todos ellos conformaban el servicio de inteligencia de la villa un organismo que se creo después el ataque de Orochimaru y el asesinato de Sarutobi el tercer Hokage. Su lider maximo era Jiraiya ,seguido por Itachi y Kakashi.

-hasta ahora ningún escuadrón anbu a podido localizar a sasuke- habla Neji -hemos enviado diversos escuadrones al país del sonido, pero no hemos visto nada mas que poblaciones civiles que no saben absolutamente nada, es mas algunos ni saben que existe una villa ninja en ese pais..-

las discusiones de Neji Shikamaru y Shino seguian pero Itachi no parecia estar muy atento con eso. La noticia que le dio Jiraiya sobre Ino,de alguna manera lo sorprendio mucho. Fue asi que Itachi empezo a sentir lastima por ella.

-además de eso, hemos perdido el rastro del escuadrón que lideraba Sasuke, no cabe duda que también estarán ligados a los ideales del Uchiha- comenta Shino

-se ha escuchado rumores cerca de la frontera del pais, que ha habido unas severas revueltas ,en el pais del sonido,es posible que Sasuke este en todo esto..- comenta Neji

a lo mejor , es por eso que la población en el sonido esta silenciada..-dice Shino

-siempre estuvo silenciada,a causa de Orochimaru-le contesta Shikamaru-.

-es posible que Orochimaru este muerto..-dijo Itachi cortando asi su silencio

-que le hace suponer eso?-pregunta neji

-es lo que yo haria si quisiera mas poder- le responde Itachi- y quisiera probar mis habilidades

¿pero con que proposito?-se pregunta Neji

-tal vez el de convertirse en nuevo Orochimaru-responde el Nara

-o tal ves peor aun- comenta Kakashi que se sentía decepcionado del comportamiento de Sasuke

-se que puede ser muy apresurado lo que le voy decir pero creo que si nos mantenemos observantes hacia los movimientos de Sakura,podremos llegar a Sasuke-

-explicate Sai-dice Itachii

-según lo que hable con ella, todavía esta enamorada de el-

-¿te lo dijo directamente?-pregunta kakashi

-no exactamente pero...-

-entonces como puedes suponer algo si?, usa un poco mas la cabeza Sai-le contesta Kakashi mirando serio a Sai

-¿que sugieres Sai?- pregunta Neji

-que la estemos vigilando las 24 horas y además no seria mala idea colocar cámaras de seguridad en toda su casa

-debes estar loco-comenta Kakashi y Sai solo le sonrie

-no podemos invadir la privacidad Sakura asi como así.. no tenemos ni pruebas contra ella- habla Shikamaru un poco indignado

-todo el mundo sabe que Sakura desde los 10 años se moria por Sasuke,hay que ser un poco ingenuo para creer que ella no lo siga extrañando-habla Sai

-Ahora que recuerdo, fue Sakura la que le pidio a Naruto que lo trajera,si claro.. Naruto estaba en la mision de su rescate,pero se notaba que Sakura estaba muy desesperada-recuerda Neji

-es cierto eso..-afirma shikamaru

-justo a eso iba..,ella todavía no esta muy madura que digamos,esta propensa a que Sasuke la manipule, y ella tontanmente aceptaria todo lo dicho por el… podría hacer cualquier cosa por el,incluso tracionar la villa a cambio del amor de sas..-

-es suficiente..- le corta kakashi-conosco a Sakura desde que tenia 12. es verdad que ella estaba enamorada de el,y seguramente todavía lo esta. pero.,ella nunca haria algo asi. Ella ama a su villa y nunca dejaria que…-

-kakashi-sensei,una persona cuando esta enamorada puede hacer varias locuras sin pensar en las consecuencias-dice Sai cortando lo que iba decir Kakashi

-he dicho que basta-habla Kakashi que lo mira serio a Sai,que tiene que callarse o sino kakashi podia golpearle

-Sai, no podemos llegar tan lejos de irrumpir la privacidad de Sakura- dijo Shikmaru  
Aunque es probable que sakura halla podido hablar con sasuke en dicha mision ,no tenemos pruebas ,mas solo rumores-

-shikamaru tiene razón,-comenta Itachi-pero es cierto que Sakura es todavía una chica que es muy facil de manipular y esta propensa a que Sasuke la domine

-a veces el corazon puede mas con la razon-dice kakashi cerrando los ojos admitiendo pues que Sakura estaba propensa a que Sasuke la manipule- es cierto..

-no vamos a llegar a extremos, pero de todas maneras Haruno Sakura sera vigilada-sentencia Itachi

-Itachi,me gustaria hacer ese labor-le dice Kakashi-de todas maneras es mi alumna

Kakashi-sensei,usted ya tiene el labor de proteger a Naruto junto con Yamato-

Entonces por que no me lo deja a mi?-le pide Sai a Itachi- de todos modos poco estoy colaborando con ustedes.-

Esto no le agrado a Kakashi pero Itachi no le vio mal y acepto. Fue asi que Sai vigilaria a Sakura

Al terminar la reunion todos se dispersan cada uno a sus respectivos lugares

-¿no te caigo bien,no Kakashi-sensei?-le pregunta Sai que estaba caminando junto con Kakashi

-no,y sera mejor que dejes la idea de asesinar a Sasuke, estamos por su captura no por su muerte-

-yo nunca he pensado en matarlo…-ademas Kakashi-sensei, el poco acaba con Naruto y sus amigios

-no tienes que repetirmelo,.... aun así se lo tiene que capturar no de matar, son ordenes de Itachi al final del cabo

-como sea-le responde Sai

- se que sigues trabajando para la raíz, si estas en nuestras reuniones es gracias a la Godaime..que confió en ti -le dice Kakashi que lo mira serio a Sai

-te estaré vigilando, muchacho-dice Kakashi que al instante desaparece enfrente de Sai

-perfecto,y yo vigilare a Sakura-habla Sai, mientras sonrie

Terminando la reunión tanto Neji ,Shikamaru y Shino se dirigieron al coliseo de la hoja donde la ronda de cuartos de final empezaría.

-Neji! ,te perdiste mi combate,me prometistes que ibas a estar ahi

-lo siento Tenten, Estuve ocupado,no tenia tiempo-

Pero me prometistes que ibas a estar ahí!-

-no podía, entiéndelo

¿y se puede saber en donde estuviste?!-pregunta tenten

-Estuve hablando con Itachi y Kakashi-sensei-le dice Neji desviando la mirada

-¿Sobre que?-pregunta la novia de Neji

-No puedo decírtelo-

-Por que?-

por que no.-le responde a secas a tenten- ya hemos hablado de eso, nada de preguntas,Tenten-

-no importa en donde has estado… yo ..solo quería verte ahí,eso era todo- le dice Tenten un poco triste,mirando al suelo

-no hagas tanto drama tenten,ya para la próxima estaré ahí-le contesta Neji pasando de largo de ella

-¿y adonde vas?-le pregunta la kunoichi de pelo castaño

-a entrenar un poco,necesito perfeccionar mis tecnicas-  
"algo me dice que peleare contra Sasuke"-

tenten se quedo sola y triste de sentir que Neji estaba muy ocupado para ella. Es en ese momento que aparece Rock lee que venia para felicitarloa a su pase a la ronda de cuartos de final.

-tenten-chan estuviste genial!!,puedo sentir la llama de la…-

-no molestes lee, ahora no..-

al sentir que Tenten estaba muy molesta,Lee se queda callado

-lo siento,no queria molestarte-

pero tenten que estaba triste y molesta por Neji,se dio cuenta que habia sido dura con lee a que lo consideraba su amigo

-lee,perdoname

-eh?

tu eres el unico que me alientas,¿disculpame si?-

-no tienes por que disculparte,tenten-chan.. ademas ¿para que estan los amigos,no?-le dice Lee cerrando los ojos y sonriendo a su amiga de la infancia

-gracias..lee- le dice tenten tambien sonriéndole tiernamiente

-oye lee-

-¿si?-

-!deja de llamarme tenten-chan!-

Por unas de las entradas del coliseo,Chouji empezo a comprar mas bolsas de papas, es ahi cuando ve a shikamaru otro miembro de ese selecto grupo de shinobis que protegia la villa

-¿En donde andabas Shikamaru?-pregunta su amigo Chouji

que hacer algunos mandados de mi padre..-le contesta Shikamaru, que tuvo que mentirle. era algo que no le gustaba a el,pero por ordenes de la Godaime no se podia decir a nadie de las reuniones secretas que tenian esos 7 shinobis.

-dime, ya comenzo la ronda de cuartos?-le pregunta el Nara

-dentro de unos minutos empezara-le contesta el akimichi mientras cargaba una buena cantidad de bolsas de papas y latas de gaseosa

-espero que Ino logre ganar..-dice shikamaru dando un bostezo

-estoy seguro que podra hacerlo,aunque las apuestas ahora van favorable hacia Hinata-

-Chouji,Como cuantas bolsas de papas te has comido,ya?

-Alrededor de 30..-responde Choji

-¿En lo que va del torneo?-

-No solo en la ronda de octavos…En todo el torneo habra sido algo de 70 bolsas-

-que problemático eres,Choji..-le dice shikamaru y el akimichi solo se rie

los dos amigos seguian caminando hacia coliseo cuando derrepente se topan con Naruto que acababa de terminar su ultimo capitulo de su novela y ahora estaba dando una mirada al fixture que estaba en un gran panel del coliseo.

-vaya hasta que por fin aparece este.-dice shikamaru refiriendose a Naruto que estaba mirando la hora que iba disputar su combate Sakura  
-Naruto!- lo llama el Nara y el rubio automaticamente voltea y les devuelve el saludo

-shikamaru,Chouji, hola-

-vaya hasta que por fin aparecistes-le responde Chouji

-llegas justo a tiempo,la ronda de cuartos esta por empezar-

-si,pero lamentablemente tengo que entrenar,tengo que terminar mi nuevo jutsu,pero de todas maneras estare presente cuando ella luche

-oye pero el combate de Ino empieza dentro de poco,porque no lo vez y de ahi ,te vas a entrenar?-

-Eh?,para que?-se sorprende el rubio al oir eso

-¿!como que para que?!,se sorprende Shikamaru,es obvio que para apoyar a Ino ,no?

-¿apoyar a Ino?.. ¿por que deberias darle animos?-le pregunta Naruto

-¿nani?..Naruto, ¡¿es una broma acaso?!... -Shikamaru apenas podia contestarle, estaba sorprendido por la actitud desinteresada de Naruto

-disculpa shikamaru pero no se de que hablas,ademas ya me tengo que ir,solo vine para ver cuando pelearia Sakura-chan

-s-sakura?-se queda perplejo el nara al escuchar eso de la boca Naruto

-asi es... cuando empieze el combate de Sakura-chan,estare con ustedes para animarla.. adios..-se despide el rubio

-Naruto espera..-lo llama shikamaru pero era inútil el rubio ya se había ido

shikamaru y chouji se quedaron callados por mas de 5 segundos

-¡¿P-Pero que diablos le pasa?!,no le prometió a Ino estar ahí?- se indigna Chouji

-no compendo nada ,Naruto ha actuado como si no le interesara Ino- le responde Shikamaru

-tu crees que Naruto, estara jugando con ella?!- pregunta esto mirando con furia

-No,-dice el Nara- Naruto nunca haria algo asi-

-¿o si?-pregunta Shikamaru mirando a Chouji,que tambien lo mira

En instantes aparece Jiraiya que va hacia ellos

-oigan, ¿ustedes son amigos de esa tal Ino?-

-si..-responde shikamaru asombrado al ver que jiraiya pregunta de ella..-¿ sucede algo?

-bueno.. en realidad si, ¿saben en donde esta?,es de suma importancia que hable con ella..-

-lamentablemente no se podrá,Jiraiysa-sama, ella ahorita esta por pelear .-le comenta Chouji

en instantes un grupo de anbus aparece detrás de Jiraiya

-Jiraiya-sama,…Kakashi y los demas anbu ya están listos..-le comunica unos de los anbus que juntos, iban a ir rumbo a localizar la base de los akatsuki

¡Si ya voy,solo denme unos minutos!-le dice el ermitaño-¡diablos!

Jiraiya-sama si desea puede decirnos a nosotros,lo que le quiere decir a Ino…cuando termine su combate se lo comunicaremos

-es que es un asunto muy delicado- le responde Jiraiya- tiene que ser personalmente

-¿es sobre su record de misiones?- pregunta el Nara

-No a decir verdad no se trata de un problema de misiones o cosas asi ..es sobre problemas mas personales-

¿Que cosa?-pregunta shikamaru todavía sin entender que se estaba refiriendo

Jiraiya da un respiro profundo,y una ve que bota el aire de su boca,decide en contarselo a Shikamaru

-ustedes son muy amigos de Ino,no es asi?-le pregunta Jiraiya

-si- le responde Chouji- somos los mas allegados a ella-

-¿que es lo que le ha sucedido a Ino,Jiraiya-sama?-pregunta el nara teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a decir Jiraiya

-pues veraz…-

En otro lado de la villa, faltaban uno minutos para el combate de los cuartos de final donde pelearía Hinata contra Ino. La Yamanaka estaba avanzando bien hasta ahora, y los miembros del clan, que la criticaban estaban callados. Su padre por otro lado, estaba contento con ella y orgulloso de ver que había llegado a las 8 mejores.  
Ahora tenia que dar el gran paso de pelear, contra Hinata Hyuga ,la chica que dejo de ser tímida y débil y ahora estaba en el segundo lugar del ranking, de las kunoichis nivel chunin ,del país del fuego. El corazón de Ino acelero sus latidos, cada vez que la gente gritaba el nombre de Hinata Hyuga.

-buena suerte Ino-le dicen algunas kunoichis que fueron eliminadas en las rondas anteriores y le cayeron bien a la rubia

-gracias-le contesta la Yamanaka que se dispone a entrar a la arena del coliseo en medio de una gran multitud de gente que empieza a saluda al publico y en especial al publico que estaba de su la sonrisa de la Yamanaka fue breve al ver que Naruto no había asistido a su gran combate contra Hinata -¿Naruto,donde estas?-

Pero si la gente se alegro al ver salir a Ino,mas se emociono al entrar Hinata a la arena .el coliseo estalla de jubilo al ver que la Hyuga hacia su aparición .y mientras eso sucedía de todo el estadio empezaron a tirar papelitos blancos Mientras seguía gritando en coro el nombre de Hinata. Además de ello, por todo el coliseo empezó a salir un humo blanco y disparar fuegos un espectaculo tremendo que habian organizado el clan Hyuga

-Hiashi-sama no crees que estamos exagerando?-le pregunta un subordinado Hyuga de la rama principal  
-Sera todavía una debilucha, pero aun sigue siendo una Hyuga y merece todo este recibimiento..-

Ino al igual que la gente que la apoyaba en el coliseo, se quedo impresionada por la bienvenida que recibía la Hyuga. Hasta la Godaime y Shizune creyeron que era un poco exagerado.

-Menudo recibimiento que le dieron a Hinata-comenta Asuma- bueno es de esperarse algunos jounins dicen que este combate decidirá una de las finalistas del torneo -comenta asuma que estaba sentado junto con Kurenai

-nunca imagine que Ino llegaria a pelear con Hinata-

-Kuranei, ¿te preocupa?-

-Un poco,me siento mal por que me da la sensacion que he traicionado a Hinata-

-no digas eso, Ino no fue tu alumna, pero como Jounins que somos, no podemos negarnos a ayudar a los shinobis, que nos piden un consejo, me acuerdo que Naruto me pidió unos consejos, sobre la manipulación del elemento viento, no podía negarme, era mi obligación como jounin ayudarlo.

-Es verdad, tienes razón, pero aun así….-

-Además a Hinata la entrenaste bien-

-es verdad, sinceramente, espero que gane Hinata- comenta Kurenai

-yo espero que gane Ino- le dice Asuma y poco despues los dos se miran y se ríen

-por esta vez ,creo vamos estar separados- comenta Kurenai y causa que Asuma se ria y diga -asi parece cariño-

Las dos kunoichis se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras el publico no paraba de gritar y alentar a las la tribuna norte, la multitud seguía tirando papelitos blancos y tirar además globos blancos y azules, alentando así a la Hyuga, favorita a llegar a la final

-Por favor salúdense-les pide Genma y las dos kunoichis empiezan a acercarse a saludarse de la mano,para asi decir que el combate será limpio

-que gane la mejor Hinata-dice Ino sonriendo y esto provoca una molestia en Hinata que la notaba hipócrita a la rubia

- no lo tendrás-

-¿que?-se sorprende Ino que no sabia a este momento de que hablaba

-se que te gusta Naruto..Ino- le contesta la Hyuga mirándola muy seria -no lo tendrás-

-¿como es que tu?-Ino no tenia ni idea de cómo sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto- ¿quien te de dijo que..?-

Hinata recuerda que Sakura le había dicho sobre la carta y empieza a deducir algo que anteriormente Jiraiya lo dedujo

"Sakura,dijo que Naruto-kun hace 3 años, le regalo una carta,pero que no pudo recibirla,tambien dijo que Ino recibio una carta de naruto. esto es extraño por que Naruto no creo que le haya dado a las dos"  
Hinata entonces recuerda lo que le habia comentado Sakura

_-cuando me dijo, que Naruto le habia dado un carta, recordé después, que Naruto me habia preguntado sobre si habia yo leido una carta suya_

al terminar de recordar los ojos de la Hyuga empiezan a brillar al entenderlo todo .Entonces quiere decir que Naruto-kun, por un error envio la carta a Ino""y ella piensa que...Naruto-kun"-al terminar de analizar la situacion Hinata le enseña una sonrisa un poco malisiosa a la rubia.

-"Era de esperarse, ahora lo entiendo…"-dice la Hyuga en sus pensamientos

-responde Hinata! ,¿quien te dijo eso?- le vuelve a insistir la rubia  
pero Hinata solo le sonrie y le contesta

-el nunca estaría con alguien como tu..-

Ino escucha eso y empieza a mirarle a la Hyuga muy molesta.

-¿quien te crees, que eres para decirme eso?-le dice la rubia -¿tu que sabras, de lo que pasa entre Naruto y yo?-

-se lo suficiente para decirte que no lo tendras ,Ino-

- tu no sabes nada,Hinata-le responde la Yamanaka

- mas bien Ino, eres tu la que sabe nada aun-

-¡¿que has dicho?!-

Este comentario enfurece a la rubia ,que siente ganas de abalanzarse contra ella

-muy bien Ino!, calmate, el combate no ha empezado aun –le dice Genma que se interpone en el camino de Ino a tiempo

Genma se para en el centro de ellas y ordena a que estén a 10 metros de distancia. Cuando las dos chicas lo hacen. Genma espera a que sean exactamente las 2 en punto, faltaban unos 10 segundos para que sea esa hora. Una vez que son las 2 de la tarde,Genma levanta su mano derecha para así ,dar inicio al combate mas esperado por el publico ,por Ino ,por Hinata ,por los feudales, por Tsunade y por toda Konoha.

Continuara…

---------------------

**proximo capitulo : Hinata vs Ino**


	14. Chapter 14:Ino vs Hinata

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

----------

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta serie. absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

----------------

**hola disculpen la demora.. bueno les mando el capitulo 14  
que es en totalidad la pelea de Hinata contra Ino espero que les guste **

Capitulo 14 :Ino vs Hinata

El humo blanco seguia expandiéndose por todo la arena. de momentos el humo tapaba el cuerpo de la Hyuga y ademas el rostro de Ino. Ambas chicas no dejaban de mirarse una a la otra, mientras sus oidos podian escuchar, los intensos gritos de la multitud de personas, que habia aumentado para dicho combate. Las cosas habia mejorado en el torneo, y para la ronda de cuartos, ahora habian algo de diez mil personas en todo el coliseo. en el estadio habia gente, que apoyaba a ino y ademas a Hinata, pero era claro que la mayoria aclamaba mas a Hinata. esto no molestaba a Ino en lo absoluto ella tenia confianza en si misma y ademas se conformaba con la gente que la apoyaba su amigos,su padre y naruto, por cierto donde esta el?,se pregunta ella, que se llega molestar al descubrir que no estaba. pero ahora daba igual si Naruto estubiera ahi o no,Ino tenia que concentrarse en Hinata y sus habilidades.

-"si peleo cuerpo a cuerpo no resistiré mucho, sus golpes suaves"-dice Ino recordando la lucha de Naruto con Neji y ademas recordando los consejos que le habia dado

-"estoy casi segura, que me atacara a larga distancia".- dice la Hyuga en su mente,mientras sigue mirando a Ino-"solo tengo que darle un buen golpe en sus partes vitales y ganare"-

Era de esperarse que la mayoria de los conocidos por Hinata estuvieran ahi para animarla. su padre Hiashi lider del clan Hyuga ordeno que todo el clan presenciara la lucha de su hija todos los miembros de su prestioso clan estaban en la zona exlusiva del estadio.

Al poco rato alguien se acerca a la zona de donde estaban todos los Hyuga pero no era cualquier persona si no un Hyuga,Neji Hyuga que habia regresado de los asuntos que tenia junto con Itachi y los demas.

-lo siento,disculpen la demora- se disculpa Neji muy respetuoso mientras toma asiento al costado de Hiashi

-no tienes por que disculparte Neji,ademas este combate esta por empezar- le responde Hiashi

al rato cuando Neji logra sentarse al lado de su tio,da un comentario sobre su prima Hinata

-Hinata-sama me ha impresionado,sin duda es la candidata de llegar a la final-

-asi parece, pero no subastimemos al oponente..quien sabe que tacticas usara esa jovencita cabello rubio.. este como se llama?

se llama Ino Yamanaka ,padre-le responde Hanabi su segunda Hija que estaba al lado de el

- asi, ella, quien sabe si logra vencer a Hinata-

-con que Yamanaka Ino..no?-dice el Hyuga, que saca un pequeño libro que contenia datos de todos los shinobis de su generacion- en Ninjitsu tiene 3.5, en taijutsu 1.5, genjustu 3,su inteligencia es de 3,fuerza de 2.5,de velocidad 2.5,resistencia 2.5 y de velocidad de sellos de 2. embargo ,la señorita Hinata tiene Ninjutsu en 3 ,en Taijutsu tiene 3.5, en Genjutsu 2.5,Inteligencia 3.5,fuerza 1.5,velocidad de 2.5 ,resistencia 2 y sellos 3 … todas las escala son de 1 a 5.

al terminar de hablar Neji sobre las estadisticas, cierra su libro y a la vez cierra los ojos y con una sonrisa dice

-no hay duda ,Hinata-sama ganara esta lucha..-

De pronto la gente empezó dejar de hacer bulla y un silencio mortal tensiono a las dos kunoichis. las dos se colocaron en pocision de lucha. Hinata se coloco en posición de lucha al estilo hyuga mientras Ino saca una kunai y se prepara para quiza la lucha mas importante de todo el torneo. pero mientras Ino y Hinata estaban a pocos segundo a que inicie el combate,sus amigos estaban afuera del estadio preparados tambien no para luchar, si no para escuchar la verdad sobre una carta, que por equivocacion callo en manos de Ino y que a causa de ello se formo un gran enredo.

Jiraiya toma aire de nuevo y decide contarle todo a shikamaru y Chouji

-ustedes de seguro sabran que Ino recibio una carta de Naruto, no es asi?

tanto shikamaru como Chouji se sorprendieron ,ya que no se explicaban como Jiraiya sabia de cierto..los dos al final pudieron descubrir que Ino tenia una carta del rubio y al final ella les dijo que Naruto le habia dado esa carta

-asi es-responde shikamaru muy sorprendido-pero como usted sabe que...?-

-yo hace 3 años antes de partir con Naruto ,el me hizo una carta para entregarse a Sakura..el problema fue que..como estaba apurado en irme ,le dije a naruto que yo iba a enviarle a su casa..pero ocurrio un problema..

-cuel fue el problema?-pregunta muy anciosos shikamatu ya teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo iba decir Jiraiya

-yo me equivoque de direccion y mande la carta a la casa de Ino-

c-que?-dicen los dos chicos que no podian creerlo

Cuando Jiraiya termina de hablar ,del estadio donde se iba iniciar el combate,se escucho de nuevo gran bullerio y mientras la gente del coliseo gritaba mas fuerte. Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron helados y asombrando por la al escuchar se le cayo la papa frita que se la iba a comer al piso .fue tan impactante que shikamaru se llego hasta en el estadio el torneo tenia que seguir y genma vio en su reloj que ya la hora la el combate de Hinata contra Ino

-Comiencen!-grita genma levantando su mano izquierda y la Hyuga empieza con una veloz carrera hacia la Yamanaka, dispuesta a darle un buen junken en alguna de sus parte vitales

Al ver que la Hyuga estaba acercándose, rápidamente Ino saca un pergamino y invoca un cierta cantidad Kunais explosivas, que las dirige hacia la Hyuga que se iba con todo para golpearle. Pero esas Kunais no eran una amenaza para Hinata, que se sorprende por el ridículo contraataque y es así que elabora un kaiten, repeliendo todas la kunais de Ino que rebotan en el kaiten y empiezan a detonarse una a sigue adelante y logra llegar adonde esta ella. Ino se sorprende por la gran rapidez de la Hyuga y no puede evitar el múltiple ataque de la Hyuga con sus golpes suaves. pero lastimosamente para la Hyuga, Ino al final del ataque,hizo un reemplazo y ahora estaba atrás suyo, para darle un golpe en la los reflejos de la Hyuga fueron superiores y esquiva el puñete. al instante la Hyuga, le mete cabe a Ino y hace que se tropiece,pero Justo cuando esta por caerse,Ino levanta su pierna y le da una potente patada en la cara a Hinata. Pero Hinata otra vez pudo darse cuenta del ataque y logro bloquearlo a tiempo. Rápidamente Ino, con la otra pierna se da impulso para darle una patado doble en el rostro,que sorprende a la Hyuga ,y esta vez recibe una gran patada de la Yamanaka que causa el silencio de todo el coliseo y la sorpresa de Neji, que no podia creer como Ino oso atacar a su querida prima.

-q-Que flexibidad-murmura la Hyuga, que se toca su rostro levemente lastimado

Ino se logra parar y se da cuenta que su pierna izquierda estaba con varios puntos negros,a causa a del ataque de Hinata que consistía en bloquear los puntos de chacra del cuerpo

-esto es el principio-dijo Hinata que se vuelve a colocar en posición de lucha a estilo de su pretiogoso Clan-ahora,porque no intentas atacarme ahora tu,eh?-

Ino sabia que la provocación de Hinata seria solo una complicación ....en lo posible tenia que mantenerse lo mas alejada de donde estaba ella

-"trata en lo posible de no acercarte tanto a Hinata","ella lo que querra es que tu te le acerques"-recuerda Ino que le recomendo Shikamaru

-"ella lo que querra, es que te acerques a ella para asi atacarte, con la tecnica mas poderosa de su clan:los 64 golpes divinos"-

Por otro lado la noticia que revelo Jiraiya, fue algo que nunca esperaron Shikamaru y Chouji escuchar..-

-d-disculpe Jiraiya-sama ,creo que no entendi bien.. acaba de decir que se equivoco y dio la carta de Naruto a Ino ?-pregunta Chouji sin poder creerlo

-si, me equivoque..-le responde el hermitaño rascandose la cabeza-disculpen.. fue un pequeño error-

-un pequeño error.?..con . todo respeto Jiraiya-sama ,sabe acaso lo que ha hecho?!-se exaspera Chouji

-Chouji calmate!-le dice el Nara

-no tienes que decirmelo..ya lo se- le contesta Jiraiya

-n-no puede ser!..entonces Ino..- Chouji apenas podia decirlo,la noticia lo dejo helado

-Jiraiya-sama.. Ino esta totalmente enamorada de Naruto,ella piensa ahorita que el estara animandola para su combate.-comenta Shikamaru y hace que Jiraiya baje un poco la cabeza al sentir culpa

- no entiendo.. si lo que dice es cierto ,por que diablos le dijo eso a Ino,por que le dijo que iba a ir apoyarla?!-se enfurece Chouji

-tal vez fue otro error, Chouji.. como el que ahorita estamos escuchando por boca de Jiraiya-sama...le contesta el Nara con una cara que expresaba preocupacion por su amiga Ino

n-no puede ser..-dice Chouji sin saber que hacer ahora ante la noticia

-es lo mas seguro,que Ino se halla equivocado....Naruto en si no siente nada por Ino,el esta muy enamorado de Sakura-dice Jiraiya

-eso explicaria ademas, la ultima reaccion que vimos de Naruto, no lo recuerdas..Chouji.. hace poco Naruto se despidio de nosotros y cuando le dijimos de Ino, practicamente no le importo

-es cierto-responde el akimichi bajando la cabeza muy triste por lo que estaba escuchando

-se que en parte tengo la culpa,pero..bueno Naruto tambien.. la tiene.. el muy tonto no puso el nombre del destinatario..-

-dios mio-dice shikamaru tocandose la cabeza,el sabia muy bien que esto no le iba gustar para nada a Ino

de pronto el escuadron anbu, que estaba esperando a que terminara Jiraiya de hablar le pide de nuevo a el a que ya era hora de partir junto con kakashi y Itachi

-escuchen yo me tengo que ir,por fabor diganle la verdad a Ino y haganla entender que todo fue solo un error..-le dice Jiraiya

-Jiraiya-sama,esto no sera como como informarle de una mision,a ella..al decirle esto lo que provocaremos sera que Ino quede destrozada -le dice Shikamaru

-ya lo se!. creen que no me siento mal con todo esto??....cuando llegue hablare con ella para disculparme,yo sinceramente me siento mal,pero tampoco no podemos ser tan sentimentales..- dice Jiraiya ahora mirando serio a Shikamaru y a chouji -es verdad que me cometi un grave error,pero tambien....Ino no es una mujer comun y corriente...es una ninja de Konoha y sabe perfectamente que lo primero es ser Kunoichi y despues es ser mujer...-

Chouji y shikamaru se quedaron callados en parte jiraiya tenia razon, pero ellos conocian a Ino y sabian que para ella, las dos cosas eran importantes..

-ella nunca debio descartar la posibilidad de que naruto haya cometido un error.. ademas. que yo sepa naruto e ino nunca se han llevado bien..-

-disculpe.. Jiraiya-sama, pero eso no es del todo cierto..-le interrumpe shikamaru

que?.. por lo que dices?-

shikamaru sabia algo que Jiraiya no sabia,pero decidio al final no decir nada.. - nada olvidelo.. son tonterias mias...-

-ok..me tengo que ir..cuento con ustedes para que le digan toda la verdad a Ino..adios-

Al despedirse Jiraiya se va junto con el escuadron anbu rumbo a la mision de localizar la base de los Jiraiya se va Shikamaru y Chouji se quedan callados sin saber como decirle a Ino esa noticia

-Shikamaru que vamos a hacer?-pregunta Chouji nervioso ante lo que pasaria despues- no soy capaz de decirle a Ino esto.. yo no se como reaccionaria...que haremos?-

su mejor amigo cierra los ojos y responde - lo que vamos hacer ahorita es ir al coliseo y ver el combate de ella

y despues?-

-despues...esperaremos a que ella termine su encuentro.... y de ahi... de ahi... se lo diremos..-

En la arena del coliseo,Ino empieza a correr a dirección de Hinata, y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca da un gran salto con kunai en mano para atacarla. mientras Hinata seguia de lo mas tranquila concentrada para activar su jutsu

-Tonta-murmura Neji, al ver como Ino habia caido en la trampa en la trampa de Hinata

-Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho(Protección del Circulo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación)-dice con mucha determinacion Hinata lista para inicia su ataque

pero rápidamente Ino suelta la kunai y con las dos manos grita

-Shōsen no Jutsu! (Técnica de bloqueo mental)-

segundos despues Hinata,que empezaba a mover los brazos a una velocidad a la que Ino no podía ya leer sus movimientos, deja de hacerlo y abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que no podía continuar,algo raro sentia y era que habia olvidado como hacer ese jutsu

Rápidamente Ino le da un poderoso golpe en la cara, decide darle otro, pero la Hyuga vuelve en si y agarra su mano y le aplica una llave que la bota a Ino al suelo. acto seguido Hinata decide usar su técnica de Juubusoujiken(Suave Paso Doble Puños de León). Es ahi cuando las dos manos de Hinata empiezan a concentrar una gran cantidad de chacra y en sus manos y se forma un leon de chacra en cada mano. Sin pensarlo decide golpear la espalda de Ino, que yacía tirada al suelo con sus dos manos. la rubia por suerte logra esquivar el ataque, que daña el suelo del campo de batalla. Pero Ino no puede dar ni un respiro, ya que tiene que esquivar todos los golpes de Hinata, que cada vez eran más y mas rápido. Al final uno de esos golpes cae en su pecho, Ino pierde la concentración por unos segundo y recibe otros 15 golpes a una intensa velocidad. El ultimo golpe de la Hyuga fue mas intenso y emitio una gran corriente de aire que impulso a la rubia varios metros al suelo.

Ino no sabia que Hinata poseía ese jutsu,es mas nisiquiera Neji lo sabia

-nunca pensé que Hinata tuviera esa tecnica..-comenta Neji

- Los leones gemelos..es una forma mejorada de los junkes ,su poder de ataque aumenta en un 50 por ciento-le comenta Hiashi-

mas alla del coliseo por las tribunas del norte, Kurenai y asuma estaban sorprendidos por el combate que era ida y vuelta

-Ino logro salvarse,pero no entiendo por que no utilizo su jutsu de control mental en vez del bloqueo mental- dice Kurenai

-la técnica de control mental ,es una técnica que requiere estar concentrado por lo menos 5 segundos y después apuntarle a alguien, pero la técnica de bloqueo mental no se necesita mucha concentración. Es por eso que Ino ideo en usar su jutsu de bloqueo mental-le aclara Asuma

-vaya..-dice Kurenai que se impresiono por la determinacion de la rubia-tu pupila esta que la pone seria a mi Hinata-

al escuchar esto Asuma se rie y le responde

-cariño ,todavia Ino no ha peleado con todas sus fuerzas,esto es el principio...-

pero asuma sabia, que habia una gran diferencia entre el poder de Hinata y el de su engreida aprendiz

-"Ino..confio en ti.. estoy seguro que encontraras una buena estrategia para poder ganar"-

La rubia había sido herida un poco en su estomago,y empezó a usar su jutsu se dio cuenta de eso y empezo otra vez con el ataque con sus leones gemelos en cada mano

-no,no lo haras!!- grita la Hyuga que a una gran rapidez se va contra la rubia,al ver que se estaba curando.

Ino al ver que la Hyuga se empezaba a acercar saca de su bolsillo un fajo de flores cosmo

Que son esas cosas?-pregunta Kurenai sin explicarse exactamente que cosas eran lo que Ino habia sacado de su bolsillo-piensa atacarle a Hinata con flores?-

Asuma miro lo que tenia Ino en su mano y dio medio sonrisa-vaya si que Ino se preparo para todo-

Hinata no tenia idea que haria Ino con ese gran fajo de flores en su mano, pero no importaba, que cosa estaba en confienza con si misma y con sus leones gemelos en sus Hyuga ahora va por ella dispuesto a darle mas golpes con sus leones rapidamente desata un fajo de las flores y empieza a lanzarlas con sus dos manos hacia la Hyuga.

-no tienes otra mejor tecnica Ino?-le pregunta Hinata que sentia que el ataque era un poco ridiculo

Hinata esquivo unas cuantas pero cuando una le rozo la pierna pudo sentir, que no eran flores comunes.

-pero que?-se sorprende la Hyuga, que no pensaba que las flores serian bien filudas.

Ino cada vez mas, empieza a lanzarles mas y mas rapido sus flores que eran tan filudas como navajas

La Hyuga tuvo que ahora estar a defensiva ezquivando las flores, que Ino empezaba a hacerle a la Hyuga un ligero dañ mas remedio Hinata tiene que utilizar su jutsu defensivo

-Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho-(Protección del Circulo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación)-

no habia otra salida para la Hyuga que veia que Ino tiraba las flores a una gran velocidad y con una gran maestria la hyuga empieza a mover los brazos mas y mas rapido

y forma la defensa perfecta que bloquea todas las flores de Ino

-demonios!-grita la Yamanaka sabiendo que ahora seria inútil atacarla asi,pero aun asi, ella siguió con el ataque y dio un gran salto para dispararle mas flores a la Hyuga

el jutsu de Hinata repelio en su totalidad todas las flores de Ino, que fueron botadas a una lado de ella.

-"No podrás determe por mucho tiempo Ino"- comenta la Hyuga mientras estaba repeliendo el ataque de flores de Ino- "dentro de poco se te terminaran las flores"

cuando Hinata termino de repeler todas la flores,le dio una sonrisa de victoria a Ino y la gente que estuvo callada ante el asombro del combate, no pudo aguantar en celebrar gritando, al ver como Hinata habia repelido todas las flores, que yacian todas clavadas en el suelo,por casi toda la arena menos en el circulo que creo Hinata con su jutsu.

-menuda defensa de esta Hyuga-dijo genma que tambien se sorprendio por la perfecta defensa de Hinata

no hay duda Hinata es mucho mejor kunoichi que esa odiosa de Ino-dice kiba, que estaba en otra parte de las tribunas,muy animado al ver como su amiga esta que empieza a tener la ventaja

-asi parece..-dice shino, que estaba a su costado

como que asi parece Shino?! acaso estas dudando de Hinata?!-

-solo un tonto creeria, que Ino no ha venido preparada, para este combate-es lo unico que responde shino

-que?... oye espera acabas de decirme tonto??!!!-

por otro lado en la arena del coliseo ,Hinata se sintio muy satisfecha por lo que habia logrado

-¿esto todo lo que tienes?-le pregunta con aire de superioridad a la rubia

Ino ya en tierra firme , luego de haberle tirado a Hinata algo de 300 flores se siente muy agitada pero estando asi de cansada mira a la Hyuga y le contesta con una sonrisa

-todavia no..-

Hinata no podia entender por que la Yamanaka estaba sonriendo,pero después sus oidos escucharon un sonido, que la alertaron de un posible ataque. La Hyuga estaba rodeada por todos lados de flores y en cada una tenia un sello explosivo en su tallo que empezaron a arder todas en simultaneo.

-mierda...Hinata usa el kaiten rapido...!!-grita Neji sabiendo que Hinata seria duramente dañada

pero ni bien termino Neji de decirlo,donde estaba Hinata hubo una gran explosion, que hizo que la gran mayoria de los espectadores se taparan el rostro por el intenso humo y polvo que se espandio por todo el campo de la batalla. hastala la misma Tsunade junto con shizune,kurenai,Hiashi Neji y los feudales se taparon la cara por la gran explosion.

genma que tambien se tapo la cara por la intensa explosion ,penso que quiza Hinata podia estar ya derrotada

sera posible?..-se pregunta el ,mientras el humo se empieza a despejar

Ino habia ideado un buen plan,y ahora estaba tratando de curarse como podia,pero cuando decidio hacerlo sintio un gran golpe de aire a presion directo a ella, que la envio como un misil al otro extremo del coliseo.

-pero que?!-se sorprende Asuma ,y a la vez kurenai y los demas en todo el estadio

en instantes la Hyuga aparece entre los escombros, que dejo la explosion y entre la humareda empieza a caminar. la gran mayoria de personas empezaron a grita de alegria al ver como la Hyuga habia aguantado el ataque

-Si no hubiera usado ese kaiten a tiempo ,hubiera recibido mas daño y ahorita no estuviera aquí-le dice la Hyuga jadenado,mientras se agarraba el hombro, que fue el lugar donde estaba mas lastimado ella

Ino recibio un duro golpe en su cabeza, que provoco que mirara doble a Hinata. Su cuerpo habia destruido una parte de la dura pared del coliseo,justo donde estaba la Godaime mirando el gran combate junto con Hyuga de nuevo hace sus leones gemelos en sus manos y se prepara para seguir. por su parte Ino se limpia su rostro con su mano y nota que el golpe la habia sacado un poco de sangre de su boca.

La rubia sabia que si utilizaria ese jutsu perderia casi la mitad de su chakra, pero ella bien sabia que no habia otra manera de enfrentar a esos leones de chakra en las manos de asi que diciendo -Chakra Mesu -La manos de Ino empezaron a concentrar chakra

-El bisturí de chakra es muy buena arma ,pero Ino me dijo que pierde mucho chakra-comenta Kurenai, al ver las manos de Ino

-es cierto ..Cuando lo elabora no puede estar con el chakra mesu por mucho tiempo..a diferencia de Sakura que es una especialista con ese jutsu - dice Asuma-"excelente estrategia Ino,con ese jutsu estas casi igualada a ella"-

Las dos se van directo a una a la otra con sus distintas tecnicas y empieza de nuevo una lucha de puro taijutsu donde cada una saca lo mejor de si ezquivando los golpes y intentando darle un golpe la una a la otra. por casi 2 minutos estuvieron luchando de esa manera y los espectadores en su mayoria se quedaron boca abierta por la agilidad de las dos. Pero en uno de esos ataques,Ino recibe un golpe suave y cae al piso, pero rapidamente ella se levanta y toma impulso para empujar la Hyuga y le logra dar varios cortes con su bisturí de chakra en sus piernas y su estomago. Esto enfureció a la Hyuga, que se sorprendió por el ataque de la Yamanaka. Es asi que la Hyuga con una gran maniobra que elaboro con su cuerpo le dio un par de golpes que la derribaron a la rubia. sin embargo antes de que caiga Ino al suelo ,la rubia le mete un cabe a Hinata y la Hyuga pierde el equilibro es ahí cuando Ino le da un golpe en la cara a Hinata,pero a la vez Ino pudo sentir como la palma de Hinata logro impactarle en el centro de su pecho y la hizo botar sangre.  
Hinata ante el golpe de Ino se fue varios metros lejos de ella y se toco su rostro, que fue duramente golpeado por la rubia,mientras Ino tanto e que sentia ya las consecuencias se estar sintiendo los golpes suaves de Hinata desde el inicio del combate.

La Hyuga de nuevo seguiría con la misma técnica, ya que podía sentir que Ino ya no tenia chakra y esto era por que en el ultimo golpe, que recibio fue solo un simple análisis era cierto, ya que Ino dejo de utilizar el bisturí de chacra o sino se le agotaria sus reservas ahi cuando Hinata aprovecho esa situacion para embestirla a Ino y hacerla chocar a uno de los arboles que estaba en la impacto de su cuerpo hizo que los arboles se partieran y Ino caiga en medio de los arboles ahi cuando Hinata a una extrema velocidad da un gran salto para rematar a Ino con un potente junken elaborando con sus leones gemelos. Ino no podia nada mas que hacer que resistir ese golpe que iba directo a su cara,pero cuando todos pensaron que la victoria era de Hinata..

-Shinraiju no Jutsu( Técnica de manipulación )-

-que sucede?-pregunta un feudal al ver que Hinata no se movia

a la vez otras personas del coliseo se preguntaban por que Hinata se habia detenido

-por-porque Hinata no se mueve?-pregunta Shizune que no podia explicarse por que no lo hacia,Hinata estaba apunto de darle un buen golpe en la cara de Ino

-no es que no quiera,es que no puede hacerlo-le contesta Tsunade

-que has dicho Shino como que no puede moverse ?!..por que?- se exalta Kiba que en otro lado del a tribuna tampoco podia entenderlo

-sencillamente no puede y eso gracias al jutsu de Ino..ella logro detener a tiempo el ataque de Hinata, que si le hubiera dado era fijo una victoria categorica de ella-

-menuda mierda..-se enfurece Neji -como Hinata pudo haber caido en un jutsu asi?!-

Hinata no podia moverse y estaba como estatua en frente de Ino, que seguia concentrada en su Hyuga estaba molesta por que su mano envuelta con el leon de chakra estaba estaba a unos centímetros del corazon de Ino.

-no podras detenerme toda la vida,Ino..- le dice la Hyuga que estaba molesta por como Ino la detenia

-es cierto.. ademas tampoco esto me conviene ami,al retener a una persona ,tengo que gastar buena cantidad chakra-le contesta la rubia

de pronto la mano de la Hyuga que se disponia a golpear a Ino,se empezo a mover sin la voluntad de ella.

pero..que.. como tu ? -Hinata no podia hacer nada con su mano que estaba siendo controlada por no podia creer lo que veia. su mano estaba moviendose sin su voluntad

es ahi cuando la Hyuga se da cuenta de lo que iba ser Ino y lo que hizo sorprendio a la mayoria de personas en el coliseo, que no podia creer lo que habia hecho Hinata

-pero que rayos sucedió?!,por que Hinata se pego asi misma?!-se pregunta Kiba, que estaba sorprendido

-como te dije antes,esta siendo manipulada por Ino-le explica Shino

-manipulada?-se pregunta muy sorprendida Kurenai en el otro extremo del coliseo

-Asi es-le contesta Asuma-le hizo el justu de manipulación,un jutsu de su mismo clan y causo que Hinata involuntariamente se haya pegado..es buen jutsu,pero si tu oponente tiene mas chakra ,entonces apenas podras retenerlo por un corto tiempo,eso fue lo que paso al final..-

El golpe que se provoco la Hyuga la hizo volar varios metros por arriba del suelo y despues la hizo caer al duro suelo. la Hyuga estaba muy adolorida por el golpe ,que ella mismo se estuvo en el suelo algo de diez segundos y mientras estaba en el suelo no se explicaba ella, por que tenia tantos problemas en ganarle a Ino

Hinata no podia creer lo que sucedia,que estoy haciendo mal?-se pregunta asi misma

-"excelente idea Ino"- dice su padre que estaba contento al ver que su hija estaba peleando - "otra vez.. te has podido librar de los ataques de la Hyuga,bien hecho hija"-

Inoichi el lider de los Yamanaka estaba contento por lo que hacia su hija ya que si ganaba sabia muy bien, que estaba a un paso de lograr que el clan la respetara como futura lider del clan. por otra parte en la zona de la tribuna de los Hyuga, Neji y los demas miembros del clan no podian entender como Hinata estaba complicandose en pelear contra Ino

-esto no deberia estar pasando.. no entiendo..- se molesta Neji-se supone que Hinata es superior a Ino,lo dice el databook 3!-

-ya te lo dije no subestimes a tu oponente..- le dice Hiashi

En la arena del coliseo Ino aprovecho, que Hinata estaba todavia levantandose del suelo,para asi sanarse lo mas que podia. Ino estaba demasiado adolorida y lo primordial era sanarse antes que atacar.. pero sabia que los golpes suaves lastimaban la parte interna del cuerpo y es por eso que Ino se demoraba en poder curarse a totalidad.

-"no me queda mucho chakra si Hinata continua asi.. no me quedara otra opcion que usar el jutsu que me enseño kurenai-sensei....pero ella esta en el suelo .. puedo usar el el jutsu de tranferencia contra ella.. ahorita para acabar de una vez..."

-c-como es posible que me este costando luchar contra ella..-dice la Hyuga tambien cansanda y adolorida por los golpes de Ino-yo.. he entrenado duro.. n-no es justo..-dice la Hyuga muy fustrada de ver como estaba complicandose en luchar contra...ella.

De pronto la Hyuga revisa su bolsillo izquierdo y encuentra la capsula, que le dio Sakura que contenia ese polvo a la cual Ino era alergica

recuerda pues lo que habia dicho Sakura,que lo usara cuando estuviera en dificultades. pero si lo hago seria hacer trampa,se dice asi misma cerrando sus ojos.

-" no quiero ganarle a Ino con esto..pero si lo hago.. lograre ganar y .podre demostrar a Naruto-kun ,que yo soy fuerte y el me reconocera.. estare a un paso de tenerlo....estare a un paso de poder.. tener su aceptacion a un paso de que el me quisiera..yo ...no puedo perder..-dice la Hyuga recordando a Naruto-" no puedo perder... no!!"

Hinata al decir estas palabras no puede de dejar de pensar en Naruto, ella estaba muy enamorada de el y no queria perder, no lo iba permitir..ella pelearia hasta el final. es asi que Hinata toma una decicion y recojiendo su bandana, que habia caido al suelo ante el poderoso impacto que ella mismo se dio,se coloco su bandana y tira el pequeño frasco..al piso para luego destruirlo con su pie.

-te voy a derrotar Ino Yamanaka!- grita la Hyuga como mucha determinacion en sus palabras y sorprende a la rubia que estaba por apuntar su jutsu de tranferencia a ella

Era como si otra hyuga hubiera aparecido, una mas decidida a no perder este combate, no perder a Naruto que era su fuente de inspiración y no perder el respeto de todo los que la veian luchar en el coliseo. lo que que dijo Hinata sorprendio a muchos a genma,a su clan a su sensei a sus amigos y a los demas y sobretodo a Ino que sabia que Hinata se iba con todo.Rápidamente la Hyuga vuelve hacer el jutsu de los leones gemelos y se va contra la rubia. Ino apunta su jutsu de tranferencia,pero Hinata desaparece de su campo de vision

-diablos!!-se molesta la rubia,que en su desesperación saca una kunai y mira a todos los lados.

es ahi cuando la Hyuga aparece cerca a Ino y la hace asustar a la rubia decide atacarla con su junken pero la rubia lo bloquea y le logra dar un gran puñete en su cara que hace volar por los aires y poco despues desaparece

-un bunshin?-

en instantes otra Hinata aparece atras de Ino y la agarra del cuello, otra aparece en frente de ella, desde la tierra dando un gran salto dispuesta darle un potente junken con sus leones gemelos.. en el corazon de la rubia.

pero Ino no se desespera y sacando una kunai le logra clavar en el brazo herido que tenia provoca que la hinata que la estaba ahorcando la Yamanaka se agacha y concentrando chakra en sus manos hace de nuevo el bisturi de chakra y con las dos manos le da un buen golpe en la boca del estomago a la Hyuga que le provoca una gran shock a Hinata como si estuviera siendo electrocutada. al termino del ataque la Hyuga cae al suelo

Ino logro salvarse del ataque de la Hyuga,pero cuando se empieza acercar a la Hyuga, que yacia tirada en el suelo,otra hyuga emerge dela tierra y traspasando al pecho de su clon postrado en el suelo, y le logra dar un potente junken a una rubia desprevenida, que la manda por los aires y poco despues cae extrepitosamente al suelo.

Hinata sale del suelo entre los trozos de tierra y hace desaparecer al clon que estaba desmayado en el rubia por otro lado, nunca supo que la verdadera estaba ahi..y por culpa de ese error empezo a botar mas sangre.. "no me queda mas chakra demonios"-se molesta Ino-"tendre que usar mis reservas..pero si se me llega agotar..tambien .. podria llegar a morir.."-

la Hyuga de nuevo se prepara para hacer su jutsu de los leones gemelos. es ahi cuando se da cuenta que su estomago estaba gravemente lastimado y eso lo pudo comprobar..al botar un buen chorro de sangre de su boca, que alarma a todos sus seguidores que veian el combate en el coliseo y ademas a su aun asi Hyuga se prepara para la ofensiva acercandose mas y mas a Ino para darle el golpe final con su junken. Ino todavia no podia moverse y rapidamente saca una bomba de agujas, que al detonarla ,salen infinidad de agujas de las que la Hyuga tiene que detenerse ezquivandolas con su kaiten.

rapidamente la Yamanaka corre hasta el otro extremo del estadio y se para encima de la pared. es ahi donde aprovecha la distracion de la bomba de agujas, que seguia disparando a direccion de Hinata. Ino de forma agil saca de sus bolsillos 2 artefactos negros cuadrados no mas grande que una mano, y que contenian un extensos hilos transparentes muy resistentes

pero que hace?-pregunta Kiba -acaso huye de Hinata?-

Kiba como ademas la mayoria del estadio no podian entender que iba hacer Ino,es mas hasta su propio padre y su sensei, no tenian ni idea de lo que iba ser

pero que esta haciendo?-pregunta kurenai

sea lo sea,espero que le funcione-comenta Asuma

Hinata logra esquivar todas las agujas y decide ir al ataque de ella  
es por ello que la rubia saca otra vez dos bombas de agujas y junto con una bomba de humo las lanza donde esta la Hyuga avanzando, esto causa otra vez que Hinata utilize de nuevo el kaiten para defenderse y causa que la Hyuga se retrase en ir hacia donde estaba Ino

Ino aprovecha el tiempo para colocar esos 2 bloques cada uno en una pocicion diferente. una vez puesto los 2 bloques y graduarlos,jala los extensos hilos semitransparentes de cada bloque y en cada mano mientras empieza a correr lleva los hilos .Ino se dispone a enfrentarse cara a cara con Hinata dando la sorpresa a todos los del coliseo

-pero que demonios hace?-se exaspera Chouji que hace ya buen tiempo habia llegado al coliseo junto con shikamaru-Hinata la va a matar

-nada de eso,ya se por que uso esos hilos...-le responde shikamaru  
- solo espero que funcione..-

A pocos segundos a que Hinata y Ino colisionen,la rubia da un gran salto  
que sorprende a la Hyuga,y ademas a los demas en el coliseo, que ven como Ino dan salto mortal y logra al final la Yamanaka estar destras de Hinata.

-es mi oportunidad-dice la rubia que esta detras de Hinata y levanta sus manos formando el sello del control mental.  
-Shintenshi....-

pero la Hyuga rapidamente da media vuelta y logra darle un potente junken, que le logra romper una costilla a causa que la rubia,pierda totalmente la ataque de la Hyuga fue tan rapido que ni Ino pudo leer ese movimiento.

-te atrape.!.- dice la Hyuga que da una sonrisa de victoria y ahora se disponia hacer su ultimo jutsu,la Hyuga rapidamente se coloca en posicion de lucha al estilo Hyuga para asi elaborar el jutsu que utilizo Neji en contra de Naruto

-no puede ser... estaba tan cerca..-grita asuma y a la vez toda la gente que apoyaba a Ino se quedaron helados al ver que la Hyuga logro golpear gravemente a Ino.

la rubia, no podía moverse ni elaborar su jutsu,su cuerpo estaba siendo paralizado por una fuerza que no podia ella comprender. En eso mira el suelo y descubre el dibujo del ying yang

-n-no…no puede ser..esto es...-

-esto se acabo- dice Neji y Kiba al mismo tiempo ,mientras Shino se queda observando a Hinata.

-Hakke Rokujū Yonshō! (Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación)-grita la Hyuga

-Demonios,esto es el fin!-grita Chouji que sabia que era imposible que Ino pudiera aguantar los 64 golpes en el estado que estaba -

-mierda! no funciono....Ino resiste!-grita shikamaru

Continuara…

Proximo Capitulo

Capitulo 15 : Al limite

* * *

**Aviso Importante:**

**lamentablemente.. tengo que darles una mala noticia para los que siguen mi fic  
la continuacion llegara un poco tarde ,bien que mis clases en la universidad empezaran y a la justas tendre tiempo para ver tele  
pido disculpas a lo que me seguian mi fic,de todas maneras pienso continuarlo, pero la continuacion no vendra de aca a dos semanas como en promedio me demoraba en dar la conti..es probable que la continucion llegue para junio.... pido denuevo disculpas a los que seguian mi fic.**

**por ultimo ..gracias otra vez por sus reviews, prometo regresar para darles la continuacion..  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Al limite

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

----------

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

nota:hola gracias por sus comentarios,como les decia en el anterior capitulo ,ando corto de tiempo y lamentablemente me voy a demorar en el siguiente capi

en este capitulo se termina el combate de Hinata contra Ino..

-------------

A pocos segundos a que Hinata y Ino colisionen,la rubia da un gran salto,que sorprende a la Hyuga,y ademas a los demas en el coliseo, que ven como Ino da un salto mortal y logra al final la Yamanaka estar destras de Hinata.

-es mi oportunidad-dice la rubia que esta detras de Hinata y levanta sus manos formando el sello del control mental.

-Shintenshi....-

pero Hinata, rapidamente da media vuelta y logra darle un potente junken, que le logra romper una costilla y causa que la rubia,pierda totalmente la concentracion. el ataque de la Hyuga fue tan rapido que ni Ino pudo leer ese movimiento.

-te atrape.!.- dice la Hyuga, que da una sonrisa de victoria y ahora se disponia hacer su ultimo jutsu,la Hyuga rapidamente se coloca en posicion de lucha al estilo de su clan, para asi elaborar el jutsu que utilizo Neji en contra de Naruto

-no puede ser... estaba tan cerca..-grita asuma y a la vez toda la gente que apoyaba a Ino se quedaron helados al ver que la Hyuga logro golpear gravemente a Ino.

la rubia, no podía moverse ni elaborar su jutsu, su cuerpo estaba siendo paralizado por una fuerza que no podia ella comprender. En eso mira el suelo y descubre el dibujo del ying yang

-n-no…no puede ser..esto es...-

-esto se acabo- dice Neji y Kiba al mismo tiempo ,mientras Shino se queda observando a Hinata.

-Hakke Rokujū Yonshō! (Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación)-grita la Hyuga

-Demonios,esto es el fin!-grita Chouji que sabia que era imposible que Ino pudiera aguantar los 64 golpes en el estado que estaba -

-mierda! no funciono....Ino resiste!-grita shikamaru que no sabe si Ino podra aguantar todos esos golpes

**Capitulo 15: Al limite**

Desde el comienzo del combate, a Ino le habian dicho ,que tenia que estar alerta ante la tecnica de los 64 golpes. todo el combate Ino trato de estar alejado de ella ,pero un solo descuido de la rubia, causo que ahora la Hyuga, tenga las cartas ganadoras para este combate

-dos palmas-grita la Hyuga comenzando su poderoso ataque-,cuatro .palmas..-de nuevo grita y la rubia estaba que aguantaba todo lo que podia

- ocho palmas-grita de nuevo ahora con mas rapidez en sus manos- dieciseis palmas!!-

-"Ino resiste"-dice asuma y a la vez su padre, que estaba en otro lado de la tribuna

-treinta y dos palmas!!-grita mas fuerte la Hyuga

-maldicion! Ino va perder!!-grita desesperado Chouji, que solo podia ver como su amiga recibia los rapidos golpes de Hinata mientras ella retrocedia por los impactos

-"una mas y ganare"-dice Hinata en su mente saboreando la victoria

-por ultimo ....sensenta y cuat..-

de un momento a otro Hinata, al parecer se habia detenido,las personas en su gran mayoria pensaron que ella habia terminado su ataque,pero del clan Hyuga sabian que algo andaba mal

-que, que paso,ya termino de hacer los 64 golpes?-se pregunta Kiba mientras shino parecia saber algo que kiba desconocia

-sera acaso .. que...-es lo unico que dijo shino,tal vez refiriendose a los hilos

-"que paso,no ha terminado.. le falta completar los 64 golpes"-piensa muy preocupado Neji

-pero,por que Hinata ha parado,no ha completado de hacer los 64 golpes-se sorprende uno de tantos Hyugas que la veia

-que ,..que me esta deteniendo?-se pregunta la Hyuga que no podia estirar mas su brazo.

Cuando ella estaba dandoles los 64 golpes ,ella avanzaba, mientras Ino retrocedia. es ahi cuando Hinata apunto de dar, los ultimos golpes, se dio cuenta que no podia avanzar mas, ya que algo detenia sus dos brazos  
Es ahi entonces cuando la Hyuga se da cuenta, que unos finos hilos, que apenas se podian ver a simple vista ,estaba enrollados en sus manos e impedian a que pueda seguir con el ataque.

-es inutil esos hilos estan pegados en tus muñecas -le dijo Ino, que seguia muy adolorida por los intensos golpes que recibio. La hyuga no lo podia creer

-¿que?-

-ya entiendo asi que para eso,eran esos hilos..-comenta Shino

-¿hilos?-se queda confuso kiba

-¿entonces Ino tenia todo esto anticipado?-pregunta sorprendido Chouji

-no exactamente-le contesta shikamaru- a decir verdad Ino no tenia previsto a que Hinata la atacara a esa velocidad, el proposito de Ino ahora esta por verse...-

derrepente de los dos bloques suena algo como un tic tac y en eso los dos artefactos empiezan a comer los hilos de una manera muy violenta y Hinata no podia creer lo que le sucedia. estaba siendo jalada por esos hilos y por mas fuerza que hacia,era imposible para ella quedarse quieta.

-¡¡¿pero que...?!!-grita Neji que se llega a levantar de su asiento por lo que veia,era algo increible que unos simples hilos en sus manos, arrastraran a Hinata hasta al otro extremo del estadio

-"diablos!,no puedo ..he gastado mucho chakra en esa tecnica..."-se queja Hinata que no tenia fuerza para aguantar que los hilos la estuvieran jalando

la Hyuga seguia siendo arrastrada, a una gran rapidez,y al final se quedo pegada en la pared atada de mano a mano por esos finos hilos

-no puedo creer esto-dijo la hyuga muy molesta, al haber caido en una trampa de Ino.

-te atrape Hinata- le contesta la rubia mientras miraba muy sonriente a la Hyuga que estaba

atada de las manos de extremo a otro.

Ino habia recibido la mitad del ataque de los 64 golpes, pero todavia podia mantenerse en pie. las ganas de seguir luchando fueron mas que sus duras heridas internas y se logro parar para asi apuntar su jutsu,el jutsu principal que todo Yamanaka conocia a la perfeccion

-si Hinata-sama no hace algo ahora,perdera...-se enfurece Neji

-aun puede ganar-dice Hiashi-pero tendra que usar,su inteligencia para liberarse-

-no logro comprender,¿por que no puede romper esos hilos?-se pregunta muy sorprendida Kurenai

-esos finos hilos son demasiado resistentes,lo unico que hara hinata sera lastimarse sus brazos-le responde Asuma

Al terminar de comentar Asuma,Kurenai lo comprende pero al rato le contesta

-no.. -dijo kurenai- es cierto que no puede romperlos ,ya que son resistentes ,pero ella como Hyuga que es puede hacer algo para liberarse

-que cosa..?-pregunta Asuma muy confundido

-ya lo veraz, amor- le sonrie Kurenai-"solo espero que Hinata pueda darse cuenta ello"-

Hinata no podia hacer mucho,y aun cuando hacia fuerza para romper esos hilos ,no podia,principalmente por que estaba exahusta con el ataque de los 64 palmas y ademas por que como se habia dicho,era casi imposible romper esos finos ese momento cuando la Hyuga, recuerda que una vez Neji le conto, que cuando lucho contra un ninja del sonido en la mision de rescate de Sasuke,lo logro vencer enviando una señal de chakra que viajo por el hilo, que habia creado por el ninja desde su boca. Cuando Hinata lo recuerda se da cuenta que podia enviar señales de chakra a donde estaban los artefactos cuadrados, para asi para hacer eso se necesitaba un poco de tiempo, ya la Hyuga tenia que recargar energias esto debido, a que la tecnica de los 64 golpes la habia cansado tiempo era lo que menos tenia la Hyuga ya que Ino estaba por darle su jutsu de tranferencia de mente.

-¿q-que hago.?. ¿que hago...? -se desespera mas y mas Hinata sabiendo que Ino la iba ganar

la Hyuga comprendio, que no habia mas que hacer que solo mirar abajo y aguantar la fustracion de una proxima derrota

-n-no es justo.. no es justo...-repite la Hyuga una y otra vez, mirando al suelo no queriendo mirar la realidad, que se venia con el jutsu de Ino.

pero algo sucede cuando la Hyuga estaba mirando pues descubre que el frasco, que le dio Sakura, seguia sin ningun rasguño tirado en el suelo, a pesar que ella lo habia pisado. Al verlo,los ojos de la Hyuga se abrieron y sintio, que era una señal divina, que le daba a ella justicia por el combate, que estaba peleando. Sin pensarlo empezo con su pie a acercarlo un poco hacia ella. una vez que lo logro,patea el frasco con su pie a donde estaba Ino. El frasco vuela por los aires y va directo al rostro de rubia. ella al ver, que algo se le estaba acercando a una gran velocidad,penso que era una aguja o una shuriken y es por ello, que saca rapidamente una kunai y repelio el ataque. Al hacer esto,la Hyuga le sonrie, ya que su plan habia funcionado.

-¿un.. frasco?-pregunta ino al descubrir en el piso, lo que Hinata le habia tirado

En instantes la rubia empezo a sentir un mareo, que se empezo a intensificar mas y mas .comenzo la Yamanaka a mirar doble a Hinata y no sabia, que le estaba pasando.

-"pero que me pasa,me siento mareada"-dice la Ino, tocandose la cabeza

en instantes la rubia empieza a esturnudar y no podia dejar de hacerlo.

-¿que le sucede a Ino?,esta su oportunidad!!-dijo Chouji,que ante la emocion del combate comia mas rapido sus papas

-"que me pasa?,siento que mi cuerpo esta mas pesado "-dice Ino que se seguia tocando la cabeza y por poco pierde el equilibrio.

-Ino rapido, que estas esperando!-grita Chouji desde la tribuna-utiliza tu jutsu mental!!-

pero la rubia no podia escuchar mas que sonidos extraños y su mirada se empezaba a no perdio tiempo y envio las señales de chakra a los artefacto y los logro destruir

-tengo que felicitarte Ino,nunca pense que planearas todo esto-comenta la Hyuga liberandose por fin de la trampa de Ino.

-como es que...tu..-es lo unico que le dice la Yamanaka, que tiene que sacar un antidoto para dejar de sentir mareos

-maldicion Hinata se libero..-comenta shikamaru muy molesto por como se le escapo a Ino esa oportunidad

Al liberarse la Hyuga la gente del coliseo en su mayoria la aclamo y en su clan estaban al igual contentos por como logro salir de esa trampa

-excelente Hinata,sin duda has mejorado-comenta Neji

pasaron unos minutos y Ino dejo de sentir mareos,gracias al antidoto que se inyecto en el hombro. ella se previno y trajo diversos antidotos en su bolsillos.

-"como es que ella supo, que yo era alergica a eso?,solo Sakura sabe que soy muy alergica a esos polvos..sera posible que Sakura le haya...?."

Ino no queria pensar en esa posiblidad. Sakura era su mejor amiga,pero ella era la unica que sabia eso. -"como es posible que Sakura le haya dicho,se supone que ella es mi mejor amiga..¿ como pudo traicionarme de esa manera...?-"

La lucha de Hinata y Ino tuvo mas audiencia de publico de lo que penso Tsunade  
la gran mayoria de personas en la villa estaban viendo por televesion y una de esas personas eran los del icharaku ramen, que estaban al igual que sus clientes pendientes del combate de Ino y Hinata.

-ola viejo,un plato de ramen!, me muero de hambre...!-grita el rubio que entra al local y se sienta

pero a pesar que grito fuerte ,el viejo del ramen,no le hizo caso ya que al igual ,que los otros clientes estaban ,viendo la television

-hey, viejo!... te estoy hablando!, ¿que haces??,¿que estas viendo?!-

-oh!, lo siento Naruto, es que el combate se ha puesto interesante- le responde el vendedor del ramen

-¿y quien esta luchando?-pregunta el rubio,sentandose para comer ramen

-esta luchando Hinata y Ino por el cupo a la semifinal-le responde el viejo mientras le sirve un plato de ramen a naruto

-tu que opinas Naruto ,quien crees que pueda ganar?-le pregunta Ayame que esta lavando los platos

Naruto,al oir la pregunta, deja el plato de ramen por un momento y se pone a pensar

-mmm.. haber ..lo mas seguro es que gane Hinata.. se lo merece ademas.. no crees?

-insinuas que Ino no merece ganar?-le pregunta ayame

-no es eso, es que Ino no me cae muy bien,eso es todo-le contesta el rubio-Hinata en cambio es del tipo de chicas que me agradan-

volviendo al combate,Hinata logro liberarse, y ahora estaba pensando en la manera de como atacar a Ino otra vez.

"puedo seguir atacando con los leones gemelos ,pero no tengo la rapidez como en el principio"  
.sera mejor que utilize esa tecnica contra ella"

-iba a utilizar a esta tecnica con Sakura,pero no me queda otra opcion que utilizarla contra ti-le habla la Hyuga ,mientras Ino no tenia idea de que tecnica iba a utilizar,pero sacando una kunai demostro que no le iba tener miedo a la Hyuga-

-deja de hablar tanto y hazlo,no te tengo miedo Hinata-le contesta la rubia

-muy bien tu lo pedistes-le dijo la Hyuga muy seria

Cuando Hinata decide que jutsu iba a utilizar contra Ino,da una mirada a su sensei que estaba en la tribuna de occidente junto con Asuma

-"Hinata,de verdad la utilizaras?"-

-ahora,¿ que tecnica utilizara Hinata contra Ino?-se pregunta Asuma

-si no me equivoco Hinata utilizara la tecnica, que me comento hace poco y que es su arma secreta en este torneo-

la Hyuga,rapidamente hace un sello similar al de que se usaba para activar el Byakugan y las puntas de sus dos dedos principales, empezaron a arder en chakra. la Hyuga comenzo a girar en su posicion generando una corriente de aire. cada vez mas aumentaba de velocidad hasta crear una especie de kaiten

-¿pero que esta haciendo,es un kaiten?-se pregunta Asuma

-es algo ,parecido al principio. Hinata trabajo duro en esta tecnica.. ella la llama... la ..danza celestial

-¿danza...celestial?-se queda impresionado asuma por el nombre

El ataque de Hinata fue como si estuviera creando una kaiten, que de poco empezaba a crecer mas y mas, mientras ella se movia, en el centro, como si estuviera danzando, con sus dedos tejia el kaiten que generaba una gran corriente de aire y hacia que todos los del coliseo, se taparan la cara y se llegaran a sujetar de algo, ya que era como si la Hyuga hiciera un tornado,en el centro del campo de batalla

-dios!,¿pero que es eso?!-se impresiona Genma, que se tapa la cara por el intenso despues el tuvo, que salir de la arena, ya que la corriente de aire era demasiado fuerte

Por su parte Ino empezaba a ser absorvida por el gran kaiten de Hinata y rapidamente concentro chakra en su la corriente de aire fue tan fuerte ,que la obligoa clavar una kunai en el suelo y sujetarse de ella lamenblemente,la fuerza del enorme kaiten, que la Hyuga estaba elaborando fue insmensamente poderoso y se estaba expandiendo mas y mas en todo el campo de lucha

-"no.. no podre resistir mas.."- -dice la Yamanaka

la rubia apenas podia sujetarse y al final el kaiten logra absorverla ,para luego empezar a golpearla por todo su la rubia dentro del kaiten puede observar como la Hyuga se movia. era como si estuviera danzando mientras fabricaba con sus dedos, uno finos hilos azules que moldeaban el gran kaiten y hacia que girara a una velocidad, que aumentaba segundo a segundo.

-diablos!.grita la rubia mientras siente como empieza a recibir golpes por todos lados. poco despues la rubia empieza sentir grandes cortes por el aire que corria en el inmenso kaiten en que estaba ella.

Ino!!-grita Shikamaru muy desesperado y al igual que su amigo Chouji no sabian como ella saldria de esta

Al termino del ataque,la Hyuga vio como Ino cayo al suelo extrepitosamente, con varios cortes por todo su cuerpo,con el cabello ahora suelo,debido a que su sujetador de pelo se habia roto y ademas intensos puntos negros a causa de los golpes especiales, que solos los Hyuga podian Ino a pesar que seguia en el suelo,no estaba inconciente. pero lamentablemente estaba demasiado agotada. habia llegado tan lejos, que ya no sabia que la primera vez que la rubia peleaba de esta manera y se sentia ya sin energias y sin ideas, para seguir combatiendo contra la Hyuga.

-pero que tecnica mas poderosa-dice Genma muy asombrado, por lo que vieron sus ojos

-i-increible-dijo el rubio, que se queda boca abierto, dejando de comer su ramen, al ver el jutsu de la Hyuga- "nunca pense que Hinata tuviera un jutsu asi.."

por otro lado en el coliseo,al termino del jutsu de la danza celestial,la mayoria de personas,que apoyaba a Hinata empezaron a alentarla mas.

-bien hecho Hinata!-grita Kiba muy euforico

Pero en otro lado de las tribunas,el clan Yamanaka se quedaron callados

-"Ino-chan.."-es solo lo que dijo su padre muy preocupado de su estado, no sabia si todavia iba a seguir peleando o no

-"c-creo que hasta aqui he llegado....lo siento papi..lo siento amigos..lo siento naruto... pero no tengo fuerzas.. es la primera vez que peleo de esta manera..."-

-"has logrado dar una gran pelea,no te sientas mal hija"-dice una voz dentro de la cabeza de Ino

-"papa?.."-dice Ino que se sorprende al escuchar la voz de su padre

-"estoy seguro que buscaremos una manera para asi convencer a los demas del clan para que te acepten como futura lider"

-"pero papa..".-

-"es mejor que te rindas,si continuas asi,puedees llegar a consumir todo tu chakra y puedes poner en riesgo tu vida".--

-"ya lo se,papa-le responde la hija psiquicamente"

-"lamentablemente esa chica llamada Hinata es muy fuerte.."-dice su padre y Ino empieza recordar algo que la molestaba mucho y era referido a esa chica llamada Hinata

-"Hinata..."-dice Ino mienras jadea y mira a la hyuga que la estaba esparando a que se llegue a parar-"quien iba a pensar que la chica timida de la academia ahora sea la segunda mejor kunoichi del pais de nuestra generacion...en la academia siempre pasastes desapercibida.".

Es entonces que Ino recordo algo que nunca se lo llego perdonar a Hinata algo, que Ino al final tuvo que olvidarlo, ya que Hinata no se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

Ese recuerdo sucedio hace 3 años, poco despues cuando Ino y naruto tuvieron una mision juntos,la rubia estaba caminando por los bosques,despues haber entrenado. es ahi cuando descubre el chaleco naranja del cual el rubio se habia olvidado en los bosques. Ino lo levanta del suelo y descubre que la parte del logo del remolino se habia despegado,en la parte de atras del chaleco

-con lo duro que fue su entrenamiento ,seguramente se habra despegado....- dice Ino tocando su chaleco naranja

Ella pues apesar que los pleitos que tenia con el ,estaba agradecida por como la protegio en esa mision y es por eso decidio ir a su casa con el chaleco y al llegar cogio unos hilos y una aguja y empezo a coser la parte desprendida .Ino se sorprendio por lo que estaba haciendo. ella jamas habia hecho algo asi,pero algo en el interior de ella la motivaba a seguir arreglando con la aguja y el hilo su chaleco.

-auch!-grita Ino de dolor al lastimarse su dedo con la aguja- no pense que bordar era tan complicado-

lastimosamente Ino en la vida habia cosido y tuvo varios problemas en hacer dicho trabajo, pero al final despues de varias horas, logro concluirlo.

creo que termine-dice la rubia revisando su gran trabajo muy sonriente

una vez terminado su trabajo empieza a caminar con direccion a la casa de Naruto,junto con el chaleco, que habia envuelto en una bolsa de papel.

-no se por que me siento nerviosa..total solo le estoy devolviendole el favor-dijo la Yamanaka que no explicaba el por que de su nerviosismo y el aumento de sus latidos de su corazon

cuando por fin llega a la casa del rubio ,se da con la sorpresa de que el no estaba

-¿y ahora que hago?...¿deberia esperarlo?,..pero si lo hago...la gente empezara a pensar que yo siento algo por el y eso no querio que suceda.-dice la rubia mirando al suelo-. lo mejor sera ponerlo aca-comenta de nuevo,colocando el chaleco envuelto, en esa bolsa de papel,encima de la alfrombra, que estaba en la entrada de su termina de empieza a retirarse. La Yamanaka penso en escribirle una nota, pero al final decide en no hacerlo

-de todos modos cuando lo vea,le dire que personalmente que yo he sido-dijo la rubia que empieza a caminar rumbo a su casa- asi podremos tener mas de que conversar…-

-me pregunto que me dira cuando descubra que yo arregle su chaleco?-se pregunta la rubia un poco sonrojada al pensar en naruto

-pasaron las horas y a Ino le fue encargada a avisar a Naruto, que tenia una mision  
fue asi que la rubia decidio buscar a Naruto en su casa.

-Naruto estas aqui?-pregunta la rubia y al instante descubre a la Hyuga dentro de la casa de Naruto sentada en su comedor

-Hinata,que haces aqui?-se pregunta la rubia muy sorprendida al verla

-etto..yo..estoy esperando a Naruto-kun..-le contesta la Hyuga

Ino empieza acercarse a ella y descubre que Hinata estaba con el chaleco de naruto en sus manos. Ese chaleco naranja al cual Ino lo encontro en los bosques de la villa- la rubia al ver ese chaleco en las manos de Hinata y todavia consiendolo,le generaron a la Yamanaka sentimientos encontrados.

¿eh..q-que estas haciendo?-le pregunta Ino tratando de enojarse contra Hinata

-etto.. yo.. solo estaba terminando de coser el chaleco de Naruto,es que hay una parte que no se ha podido parchar muy bien..y bueno.. decidi ..arreglarlo

Ino al escuchar esto la mira seria a Hinata, pero trata de no enojarse con ella,ya que ella no tenia no tenia ni la menor idea de que ella habia hecho ese trabajo. al rato hubo un gran silencio en el ambiente y Ino miraba un poco seria a Hinata, que al sentir los ojos de la rubia,se quedo un poco la rubia sin tratar de expresar un enfado ,le pregunta

-¿y por que has tenido que hacer eso?..¿acaso el te ordeno que lo hicieras?-

-etto.. no.. yo solo queria arreglarlo eso es todo-le contesta muy timida la Hyuga  
al poco rato Ino da un suspiro y se sienta en esa mesa, mirando a Hinata

-me he dado cuenta que ultimamente paran juntos ¿no?-le dice la Yamanaka

-b-bueno si,ultimamente...es que a Naruto-kun lo estoy ayudando en..-

-¿en que ?-pregunta la rubia siguiendo con la mirada seria

-etto.. lo siento no puedo decirlo-

-por que no me lo puedes decir?

-e-es que.. se lo prometi a Naruto-kun.. lo siento Ino-

Cuando la Hyuga termina de explicarle,Ino cierra los ojos y da otro suspiro

-esta bien...creo que es algo natural ,en ti.. no?

-¿eh?-

-lo digo por que siempre.. te gusta ayudar a las persona, incluso sacrificarte por ellas, no es asi?-le pregunta Ino con animos de molestar a Hinata- es por esa razon que decidistes coser el chaleco de Naruto… no es asi Hinata?-esto ultimo los pregunta la Yamanaka mirandola fijamente a los ojos

-etto.. yo..-es lo unico que dice la Hyuga mientras mira al suelo y aprieta el chaleco de Naruto con sus manos

Al poco rato Ino decide cambiarle la conversacion,para poder calmar el ambiente

-oye me puedes,dejar que vea eso?-le pregunta Ino refiriendose al chaleco de naruto

-s-si claro.. tomalo-le responde la Hyuga enseñandole el chaleco del Uzumaki

-oye..esta muy bueno el bordado...-le dice la rubia sonriendo,mientras contempla lo que ella en realidad habia hecho, mientras la Hyuga se queda callada,mirando al suelo, ya que ese bordado no lo habia hecho ella.

-bueno gracias-le dice la rubia y al rato coloca el chaleco encima de la mesa ,es ahi cuando la Hyuga se da cuenta que dos de los dedos de Ino ,estaban con curitas,lo que no sabia ella era que fue causa de los pinchaso que Ino se dio al arreglar el chaleco de Naruto.

-si tan solo pudiera coser asi..-le habla de nuevo la Yamanaka tratando de no sentirse mal ,por lo que habia hecho Hinata,total no lo hizo de mala intencion,pero aun asi le dolia mucho a Ino,al ver como Hinata estaba haciendo algo que ella, lo estaba haciendo para Naruto. al poco rato de decirlo, se despide de la Hyuga,que estaba un tanto confundida por su actitud.

"tu...tu siempre te has entrometido entre nosotros...de alguna manera tu otra siempre te metias  
y ahora ultimo con el pastel que hice...y tu lo arruinastes.".-dice Ino volviendo al presente.

por ultimo ino recuerda las palabras que Hinata le dijo al inicio del combate

"tu nunca lo tendras,Ino...no lo mereces"

"pero quien diablos te crees tu para decirme esto?, tu no sabe nada de lo que pasa entre Naruto y yo!"

"mas bien Ino,eres tu la que no sabe nada aun"

"que dijistes!"  
  
Ino seguia en el suelo y cuando termina de recordar esas palabras de la Hyuga,saca un pildora de color azul, que le habia dado Chouji,dicha pildora le daba una buena cantidad de chakra pero con la concencuencia de no poder moverse durante unos dias,dependiendo claro el rubia decidio comersela y en segundos sintio como si sus energias hubieran regresado,se levanto sorprendiendo a varios en el coliseo

-no se como diablos te enterastes,pero no te dejare que te entrometas en el y yo!

"ino"-se sorprende su padre que seguia en la mente de su hija,sin saber ella que el escuchaba todo lo que decia en su mente. en ese momento su padre se entero de quien su hija se habia enamorado.

-preparate princesita Hyuga...- le dice Ino muy molesta y empieza con sus manos a elaborar unos sellos. una vez que termina de hacerlo mira de reojo de kurenai

Shikamaru y Chouji, ven sello y al igual como kurenai saben lo que iba hacer Ino en ese momento,pero la Hyuga no la iba esperar y rapidamente se va hacia ella.

Hinata no tardo ni dos segundos y logro darle un buen golpe al estomago de Ino ,que seguia elaborando los sellos. pero es ahi cuando la Hyuga al atacarla,logra traspasar su estomago,pero poco despues la Ino que fue atacada, tambien empieza a disolverse

-¿que?-se sorprende la Hyuga

en instantes aparece otra Ino, a cinco metros a su izquierda y sin perder tiempo, Hinata le da un buen junken en su cara,pero otra vez la palma de la mano de Hinata traspasa le rostro de la rubia y de nuevo la Ino se disuelve.

-son solo hologramas-dice la Hyuga viendo como esa otra Ino se disolvía

al rato se siente rodeada por varias ino que seguian elaborando sello, de forma veloz, con sus manos

¿q-que esta sucediendo aqui?-se pregunta muy confusa Hinata

sin otra opcion la Hyuga empieza a golpear a todas las Ino que veia con su siempre ocurría lo mismo y la Hyuga se da cuenta, que cada vez que hacia desaparecer a una Ino, aparecían dos mas..

-que es esto?-se pregunta Hinata muy confundida,que estaba rodeada por cincuenta Ino,que con los ojos cerrados, seguian elaborando de manera rapida sellos

sin otra salida,la Hyuga decide acabar con todas esas copias de Ino con un poderoso ataque.  
es asi que reuniendo lo que le quedaba de chakra,Hinata se concentra cerrando los ojos y poniéndose en posicion para hacer un jutsu

-Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho(proteccion del circulo celestial ,64 puntos de la adivinación)-

rapidamente la Hyuga crea un gran circulo en donde empieza a golpear a todas las Ino, que la estaban rodeando. pero por mas que incrementaba su velocidad para acabar con todas. las ino seguian multiplicandose y estaban rodeando mas y mas a Hinata

diablos, pero que esto.?. no pueden ser kagenbunshin.. solo naruto-kun puede hacer tantos bunshin-dice la Hyuga mientras seguian golpeando a todas la Ino con circulo celestial

al terminar de acabar que ahora habían algo de docientas Inos, que la rodeaban y seguien cerrando los ojos mientras elaboraban unos sellos que parecían que no tenian fin.

la Hyuga estaba muy agitada por haber elaborado ese jutsu y no tenia idea de que hacer ahora, entre tantas Inos, que estaban rodenado a la Hyuga. Al poco rato todas la Ino paran de hacer sellos al mismo tiempo, y ademas todas abren sus ojos mirando a Hinata a los ojos.

-Senbonzakura(mil petalos de cerezo)- dicen todas al unisono y la Hyuga se queda muy perpleja de lo que estaba ocurriendo

ni bien pronunciaron esas palabras poco a poco las decientas Inos, que estaban rodeando a Hinata empezaron a desintegrarse en infinidad de petalos de cerezo que empezaron a volar y dispersarse por todo el campo de batalla ,rodeandose asi la Hyuga de puros petalos de cerezo

-un momento.. ya se lo que sucede.. esto .. es.. es un ..- la Hyuga apenas podia decirlo ante su gran asombro

-muy tarde... -dice la ultima Ino que tambien se desintegra en diversos petalos

cuando Ino termino de decirlo la lluvia de petalos de cerezo que volaban girando alrededor de Hinata,se transformaron en algo que los ojos de la Hyuga se llegaron dilatar por el intenso nerviosismo. y aunque quizo elaborar un kaiten para protegerse,no pudo evitar no tener contacto con todos los petalos que volaban por todo el lugar y que se llegaron a transformar en sellos explosivos, que de pronto empezaron a arder y causaron una gran explosion en cadena.

la explosión fue tan grande que el ahora, dejo a la arena del coliseo sin nada grass ni arboles y creo en todo el ambiente, del lugar una gran nube de polvo, que empezo a expandirse.

-que clase de genjutsu le enseñastes a Ino?-le pregunto Asuma,que seguia tosiendo por la gran nube de polvo, pero Kurenai solo cerro los ojos,por el intenso polvo

-mierda, no puedo ver nada-dice genma que como casi la mayoria del coliseo, se tuvo que tapar la cara por gran explosión.

al poco rato genma pudo ver a Ino, que estaba de rodillas muy agitada

-cof.. cof..donde esta Hinata?-pregunta Kiba que no podia dejar de toser por la gran nube de polvo que se extendio por todos lados

-eso quiero saber también- responde Shino que también como kiba tosia

no paso menos de un minuto, y la nube de polvo empezó a disiparse  
la rubia empezó a caminar, con un brazo lastimado, hacia donde se origino la explosión entre las nubes de polvo que quedaban por ahi. lo hizo con el fin de ver en que estado seguía claro que Hinata estaba duramente lastimada ,pero nunca nadie imagino, que ella lograria sorprender otra vez a ino apareciendo de nuevo en escena entre la gran nube de polvo. ella con sus dos manos le da un doble golpe suave en su estomago, que la empuja a la Yamanaka hasta el otro extremo del Ino recibe el impacto y su cuerpo llega a golpear la pared,la rubia cae al suelo ya sin energías.

-¡no puede ser..!-grita Shikamaru sorprendiendo a chouji que muy pocas veces veia shikamaru asi

la Hyuga aparecio por fin ,una vez la nube de polvo se habia disipado y la gente no paro de gritar por la alegria de ver como Hinata logro salir de esta.

"bien hecho Hinata"-le sonrie Neji sintiendose orgullo de que sea su prima

pero la Hyuga no estaba ya con fuerzas de seguir el combate,seguia muy agitada por haber ya consumido todo su chakra. el gran ataque de Ino ,logro hacer pedazos su chaleco y se le podía ver su polo negro que denotaba sus grandes pechos y a la vez estaba desgarrado por muchas partes y ademas con varias heridas en la cara ,en los brazos,en las piernas y en la otro lado, la rubia estaba en el otro extremo del campo de batalla tirada en el suelo. el ultimo ataque de la Hyuga, logro darle un gran daño en una parte vital y le era inutil sanarse ya que desde antes de su gentjusu que hizo ,no tenia chakra para nada mas.  
Hinata estaba en las ultimas y Ino parecia ya inconciente. Genma cree que ya no podrá levantarse y empieza a caminar hacia donde estaba Ino para cerciorarse si seguia para luchar o no

-creo que esto ya termino-dice genma,al ver que Ino parecia que no se iba a levantar-"nunca pense que iban a llegar tan lejos las dos.. sin duda estuvo bien reñido este combate"

la Hyuga empieza caminar a paso lento hasta donde yacia Ino, tirada en el suelo boca abajo  
lo hizo principalmente, por que su bandana cayo por ese lugar y fue ahi para recogerla

-tonta,al final te logre ganar...-le dice la Hyuga mirando el cuerpo inconciente de Ino

Al recoger su bandana la mira de nuevo a la inconciente Ino y le da la espalda, para asi alejarse de antes de hacerlo decide decirle unas ultimas palabras.

-no importa lo que hagas,tu nunca llegaras al nivel que yo..-

estas ultimas palabras las pudo escuchar shino y se dio cuenta que Hinata actuaba una manera manera muy similar a como actuaba Neji antes.-"Hinata,de verdad eres tu?-"

-bien hecho Hinata!-le felicita Kiba y al rato mas y mas gente celebraba el triunfo de Hinata. Era claro que el no logro escuchar las palabras de la Hyuga

-parece que esto acabo...-comenta shizune cerrando los ojos,mientras seguía abrazando a tonton

-si creo que si-le responde Tsunade-esta pelea ha sido muy intensa

- estaba tan cerca..de ganar-dijo Asuma muy triste por la derrota de Ino

-no te pongas triste cariño,Ino hizo su mejor su esfuerzo,no cualquier kunoichi pone seria a Hinata-

-wow...que pelea!.. por un momento pense que Ino ganaria..jeje -dice el rubio que termino su segundo tazon de ramen

-sin lugar a dudas esta fue la mejor pelea hasta ahora, de todo el torneo... sin duda las dos pelearon como nunca.- comenta el viejo del ramen

-es cierto,pero yo queria que ganara Ino-dijo ayame muy triste-no es que me caiga mal Hinata ,ella me cae super bien,pero la mayoria no aposto por Ino y eso me molesto. Por eso quize que ganara mejor Ino..-

-bueno…la mayoría aposto por Hinata por que sabian que ella tenia mejores habilidades en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo..era claro que ella ganaría- dice el rubio comiendo su ramen

-me soprende de ti Naruto..-le dice Ayame

por que?-se pregunta Naruto sin entender el por que le dijo eso

-cuando peleastes contra Neji,la gran mayoria aposto por el y al final tu lograstes ganar..no?-

-bueno si,pero esto es diferente...-

-no le veo la diferencia,Ino en todo el combate a tenido que usar su ingenio para luchar contra todos los jutsu que lanzo ella-

al terminar de hablar Ayame,Naruto se quedo muy pensativo, -"tal ves Ayame tenia razon"-,dice el rato por la television enfocan el rostro de Ino que estaba inconciente, en el suelo. Lo único que pudoi decir Naruto fue el nombre de la rubia. Quizá por que el se empezó a sentir preocupado por ella

por otro lado en la tribuna donde estaba el clan yamanaka,todos permanecian callados,mientras a su alrededor se escuchaba cantos a fabor de la Hyuga

-al final Inoichi-san tu hija resulto ser una debiluch..-

-cierra la boca!-le grita Inoichi a su colega de su mismo clan- si te escucho comentar eso te juro que te golpeare!-

-calmese Inoichi-sama- le dice un miembro del clan de baja jerarquia-tal vez Ino-san pueda levantarse

-eso es ya imposible-le contesta el mismo. que dijo hace poco que Ino era una debilucha. Al escuchar esto Inoichi se enfureció, pero lamentablemente tenia razon. su hija parecia que ya no se iba levantar y eso pudo darse cuenta el ,ya que ella no le contestaba cuando se comunicaba con ella por medio de la telepatia un jutsu que solo los miembros del clan Yamanaka dominaban

cuando Hinata termino de decirle todas esas cosas a Ino se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Genma que de una vez la diera como ganadora. Fue asi que Genma empezó a caminar poco a poco para ver el estado de Ino. Segundos después Genma llega a la conclusión, que ya no se iba a levantar.

Al saber esto,Genma se para y levanta su mano izquierda

-Ino Yamanaka ya no puede continuar... la ganadora del primer combate de los cuartos de final es para Hinata.. Hyu..

pero entonces,genma no pudo terminar de decirlo y no lo hizo por lo que veian sus ojos, que lo dejo perplejo pero no solo a el, si no tambien a todos los del coliseo y además a los que veian por televsion el combate.

-tu....-dice con mucha sorpresa Hinata, que no podia entender lo que sucedia

!¿pero que demonios?!-gritan al unisono Neji y Kiba

-no puede ser ..-dijo kuranei que apenas podia decir el nombre de dicha personas-es...

Ino..-murmura Naruto sorprendido por lo que veia en la tele

todos en ese momento en todo el estadio y por la television se sorprendieron a ver a esa chica de cabello rubio que no se iba Yamanaka habia vuelto y la agarro por detras a Hinata. toda la villa, que veian el combate,quedaron con la boca abierta. Rápidamente Ino dice un jutsu y las infinitas rosas, que rodeaban a las dos empiezan a moverse alrededor de ellas formando un asi un gran remolino. Es entonces cuando Ino, da un gran salto sujetando a Hinata por la espalda.

-pero que haces!?-grita la Hyuga sin poder todavia creer lo que haria Ino

La godaime al ver todo esto solo dijo -sera acaso que ....-

-descuida princesita...ya lo sabras-le contesta Ino y seguia haciendo junto con Hinata hasta llegar a la altura de 60 vez a esa gran altura que impresiono a todos, empezó a descender

-estas loca?!!...que no sabes que tu también sufrirás daño!?-le grita la Hyuga mientras esta a segundos de impactar a tierra junto con Ino

-estoy consciente..-solo le responde Ino y al poco rato las dos caen a tierra

el impacto a tierra de las dos kunoichis,fue como si un misil golpeara el centro del coliseo causando, una gran onda de viento y ademas que se desprendiera de la tierra infinidad de pequeñas particulas de tierra por todo el estadio.

hinata!!-grita Kiba

hinata-sama-dice Neji

Onesan!!-grita Hanabi al ver como su hermana mayor, fue directo a tierra junto con Ino a una potente velocidad

el impacto logro formar al final un gran crater en donde en su centro, hubo un gran hueco, donde se suponia que Hinata habia caído. Por otro lado Ino logro a pocos segundos de caer a tierra ,despegarse de Hinata para no caer junto con ella. Ella estaba en un costado del gran cráter. Ella No podía ya levantarse Y es mas la rubia se sentía tan exhausta, que estaba apunto ya de perder el conocimiento.

Otra vez una gran nube de polvo, invadio todo el campo de batalla y no se sabia donde habia quedado Hinata. todos los de clan Hyuga incluso Hiashi quedaron preocupados por ataque de Ino les habia tomado por sorpresa,nadie imagino que la rubia esperaria un descuido de la Hyuga para agarrarla por detras.

-Mierda, estuvo cerca-dice genma que tuvo que estar pegado en una de las paredes del coliseo, ya que toda la tierra del campo de batalla se habia partido por el impacto

la rubia seguia en el suelo muy agitada y empezo a mirar el lugar donde habia caido Hinata. todavía nadie sabia donde estaba, pero la rubia sabia muy bien que ella habia sido enterrada varios metros bajo tierra y estaba en ese hueco en el centro de ese gran cráter. Pasaron unos minutos y no aparecia ..Yamanaka cierra los ojos,sabiendo, que por fin logro vencerla a la Hyuga,pero sus oidos escucharon un sonido que ella misma penso que era su imagniacion

-no..no… no puede ser!-dijo muy fustrada la rubia, mirando donde estaba el gran crater

Es entonces cuando la Hyuga sale del gran hueco entre grandes particulas de salir ella del gran crater, la gente ovaciono a la Hyuga por haber resistido eso.

-lo sabia!, lo sabia!... sabia que hinata aguantaría!.. no hay duda Hinata es superior a Ino!-grita kiba

-demonios!, es que acaso Hinata es invulnerable!?-se enfurece Chouji

la Hyuga ni bien salio,empezo a caminar hasta donde estaba Ino,no dejando de tambalear al caminar y ademas no dejando de tocarse su hombro que estaba sangrando. ella tenia varios golpes en todo el cuerpo y ademas sus pantalones y su polo negro estaban ya rotos.

Ino al ver que se acercaba la Hyuga lentamente,lo unico ue hizo fue penso pues en declarar un empate,pero como Hinata todavia seguia moviendose,decidio que continue la lucha.

la Hyuga al final paro de caminar y estaba ahora a unos metros mirando a la Yamanaka, que yacia en el suelo ,muy agotada por el combate. Hinata tambien estaba agotada pero aun asi saco fuerzas para poder caminar hacia ella

-vamos Hinata,solo dale un golpe mas y lograras ganar ,vamos!-dice Neji

El publico seguía ovacionando a la Hyuga esperando pues que le diera el golpe final. la Hyuga sigue mirando a Ino, que también la miraba a sus ojos y es ahi cuando empieza, la Hyuga, a recordar una imagen de la rubia cuando tenia 8 años y estaba sonriendo terminar de recordar esa imagen,Hinata le da una sonrisa a Ino ,que a la rubia la deja muy sorprendida y deja de mirarla muy seria. Al poco rato,todos los que le apoyaban empezaron a quedarse mudos, ya que veian como Hinata caia al suelo. todos sus amigos,sus familiares,su sensei y los demas del estadio se quedaron totalmente impactados, ante lo veian. Ino no fue la exepcion que tambien se sorprendio por ver como Hinata se desvanecia en el campo de batalla.

genma,como todos los demas, estaba sorprendido por el encuentro y ademas por lo ultimo que llego a suceder. Otra vez mas Genma tenia que revisar si Hinata ya no podía pelear y es asi que empieza acercarse a ella decidio cersiorarse, tocandole el rostro,para asi estar cien por ciento seguro de que Hinata habia caido o no. Una vez cuando lo da por finalizado el combate levantanado su mano

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga.... ya no puede continuar .. la ganadora del primer encuentro de los cuartos de final...es para Ino Yamanaka..-

ni bien lo dijo,hubo un silencio al principio, pero despues el publico empezo aplaudir y poco a poco los aplausos fueron mas intensos.

.g-gano... I-ino gano..?-se sorprende Neji- no .. imposible,p-pero como!!

-si!!!.gano Shikamaru... gano Ino!!!! sii!!!!-grita chouji y al rato mas y mas gente empieza a celebrar el triunfo de Ino

-asi se hace Ino-dijo shikamaru muy alegre tambien por la victoria de su amiga

-si,gano Ino!!!-grita asuma que se levante de su asiento y sorprende mucho a kurenai por su reaccion-gano!!.. gano!!

Al rato la gente empieza a celebrar por la victoria de Ino, que logro lo imposible, y mientras ellos celebraban todo el clan Hyuga se quedo callado,sin entender que habia sucedido

-pero como pudo pasar esto,no entiendo-dijo kiba muy disgustado-estaba apunto de ganar..!!-

-ni bien Hinata salio del crater,ella sabia que ya habia perdido y no tenia nada de chakra para continuar ..solo quizo caminar ,para ver a Ino y despues caer rendida al suelo-le contesta Shino

-es injusto,Hinata-sama era mas fuerte que ella-comenta uno de los shinobis del clan Hyuga de la rama segundaria

-es cierto-dice Neji-pero al final lo que definio este combate,no fue las habilidades, sino la resistencia y Ino tiene mas resistencia que Hinata-sama..pero aun cuando Hinata-sama haya perdido.. me ha dejado impresionado.. -

-Neji,recoje a Hinata-

-si Hiashi-sama, enseguida-le contesta Neji y inmediatamente desaparece de ahi

-"Hinata,a pesar que perdistes me has dejado también a mi impresionado,pudistes haber ganado.."-dijo su padre,que con este combate ella se habia ganado su respeto

-lo veo y no lo creo..-dice el colega de Inoichi ,que se trago sus palabras que dijo contra Ino

-"lo hicistes muy bien hija ,te felicito...me siento muy sorprendido por tu victoria..disculpame por haber desconfiado de ti.. sin embargo nunca imagine que tu estuvieras interesado en Naruto..."-esto ultimo Inoichi lo dice un poco serio.

al termino del combate, Chouji y shikamaru bajan a la arena donde recojen a Ino, que ya no podia caminar por el intenso cansancio

-excelente Ino,lograstes pasar a la semifinal!..-le dice Chouji

-te felicito Ino... ahora solo descansa.. te lo has ganado..-dijo shikamaru que junto con su amigo empieza a cargar a Ino

la rubia escucha eso de sus amigos,les da una sonrisa y poco despues se desmaya, por el intenso esfuerzo que hizo. Por otra parte,Naruto se quedo también impresionado, por la victoria de Ino y pudo comprender lo que le habia dicho ayame con respecto a su combate contra Neji,es por ello que le dio una sonrisa desde donde comia ramen..a Ino

-que bien Ino gano!!-celebra Ayame que no paraba de saltar de alegria

-vaya...sin duda Ino es un caja llena de sorpresas-comenta Naruto,muy sonriente y prosigue con su consumo de su tercer plato de ramen

Ni bien cargaban a la Yamanaka,una chica de cabello rosado, que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del coliseo ,con los brazos pudo dejar de no opinar sobre la pelea. ella habia estado mirando el combate de manera muy silenciosa.

-"vaya vaya..vaya con que la cerda ha ganado....-dice mirando como shikamaru y chouji la cargaban a Ino-"Hinata.. en mi opinion tu deberias haber ganado.."-dice ahora ella mirandola a la Hyuga, que estaba siendo cargado por Neji- en fin ...al final me resultastes util,ya que ahora se todos los jutsu de Ino".. -

"en cuanto a ti cerda."-dice ahora mirándola a Ino-"te felicito ,..pero ahora las cosas no seran tan sencillas..dentro de poco nos vamos a encontrar .y no sere tan amable como lo fue Hinata..yo ganare este torneo cueste lo cueste.. solo asi podre sorprender a mi Sasuke-kun.....me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora el?-"

En otro lugar,no muy lejos del pais del fuego,Sasuke y su escuadron conformado pr Suijetsu,Juugo y karin estaban volviendo a recordar como iba ser el plan. ellos estaban en una de las cientos de fortalezas que tenia orochimaru en el pais del sonido.

-muy bien,,vamos a revisar todo otra vez..- dice el Uchiha que se levanta de su asiento y empieza a caminar- yo me encuentro con Deidara y junto con el, iremos rumbo al pais de la nube..como Deidara esta acompañado por unos mercenarios asi que tendremos que matarlos ,es ahí cuando tu Juugo y tu Suijetsu pelearan contra ellos. En el caso Zetsu., necesitaremos algunos ninjas de buen nivel solo para poder distraerlo nomas

-eso es lo que me preocupa, Deidara acabo con la mayor parte de nuestro ninjas,y eran en su mayoría buenos y de confianza… de donde puedo encuentrar mas ninjas y todavía confiables.. Sasuke, voy a terminar de contarlo todo esto a todo el mundo!-

-tranquilo carajo -le responde Sasuke-vamos a ver lo detalles pero poco a poco-

-eso no son detalles, eso es una cosa importantísima si fallamos .. el lider de los akatsuki...nos puede hacer pedazos!..-dice suijetsu levantado la voz

al oir esto Sasuke se le llega a molestar y empieza a caminar hacia donde Suijetsu estaba sentado

-oye, déjame hacer estas cosas como a mi me parece. acuérdate que yo mando aca ,yo he conseguido este pais,yo he conseguido el dinero, para formar todo esto. ...tu no has conseguido nada..asi que callate y escucha!!-

-sabes que?, no me callo-le contesta con tono desafiante Suijetsu, que se para de su asiento y se en cara con Sasuke,agarrando su gran espada en su mano-quien diablos ha formado el ejercito, acaso yo estoy pintado en la pared?!

cuando Suijetsu termina de hablar ,Sasuke solo se rie burlándose de el

-mira suijetsu,ninjas como tu hay un monton ,no eres indispensable...-

-bueno entonces que mierda hago aca?!-se enfurece Suijetsu -oye, quien te crees tu.?-le pregunta suijetsu ahora mas furioso por lo que le decia el Uchiha

yo te voy a decir quien soy yo,soy Sasuke Uchiha, el que acabo con Orochimaru..y libero a este miserable..país.... tu no sabes ni donde estas parado.. -le dice el Uchiha mirandolo de los pies a la cabeza a Suijetsu -yo hago lo que me da la gana y sabes, ¿por que?..por que no le tengo miedo a nadie.. y eso lo sabe todo el mundo..es por es que le a las chicas les gusta andar conmigo.. por que soy un ganador..-

-tu no eres nadie Sasuke-le responde Suijetsu sin sentir miedo al Uchiha- tu solo eres un engreido...si no fuera por ese sujeto , tu hubieras seguido pudriéndote en la carcel de tu villa-

-suijetsu,ya basta!-le grita juugo

-ya te dije mil veces que no me menciones a ese tipo, no me hagas perder la paciencia Suijetsu ,o te arrepentiras.-le contesta el Uchiha activando su sharingan

asi?...,te molesta tanto de que hable de el,por que?, le tienes tanto miedo a ese tipo?-le pregunta suijetsu provocandolo mas a Sasuke

a la provocación de Suijetsu,Sasuke lo mira con mas furia y pareciese que las cosas entre los dos iban a ir ahora a los golpes.

-suijetsu basta!.-se molesta Karin que se pone en el medio de los -.. dejalo tranquilo a Sasuke!-

-estoy que me la juego por todos aca y este imbecil esta que me interrumpe-le dice sasuke muy furioso a suijetsu- quien acabo con orochimaru?,ustedes me deben un gran fabor ,acuerdense..-

cuando Sasuke termina de hablar,Suijetsu cierra los ojos y con un suspiro le contesta

-esta bien.. es bien.. olvidalo ..continua... Sasuke-

esta bien,pero ya no me interrumpas..-le dijo el Uchiha que ahora empieza a caminar - miren la cosa es solo asesinar a Deidara y distraer a todo....-

-sabes muy bien que Zetsu.. es un especialista en la infiltracion ...vamos a necesitar ayuda adicional

-tengo unos amigos en los anbu, que me deben algunos favores, ellos podrían de ser de utilidad..-le dice el Uchiha dando una sonrisa maliciosa

-y si Deidara por algún motivo no llega a morir?-pregunta juugo

-Juugo tiene razon, tu crees que los akatsuki son unos estupidos o que?-

-tu crees que yo soy estupido?, hasta ahora en esa organizacion....soy el que mas bijjus, logro capturar seguido por Deidara, no van a sospechar nada..no te preocupes.. todos pensaran que fue un accidente debido al combate contra el hachibi

-hasta ahora no me has dicho como vamos a capturar al 8 colas?- le pregunta suijetsu

-es que no lo vamos a capturar..-le contesta el Uchiha sonriendo maliciosamente

-entonces?-

-eso no te lo voy a decir.. -le contesta sasuke- es mi problema.. confia en mi

-espero que no me salgas con una de tus jugadas, Sasuke-le advierte suijetsu apuntando su espada al Uchiha

-no te preocupes suijetsu...-le responde sasuke- socios otra vez?-le pregunta dándole la mano

Suijetsu da un suspiro y le contesta acordando el pacto con el ,devolviéndole el saludo

-socios..otra vez-

continuara..

----------------

proximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 16: Nuestra Revancha**

breve avance del capitulo:

_-nosotros somos muy iguales,sabes?...ambos nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, somos ambiciosos , nunca nos damos por vencido...y siempre luchamos por lo que queremos ..sin importar las consecuencias... somos el uno para el otro...no lo crees asi,mi querida flor de cerezo..?-_

_-es verdad somos el uno para otro...-le responde la chica de cabello rosado y en seguida los dos se dan un largo beso _


	16. Chapter 16: El sueño de una Haruno

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**nota del autor:**bueno he regresado despues de buen tiempo ,disculpen la demora pero tenia otros asuntos.. gracias por sus comentarios

y ahora les mando el capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16: El sueño de una Haruno**

Muy cerca de donde estaba la academia. Un grupo de kunoichis jugaban por los bosques ,ya que habían terminado las clases ese día muy temprano. Una de esas kunoichis era Haruno Sakura, que a sus 8 años de edad seguía siendo tímida y siempre tenia que estar al cuidado de una chica de cabello rubio llamada Ino en cambio era muy segura de si misma y sakura la veía como un modelo a seguir.

-Hey Sakura, ten mas cuidado!- le regaña Ino, al ver que Sakura se había tropezado corriendo

-Lo siento-le responde ella muy avergonzada de su caída

Las dos eran muy amigas, por esa época en la academia ,e iban de aquí para alla había dia en que no estuviesen separadas las dos. Era claro que las dos eran muy amigas,pero lo que no sabia Ino es que Sakura la admiraba demasiado a ella, tanto asi que siempre trataba de imitarla en todo.

-Listo,ya próxima vez no corras tan rápido Sakura-le dijo la rubia al haber vendado su pierna lastimada

-lo siento Ino-chan-

-esta bien .. no pasa nada- le responde la rubia sonriéndola-solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez-

-Oye que buen vendado, ino-chan-se sorprende la Haruno-sin duda eres la mejor en todo -

-Sakura no exageres, solo es un vendado..-

-no tienes que ser ..tan modesta Ino-chan. Tu eres la mejor en todo,en cambio yo…-

-Deja de decir eso,Sakura…te he dicho mil veces que no te subestimes!

-pero es la verdad…-

-Que no!,tu vales mucho Sakura, si te esfuerzas puedes superar a cualquier kunoichi-  
Sakura al escuchar esto, cambia su expresión de tristeza a alegría – gracias Ino-chan

-Pero por que le mientes a esa frentuda ,Ino. Sabes muy bien que no es es una fracasada… siempre será así!-

-Cierra la boca Ami!-se enfurece Ino con esa chica de su misma edad y que tenia cabello azul que no paraba de ofender a Sakura.,  
Sakura al escuchar esto ,baja su cabeza ya que lo que le decía Ami era tan fuerte que empezaba a llorar  
Ami era del grupo de chicas que siempre se burlaba de Sakura debido asu gran no fuera por Ino, Sakura ahorita estaría en una gran depresión, ya que no podía aguantar los insultos de ella

-¡si no te callas ahora ,te dare un golpe en la cara Ami!-la amenaza Ino preparando sus puños para pelear contra ella  
Ami al ver que Ino se ponía muy seria decidió no seguir molestando a Sakura

-T-tienes suerte frentezota-dice esta ultimo antes de irse junto con sus amigas  
Al rato cuando Ami y las demás se se vuelve a sentar en el grass junto con Sakura

-Es solo una tonta, engreída…ella en verdad es la que tiene suerte de seguir en la academica ..Sakura no crees que es una niñata engreída ?..Sakura.. Sakura.. te estoy hablando

-I-Ino…-

-Sakura que.. pasa por que lloras?-se sorprende la Yamanaka

-Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga Ino-chan-dice la Haruno mientras sigue llorando y abraza a Ino

-Sakura!-se sorprende Ino que segundos después sonríe tiernamente a Sakura y le abraza a su amiga.

Sin duda las dos eran muy amigas, pero pasando el tiempo esa amistad se empezó a debilitar debido a una competencia que Sakura imagino que tenia con Ino, Debido a Sasuke. Ino al saber que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke trato de enojarse tanto con ella . aun sabiendo que le gustaba Sasuke, ella siguió siendo amiga de ella, pero cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que Ino estaba enamorada de Sasuke ,la haruno no dudo en romper la amistad con Ino en vista de que la veía a ella como una posible amenaza

-Hey Sakura, que sucede no me has hablando en todo el dia,sucede algo?-le pregunta Ino a la Haruno que estaba a su costado de la banca donde estaba sentada

-Ino.… yo se que te gusta Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-se sorprende la Yamanaka que no se explicaba como ella se entero

-no podemos seguir siendo amigas,desde hoy seremos rivales..-dijo la pequeña haruno que se levanta de la banca y se aleja de Ino

-"Sakura…"-

Ino al saber esto se molesto con Sakura y no se quedo atrás y también rompió la amistad con ella. Fue asi que la rivalidad de tanto Ino con Sakura comenzó no solo en el amor si no también en quien era la mas fuerte.

Al terminar la academia, Ino se graduó obteniendo el primer puesto entre las kunoichis seguida por Sakura,pero ahora eso era mas que un recuerdo. La realidad era otra ,Sakura era ahora considerada como una de las mejores del país del fuego y además hasta comparada con la misma Godaime. ¿Que había pasado? ,se pregunta Ino mientras sigue mirando por la ventana de la habitación del hospital donde estaba ella internada por las graves heridas causadas por el combate contra Hinata.

En instantes aparece Shikamaru y Chouji en la habitación junto con un ramo que sostenía Shikamaru

-hola Ino-  
Al ver como sus amigos entraban, Ino sonrio-hola chicos-

-Te trajimos este ramo-dice el Nara-te íbamos a traer una canasta de fruta pero chouji no pudo evitar la tentación-

-lo siento es que tuve hambre Ino-se disculpa Chouji arrodilandose  
Al escuchar esto Ino se rio – esta bien..no se preocupen.. mas bien gracias por estar aqui-

Shikamaru pudo notar que la expresión de Ino a pesar que reflejaba una sonrisa, era una sonrisa un tanto triste. El pudo deducir que era debido a que seguro ella esperaba a Naruto

-¿cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?-pregunta ino,despertando a shikamaru que seguía pensativo en como decirle a Ino ya toda la verdad.

-solo ha sido una hora-le contesta shikamaru-te has perdido mucho en ese tiempo

-¿Que,si?-se sorprende Ino-¿Qué ha sucedido con el torneo?-

-Sakura acabo su combate hace media hora y en estos momento está peleando tenten-le explica Chouji

-es verdad, Sakura le tocaba pelear ,como quedo? –pregunta Ino mas ansiosa en saber-entonces….¿ella gano?-  
Shikamaru y chouji no le dijeron nada, ya que la respuesta era obvia

-tu que crees?-le pregunta Shikamaru con una sonrisa

-vaya..era de esperarse no??-le contesta Ino con una sonrisa mientras baja la mirada.

No sabia si ponerse contenta o preocupada por eso. Sabia muy bien que la ronda de la semifinal le tocaria con ella

-Fue un combate duro,pero Sakura lo pudo manejar muy bien-comenta Chouji

-Si fue interesante ver pelear Sakura,sin embargo…. se le paso la mano-dijo Shikamaru haciendo que Ino levante la mirada

-¿Se le paso la mano?-dice la yamanaka sin entender de que hablaba shikamaru

-si,Sakura por poco mata a la otra oponente -

-¡¿ Que?!...Explícame eso shikamaru,como que Sakura por poco mata a la otra oponente-le dijo Ino sin poder creerlo

-De verdad asi paso..-le contesta Shikamaru

-Se que Sakura es fuerte, pero no crees que estas exagerando?,como puedes decir que la frentuda por poco y la mata..

-Te decimos la verdad, Sakura por poco y la mata! –dice Chouji alarmando a Ino

-tienes que estar bromeando,Sakura desde cuanto actua asi?-

-de un momento a otro Sakura cambio su personaldiad,pero era claro que Sakura ya conocía a esa chica y de seguro le guardaba un gran rencor..-

-Un momento –dice Ino que empieza a recordar con quien la tocaba pelear Sakura-ella le tocaba pelear con ….

-Tienes suerte frentezota-dice esta ultimo antes de irse junto con sus amigas –agradece que Ino esta aca por que si no ….-

-Ami..-

-Si ,ese era el nombre de esa chica,se llamaba Ami… asi que tu también la conocias-dice el nara

-ella fue un de tantas que se burlaba de Sakura por su enorme frente,pero tampoco era algo para pensar en acabar con ella..no entiendo por que sakura ..debe haber algún error-  
-Como se encuentra ella?  
Esta muy grave,todavia sigue internada sin poder abrir sus ojos-menciona el nara

-Quiero verla-dice Ino que se levanta de su cama

-¿segura que ya te sientes mejor?-pregunta el nara

-si ya me siento mejor-le responde la rubia que da un paso y se cae – bueno…tal vez necesito reposar unos minutos mas…-

Ami es una chica como muchas de la promoción de Naruto y los demás. Tiene el cabello purpura y un poco graduó como chunin ese mismo año ,ya cuando Sakura Ino y las demás se habían graduado hace ya un año que dejo de ver a Sakura ya hace mucho tiempo y era claro que ya no la molestaba. Estaba demostrado la fuerza de Sakura y que ya no era la niña timida que fue en la academia. Cuando Ami supo que le iba a tocar con Sakura supo que la iba tener un combate sumamente lo que nunca imagino ella fue las palabras que Sakura le dijo después del combate de su combate en los octavos de final

-buen combate Ami-le dice la Haruno que estaba apoyada en una pared de los pasadizos del coliseo

-tu..-es lo único que dice Ami al empezar a reconocerla ,era ella la chica la  
cual siempre molestaba por que era débil y miedosa.

-No me recuerdas, soy la frentozota a la que tanto jodias cuando eramos niñas-le contesta la Haruno

-h-hola Sakura tanto tiempo,eh?-le dice Ami un tanto nerviosa, dándole la mano

Pero cuando Sakura se dispone a darle su mano la levanta y se toca su cabello dejando a Ami como una cualquier modo Ami no le dijo nada. Esto debido a que le tenia un ligero miedo a estar muy cerca de Sakura,ya que ella vio como se golpeo a esas kunoichis en los palcos del coliseo.

-me sorprende que sigas en carrera…-le dice la Haruno

-si bueno…-es lo único que dice Ami debido al temor de verla a ella

-¿sabes,que te tocara en la siguiente ronda conmigo no?-

-si,lo se.-responde ami muy nerviosa - este..-

-yo que tu disfrutaría este momento..-

-¿Por que lo dices?-se queda extrañada Ami

-Por que cuando llegue nuestro combate desearas no haber participado-le dijo la haruno dándole una sonrisa

-¿Que?-

-y si te llegas a retirar,lo lamentaras-le dice esto último apretando su puños

Al oir esto,Ami se quedo petrificada,acaso ella seguía resentida por lo que sucedió en el pasado?.

-Sakura …se que en el pasado no fuimos muy amigas que digamos pero ahora yo.. yo estoy dispuesta a ser ..t-tu amiga en serio.. Sakura, q-que dices amigas-le sonríe con miedo Ami

Al escuchar esto la Haruno se mata de la risa y pone mas nerviosa a Ami

-no puedo creer que lo escucho.. ¿crees que yo seré tu amiga?.. -

Al instante la expresión alegre de Sakura cambio a una muy seria que asusto a Ami

-yo nunca seré tu amiga-

Ami escucho esto de la boca de Sakura y sintió un gran miedo ,Esas palabras le asustaron tanto que se quedo muda sin saber ya que de pronto el silencio que estaba entre ellas se rompió a causa de la voz de genma.

-Sakura y Ami por favor pasar a la arena del coliseo para que empiece el segundo combate de los cuartos de final-

Cuando genma termina de hablar ,la Haruno le sonríe y empieza a caminar cruzando de largo de ella

-Sakura! …por favor!..perdonam…-implora Ami, pero la Haruno le mete una cachetada y la bota al suelo a la chica de cabello purpura

-Compórtate como una kunoichi.. si tienes algo que decirme me lo diras en la arena del coliseo no aca..-le dijo Sakura mirándola con desprecio a ella que yacía en el suelo con unos ojos que no paraban de temblar.

Ami y Sakura pelearon en un ambiente donde todos aclamaban a la no era la excepción,el estuvo desde temprano esperando a Sakura al igual que Lee. Fue un combate donde Sakura estuvo siempre atacando y ademas un combate muy doloroso para Ami que resulto duramente lastima. tanto asi que, genma tuvo que parar ya que dicha kunoichi estaba con el brazo fracturado y ademas con un gran corte en su pierna que la hacia cojear

Una vez que genma declara ganadora a Sakura,Ami cierra sus ojos mientras ultimo escucha la gran ovación que aclama a Sakura como ganadora. Ami por fin los abre y contempla a la Yamanaka que estaba junto con el da cuenta que estaba en una camilla del hospital con muchas vendas por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de haber visitado a Ami ,Ino sale de su habitación y muy indignada por la actitud de Sakura comenta

-¿como pudo pasar esto?,me niego a creer que Sakura halla actuado asi-dijo la rubia recordando la Sakura de niña que siempre tenia que cuidar de ella

-hay algo que me olvide de decirte-dijo Shikamaru

-¿Que?-pregunta Ino

-cuando genma quizo detener a Sakura,ella no bacilo en enfrentársele y le pego a Genma para que no entrometiera en el combate-

-¿que?, espera Sakura también le pego a genma?!-

-Si,sakura estaba totalmente furiosa quería asesinar a Ami..Es ahí cuando tenten entro para detenerla ,ya que Ami corría de que le fracturen otro brazo. tenten me dijo que cuando agarro el brazo de sakura,ella la miro con unos ojos que la dejaron paralizada del susto,fue tan aterrador la mirada de Sakura que tenten le dio miedo y no pudo hacer nada. Momentos después kakashi asuma y kurenai detuvieron a ahí donde tenten vio como la mirada de sakura había cambiado. Era como si sakura hubiera vuelto en si

-Suficiente..-dice Ino

-adonde vas?-pregunta Shikamaru

-voy a hablar con Sakura..-le responde la Yamanaka que va rumbo a localizar a su vieja amiga y hablar con ella sobre su actitud

Por otro lado,el torneo de kunoichis no podía parar, ahora el ultimo combate entre Kaede inuzuka y tenten estaba llegando su punto máximo donde las dos estaban al limite.

Kaede junto con su mascota deciden utilizar la técnica del Gatsuuga provocando que los giren a una gran velocidad y se vayan a toda potencia hacia tenten,logra defenderse invocando una defensa de metal de forma de esfera que la logra proteger de dicho ataque  
Segundos después tenten contraataca lanzando una cadena que logra agarrar al perro de kaede y después con su otra manos lanza otra cadena que logra capturar a su oponente

-maldición!-grita kaede y en instantes tenten de sus mangas salen unos sellos que al sobarlos desprenden una corriente eléctrica que circula por las cadenas electrocutando al perro y a la kunoichi del clan inuzuka

-Kaede Inuzuka no puede continuar la ganadora de la ultima batalla de las semifinales es para Tenten!- grita Genma que tenia un brazo vendado por el golpe que recibió por parte de Sakura  
Tenten logra pasar a la semifinales y la gente no para de aplaudir por su interesante combate

-¡bien hecho tenten!!sii!!,eres la mejor!!!-grita Maito sin sentir vergüenza alguna por expresar su jubilo

Lee hace lo mismo y no puede evitar las ganas de acercarse a ella para felicitarla por su gran avance a las rondas finales del cuando tenten regresa al palco de las participantes,lee empieza a acercarse

-Tenten-chan.. lo hicistes muy bien…-grita Lee que empieza a acercarse mas y mas a tenten para felicitarle

-gracias… lee-le responde animosa tenten  
Pero de repente Neji también aparece y de manera brusca hace a un lado a lee

-Lee, haste a un lado. Quieres?.-le dice Neji que por poco lo empuja para que se haga a un lado y pueda acercarse a tenten  
Tenten se sorprende de ver a Neji y mas cuando el Hyuga toma su mano

-Neji..-

-Tenten…se que fui un estúpido, pero estaba muy ocupado.. lo siento,estuviste maravillosa en esta pelea

-de verdad?-se conmueve tenten por las palabras de Neji  
Por supuesto..-contesta el Hyuga- que dices si te invito algo para asi enmendar mi error?

-claro -dice tenten muy alegre y en instantes los dos empiezan irse juntos

Lee al verlos que se estaban llendo juntos abrazados, decidió mejor no interrumpirlos y desistió de hablar con tenten  
No sintió ningún sentimiento al verlo asi,tenten la veía siempre como su amiga aunque claro..tenia ganas de hablar con tenten en ese momento pero como ahora estaba con Neji,pensó que lo mejor seria dejarlos solos  
Hacen una buena pareja no crees lee?-pregunta maito tocando el hombre de su pupilo

-si,asi es gai-sensei-responde Lee pero no tan entusiasmado como estaba ahora y esto pudo notar Gai

-¿Que pasa?-pregunta Neji ,ya que veía a tenten media distraída mientras la abrazaba

-nada.. nada..-le contesta Tenten que de reojo mira a lee mientras se aleja de el

Mientras eso sucedia afueras de Konoha. En la misma villa, en el mismo hospital donde estaba Ino,Hinata hace poco habia despertado y estaba viendo por la televisión el triunfo de tenten que había logrado pasar a la semifinal.

-tenten también logro pasar-comenta la Hyuga poniéndose triste por no haber podido ganarle a Ino- sakura.. ino …tenten.. Todas han pasado menos yo..-  
Ella estaba sin su chaleco, con su brazo izquierdo vendado y además tenia una venda alrededor de su cabeza. en dicha habitación de hospital estaba en la entrada, dos hyugas que eran parte de su guardia personal que siempre estaban cuidándola. En ese momento aparece Kiba que abre la puerta y sorprende a Hinata

-Hinata despertaste-se alegra el Inuzuka  
Pero aun cuando Kiba le sonríe ,Hinata estaba súper incomoda al verlo tan cerca y solo le contesto con una media sonrisa.  
Pasaron los minutos y Kiba decidió prepararle una taza te mientras la Hyuga empezó a recordar su batalla con Ino.

-"Como pudo pasar?,no entiendo.. por que perdí ante ella.. será acaso que yo soy débil?"  
La Hyuga nunca sintió odio por nadie,ella siempre respetaba a las personas y pero no podía evitar dejar de sentir cólera ,mucha cólera ante Ino,mucha cólera ante lo que Derrepente Hinata recuerda las palabras que ella siempre recordaba de Naruto y le daba esperanzas de seguir con sintiendo algo por el  
-"me gustan las chicas como tu"-

Estas palabras hicieron a Hinata otra vez levantarse de su depresión en la ahora ultimo estaba y sintió que todavía nada estaba perdido  
-".. no puedo perder a Naruto-kun …no no no!…."-dice la Hyuga una y otra vez muy seria estando decidida a no olvidarlo y pelear por el  
Toma Hinata..-le dice el inuzuka dándole un taza de te  
Pero la Hyuga al ver el gesto de kiba,no lo vio con buenos ojos sintió que kiba fue también participe de todo esto ,sintió que al final su destino seria estar sin naruto y eso no pudo aceptarlo.

-te hara bien tomar esto Hinata-le dice Kiba mientras esta cerca de la Hyuga- tomalo-

-no quiero-dice la Hyuga mirando con seriedad,se sentía muy incomoda al sentir tan cerca a Kiba  
Kiba se sorprendió con su actitud ya que esperaba que la Hyuga iba ser mas cortes e iba aceptar el aun así guardo la compostura y puso el te en su mesa de noche.-esta bien..-

-comprendo que estés triste por tu derrota Hinata,pero animate estoy seguro que la próxima vez lograras-

-s-si, gracias kiba..-kun-le responde la Hyuga esperando a que kiba solo se retire de su habitación  
Lamentablemente para Hinata,kiba quería estar al lado de ella y empezó a buscar mas cosas con que poder alargar las conversación con ella.

-etto,Kiba estoy un poco cansada por favor me podrías..dejar…sola?-

-ahh,si gomen Hinata, claro..Vamos akamaru-dijo el Inuzuka y junto con su perro se retiran de ahí-  
Al retirarse la expresión de molestia de la Hyuga,cambia con un gran suspiro de tranquilidad  
Una vez que Kiba y akamaru ya estaban lejos de la habitación ,la Hyuga decide llamar a su guardias

-Koh,Kyo -dice la Hyuga llamando a los guardias que estaban en la entrada de su habitación

-si Hinata-sama?-pregunta koh que entra a la habitacion  
-por favor, no dejen pasar de nuevo a esa persona, díganle que estoy descansando o algo asi-

-sucedió algo malo, con el Hinata-sama?-

-no, no paso nada malo….pero les digo que no quiero que entre de nuevo,no le digan que no quiero verlo, solo díganle una excusa para que no entre,¿queda claro?,

-como ordene Hinata-sama-dijo el ninja Hyuga que era parte de la escolta personal de Hinata y cierra su puerta dejando a la Hyuga mas tranquila  
Por otro lado, Sakura había terminado su combate y estaba ahora ella echada en el pasto, apoyada en un gran árbol. De repente saca de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y lo empieza a mirar. Al rato da un suspiro y coloca ese juego de llaves en su bolsillo .La Haruno empieza a cerrar sus ojos y empieza recordar lo que hizo después de conseguir las llaves que estaban en la oficina de Tsunade.  
Luego de haber conseguido las llaves y apunto de empezar el combate de Ino y Hinata,la Haruno empezó a caminar con dirección caminaba con dirección al barrio Uchiha

-Hola Sakura-le saluda una señora que la conocía de años a Sakura debido a que ella siempre iba para visitar a Sasuke

-hola señora Ritsuko-le devuelve el saludo la Haruno, que llega a la entrada en donde comenzaba donde estaba la parte principal del barrio Uchiha

-hola,Tengo que hablar con Mikami- dijo la Haruno a uno de los shinobis del clan Uchiha que hacían guardia en la entrada

-¿asunto?-le pregunta uno de los guardias

-el me presto unos libros vengo a devolvérselos personalmente-

- esta en su casa,pero ahorita esta muy ocupado-le contesta el guardia

-Ok no hay problema, el sabe que iria a su casa ,gracias –dijo esto ultimo sonriendo  
La haruno entra el barrio principal de los Uchiha y llega a la casa en donde vivía Mikami Uchiha  
Toca la puerta y una Uchiha de cabello largo y oscuro abre su puerta ,dejándose ver solo una parte de su rostro por la puerta–¿si,pelirrosa?,¿que se ofrece?

-vengo a devolverte estos libros-le dice la Haruno

-¿perdon?,¿de que libros me hablas,pelirosa?-pregunta el Uchiha muy sorprendido y muy desconfiado de ella

-¿no lo recuerdas?,te pedi prestado para sacarme esa duda-

-¿que duda?-pregunta el Uchiha

-de que si los shinigamis les gustaban las manzanas-dice sonriendo  
Al escuchar esto ultimo el Uchiha se queda mudo y muy sorprendido por un instante ,cierra su puerta pero solo para quitarle los seguros de la puerta y asi abrirle la puerta la Haruno

-entra..-dice el uchiha-entra rápido…-

-gracias- le dijo la Haruno y entra a su casa

-¿trajiste la llave?-le pregunta el Uchiha, que cierra las cortinas

-si..…¿cuanto tiempo te llevara hacer una replica?

-Me tomara unos 15 minutos-le contesta el Uchiha-Lo único que no entiendo es por que no usas esa llave y de una vez consigues esos pergaminos..-

-Sasuke-kun no quiere ni un error y es mejor que la llave original sea devuelta lo mas rápido posible a la oficina de Tsunade-sama…ademas,en estos momentos ese lugar esta muy protegido-

-eso explica todo este rollo,pelirosa-le responde Mikami mientras comienza a hacer la replica de la llave en donde se escondían todo los documentos ,pergaminos secretos de konoha

Al terminar de recordar Sakura se queda profundamente dormida mientras la sueva briza acariciaba su rostro. Por otra parte,Sai estaba caminando por esos bosques y de repente la ve que estaba descansando apoyada en un gran árbol. Sai se sentó en una piedra y se quedo contemplando a después, el ninja de la raíz saco su equipo de pintura y empezó a estuvo el como media hora mientras escuchaba el cantar los pajaros y el sonido del ligero viento que había ahí.Sai estaba por terminar de dibujarla y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que Sakura portaba un anillo que el nunca la había pronto Sakura empezó a despertarse y se sorprendió de ver a Sai cerca a ella.

-S-Sai..tu.. que haces aquí?-se sorprende la Haruno mientras se sigue despertando de su gran siesta

-Por favor no te muevas.. ya casi termino…-le dice Sai que continua muy concentrado dibujando y mirándole a ella  
Sakura no lo podía creer y con una sonrisa de incredulidad le pregunta

-¿Me estas dibujando?-

-asi es...como no tenia nada que hacer, decidi hacerlo. ¿No te molesta no?.-

-no ,pero me sorprende-le sonríe la Haruno- siempre te pedi que me dibujaras pero siempre decía que no..-

-si me acuerdo,te decía que no acostumbraba dibujar cosas feas..-

-sabes, que te puedo que te puedo romper un brazo por decirme eso ¿no?-le sonríe la haruno tratando de no ponerse furiosa por lo que le dijo Sai

-si lo se-responde sonriente el ninja de la raíz.- pero bueno….siempre hay una primera vez… pero a decir verdad no vine aca precisamente a dibujarte. ..Sino para otra cosa-

-¿y cual es?-pregunta la haruno muy curiosa  
Al instante Sai para de terminar de dibujar a Sakura y saca de su bolsillo un sobre que es entregado a Sakura

-¿Que es esto?

-Léelo ..-  
Sakura lo lee y se queda helada por lo que Sai le había dado

- ¿Que significa esto?-mira muy seria Sakura a Sai

-Eso yo debería preguntarte-le responde Sai que continua dibujando

-¿Te has atrevido a inspeccionar mi casa?-se molesta la Haruno,ya que el  
sobre que le dio Sai era ni mas ni menos que una carta que el Uchiha le dio a Sakura para acordar una reunion

-fue algo necesario..-  
De inmediato Sakura le mete una cachetada que lo tumba a Sai al suelo junto con su cuadro y los otros instrumentos de dibujo

-ese golpe si me dolio Sakura.. auch…¿tanto quieres a ese traidor ?-le pregunta Sai mientras yacia en el suelo

-¡Cállate.!. no te permito que hablas asi de Sasuke-kun…no tienes pruebas en su contra!-

-en eso tienes razón… pero De cualquier modo .. te dire que no falta ya mucho para que el caiga… eres ya una sospechosa..Sakura-le responde Sai tocándose la parte de su rotro que fue atacada.

-Piensa lo que quieras Sai… estas equivocado si es que piensas que me he reunido con el.. hace ya buen tiempo que no le hablado desde que se fue al norte…ademas Sasuke-kun no es una mala persona..y muy pronto lo sabran todo de aca-  
Al oir esto Sai solo hace una mueca mientras sigue sobándose el rostro por la dura cachtada de Sakura

-fui una tonta en hablar contigo y seguir tu tonto juego…-le dijo la haruno refiriéndose al dibujo que Sai hacia de ella  
Sakura se levanta y muy molesta pisa el cuadro de Sai que hacia de ella  
Sin embargo Sai no demostró ningún sentimiento y mas solo sonrio como su costumbre hacerloYa cuando Sakura estaba muy lejos . se levanta y empieza a recoger sus cosas que estaban tiradas por todo el suelo. Es ahí cuando contempla el cuadro destrozado, que estaba haciendo de Sakura y que le estaba saliendo perfecto.

-Sasuke Uchiha…estoy empezando a odiar ese nombre…-dijo Sai y de inmediato guarda el dibujo de Sakura en su mochila  
La Haruno muy indignada al saber que habían irrumpido con su privacidad empezó a caminar hasta el centro de la villa sin saber ella adonde iria. Total su próximo combate seria dentro de un buen rato y tenia el rato libre para descansar.

-"no puedo creer que Sai haya hecho semejante cosa de irrumpir mi privacidad"…-dijo la Haruno todavia molesta  
A pesar que su rostro denotaba mucha molestia por lo que había descubierto todas maneras se sentía nerviosa y un tanto asustada

-"Un momento-se dice así misma- no tengo que estar nerviosa ,de todas maneras no decía nada malo en esa carta.. pero aun asi si Sai me esta investigando.. esto quiere decir que no solo el ,sino también otros me están observando ahorita..mierda si esto sigue asi me pueden interrogar y aunque logre mentirles no podre hacer nada con los jutsus mentales de los Yamanaka..Espero que no lleguen a interrogarme, sino tendre que escaparme de la villa yo también"-  
Al pensar en esto Sakura se siente muy preocupada por que lo que menos quería era alejarse de sus amigos y de la villa. Es entonces cuando aparece Naruto que la llama a Sakura-¡!sakura-chan!!!-

-Naruto…hola-le saluda la Haruno sorprendida de verlo acercarse

-¡Sakura-chan!¡Supe que estas ahora en la semifinal!-

-Si..asi es-le contesta la Haruno devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Te felicito Sakura-chan! .. no sabes la alegría que siento en saber que estas apunto de ganar!,estoy seguro que lograras ganar con facilidad,tu eres la mejor Sakura-chan!-  
Al escuchar esto Sakura se llega a conmover por el entusiasmo del rubio,era tan diferente a Sasuke,

-gracias Naruto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo….oye y tu que tal vas con el entrenamiento ..dime te comiste las píldoras que te prepare?-

-Pero por supuesto que me las comi-se rie naruto engañándole a Sakura-me las comi todas.. jajaa-

-mas te vale,¿ eh?-le sonríe la Haruno

-¿vas a tu casa?-pregunta el Uzumaki

-no, pensaba comer algo en la cafetería-

-vaya, que coincidencia yo también iba a ir ..jaja…-responde el rubio tratando de ponerse nervioso

-vaya…que considencia.. –responde la Haruno suponiendo que Naruto otra vez quería estar a su lado

-te importa si te acompaño?-pregunta el uzumaki tocándose los dedos tipo Hinata cuando esta nerviosa

-si, no le veo lo malo…gracias.-

Los dos estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería. Naruto se ofreció en pagarle todo lo que Sakura iria a consumir ,la Haruno no deseo que haga eso pero el rubio insistió y la Haruno dos se sentaron en un de las mesas de la cafetería y Sakura ordeno un jugo de naranja y un sándwich, mientras el rubio que tenia un gran hambre decidió también pedir un sándwich y una no paraba de hablar de las cosas que hacia, debido al entrenamiento con kakashi y solo lo miraba y le sonría mientras de rato comía su sandwich….ella estaba atenta a todo lo que le decía.

-¿de verdad?, pregunta Sakura-¿estas escribiendo una novela?

-Si, aunque todavía no la termino-le responde el rubio tocándose la cabeza  
Increíble Naruto ,no sabia que tenias ese habito de escribir también,me gustaría llegar a leer tu obra Naruto-le sonríe la Haruno

-cuando la termine tu serás la primera en leerla Sakura-chan-le dijo el rubio muy emocionado con que llegue ese dia

-será un honor-le responde la Haruno con una sonrisa muy sincera  
Naruto y Sakura habían tenido una buena relación desde que Sasuke dejo el equipo 7,eran muy buenos amigos,pero Naruto no estaba conforme con ser solo amigos y por ello se metió en eso de escribir para asi sorprenderla a Sakura .por su parte Sakura ,lo consideraba como una gran amigo ,entre ellos no habían secretos alguno,pero lo que le dijo Ino a ella le provoco un cierto celo ,ya que Naruto nunca le dijo nada sobre eso. aunque,Sakura ya tenia algunas dudas sobre lo que había dicho Ino y por esto quería sacarse esa duda preguntándole a Naruto

-Naruto hay algo que tengo que preguntarte..-

-¿Qué..Sakura-chan?…-

- ¿a ti te gusta Ino?-pregunta Sakura esperando muy anciosa la respuesta del rubio que al escuchar semejante pregunta bota un poco de gaseosa de su boca

-¿nani..?-se sorprende el rubio ante tal pregunta-,q-que si me gusta Ino..?.. P-por que me preguntas eso, Sakura-chan?-

Muy cerca de donde estaban ellos Ino y Shikamaru …estaban caminando tratando de buscar a Sakura

-Ino,¿crees que haya tiempo para esto? tu combate empezara dentro de poco-

-ya lo se, pero es necesario que hable con Sakura, antes de comenzar el combate.-le responde la Yamanaka mientras se acercaba sin darse cuenta a la cafetería donde Sakura y Naruto estaban.

Mientras Ino y Shikamaru seguían buscando a Sakura,la Haruno esperaba la respuesta de Naruto

-¿por que me preguntas eso Sakura-chan?-

-no por nada, es curiosidad …-dijo Sakura -te gusta o no?-

-claro que no..-le responde le rubio que no podía salir de su asombro ante la pregunta  
La respuesta del rubio hace atorar a chouji que estaba en una mesa comiendo su gran hamburguesa, junto con kiba

-chouji,estas bien?-pregunta Kiba mientras Naruto y Sakura voltean a mirar al Akimichi

-si.. si… estoy bien-responde Chouji-"entonces es cierto ,Naruto no quiere a Ino"

-oye, entonces tu me enviaste un carta hace tiempo, no?

-así es Sakura-chan.. lastima que no la hayas visto..lo que paso fue que el tonto de erosennin se equivoco y envio la carta a quien sabe donde,gomen Sakura-chan-

-no importa-dice la Haruno que da un gran sorbo de su jugo de naranja-"ahora lo entiendo todo.. tal parece que la cerda esta que cree que Naruto le ha escrito una carta y ahora ella piensa que Naruto siente algo por ella….esto es increíble… No pensé que Ino fuese tan ingenua.. Francamente me sorprende…sin embargo.. no me queda del todo claro que Ino se haya enamorado de naruto por una simple carta.. debió haber pasado algo mas..pero que yo sepa Ino nunca se hablo con Naruto y menos Naruto con Ino".-

-"no puedo seguir escuchando esto.."-dice Chouji que se levanta de su asiento, y se retira de su mesa no sin antes llevarse otra hamburgesa -

-oe,Chouji que sucede?, no has terminado tu hamburguesa-dijo kiba sorprendiéndose de que chouji se haya levantado de la mesa

-ya no tengo hambre-

-¿Qué? ¿hablas en serio?-dijo kiba si creer lo que escucha

-si,hablo en serio,adiós-se despide el akamichi

-oie espera..todavia no me has dado esas píldoras secretas que aumentan  
la agilidad,prometistes a akamaru y ami que nos ibas a dar algunas, no akamaru?-dijo Kiba y al rato Akamaru da un ladrido

-ok ok..,entonces sígueme,yo me voy de aqui-dijo Chouji esto ultimo mirando un poco serio a Naruto

-" y a este que le sucede ¿por que me mira así?"-pregunta Naruto que no hace mucho escándalo ya que lo pasaba muy bien con Sakura

- vamos akamaru-dice kiba que decide también levantarse de la mesa-  
Ya saliendo de la cafetería, junto con Kiba y akamaru, Chouji empieza a pensar sobre el problema que tenia Ino

-"pobre Ino…y ahora que hago?,Shikamaru me dijo que dijera nada hasta que terminara los conbates de Ino pero no puedo seguir con esto"

Por otro lado Naruto y Sakura seguían conversando y no prestaron atención cuando Kiba y Chouji salieron de la cafeteria

-escuche que Sasuke.. esta metido en problemas…-comenta el rubio y hace que Sakura baje la mirada al suelo

-ah si…-contesta Sakura muy nerviosa  
Por otro lado,Ino junto con shikamaru no paraban de buscar a Sakura

-No puedo creer que la frentuda actué asi, yo la conozco desde muy chica no puedo entender su actitud-

-bueno las personas cambian mientras uno crece-le responde el nara dando un gran bostezo

-ya lo se pero ..esto es raro, Sakura ha dejado a ami muy mal ,,eso no esta bien-  
De momento a otro aparece Sai que iba iba a caminando no dejándose de tocar su mejilla

-Oye Sai has visto a Sakura?-pregunta Ino

-si,si la he visto,hace unos minutos estaba hablando con ella-

-Sabes donde esta ahora?-pregunta la rubia

-creo que se fue al centro-le responde el ninja anbu

-gracias Sai-le responde Ino y siguió a esa dirección donde la Haruno y el uzumaki estaban en una cafeteria

- estoy seguro que el volverá y explicara el por que de su desaparición-  
comenta la Haruno explicando al rubio que Sasuke no era mala persona

-Sakura-chan.. yo se que tu estimas mucho a Sasuke pero el…bueno… el ya no es el mismo que hace años…-

-lo se!, pero el esta confundido.. el en realidad… el no es mala persona..te lo puedo asegurar

-te dire que ya no se creer…Sakura-chan-

-Naruto..-dijo la Haruno muy triste por ver que Naruto no sentía aprecio por Sasuke

-Sasuke fue mi mejor amigo,estuvimos en varias misiones junto a el …pero ahora el ha cambiado..…Sakura-chan es en serio lo que te digo no exagero-  
No muy lejos de ahí Chouji y kiba se encuentra con Ino y Shikamaru  
Chouji, ¿donde estabas?,has visto a Sakura?-pregunta Ino

-Etto… no.. no la he visto-le engaña Chouji-

-esto sorprende a Kiba,ya que hace unos minutos habían visto junto con Naruto

-Estoy que la busco,es necesario que hable con ella,seguro que no las visto?-vuelve a preguntar Ino

-etto…Creo que la vi por aya-señala Chouji hacia el otro extremo

-estas seguro?-pregunta Ino

-de que hablas Chouji-comenta Kiba-si hace un rato hemos visto a Sakura en la cafetería junto con

-¡callate!-grita Chouji que lo tapa la boca a Kiba

-junto .. con quien?-pregunta Ino que no pudo escuchar lo ultimo

-chouji que haces?-pregunta Shikamaru- por que atacas…-  
Pero ya no era necesario que shikamaru sigua preguntando,ya que Chouji lo mira y shikamaru entiende que era lo que sucedia

-que sucede Chouji por que atacas a Kiba?-pregunta Ino

-nada importante,solo están entrenando-dijo shikamaru-andando vamos por ese camino-dijo shikamaru

-pero Kiba ha dicho que sakura se encuentra por ese camino …-dijo Ino

-de seguro se habrá equivocado Kiba-comenta shikamaru que ya se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba en la cafetería junto con Sakura- por que no vamos por este otro camino,de seguro sakura se encuentra ahí..-

-pero el dijo una cafetería..-dijo la Yamanaka

-si pero estoy seguro que se ha equivocado ,verdad Kiba?-pregunta el Nara  
Pero Kiba estaba siendo silenciado por Chouji  
Chouji podía detener a Kiba pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que akamaru esta muy furioso y estaba apunto de atacarlo –oh.. mierda-  
Luego de un gran laberinto entre akamaru y chouji,kiba sale de las manos del akimichi  
Pero que te sucede gordo?! Por que me atacas?!-se enfuerece Kiba  
Oye dejen de jugar los dos!-se molesta Ino-kiba donde dijistes que estaba Sakura?-vuelve a preguntar Ino

-el Esta en esa cafetería de haya-dijo kiba apuntando con mano- y esta junto con..  
Pero kiba no pudo decirlo ,ya que otra vez Chouji ,que estaba siendo mordido por akamaru,lo ataca agrandando su mano derecha y dándole un gran golpe que lo bota al suelo  
Por otro lado,Naruto y Sakura seguían en dicha cafetería ,la Haruno se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba decidido a pelear contra Sasuke y esto no le gustaba en lo mas minimo

-"tengo que hacer que Naruto no llegue a pelear contra lo hace Sasuke-kun tendras mas problemas"-piensa la Haruno mientras da un sorbo a su judo de naranja

-naruto, tu me quieres,no es asi?-le pregunta la Haruno que ahora esta jugando con la cañita de su jugo de naranja y le da una sonrisa al rubio.

Al escuchar esto el rubio deja su sandwich y mira a su amiga muy sorprendido por lo que le preguntaba

-c-claro ..Sakura-chan .. - le responde sonriéndole,era lo que siempre quizo escuchar de Sakura y ahora era real no era una sueño para el rubio .Sakura le preguntaba si le quería y la respuesta era recontra obvia-..yo te quiero sakura-chan…-

-entonces por favor… prométeme que no pelearas contra Sasuke-kun-le pide la Haruno  
-¿Que?-se sorprende el rubio

-oie. Ino,espera..-dijo el nara tratando de que Ino dejara de caminar por ahi  
Shikamaru,kiba esta diciendo que esta en esa cafetería,cual es tu problema?-se molesta la Yamanaka  
-es que…-  
Shikamaru no tenia ninguna excusa que decirle a Ino-que problemático es todo esto

-Que lo que vez ahora problemático?-pregunta Ino mientras sigue caminando y al doblar la esquina de calle logra por fin ver la cafetería donde estaba Sakura

-Ah mira ahí esta,ves shikamaru que te dije ,.. ahí esta Sakura…-dice la Yamanaka que ve a Sakura sentada en una mesa junto con Naruto… un momento ¿Sakura….Esta con Naruto? Cuando Ino ve mejor nota que efectivamente Sakura estaba junto a el y era claro que se sintió celosa….¡¿Pero que diablos hace con esa frentuda?!-

-"mierda esto no va bien-comenta Shikamaru –"si Ino llega a hablar con Naruto… se acabo"

-se que estas entrenando ,no por luchar contra los akatsuki, si no mas para tener una revancha contra Sasuke-kun- dijo la Haruno

-es cierto…Sakura-chan -

-Naruto, por lo que mas quieras… no pelees contra el!.. por favor!.. te lo pido!-le implora con ojos apunto de llorar la Haruno

-Pero Sakura-chan.. el..Comenzó atacándome.. el por poco me mata…-dice el rubio cambio la mirada a seria y además con sorpresa por lo que le pedia la Haruno,sentia pues indignacion ante lo que le pedia Sakura

-ya lo se, se que esta mal lo que hizo, pero lo hiso por que esta confundido-le explica Sakura- estoy segura que el se repondrá y tendrá una buena explicación para todo esto.. el no es malo...Naruto-

-no lo se.. Sakura-chan-dice el rubio bajando la mirada y recordando su encuentro con Sasuke en el valle del fin. Fue en ese lugar donde Naruto tenia esperanzas de poder hacer que cambie de opinión y por las buenas llevarlo de vuelta a embargo,esa vez cuando Naruto se enfrento con Sasuke en el valle del fin,Naruto entendió que Sasuke no iba a cambiar de manera de pensar

-¿Porque?,por que haces esto Sasuke?! –pregunta el rubio tratando de que razone Sasuke y regrese-Sakura-chan esta muy triste ,ya que has huido…mira.. se que ha habido problemas con los anbu y el clan uchiha ,pero la abuela se esta encargando, no tienes que escaparte.. dios esto ni tiene sentido..para que escapas?!...

-Naruto..tu crees que Konoha siempre esta en lo correcto..? – le pregunta el Uchiha

-nani?..de que me hablas?-

-Tu y al igual que todos de aquí Sakura,kakashi, y los demás.. creen que son libres aquí pero solo están todos cuadriculados.. se llenan de leyes y reglas que ni siquiera tu mismo las entiendes y lo único que haces es acatarlas-le dijo Sasuke

-¿De que diablos estas hablando Sasuke?!-se enfurece el rubio

-lo vez?…la villa no te hecho razonar ,mas solo te hace que hagas todo lo que te digan..-

-¡somos ninjas!!..nuestro deber es hacer todo lo que nos ordena el Hokage y ademas nuestros superiores, asi funciona las cosas baka!!acaso quieres cambiar el mundo?!-

En eso el Uchiha al escuchar la pregunta del rubio le dio gracia y se empezó a reir y cuando termina de hacerlo, voltea para ahí donde Naruto logra ver su rostro y se queda sin habla al ver que una parte del rostro de Sasuke estaba con el sello maldito en nivel 2

-a lo mejor,dobe-responde Sasuke sonriéndole con sadismo al rubio

Al terminar de contarle esa anecdota a Sakura,Naruto piensa que con ello ,Sakura entenderia que Sasuke ya no es el mismo,pero la Haruno sigue sin entender eso.

-el no es un traidor.. el sigue siendo parte de la villa …el todavía es parte de nosotros Naruto.. del equipo 7 lo recuerdas.. recuerdas cuando teníamos misiones y estaba siempre juntos ..-dijo Sakura haciendo que razone Naruto

-Sakura-chan ..lo recuerdo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, a mi me gustaría que fuesen de otra manera pero Sasuke…no es el mismo-

-no naruto eso no es cierto,Sasuke-ku.. o que diga Sasuke es en el fondo una buena persona-dijo la Haruno subiendo el tono de su voz

-y tu como sabes que el no ha cambiado,Sakura-chan?-pregunta el rubio un poco sospechando de Sakura

-etto.. etto…es solo una corazonada.. vamos, Sasuke-kun si hubiera sido ya un traídor no crees que estaría marcado en el libro bingo..?-le pregunta la Haruno

-bueno si,pero te dire que no falta mucho para que este ahí..-

-yo te aseguro que cuando el regrese tendrá una buena explicación por todo loque hizo. Solo te pido que no pelees contra el.. por favor naruto-

-pero Sakura-chan ..el-

-Hazlo por mi Naruto-dijo la Haruno ahora tocando la mano del rubio  
que causa que el rubio se ruborize

-S-Sakura-chan...-

-"diablos,lo hice sin querer..pero no tengo otra opcion no puedo permitir que Naruto interfiera en los planes de Sasuke-kun"  
Ino,que estaba viendo toda la escena, no pierde tiempo y empieza a caminar acercándose mas y mas donde estaba Naruto y Sakura

-Etto Ino.. no es necesario que vayas ahorita,tu combate va empezar dentro poco -  
Hazte un lado Shikamaru,no se que te sucede..-le responde la Yamanaka que veía como la Haruno le tocaba la mano a Naruto se disponía a ir tras claro que estaba celosa

-Es que .. es que.."diablos… que problemático…si Ino va hacia ellos ,sabra toda la verdad"-dijo el nara que ve como Ino camina mas y mas cerca a la cafetería donde estaba Naruto y Sakura  
"No me queda otra opción que usar el kage mane no jutsu y inmovilizarla,aun si piensa que estoy loco.. por hacer eso ..es mejor que si ella hablar con Sakura.."

-yo.. se muy bien que tu harias todo por mi y por eso te pido que me des este capricho .. ami ..no soy tu sakura-chan acaso?-le dice la Haruno sonriendole al rubio

el uzumaki,por su parte se empezó a sonrojar, al sentir las delicadas manos de la por eso, que deja de estar nervioso y con una sonrisa le dice

-esta bien... no te preocupes Sakura-chan no le hare nada… pero que al menos explique el por que de su actitud no esta bien que nos haya atacado así..no solo ami ,si no a nuestros camaradas.

-claro.. dice la Haruno- no te preocupes.. ten por seguro que Sasuke-kun te hará entender todo..arigato... Naruto-le dice sonriéndole cariñosamente al rubio

-demo… jeje .. con una condición ..-dice el rubio con una sonrisa picara

-¿nani?-dice la Haruno- Que condición?

-etto...tendrías una cita conmigo?-le pide el rubio juntando su manos y bajando la cabeza

-u-Una cita?-se sorprende la Haruno

-Si una cita- le vuelve a decir el rubio esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de Sakura  
Mientras eso sucedía en la cafetería, ino a pocos metros de dicho local, estaba ahora con un nuevo problema

-¡Suéltame shikamaru!, ¡¿que se supone que haces?!-se desespera la Yamanaka al sentir la atadura de sombra de su amigo  
que . no se.. por un momento me dio ganas de entrenar..-le miente shikamaru

-genial yo también quiero entrenar!-grita lee que justo caminaba por ahi

-¡Tu no baka!-grita el nara pero ya era tarde

-¡Konoha sempu!!!- grita lee y una patada voladora impacta en el hombro de shikamaru  
Rock lee le había dado una gran patada al Nara que logra impactar hacia un chouji que tenia a akamaru en su espalda y además a un kiba muy furioso que lo correteaba. al final el duro golpe de lee logra hacer que los 3 shinobis caigan uno encima del otro

-¡Ya dejen de jugar ustedes!..-grita Ino que no comprendía la actitud de todos ellos

-no Ino espera … no.. lee ya suéltame!!!-grita el nara que ahora tenia a lee en su cabeza mientras le aplicaba una llave

-¿que no estábamos entrenando?-pregunta Lee

-¡no!!-gritan shikamaru y Chouji a la vez  
La haruno no se imagino que el rubio le diría eso,pero ya había acordado que Naruto no iba pelear contra Sasuke, es asi que sin mas remedio le dice

-esta bien.. si acepto..-le contesta desviando la mirada de el

-D-De De... verdad?.. tendrás una cita conmigo?!-se emociona el rubio

-si.. creo que eso dije..-dijo la Haruno sonriéndole tratando de no molestarse con el rubio por el pedido

-De inmediato Naruto y Sakura siguen rubio no paraba de decirle a Sakura que la llevaría a un buen sitio, que le iba a comprar flores y que la iba pasar bien con ella, pero Sakura esta muy distraída y apenas puede prestar atención de lo que le comentaba el rubio..

-pensaba que no habías recibido mi carta,que paso?-

- lo siento…estuve descansando en los bosques..como hace poco fue mi tercer combate en lo que va del torneo …

-entiendo ..Sakura-chan-

-pero si lei tu carta ..-

-Que bueno entonces.. entonces creo ya estaras enterado de todo

-si.. ya lo se…que sucede te veo muy pensativo-le dice la Haruno

-me he quedado pensando ….-

-¿En que?-

-pensaba que éramos distintos… pero nosotros somos muy iguales, ¿sabes?...ambos nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, somos ambiciosos , nunca nos damos por vencido...y siempre luchamos por lo que queremos ..sin importar las consecuencias... somos el uno para el otro...no lo crees asi,mi querida flor de cerezo..?-

-"Flor de cerezo?…"-dice Sakura con unos sollozos ante la alegría..

-es verdad somos el uno para otro...-le responde la chica de cabello rosado y en seguida los dos se dan un largo beso

..sasuke-kun..

-Sakura-chan ,Sakura-chan…sucede algo?,te noto preocupada?-pregunta el rubio y la Haruno despierta del recuerdo que tuvo esa vez cuando recibió esa carta donde Sasuke tenia que reunirse de nuevo con Sakura para acordar los puntos para el plan del Uchiha

-Eh!.. no nada Naruto.. no sucede nada.. –dice la haruno que al rato siente una sombra atrás suyo

-Ino..-dijo el rubio sorprendido al verla muy seria mirándole a el y a Sakura con los brazos crusados  
Sakura voltea y mira a la rubia que estaba muy igual que Naruto ella se sorprende al verla  
Pero Sakura no se llega a sorprender tanto y con una sonrisa picara le dice  
-hola Ino..quieres sentarte?,justo estábamos hablando de ti,verdad Naruto?-dijo sonriendo la Haruno

-¿que si?-pregunta Naruto muy confundido por lo que dijo Sakura y por lo que pasaba ante sus ojos

Continuara…

Nota del autor: Ami es un personaje original del manga no es un invento mio. Ella apareció en el flashback de Sakura o ino ,mientras ellas peleaban por los exámenes apareció por única vez ,tanto en el manga como en el anime.


	17. Chapter 17: El sueño de un Uchiha

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**nota del autor:** hola,antes de todo quiero decirles que este capitulo es un especial,digamos un relleno,no va seguido de la trama original. el motivo es que senti que era necesario para explicar algunas cosas respecto a Sasuke. Por otro lado, gracias por sus comentarios,me alegra que les este gustando esta historia. en el capitulo 18 se continua con la verdadera historia del enredo de Naruto,Ino y ahora ultimo Sakura

**Capitulo 17**

En el país del Sonido, Suijetsu,Karin y juugo, estaban listos para irse y solo esperaban ordenes de Sasuke para irse rumbo al país del rayo. ellos tenían que irse a ese destino para encontrarse con Deidara y así enrumbar la caceria del hachibi :el bijju de 8 colas.

-sasuke cada dia esta mas insoportable-comenta suijetsu mientras yace sentado en una piedra afilando su espada

-¿por lo que lo dices?-pregunta Juugo que tenia en su mano algunos pajaros

-nos trata como si fuésemos sus subordinados,eso es lo que me molesta altamente!-se queja Suijetsu

-solo eres un envidiosos suijetsu,ya quisieras estar en su lugar!-le reprende Karin,mientras se arregla el cabello,ella era la única de ese grupo que era fiel al Uchiha

-no gracias,estoy seguro que si estuviera en su lugar tendría mas enemigos que el carajo-dijo Suijetsu mientras sigue afilando su espada- diablos!;tanto se demora ese tio?!-se queja de nuevo suijetsu refiriéndose a Sasuke que no salía de su tienda de campaña

En la villa del sonido,se había armado diversos campamentos alrededor de los bosques. Después del ataque de Deidara,el ejercito del sonido había estado ahora con algo de 300 shinobis. En una de las carpas del gran campamento, el Uchiha estaba echado en una tabla con el pecho descubierto, levantando pesas ,para asi ejercitarse y poder liberar la tensión que corrías por todas sus venas. mientras lo hacia uno de sus subordinados, que al igual que muchos tenían el uniforme de los ninjas del sonido,lo miraba esperando que el Uchiha le diera ordenes. ni bien el Uchiha acabo de hacer las pesas, se levanto y su subordinado le dio una toalla a la que el la utilizo para poder limpiarse el sudor

-quiero que todo ese listo cuando deje este pais- le ordena Sasuke,muy frio a su estilo, que seguía agitado por el ejercicio-¿entendistes Mikami?-

-hai-le contesta el ninja anbu,que era del mismo clan que Sasuke

-dime, ¿te contactastes con Sakura?-

-si,dentro de poco se conseguirán esos pergaminos,Sasuke-sama-

-eso espero,si no se logran conseguir esos pergaminos,haber convencido a Sakura habria sido en vano-comenta el Uchiha mientras da una sonrisa poco siniestra

-¿Y en donde esta ikari?-pregunta Sasuke mientras se coloca sus guantes y sigue caminando,refiriéndose al otro anbu que era el encargado de liderar todo el campamento ni bien sasuke no estaba

-Es que pues..el-

El subordinado tenia miedo de decirle en donde estaba el y esto hace molestar a Sasuke que lo mira muy molesto -¿en donde se encuentra?

En el otro extremo del campamento ,en una tienda de campaña estaba el shinobi buscado por sasuke,llamado Ikari que era miembro del cuerpo Anbu de Sasuke

-¡En este campamento yo soy la autoridad después de Sasuke asi que obedece!-le grita ikari a una kunoichi que era subordinada suya

-¡por favor!, se lo suplico déjeme!-grita la kunoichi que era una subordinada de el en dicho campamento

Pero a pesar de sus suplicas ,la joven kunoichi que es golpeada y arrojada a la cama del shinobi apodado ikari

-No ,por favor.. no…!!-le suplica la kunoichi que se ve indefensa por la increíble fuerza del anbu que estaba encima de ella

-Soy la máxima autoridad en este campamento y te ordeno que obedezcas.!.-grita el shinobi que junto con otro anbu, intentan ultrajar a esa kunoichi-acaso quieres desobeceder a un anbu?!-

-viejo, no hagas tanto escándalo-comenta el otro shinobi que esta tomando de una botella de ron –haras que Sasuke venga

-¿Y que hara?,Sasuke es de los tipos que también gusta de hacer esto.. jajaja!-dice el shinobi que estaba ebrio al igual que su compañero

Ni bien el Uchiha camino por esa parte del campamento,noto que todos los shinobis estaban en plena perdicion,unos embriagandose, otros peleandose y otros haciendo estupides y media ante su embriages. Sasuke solo siguio caminando todo serio hasta la tienda donde estaba el supuesto líder de ese campamento. cuando llega por fin a esa tienda,sorprende al satiro shinobi que estaba encima de la pobre kunoichi, que estaba siendo victima de sus bajos deseos de el. La pobre kunoichi estaba ya con la blusa rota y la boca tapada por la mano del anbu, a pocos segundos de estar ya siendo ultrajada

Tanto el como su compañero y la misma kunoichi que estaba siendo abusada, se quedaron callados e inmóviles ante la presecencia de Sasuke, que no parecía interesado en ayudar a la kunoichi es mas, parecía que solo entraba para lavarse las manos en una fuente de agua que estaba encima de una mesa.

Los 2 shinobis al ver que sasuke que no mostraba ningún disgusto siguieron en lo suyo .Pero De pronto, el ninja que estaba ultrajando a esa pobre shinobi, tuvo su sentencia de muerte .Sasuke lo habia decapitado. La joven kunoichi dio un grito al ver como como al shinobi le volaron la cabeza.

-¡!Oh,Dios!!-grita el camarada del que fue asesinado y aterrado por lo que vio suelta la botella de ron al suelo y cae al suelo

-pero que mierda has hecho Sasuke?!-le reclama el otro anbu-el es del cuerpo anbu que...t-tu..-

rapidamente Sasuke usa de nuevo su kusanagi y acaba tambien con el otro shinobi,atravesado su cabeza con su kusanagi. mientras eso sucedia la kunoichi seguia encima de la cama ,muy asustada ante lo que sus ojos veian. practicamente el sasuke ,al que muchos lo apodaban el tirano,entre las filas de sus ejercitos del sonido, la estaba salvando.

una vez que elimina a esos dos sujetos, Sasuke agarra la cabeza del shinobi,que fue decapitado, sale esa tienda de campaña y arroja su cabeza a una mesa donde otros subordinados del Uchiha tomaban sake. al hacer eso causa la atención de todos,que se llegan a asustar con lo que habia hecho Sasuke

-he llegado tan lejos con todo esto y no pienso perder,solo por unos imbeciles que pierden el tiempo no lo voy a volver a repetir!.. no voy a tolerar mas estupideces!!! …una vez mas que vean que pierden el maldito tiempo, haciendo estas cosas, lo mato a todos!!…!!¿¿.han entendido?!!-grita el Uchiha

Todos absolutamente todo hasta el mismo Tobi se quedaron callados obeservando a Sasuke

-¡han entendido?!-vuelve a gritar cabreándose mas el Uchiha e de inmediato todos los subordinados de Sasuke,con excepción de Suijetsu Karin juugo y tobi, se arrodillan

Mientras todos implorando su perdón,bajando su cabeza . Sasuke da media vuelta y regresa a la tienda de campaña donde esa chica iba ser ultrajada. Sasuke se dispone a entrar para limpiar su espada y de pasada terminar de lavarse las manos

-¿sigues aca mujer?, anda vístete y ponte con los demás al frente!- le ordena el Uchiha al ver que la kunoichi seguia en la cama del ya muerto anbu y que lo miraba por el gran shock

-¡¿Qué diablos me miras?! , Obedéceme!-le grita el Uchiha y asusta la mujer ya que despierta del shock y le contesta

-si,si Sasuke-sama..-dijo la mujer que se habia salvado de ser ultrajada ,por ese anbu y se va tapandose sus pechos mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Minutos después Sasuke sale de la tienda y nota que ahora todos sus subordinados estaban en silencio todavia arrodillados ,hasta el mismo Mikami que no se inmuto al ver como Sasuke acabo con sus compañeros,Solo Tobi fue el único que hablo con Sasuke sobre lo que había hecho

-deberias tratar mejor a tus subordinados Sasuke,de todos modos,tu no eres tampoco tan diciplinado que digamos…además hay otras cosas mas importantes que..

- Madara… en este mundo el poder es lo único que importa - dice Sasuke

Antes estas palabras,Sasuke se coloca su ultimo traje, que era el ropaje de los akatsuki, y en rato aparecen Suijetsu ,juugo y Karin.

-vaya hasta que al fin-comenta Suijetsu para romper el silencio que lo sentía la irritante,el al igual que sasuke estaban vestidos con los trajes de akatsuki

-Mikami,te doy el mando de todo este ejercito, ¿queda claro?-dijo el Uchiha y de inmediato Mikami le contesta

-como ordene Sasuke-sama-le responde Mikami que se arrodilla ante el

-bien entonces…¡Andando!-les ordena a su grupo de caceria y juntos van hacia a encontrarse con Deidara

**Capitulo 17: El sueño de un Uchiha**

La vida de Sasuke Uchiha fue una vida sin complicaciones. Al ser del clan Uchiha logro en la academia estar siempre en el primer puesto en todas las materias. Aun cuando se entero que su padre había muerto,en una misión, el siempre trato de comportarse siempre a la altura de las circunstancias. El estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano mayor y más cuando había ascendido a líder del clan. Al terminar la academia se unió al equipo 7 donde junto con Naruto y Sakura empezaron a entrenar ,para mas tarde participar en los exámenes actitud de Sasuke no había cambiado tanto desde la infancia. Pero a veces tenia un aire de arrogancia y se sentía a veces superior a los demás. pero a la vez también desarrollo un pensamiento de justicia muy particular al que naruto no podía comprender.

Los exámenes chunin habían acabado y Sasuke después de la ultima misión con Sakura y Naruto regresaba a su los exámenes chunin le dio un sabor amargo a Sasuke. Era la primera vez que se sintió impotente y tenia que pedir ayuda. fue la primera vez que sintió que su vida dependía de la victoria de Naruto y esto le provoco un gran malestar

-"como es posible que Naruto haya podido aprender esas cosas?"-se pregunta Sasuke al sorprenderse como Naruto por primera vez hizo el Taju kagebunshin ,multiplicándose casi por 1000 ante sus ojos,por la pelea contra gaara que estaba poseído por el shukaku. Pero no solo eso sino también cuando invoco a gambabunta-no tiene sentido-dice el Uchiha-se suponía que yo me iba pelear contra Gaara,se suponía que yo le iba a derrotar con mis tecnicas y no pude hacer nada…-

-¡maldita sea!, me quede como un idiota dejándome salvar por ese dobe!-se queja el Uchiha recordando su derrota ante gaara y ante ira da un golpe a un arbol

El no poder ganarle a gaara,el sentir que su vida fue salvada por naruto y sentir que el rubio se quedo con la gloria,lo hizo sentir al Uchiha muy mal, mas aun se sintió peor cuando Sakura le agradeció que la había salvado y tuvo que decirle que no le había salvado sino Naruto. el Uchiha, a pesar de todo,no estaba tan molesto con Naruto. de todas maneras estaba pensando en retarle al Uzumaki en un duelo para de una vez saber quien era el mas fuerte. El Uchiha tenia cosas por que estar contento ,ya que su hermano podía ser el siguiente Hokage. Sentía pues, que la entrada de su hermano a hokage era una victoria de todo su clan.

Con forme Sasuke crecía empezó a darse cuenta de muchas cosas que a su clan le sucedía. El estar siempre vigilados por los anbu,el estar apartados en casi en el rincón de la villa lo hizo llegar a la conclusión que los Uchiha no eran vistos como personas apreciadas en la villa.  
-diablos,Otra vez los anbu en el barrio -se sorprende Sasuke que estaba llegando hacia el barrio Uchiha-¿que querrán ahora estos idiotas?-  
Sasuke camina hacia su barrio y en eso los anbus dejan de hablar con los guardias del clan y se empiezan a retirar. Es ahí cuando los anbus se cruzan con Sasuke

-Fíjate por donde caminas Uchiha-le dice el anbu de manera grosera a Sasuke,que lo empuja con su hombro

Pero el Uchiha solo los mira con desprecio y sigue caminando hacia su casa. Cuando era niño, el sentía un poco de miedo a los anbu, pero después empezó a sentir odio y impotencia en no poder hacer nada, ya que los anbu tenían un rango superior al de el. a pesar de su corta edad , el sabia que los anbu, en su mayoría no les caia bien los Uchiha y es por eso que a diario escuadrones anbu estaban como vigilando a todo el barrio Uchiha. Pero ganas no les faltaba a Sasuke para responderle con un gran puñete en la cara de esos anbus, pero sabia que si lo hacia tendría problemas. Aunque fuese uno de los herederos del clan Uchiha no podía hacer nada con el ejercito anbu que estaba bajo ordenes del Hokage y del del cual tenia una autoridad ganada debido a que apoyaron al cuarto hokage en poder parar al kyubi.

Cuando sucedió el gran ataque de orochimaru junto con el ejercito del sonido y la arena,Konoha estuvo muy debilitado y mas cuando Sarutobi el tercer hokage había muerto al pelear contra el. Aun asi, la hoja logro repeler la invasión y estaba ahora en plena reconstrucción .Al haber muerto Sarutobi ,el consejo empezó la búsqueda de su futuro reemplazo. Fue por eso que Sasuke, al saber que el Sandaime había muerto y que se estaba buscando un reemplazo, Pensó que era la hora en que los Uchiha tuvieran un Hokage . Es así, que no dudo en a poyar a su hermano como consejo pensó en colocar Jiraiya,ya que tenia una extensa experiencia y además era un sannin. Pero el ertimaño se negó y entonces tuvieron que buscar otra opción. Al escuchar Sasuke que Jiraiya se había negado, sintió que Itachi , que era considerado un genio y que tenia casi el nivel que el mismo Jiraiya ,podía ser el Godaime. No había ya nadie que podía estar en competencia, Kakashi, a pesar de ser también un genio, todavia no sentía las ganas de ser Kage. Todo estaba listo para que Itachi sea candidato, a pesar que el consejo pudiera negarse, todo un clan podía apoyarlo y además el consejo tampoco podía poner trabas, se necesitaba un kage de manera rápida y no había mas candidatos ,en vista que jiraiya se había embargo, hubo un problema que sasuke no imagino tener

-he decidido ceder Sasuke.-comenta Itachi que estaba reunido tomando el te junto con su hermano,mientras su madre les servia a los dos

-¿que has dicho?!,como que ceder -se sorprende Sasuke- no estaras  
diciendo que…-

-es mi decisión Sasuke….ya lo he decidí. ..supe por parte de Jiraiya-sama que hay otra persona que seria mejor en que estuviera en el puesto del Hokage…-

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su hermano. Desde que eran pequeños el siempre le decía que le gustaría convertirse en el Hokage y ahora que tiene la oportunidad el se niega.

- ¿y quien es esa persona?-pregunta sasuke todavía molesto

-Tsunade-sama,la nieta del primer hokage-le responde Itachi dando un sorbo de su te

-l-la nieta del primer hokage?-

-así es, ella es sin duda la mejor opción.. Naruto junto con Jiraiya iniciaron su búsqueda hace unos días y ahora hace poco han llegado junto con ella. De pasada también la están trayendo a la villa para poder sanar a varios shinobis que han sido heridos en la invasión

-"Naruto"- al escuchar ese nombre Sasuke lo empezó a odiar en vista que se metía siempre en sus cosas-pero hermano aunque sea compite contra esa mujer..

-decidí que no era necesario, como te digo ella es la mejor opción , sirvo mejor a konoha siendo lider del clan Uchiha

-Pero hermano,esta es tu oportunidad si la desperdicias tal vez nunca los Uchiha tendremos un Hokage!-

-¿por que lo dices?-pregunta Itachi dándose cuenta que algo no iba bien con Sasuke

-me sorprende que no estés enterado?, acaso no sabes que todos los Hokages siguen la misma línea?-

-siguen la misma línea que nosotros,Sasuke.. la misma línea del espíritu de fuego-le responde itachi que ya sabia a que se refería Sasuke con se que seguían la misma linea

-tonterías..Desde el primer hokage hasta el ultimo todo han tenido la misma línea… todos comporten la misma ideología de los Senju.. ¿que no lo ves hermano?... todos siempre han sido parte de los ideales de Hashirama Senju el primer Hokage!!!-

-Sasuke-dice su madre que se asusta por el súbito de tono de su hijo

-Después del primer hokage.. el segundo fue el mismo hermano del primero.. el tercero fue pupilo del segundo y el primero..el cuarto fue pupilo de Jiraiya-sama, pupilo del tercer hokage.. y ahora van a poner a esa Sannin que no es mas que la nieta del primer hokage!!!

-ya habrá ocasión para que un Uchiha llegue a ser kage,esto no es una competencia de quien tiene que llegar.. sea del clan Senju ,del clan Uchiha o cualquier clan.. eso es lo que menos importa Sasuke.. con tal que tenga los ideales que sigue la hoja con eso basta-habla Itachi

-esos ideales que dices que tiene la hoja, son ideales que atentan contra los nuestros-dice Sasuke alarmando mas a su madre y al mismo itachi que seguía sereno

-no entiendo de que hablas Sasuke,si hasta los feudales han aceptado a que sea Tsunade-sama..-

-como si los feudales tuvieran poder sobre nosotros..-le responde Sasuke

-de algún modo son los que financian la villa y gracias a ellos las misiones a Konoha llegan-  
Sasuke no pudo aguantar su cólera y se levanta sin terminar su te y se va a su cuarto

-Sasuke,hijo adonde vas?-pregunta su madre muy preocupada por el

pero Sasuke no contesto nada y solo se fue directo a su cuarto,Abrió su puerta de su habitación, donde por todo las paredes habían posters de bandas punk y cerro su puerta con llave y se hecho en su cuarto prendiendo su radio y poniendo una canción punk a todo volumen  
Luego de varios minutos su madre se molesta por ese ruido que creia ella infernal y le reclama

-¡Sasuke baja el volumen!-grita mas fuerte su madre, pero el Uchiha sube mas el volumen y se recuesta en su cama mientras tira kunais a un tiro al blanco que estaba en una pared

-Sasuke, baja el volumen!,que no entiendes?,hazlo!-grita su madre

En instantes una kunai sale volando desde la ventana y rompe el cable que daba corriente a la sabe que su hermano había hecho eso y se levanta para luego mirarlo con furia a el, que estaba en su ventana

-¿Que es lo quieres al final?-le pregunta su hermano que estaba molesto por su engreimiento de Sasuke

-Yo solo quiero que los Uchihas tengan un maldito hokage!-le grita Sasuke

Por su parte Itachi lo miraba todo sereno

-¡¿es que acaso no lo comprendes?!, nuestro clan vive recluido en la villa!, nos ponen siempre en constante vigilancia por los anbu!!.. nos tratan como si fueramos inferiores a ellos.. pero que mierda se han creido todo aca??!!!-

-calmate Sasuke-responde Itachi

-se suponía que tu ibas a ser ese hokage!,se suponía que te llegarías a convertir en la esperanza del clan! … Y ahora das un paso al costado, solo para que esa puta del clan senj…-

Sasuke no pudo continuar ,ya que recibió un gran golpe en la cara de parte de su hermano. el uchiha menor se quedo sin habla al verse golpeado por su hermano mayor,y sentir algo de sangre en su boca . El nunca le había pegado y ahora el estaba tirado en el suelo sintiendo un gran dolor en su mejilla

-ten más respeto con tus superiores Sasuke, no seas insolente!-se molesta Itachi

-no puedo creer esto,tu mi hermano.. también te pongas del lado de ella…-

-deja hablar tonterías. se ve que no entiendes nada -le dice Itachi

-te equivocas, tu eres el que no entiende nada.. nosotros somos los que deberíamos dominar Konoha, no los senju!.-

-Sigues hablando asi Sasuke y tendré que arrestarte-se enfurece Itachi

Sasuke al oir esto,se queda muy molesto mirandolo y de pronto sale corriendo de esa habitación y además sale del barrio Uchiha que lo hacia sentir enfermo al ver que no se podía hacer nada con el destino, que sufria su clan. mientras se alejaba sorprendio a varios integrantes del clan Uchiha,Itachi solo lo mira y no va tras el. El joven uchiha sigue corriendo fustrado ante lo que pasaba, pero su malestar fue detenido debido a una misión que iría junto con naruto y no sabían hasta ahora lo que había sucedido y de forme alegre le avisaron sobre una misió desde siempre tuvo conflictos y roces con Itachi pero nunca llego a extremos. sin embargo, a pesar de tener problemas en su clan nunca mencionaba nada a Naruto y Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunta Sakura que lo veía perturbado

-no pasa nada Sakura-le contesta de manera fría el Uchiha

La nueva Godaime empezó sus labores de manera inmediata y le asigno una misión al equipo 7, que seria parar a un gran asesino del país de la lluvia,que estaba ya atentando con varios feudales del pais del fuego.

-Es una misión peligrosa ,pero kakashi me dijo que ustedes están ya preparados para poder enfrentar este tipo de misiones-dice la godaime-  
Hai Tsunade-sama-responde Sakura

-Espero que sea una misión de verdad abuela y no tonterías! -dice el rubio,quejandose de las ultimas misiones al que consideraba pateticas y aburridas

-Naruto! Mas respeto a la godaime!-le grita Sakura

-Asi que usted es la tal Tsunade..a la que tanto habla gente?-habla el Uchiha mirándola a la godaime con una gran desprecio

-Si así es .-responde la godaime dándose cuenta de su malcriades-¿ hay  
algún problema con eso?-

-No..no…-responde el Uchiha que da media vuelta y se dispone a salir del despacho de la godaime -todavia..no-

Es ultimo enfurece a la godaime, pero como el Uchiha se retiro de su oficina no le dijo nada. mientras eso sucedió Naruto y Sakura solo se quedaron mirándolo muy sorprendidos

-Oye Sasuke..ten mas respeto .. la vieja puede ser pesada ,pero no es mala persona-le dijo el rubio

-Es verdad Sasuke-kun, además gracias a ella hemos podido curar a nuestro amigos-

-Ya cállense..los dos y terminemos esta misión rápido-les calla el Uchiha ,sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-hey Baka!,no me digas a mi lo que tengo hacer oistes?!.. oistes?!-grita el rubio pero el Uchiha lo ignora

-Sakura-chan,me habrá oído?-se pregunta el rubio y la haruno solo mira como se aleja preocupándose de su actitud

En el transcurso de la misión ,el equipo 7 logro tener grandes complicaciones dado a que era la primera misión que lo hacían sin kakashi y además una misión donde no pudieron trabajar en equipo. Sasuke y naruto no paraban de discutir y sakura trataba de en lo posible de que no lleguen a los golpes. Al final, la misión se logra cumplir, gracias a la persistencia de Naruto y el coraje de Sakura, que salva a Sasuke que estaba inconsciente. Fue una misión en donde el Uchiha se sintió todo un mediocre. sin embargo, el se dio cuenta de su derrota en la misión, ya cuando desperto en el hospital y vio cerca suyo a Sakura que parecia que habia estado toda la noche cuidándolo y debido al cansancio se quedo dormida en una parte de su cama.

-Sasuke-kun,despertastes-dice la Haruno que se despierta sonriéndole,ella habia estado desde el dia que quedo inconciente,al cuidado de el

-Sakura que.. que ha pasado?...-

-estamos en Konoha-

-¡¿que?!¿ Y la misión..?-

-ya la cumplimos, descuida, Naruto logro terminarla-le sonríe la Haruno que se levanta de su asiento para empezar a prepararle algo de comer a Sasuke

-N-Naruto..-

-Si.. el logro acabar con ese asesino..gracias a el pudimos salir con vida de ahí y podimos acabar la misión

-"Naruto…tu"-dijo el Uchiha que empieza a sentir mas ira  
Al instante Naruto llega su habitación y lo saludo

-vaya al fin despertaste teme..-

-Naruto,dejalo de llamarlo así a Sasuke-kun!-se molesta la haruno que esta que pela una manzana para darle a Sasuke

-solo.. bromeaba –dijo el rubio que se sienta en una silla, mientras la haruno le sigue regañando

Mientras eso sucedía a su alrededor, Sasuke empezó a sentirse mas humillado. El estar siendo cuidado lo hacia sentir como depender de alguien.-"Dependo de todos aca?,osea dependo de la villa también?,los Uchiha dependemos de ella?..... no …no es cierto.. me niego a aceptarlo!!!!"

-aquí tienes Sasuke-kun-le sirve la haruno un plato con trozos de manzanas

-no quiero nada..-le responde muy frio el Uchiha sin mirarla a los ojos

-vamos,sasuke-kun.. tienes que comer sino no podrás sanarte…-le sonríe la haruno tratando de comprenderlo -vamos toma-

-¡!He dicho que no quiero nada!!!-le grita el Uchiha botando el plato con manzanas al piso

Al hacer esto la Haruno se por su parte se levanta de su asiento,ya que hace poco había recibido un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Sakura.

-¿que que ocurre?-se pregunta el uzumaki al oir un plato roto

-S-Sasuke-kun-dijo la Haruno muy asustada

Naruto se dio cuenta que el plato que le dio Sakura lo había botado Sasuke y se molesto contra el

-¿que diablos te ocurre Sasuke?!,por que has botado el plato de Sakura-chan?!!-

-siempre te entrometes en todo ...baka…-le contesta Sasuke

-¿Que?,de que hablas?-

- quiero pelear contra ti ahora!-le responde el Uchiha mirándolo con el sharingan- quiero pelear contra ti Naruto..-

-estas seguro de lo que me dices, todavía sigues lastimado..-le contesta el Uzumaki casi viéndolo con algo de lastima,creía pues que el Uchiha no iba en serio y pensó que su ganas de pelear era solo uno de sus berrinches que el desde siempre lo veia cuando trabajan junto en las misiones.

-¿me tienes miedo dobe?-le provoca el Uchiha

-nunca te he temido teme,pero en serio de verdad quieres pelear contra mi?,es en serio Sasuke-chan?-le bromea Naruto,ya que no creía que Sasuke iba en serio

Al oír esto el Uchiha se amarga y agarra el jarron que contenía las flores que sakura le había puesto en su mesa de noche y lo arroja a la pared.

-Hablo en serio-

Naruto se enfureció cuando el Uchiha hizo esto,mas por que sabia que esas flores Sakura le había traido para el

-esta bien.. dime donde quieres pelear..baka!

Ustedes paren ahora mismo!-se interpone la haruno se coloca en medio de ellos-Naruto,Sasuke-kun no esta del todo curado por favor dile que pare..-

-cierra la boca…-le dice el Uchiha y camina directo hacia la azotea el hospital-Naruto siguenme-

-por favor Naruto,has que pare, el no puede pelear en ese estado-le implora la Haruno

Pero el rubio la mira y cerrando los ojos sigue al Uchiha –yo también quiero pelear contra el Sakura-chan…-

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan,solo será una practica no vamos en serio-le sonrie el rubio tratando de traquilizar a Sakura

-e-esta bien-responde mas calmada Sakura al oir las palabras de Naruto

Sakura no pudo ya hacer nada para impedir que así que los dos subieron a la azotea del hospital y comenzaron su duelo. La lucha fue pareja y en el climax de la pelea se dispusieron a utilizar cada uno su mejor técnica

-¡Chidori!!-grita el Uchiha que estaba en el cielo

-¡Rasengan!!-grita el Uzumaki que estaba en tierra

-¡Deténganse!!-grita la Haruno que se disponde a detener la pelea sea  
como sea ya que podían llegarse a matarse los dos

Afortunadamente para ella,Kakashi llego a tiempo y logro parar la pelea. el ninja copia les llamo la atención a los dos, pero ni uno de los dos daba signos de un arrepentimiento. Luego de este breve combate,El Uchiha se escapo directo a los bosques que estaban dentro de la misma villa,alejándose asi de todos sus camaradas que seguían muy conmocionados con todo lo que le sucedia a el.

Pero Sasuke no se dio cuenta que kakashi lo seguía y lo llego a sorprender cuando sintió como unos filos hilos lo capturaron

-!¿pero que es esto?!-se molesta Sasuke al verse envuelto por uno hilos

-primero una discusión en tu clan,luego le faltas el respeto a la godaime y  
ahora intentas usar el chidori con Naruto,¿Que ocurre Sasuke?,no crees que exageras con eso de la adolescencia?

Al escuchar esto,Sasuke no aguanta dar unas carcajadas

-kakashi-sensei como siempre dándote de gracioso-le responde el Uchiha mirándolo con arrogancia

-se que estas molesto por que tu hermano declino ser el Hokage,pero tienes que entender que fue su decisión..-

-el siempre quizo ser Hokage-le contesta Sasuke bajando la mirada - y cuando supo que la nieta del primer hokage seria la candidata, el declino..no lo entiendo, ¿es que acaso el teme a los Senju?-

-No es eso.. es que …hay una gran diferencia de poder entre Tsunade-sama y Itachi-dijo kakashi

-eso es algo que tu mismo ni te la crees que kakashi-le contesta – o me equivoco?-

A la pregunta kakashi se queda callado por unos segundos y después le contesta

-no lo se,pero no por nada Tsunade-sama es una será sin duda una gran hokage es una buena líder y tiene el espíritu de la hoja en su venas-

Al escuchar esto Sasuke no pudo aguantar mas la risa, y empieza a pues, puso serio a kakashi

-por favor kakashi…tu crees que con es mierda de pensamiento hara que el mundo sea mejor,las cosas en este mundo al final siguen igual y no ha cambiado en nada desde que se formo las villas-

-¿de que estas hablando?, gracias a las villas las guerran han cesado ahora se puede tener paz-le responde Kakashi

-¿paz?,si hubiera existido paz en realidad, entonces ¿por que la arena nos ataco ,cuando pensamos que eran nuestro aliados?.. en si no existe la paz en si… solo una pseudo paz-

-bueno,no existe la perfeccion Sasuke,además la arena ha firmado de nuevo una alianza con nosotros de nuevo-

-esos tratados no son mas que engaños,de que sirve esos tratados,si seran rotos cuando aparesca un lunatico con ancias de poder y destruccion y quiera imponer su gobierno?-

-¿y tu que propones Sasuke?,dime,?-pregunta kakashi burlandose un poco de lo que decia Sasuke- tal vez puedas decirme,como poder mejorar las cosas ,"con tu gran y larga experiencia como shinobi", no?,vamos dime-

Sasuke capta que kakashi se burla de el ,pero aun asi no se llega a molestar y le sigue el juego

-es necesario que exista un lider que no se aminale ante las circunstacias que suceda a su alrededor...por ejemplo,Tu siempre me has dicho que un persona que sigue una misión dejando atrás a sus compañeros es una escoria…pero que pasaría si dicha misión es vital para la supervivencia de todo una villa?.

-con lo que me dices …entonces crees que es digno,abandonar a tu amigos por el cumplir una misión?-pregunta kakashi molesto

Al oir esto el Uchiha se rie y le contesta -Es por eso que tu nunca seras hokage kakashi.. el ser un líder implica que tengas que tener frialdad a la hora de tomar decisiones como clemencia solo te hace débil y haces que en el futuro tengas posibles traiciones por ser tan blando..

-Si no por que sarutobi-sama murió.. ?-pregunta Sasuke- si hubiera matado a orochimaru cuando fue preciso, el no hubiera muerto de esa manera… es una lastima que el haya muerto.. de todos los Hokages el fue el único que me cayo bien ..pero si murió fue causa de que fue bondadoso y eso lo llevo a ser un total ingenuo-

-estas mal Sasuke…-dice kakashi

-Estoy mal por que no pienso como los demás en esta villa?,por que no pienso en el estúpido espíritu de fuego?-

-estas mal por que confundes las cosas.. confundes el ser bondadoso con ser ingenuo.. y eso algo erróneo..sarutobi-sama si no lo mato esa vez fue por razones que no se deben cuestionar-

-puede ser Kakashi... pero lo único que estoy seguro es que existe dos tipos de lideres en el mundo uno que puede ser bueno y bondadoso ,como lo fue sarutobi-sama y otro que puede ser un tirano ,como lo fue ese tal Hanzou de la Salamandra que es dueño del pais de la lluvia. dicen que los extremos son malos y que lo ideal es que se junten esas virtudes para asi formar un gran lider. sin embargo, en la practica es único que ganan es una muerte segura. desde el cuarto hokage y ahora ultimo sarutobi. Por pensar asi obtuvieron la muerte... no se puede hacer la dos cosas al final, y entonces llego a la conclusión que es mejor ser temido, que ser amado.. solo asi se puede manejar las cosas… solo asi se puede conservar la vida y ademas conservar la integridad de un país como este-

Kakashi cierra los ojos,el sabia que contestarle al Uchiha,pero sabia que era en vano- -entonces, ¿crees que tu pensamiento es algo lógico?,crees que un buen líder es asi?-

-claro que si…-responde Sasuke dandole una sonrisa maquiavelica

- pues te dire que ...estas equivocado,es mas por tu manera de ver las cosas eres tu el tirano y no otro a quien tu lo jusgaz-

-por pensar asi,entonces yo soy el tirano?

-claro que si-

-no me jodas kakashi!, Un buen líder no se debe basar en el amor ni en esas estupideces de ser piadoso con el malvado... un buen lider tiene que hacerse obedecer por la intimidación y la amenaza de castigos y represalias.. solo asi se puede dejar en claro a la personas malas que siempre habrá un castigo si hacen algo en contra de las personas buenas!-

Al oir esto kakashi ya no tenia que contestarle a Sasuke y solo se le quedo mirándolo,pero no era por que no tenia argumento para debatir,si no por que no valia la pena refutar con alguien tan terco.

- juro que algún dia demostrare el verdadero poder de los Uchiha al mundo entero y cuando lo haga el mundo no será el mismo..lo juro-dijo el uchiha esto ultimo con voz suave entre la fria noche

kakashi al final lo solto y se fue,para avisarle a Itachi sobre su inusual comportamiento

-esta peor de lo que pensé -dice kakashi a Itachi-es posible que alguien haya influenciado en sus ideas

-no..-niega Itachi-el desde pequeño siempre pensaba asi,el problema fue que nunca pensé que llegara a extremos-

-increible yo nunca me di cuenta…pero hay algo que la verdad tiene algo de verdad-

-¿en que?-pregunta Itachi

- ami también me extraña que hayas declinado el ser Hokage,Itachi...Hay algo que debería saber?-pregunta kakashi pero Itachi solo mira sin contestarle nada

por otra parte,Sasuke estaba convencido que su pensamiento era lo correcto,pero ahora no estaba pensando en nada mas que superar a pues un objetivo que se trazo y por ello decidio seguir entrenando su chidori en los bosques

-¡¡Chidori!!- grita el Uchiha y otra vez logra hacer un gran hueco en una piedra

-Maldita sea.. –dijo el Uchiha muy fustrado por lo que le estaba sucediendo-"el hueco que dejo Naruto fue mas grande que el mio"-dijo el Uchiha refiriéndose a los huecos que dejaron su chidori y el rasengan de Naruto cuando se enfrentaron en la azotea del hospital-tengo que superarlo...tengo que superarlo.!!!

Su clan ,su orgullo, su vida.. sentía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra y por eso no paraba de entrenar sus chidori en las duras rocas, que estaban en los el cansancio lo estaba haciendo ceder y en una de esas callo al suelo completamente Uchiha cierra sus ojos y recuerda todos los momentos amargos que sentía,Como su hermano lo golpeo ,como los anbus lo trataban a el por ser del clan uchiha,como naruto lo llego a salvar como si fuera alguien indefenso…y para colmo como sakura lo cuidaba...

-soy… soy… Sasuke Uchiha .. soy un Uchiha maldita sea!!!- grita de nuevo Sasuke y empieza hacer otro chidori ,sabiendo el gran riesgo que seria hacer un tercer chidori

El impacto de su chidori a la dura roca provoca un gran estallido,que aullenta a las aves y provoca una gran estruendo , que se logra escuchar hasta la oficina de Tsunade ,que estaba revisando unos expedientes y además ,el sonido también lo escucho Itachi y suposo que era Sasuke entrenando por los bosques .El Uchiha logro crear un gran hueco en la gigante roca, pero el ataque le provoco un gran cansancio a Sasuke que apenas podía levantarse. Poco a poco el sello maldito empieza a apoderarse de todo el cuerpo del instantes, mientras el jadeaba, escucho unos aplausos entre los bosques y una sombra empezó a moverse mas cerca a el.

-Bravo,Sasuke ese ultimo chidori fue fenomenal-dice la persona que era un desconocido ante los ojos del joven Sasuke

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunta Sasuke de manera seria a dicha persona

-Tranquilo Sasuke no soy ningún enemigo..-

Pero a pesar de decirlo ,Sasuke no lo miraba con buenos ojos y le volvió a preguntar

-Dime quien diablos eres!, y como sabes de mi?!-pregunta el Uchiha mientras trata de recuperarse después de haber utilizado la totalidad de su chakra en ese chidori

-tranquilo ,joven Uchiha.. ,no he venido para atacarte,si hubiera venido para eso hace rato hubieras muerto….

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?-se sorprende el Uchiha

-pero ..primero lo primero…-comenta el misterioso sujeto, que saca de su bolsillo una semilla y la arroja hacia Sasuke

-¿que es esto?-pregunta Sasuke al ver a pocos centímetros de su cara una semilla

-comelo,te repondrá tus energias-

Sasuke no sabia quien era ese sujeto,pero algo le decía que tenia que aceptar esa semilla. Fue asi, que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, movio su brazo ,cogió dicha semilla y se la comio. Segundos después, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a recuperarse de una manera casi milagrosa

El Uchiha se levanto del suelo,mientras el sello maldito seguía sorprendió y no podía creer como pudo recuperarse con solo una semilla

-impresionante no es asi?-le dice el misterioso sujeto a un Uchiha que lo sigue mirando desconfiado

-supe que lo que le paso a tu padre Sasuke,lo lamento

-Que?..como es que tu?...Un momento tu eres un akatsuki –dijo  
Sasuke dándose cuenta por su vestimenta

-lo dices por mi traje?,bueno si soy uno de ellos ,¿dime vas a capturarme acaso?

-Debería delatarte ahora mismo,se muy bien que están tras el kyubi -

-Pero no lo haras-dijo el misterioso akatsuki

-¿Y por que crees que no lo hare?-le pregunta Sasuke

-sabes que lo correcto es alertar a la villa sobre mi, pero no lo haras.. yo se que no

-conmigo nadie juega idiota,¿dime que vienes hacer aca?!-se enfurece Sasuke intentando levantarse como puede

-sin duda,eres bien jodido joven Uchiha..pero bueno no estoy molesto.. he venido solo para contarte algunas cosas que no sabes de tu padre-

-de mi padre?,no necesito que me digas nada de mi padre-le contesta el Uchiha-se perfectamente que murió a causa de una emboscada..

-es es la verdad del clan uchiha pero no es la propia verdad..-

-¿De que hablas?-dice Sasuke sin entender lo que decía el- ¿como que es la verdad del clan Uchiha?

-por que no echas una vistazo a los pergaminos que están escondidos en las cabezas del tercer y cuarto hokage?...La historia de Konoha es muy compleja y llenas de misterios que han sido tapados para asi cuidar la integridad de toda la villa …. apenas sabes la verdad de tu clan. y de los propósitos del clan Senju para el futuro. ..

-¿que?-dice Sasuke si entender nada

-una vez que hayas dado una mirada a esos pergaminos ven hacia este punto ..nos vemos Sasuke..-

-espera-grita el Uchiha pero el misterioso akatsuki desapareció ante sus ojos

Cuando Sasuke regreso al barrio Uchiha,no dijo nada a nadie sobre aquel encuentro con un akatsuki. seguramento lo hizo por que estaba todavia molesto con su hermano o tal vez por que el akatsuki le dijo algo algo que lo dejo pensativo. Las horas pasaron y Sasuke, ya dentro de su cuarto, medita sobre su encuentro el extraño sujeto de los ahí cuando recuerda lo que aparte le dijo ese sujeto

-Si deseas saber el objetivo del clan y la verdad sobre Konoha, entonces deberías darle un vistazo a los pergaminos que están escondidos debajo del templo Uchiha y además los que están dentro de las caras de los Hokages...-

El uchiha no pudo aguantar la enorme curiosidad que sentía gracias a las palabras, que dijo ese misterioso akatsuki y por la noche sigilosamente salió de su casa,directo al templo de los uchiha .Ya ahí, Encontró la entrada secreta que era un falso piso,bajo a un subterráneo donde prendio unas velas y pudo encontrar en ese frio lugar varios pergaminos, que era un archivo de todo el clan desde sus inicios. No había marcha atrás para el y asi que decidió saber que rayos era lo que decía ese akatsuki, que le estaban de los pergaminos que abrió ,se pudo dar por enterado del manyeku sharingan definitivo algo que el desconocía y no sabia que era algo imposible de tener y que solo una persona desde tiempos del primer Hokage pudo obtener.

-Itachi nunca me comento sobre este poder. si esto es real entonces el clan Uchiha es mas poderoso de lo que pensaba … seria capaz de superar a cualquier enemigo..no entiendo,¿ por que mantienen esto en secreto…?-

Pero lo que le dejo mas sorprendido a Sasuke fue la información de su padre que estaba censurada con varias tachas negras por todos lados del gran documento que ahora tenia Sasuke en sus manos

-"¿Pero que es esto?!, es como no quisieran mostrar nada sobre lo ocurrido esa vez cuando murió mi padre… que extraño.".-

del mismo barrio Sasuke,se fue ahora al otro punto donde ese misterioso akatsuki le dijo que vaya: hacia las montañas donde estaban los cuatro kages. Sasuke logro llegar ahí,cuando eran casi las dos y media de la mañ una altura suficiente pudo ver como Konoha yacia en plena oscuridad. En una cabezas de los Hokages habían varias pasadizos .el sabia sobre la existencia de eso,ya que era justo por ahí donde evacuaban a los civiles en caso de una invasión. Pero lo que no supo, fue que en una de esos pasadizos existían una pùerta camuflada por el ambiente. dicha puerta no tenia manija y Sasuke se demoro unos minutos en localizar el diapotivo para asi abrir la puerta y cuando lo encontro,pudo entrar a ese misterioso lugar que estaba muy a poco descendia por las escaleras y tuvo que iluminarse con una pequeña linterna.

Al terminar de bajar por las escaleras noto gracias a la luz de la linterna que el lugar estaba repleto de pergaminos y libros que estaban archivados  
Sasuke camino por todos esos archiveros y le llamo la atencion que estaban clasificados por clanes: historial Hyuga,historial Nara,historial Yamanaka y asi se fue a uno de ellos,elegio al historial Hyuga y se sorprendio por toda la informacion sobre dicho clan. era increible.. estaba todos los datos de todos los miembros y ademas cosas muy secretas que era del clan Hyuga- increible.-!-dijo el Uchiha muy sorprendido  
-estoy seguro que los Hyuga no saben que los estan observando a ellos tambien-  
Sasuke en eso vio el historial Uchiha y sin pensaron empezo a ver todos los informes  
asi como en el Hyuga, del clan Uchiha habia bastante informacion  
sin embargo,cuando vio un folio con el nombre de su padre,Sasuke no pudo creer lo que veia

-Pero.. pero que esto..esto es imposible…-Dijo Sasuke que Apenas podía contener sus manos los pergaminos

_…No podemos permitir que Fugaku Uchiha llegue a saber mas de lo que ya sabe sobre nosotros,es necesario,por el bien de la villa,empezar a buscar su muerte antes que llegue a levantar todo el clan contra nosotros…ahora mismo el cuarto hokage se ha ido y con el se ha podido sellar el kyubi..ahora mas que nunca es necesario que los anbus empiezen a buscar la muerte de Fugaku y asi demostrar al clan Uchiha que con los Senju no se juega…._

-esto no puede ser cierto….es una locura..n-no puede ser… acaso entonces mi padre habra sido...?-

_…es necesario preocuparnos por el clan Uchiha ,ya que estamos propensos a que aparezca otro Uchiha Madara que puede lograr obtener el Manyeku Sharingan definitivo… por el momento gracias a los esfuerzo de un colaborador en el mismo clan ,hemos podido neutralizar a Fugaku,pero por el bien de la villa y de todos nosotros ,será mejor que se empiece a pensar en el exterminio de todo el clan Uchiha…._

-no puede ser.. entonces los anbu.. acabaron con mi padre?!"-

_-he decidido desistir Sasuke..sirvo mejor como lider del clan Uchiha-recuerda el Uchiha que escucho de parte de su hermano_

-mierda..-dijo Sasuke que ante la conmocion cae al suelo,sintiéndose traicionado.- el no.. mierda!!-grita Sasuke sintiendo un gran dolor al saber que su hermano fue participe con los anbu del asesinato de su no lo queria creer,en ese pergamino estaba el nombre del ninja colaborador ante la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha...y era su mismo hermano...

Sasuke no pudo aguantar la traicion y hasta derramo algunas eso rapidamente, vio los otros documentos de los otros clanes y se dio cuenta que los Senju no solo vigilaban a los Uchiha si no vigiliban y a todos los clanes sin excepcion alguna,violando asi toda privacidad de todo el mundo.

lastimosamente para Sasuke, su albotoro ahí dentro de ese lugar llama la atención de los anbu que lo sorprendieron

-hey! quien diablos te dejo entrar.. Perro Uchiha?-grita uno de los anbus que sorprende a Sasuke

-!diablos!-grita el Uchiha que los mira muy nervioso a los 3 anbus que estaban rodeandolo

-asi que te has enterado sobre la muerte de tu padre,no?-se burla el anbu-descuida... te reuniras con el... dentro de poco nosotros los Senju exterminaremos todo tu puto clan!-

Los 3 anbus rodean a Sasuke contra la pared,mientras el Uchiha tenia en la mano todavía los documentos

-te jodistes Uchiha, de aquí no sales! -grita uno de los anbu

-¡mierda!.-grita Sasuke y de repente 3 anbus se abalanza tras el para no dudar en asesinarlo

En otro lado de Konoha que seguía de noche,el misterioso akatsuki estaba echado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol mientras contemplaba desde lejos las caras de los cuatro un momento a otro,la tranquilidad de la noche se rompe cuando se escucha un jadeo. El misterioso akatsuki baja del gran árbol y se da cuenta que el que hacia ese sonido era Sasuke que estaba muy malherido y apenas podía contenerse en pie.

-estoy seguro que esas heridas que tienes ahora, no se comparan a las heridas que tiene tu corazón al saber dura verdad que sabes de Konoha…Se como te sientes ahora.. …yo mismo lo sentí esa vez cuando todo el clan Uchiha me dio la espalda..-le responde tobi y al rato Sasuke cae en su delante ensangrentando mas y mas

-se lo que debo hacer, pero no se como comenzar?-pregunta Sasuke que estaba herido por los duros golpes que recibió de los anbu- ¿Como puedo lograr obtener poder?-pregunta el Uchiha muy desesperado

-Ahorita nada puedes hacer..estas todavía en un nivel muy bajo en comparación de los ninjas fuertes de acá kakashi itachi jiraiya Tsunade y hasta incluso del mismo Naruto

Al escuchar esto Sasuke no aguanto su furia.. era para el algo humillante pensar en que Naruto lo este superando…  
-Y que, tu me entrenaras?-pregunta Sasuke

-Eso seria lo ideal ,pero tengo otros asuntos en akatsuki, que requieren que este ahí…Podría kakashi entrenarte.. solo tienes que calmarte…. has hecho mucho escándalo en todo el dia

-el problema es que No quiero quedarme en esta villa de mierda…¿que no lo ves?, como podría estar en esta villa cuando se que mi padre fue victima de los mismo anbu en el cual Itachi estaba metido?....aunque intentara revelar a todos que mi padre murio por los anbu mi asesinara y mi clan podria ser exterminado... es necesario que me escape... kakashi tampoco lo sabe todo…. necesito de alguien que me ayude a lograr mi gran objetivo y es necesario que el que me enseñe sea un ninja de un nivel como el de Jiraiya

-entiendo-dijo el akatsuki

-necesito volverme fuerte…Si Itachi no quiere ser el hokage.. entonces yo me convertiré en el Kage de la villa y hare justicia a mi manera. el mundo sabra el poder del clan Uchiha y temblara con el oir de su nombre..solo asi vengare a mi padre-

-Creo que tengo el sensei indicado para ti Sasuke-dijo tobi al terminar de hablar Sasuke

-¿Quien?-pregunta Sasuke y al instante el misterioso akatsuki truena los dedos y de los bosques aparecen 4 ninjas del sonido

Quien mas que el mismo Orochimaru,el ninja que tiene las mismas ansias de poder que Sasuke y que además tenia la obsesión de tener los ojos de Sasuke. El Podía elegir a otros Uchihas pero quiera los de el. El sabia que sus ojos eran los privilegiados para que aparezca el Manyeku Sharingan,una evolución del sharingan que solo había aparecido en Itachi desde los últimos 80 años.

-¿Por que haces esto?-pregunta el Uchiha,que ya estaba curado de sus heridas, al akatsuki mientras estaba al lado de los 4 ninjas del sonido

-hmmm…por que estaba aburrido-le responde el akatsuki

-¿solo eso?-frunce el ceño Sasuke

-en realidad lo hago por un propósito..pero ahora es muy temprano para decírtelo.. Haste fuerte y cuando logres terminar tu entrenamiento con orochimaru… te volveré a ver-

-ok-dice el Uchiha que cierra sus ojos aceptando el reencuentro con es sujeto..-pero al menos dime tu nombre-

-llamame Tobi-le dijo el akatsuki y una vez que lo dice da media vuelta y desaparece- nos vemos Sasuke-  
Fue así, que Sasuke decidió que entrenaría con Orochimaru abandonando la villa y todo lo que había en ella :sus amigos,su clan y su vida como shinobi de konoha.

Apunto de hacerlo se topa con Sakura que no quería se vaya,pero Sasuke, aun cuando Sakura lloro y le imploraba que no haga, el la hizo a un lado y se fue. Aun cuando ella se le declaro,Sasuke no le importo nada mas que su gran objetivo…

-no hay duda tu como Naruto son iguales y no me entienden..-le responde Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun! si tu sales de la villa, voy gritar.. no dejare que te vayas!!-grita la Haruno  
Rápidamente Sasuke desaparece y aparece atrás de Sakura dejándola paralizada a ella

-¿Sabes Sakura?,esta historia pudo haber sido diferente,pero a veces no podemos elegir nuestro destino…Sakura-chan..

-Sasuke..kun-dijo la Haruno mientras seguía derramando mas lagrimas  
En instantes Sasuke le da un golpe en la nuca y deja inconciente a Sakura  
Todo estaba ya listo para du deserción ,se convertiría en un ninja renegado y seria entrenado por Orochimaru. Todo estaba llendo dea cuerdo al plan de Sasuke. pero algo paso que no lo pudo ocurrir..un problema paso…ese problema tenia nombre y su nombre era Naruto…

Naruto y compañía fue para su rescate y después de una lucha con los ninjas del sonido Naruto y Sasuke se batieron en un gran duelo en el valle del fin donde Naruto logro derrotar a Sasuke. La derrota de Sasuke significo una total humillación al Uchiha que fue castigado por 6 meses en la prisión de la villa. Si no fuera por su Hermano la condena hubiera sido mas ser uno de los mejores novatos de la promoción de Naruto se convirtió en un traidor que trataba de abandonar la si fuera poco también se le relego del equipo 7 y ni bien saldría libre serviría como ninja anbu las 24 horas afueras de la villa.

_-no retirare mi palabra,nunca me rendiré… ese es mi camino del ninja_- dice el rubio apuntando su puño al Uchiha  
Pero de pronto el silencio de la cárcel donde estaba el Uchiha,se corta con la gran carcajada que sigue aumentando y que Sasuke pareciese disfrutaba su derrota ante naruto o es que acaso todavia tenia un plan bajo la manga?..

-ahora lo entiendo.. con que ese era tu secreto Naruto…"bien ..entonces también será el mio.. yo tampoco me rendiré…saldré de aquí,me convertiré en un gran ninja de esta aldea y cuando menos se lo esperen dare el gran golpe que me convertirá en Hokage"…

Cuando termino la condena,Sasuke pudo ver por fin el brillo del sol y el gran cielo azul que estaba despejado. En ese momento se dio por enterado que Naruto había hecho un viaje junto con Jiraiya. El Uchiha sabia que no podía perder tiempo y empezó a entrenar. Como fue expulsado del equipo 7 y además fue obligado a servir como anbu en un rango muy inferior.

Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, el Uchiha empezaba a ser promovido a rangos mas altos hasta llegar a la de capitan. fingió no saber nada de los secretos de los Uchiha y funciono tan bien que Itachi no tenia ninguna sospecha de fue duro para el,. Sin embargo,el sentir que Itachi fue el que logro traicionar a su padre,lo hizo sentir mas de una vez hacer el golpe contra el , pero sabia que si lo hacia iba ser en vano. Itachi era todavía una meta impensable para el, aun cuando tenia Uchihas aliados en el clan. Es por ello que trato de solo fingir ser un buen Anbu cumpliendo su deber en la villa

-Tengo que felicitarte Uchiha Sasuke,la ultima misión gracias a ti,se pudo controlar las fronteras con el país del Rayo-dijo la godaime muy satisfecha por el trabajo que hacia

-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama-dice Sasuke de rodillas, ahora con 14 años  
convertido en una gran anbu al servicio de la Hoja

-hay otra misión que necesito que estes ahora por mas tiempo,es necesario que estes vigilando la parte de la frontera del país del esta misión tendras ahora libre elección de quienes podrán ser tus subordinados en la larga misión que tendras

-entendido,gracias Tsunade-sama- contesta Sasuke con la cabeza abajo y levantándose para asi salir de su oficina

Sin darse cuenta la misión que le dio Tsunade-sama fue casi darle carta abierta para que tenga acceso libre al país del sonido,donde Orochimaru esperaba que el llegara. Era lo que mas esperaba el Uchiha y ahora lo había con seguido. mientras se retiraba de la oficina de la Godaime se encuentra por los pazadizos a Sakura que estaba muy agitada al estar buscándolo

-Sasuke-kun!-grita una voz muy conocida por Sasuke

-Sakura..-dijo el Uchiha sorprendido por verla a ella

-supe que hoy recién llegastes-le sonríe la haruno muy agitada

-asi es..pero ahora justo también me estoy llendo al norte-

-si, ya Tsunade-sama me conto sobre eso-dice la haruno muy triste

-¿has venido solo para decirme eso?-

-no,es que.. hay algo importante que tengo decirte sobre tu familia-dice Sakura ahora mirandolo muy seria

-¿que? -pregunta el Uchiha sin entender lo que decia Sakura

-es sobre la salud de tu madre, Sasuke-kun-

-¿que has dicho?!-se exaspera Sasuke

-hace una semana que se encuentra muy mal y la Godaime no ha podido  
encontrar la cura para su enfermedad...-

Sasuke no quizo escuchar mas a Sakura y se fue directo al barrio uchiha,era claro que le preocupaba el estado de su madre.  
Una vez dentro del barrio Uchiha ,entro a la habitacion de su madre ,que estaba siendo atendida por uno de los subordinados del clan Uchiha

-Sasuke,hijo que bueno que estes aca-dijo su madre muy sonriente al verlo a su hijo

-madre, no hables tienes que ahorrar tus energias-dijo Sasuke mas calmado-tranquila...-dijo el Uchiha dandole una caricia en su mejilla y un beso en la frente de su madre

Sakura habia seguido a Sasuke y al ver esa escena quedo sorprendida por la actitud de sasuke hacia su madre. "era como si hubiera cambiado su personalidad"-comenta ella que lo ve con mucha ternura al Uchiha

-Sasuke-kun,no te preocupes yo cuidare de ella-dice la Haruno mirandolo a Sasuke

el Uchiha la mira y asinte su cabeza, despues se retira sin decirle nada a Sakura,aunque en el fondo el confio que su madre estaba ya en buenas manos

-¿desde cuando esta asi?-pregunta Sasuke muy frio a Itachi,en otro lugar de la casa

-2 semanas-le responde Itachi igual de manera muy fria,que yacia sentado en una silla de la sala-dice Sakura,que la Godaime no ha encontrado cura..

-es increible,se especializa en jutsu medicos y no puede encontrar una bendita cura?-se molesta Sasuke

-estoy seguro que con la ayuda de Sakura podran encontrar una cura a su enfermedad-comenta Itachi tratando de calmar a su hermano

pero su hermano se queda callado y cierra los ojos-

-supe que estas haciendo un gran trabajo en los anbu-comenta Itachi

-si,si sigo asi talves logre superarte hermano-dijo Sasuke mirandolo muy arrogante a Itachi

-¿sabes?,nada me haría sentir mas orgulloso que verte que me hallas superado Sasuke-le dijo su hermano-aunque creo que eso todavia falta bastante,no?-

-eso es cierto,creo que no podre llegar a ser tan frio a la hora de asesinar como lo fuiste tu hermano-

Esas palabras fueron una indirecta que Itachi logro molestarle  
Pero su hermano estaba ya por irse.

-confio en que cuidaras de nuestra madre,Itachi,adios-

Rápidamente Sasuke cogió 3 de anbus que eran fieles a sus ideales y se enrumbo a la frontera con el país del sonido,para una misión de largo plazo  
para ese entonces,la godaime habia permitido que los miembros del clan uchiha puedan acceder a los cuerpos anbus. hay que decir que desde que se formo la villa nunca se le habia permitido a los Uchiha integrarse a los anbu

Por otro lado,en el presente, Sasuke mientras va junto con su escuadrón Hebi a dirección del país de rayo, sigue recordando como empezó todo esto.

En ese tiempo, Naruto hace poco llego a Konoha y Sasuke había sido mandado al norte del país del sonido junto con otros 3 anbu cuyo objetivo era proteger un puesto limítrofe con el país del una misión demasiado aburrida para un shinobi que quiere mas pelear,pero Sasuke sintió que las cosas no estaban del todo mal.

-Sasuke iremos a patrullar la zona si hay algún problema solo avisanos-dijo un anbu

-Si si… -le responde Sasuke que estaba recostado en su amaca de lo mas relajado

Su actitud arrogante perduraba ,pero no era tan frio como lo fue antes ,si no mas bien impulsivo y a veces último sus misiones solo eran de vigilancia casi permanente de una de las zonas fronterizas con el país del un momento a otro Sasuke escucho unos pasos y provoco que levantara a la cabeza y mirara en su adelante

-me extrañastes Sasuke-dice el sujeto que tenia el traje de akatsuki

-Pensaba que ya no iba a volver a ver-dijo el Uchiha al ser misterioso que ocultaba su rostro en una mascara y se decía llamar tobi.

-¿Dime ahora que haras?,no lograste salir de la villa y ahora eres parte del cuerpo de los anbus…Y por lo he investigado.. no haces mal trabajo…te has encariñado con la hoja acaso? -  
Al escuchar esto el Uchiha suelta una risa que sorprende a tobi

-¿o no?-

-aunque ahora pareciera que soy un fiel ninja anbu todavía mi sed de  
revancha continua.. solo que ha estado silenciosamente presente -le contesta Sasuke

-Ya veo, entonces lograste que el te entrenara, después de todo.. –dijo Tobi-esto es obviamente algo que solo tu lo sabes y que la villa si lo supiera te podrían hasta matar por traición

Estoy conciente del riesgo,sin embargo no me preocupa a 100 kilometros a la redonda solo estamos 4 ninjas de la hoja incluido yo

-asi que tu eres el hermano de Itachi el genio Uchiha-dijo otro akatsuki que se acercaba donde estaba Sasuke y que era ni mas ni menos que Kisame

-¿ y quien es este?-pregunta Sasuke de manera grosera

-lo siento,olvide presentarte..Sasuke el kisame… kisame el es Sasuke el que reemplaraza a Sasori-

-remplazar a Sasori?-pregunta Sasuke sin entender nada

-si justo de eso iba a hablarte-

-asi.. y que es?-pregunta Sasuke

-la razón por que hace años me encontre contigo ,fue para que en el futuro te unieras a akatsuki,mas aun cuando un miembro ha muerto hace poco en la misión de capturar al shukaku y hay un cupo dentro de la organización-

-No me interesa..-le responde Sasuke que todavía echado en su amaca le da la espalda a tobi

-vaya vaya.. no has cambiado ... Sigues igual de arrogante pero…no te dicho si quieres o no Sasuke-

Al oir esto el Uchiha se levanta de su hamaca y lo mira a tobi ,con algo de sorpresa pero sin sentir miedo o amenaza- ¿que es una amenaza o que?-

-tómalo como quieras Uchiha -dijo Kisame - pero el líder de akatsuki ha dicho que vas a estar ahí-

-asi?- le responde Sasuke que se levanta de su amaca y se encara con kisame -Pues dile a tu líder que se vaya a la mierda-dice muy serio el Uchiha

-cuida tu lenguaje mocoso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-le responde kisame que se molesto por como Sasuke se le estaba enfrentando y no aguantaba la hora de darle un gran golpe con su samaheda

-tranquilo kisame..-dice tobi-yo hablare con Sasuke,tu por que no das una vuelta

-esta bien,pero date prisa -dijo Kisame y al rato desaparece del lugar

- aun que sea…Dime una razón por la cual debería aceptar unirme a akatsuki-le contesta el Uchiha que se sienta ahora en su hamaca

-pues ganarías experiencia en combate, conocerás a shinobis de rango s ,la gente te miraría con respeto y miedo por ser un akatsuki y ah.. se me olvidaba además podrías tener el poder de un bijju a tu control ..

-¿Que has dicho?, ¿un bijju a mi control?-se sorprende Sasuke

-Exacto..los del clan Uchiha puede dominar a esas bestias ,claro que no todos pueden hacerlo..solo imaginate tener esas bestias bajo tu dominio…te haría el trabajo mas fácil a la hora de conquistar un país-

-Escuche que solo con el Manyeku sharingan se podía controlar al Kyubi pero-

-Asi es..veo que leíste todo referente al clan Uchiha como te dije-dice tobi-De seguro también leistes sobre lo referido al Manyeku sharingan definitivo ,dojutsu que solo un Uchiha podido conseguir a lo largo de la historia…

-¿Por que diablos me dices todo esto?a que quieres llegar?-se molesta Sasuke

-No cualquier Uchiha puede obtener el Manyeku sharingan se dice que uno de cada 100 Uchihas puede obtenerlo a lo largo del tiempo…Se muy bien que lo quieres obtener Sasuke y sin eso no puedes hacer nada… -

al termino de hablar tobi,Sasuke da un suspito y le contesta

-Asi es…es verdad .. tobi …es por ello que necesito sacar el Manyeku Sharingan .. Para así cumplir mi primer objetivo..ser dueño de todo el clan Uchiha-dijo Sasuke que ahora se para y camina

-vaya..¿sabes? desde que te conocí siempre me he puesto a preguntar cual es el punto de todo esto Sasuke ,¿para que quieres llegar tan lejos?..de todas maneras eres ahora un anbu hecho y derecho..puedes llegar a mas si solo lo deseas…hasta puedo decir que eres uno de los mejores de tu generacion-

-asi como tu.. yo también estaba aburrido, lo recuerdas?.. eso por eso que decidi hacer cosas diferentes…-

-Explícate..-dijo Tobi

- ¿de que sirve ser anbu?? De que sirve ser premiado por esa perra de la godaime ?... aun si avanzo nunca llegare a ser hokage…el ser hokage es algo que ni un Uchiha podrá alcanzar.. debido a que los Senju,el clan del primer Hokage, dominan Konoha-

-entonces tu objetivo principal es ser Hokage..-

-asi.. es… eso significa bastante para mi… pero no es solo eso-

-¿que mas?-pregunta tobi

-desde que intente desertar de la villa me sentí mas vivo que nunca. Anterior a eso…Mi vida siempre fue de lo mas tranquila sin complicación alguna. pero cuando empezó toda esta persecución para rescatarme, cuando comencé con la rivalidad de enfrentarme a Naruto y a los demás de la villa y por ultimo cuando empecé con este plan ,me sentí diferente como si ahora tuviera un propósito definido en la vida-

-¿Y cual es tu propósito?-pregunta tobi

- la Justicia…-dice el Uchiha sentándose en un tronco-Siempre estuve en desacuerdo con los abusos que ocurrían en el mundo shinobi y pensaba que konoha era la villa modelo que tenia que mantener el orden dándole protección a los mas débiles.. pensaba que la Konoha era el bastión en donde se imponía un nuevo sistema libre de corrupción y que imponía el orden en todo el mundo shinobi……Pero me equivoque… mi villa está podrida por dentro y al igual que ella todas las demás de seguro lo estan tambien ya claro que tienen el mismo sistema que la Hoja …-dijo el Uchiha refiriéndose al asesinato que sufrió su padre debido a que sabia demasiado sobre lo que conspiraba la villa en contra de su clan

Sasuke en eso recuerda cuando por fin encontró el secreto de los Uchiha y el verdadero poder del Manyeku Sharingan definitivo

_el cual tenga estos ojos podrá ver la realidad que siempre ha vivido el clan Uchiha ,con estos ojos podrá volver lo era clasificado como negro a blanco y a blanco a negro. Tendrá el poder de imponer una nueva era en el mundo shinobi_

El Uchiha se había metido en un gran lio ya que había asesinado a esos anbu. Caminaba jadeando por que uno de ellos le hizo una gran herida en la espalda y además le lastimo de gravedad la pierna izquierda.

-"maldita sea.. maldita sea… me he metido en un problema.. si la gente se entera que he matado.. a esos anbus…no dudaran en matarme y además atentar contra mi clan"-dice el Uchiha jadeando mientras se oculta bajo la oscuridad de la noche en Konoha

-"No!..no un momento tal vez estoy equivocado …¿pero que diablos estoy hablando?. no había otra opción..era mi vida o la de ellos..Ademas,esto es lo que siempre he estado buscando…esta villa se esta pudriendo. Desde dentro …..esto tiene que cambiar… alguien tiene que hacer algo!!!..pero… yo.. yo puedo hacerlo…Si,yo puedo hacerlo… yo …. tengo que hacerlo.. aunque pierda mi vida y mi alma lo hare..ya que esto… no puede continuar asi"…-  
-"Me pregunto que pasaría si alguien de mi clan hubiera descubierto el asesinato de mi padre por parte de konoha o y el posible complot contra el clan..alguien hubiera decidido pensar en la idea de conseguir el manyeku sharingan definitivo y así proponer un gran cambio en Konoha?"-dice el Uchiha e inmediatamente empieza a recordar las caras de todos los miembros del clan Uchiha

-"Si no lo hago yo, ¿quien lo hara?-se pregunta el Uchiha-Es verdad , no hay nadie mas …De hecho soy el único que puede…Si..lo hare.. lo hare…Obteniendo el manyeku sharingan definitivo…. Yo……..cambiare al mundo!!"-

Sasuke termina de recordar esa vez cuando por poco muere a causa de esos anbus y ahora continúa hablando junto con Tobi sobre su objetivo final

-una vez que elimine a todo las personas malas de este mundo,con el manyeku sharingan definitivo Yo impondré un nuevo mundo donde solo vivirán la gente honesta y trabajadora. …será un mundo perfecto, donde haya justicia, donde reine la paz: un mundo libre de maldad-

-Pero si acabas con las personas malas como así las calificas, al final tu serás el único ser malvado sobre la tierra-

-¿de que hablas tobi?...soy Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor ninja de esta generación y de todos los tiempos no acabas de decirlo ahora ultimo?..yo soy el único capaz de hacer todo esto -

-interesante..-dice Tobi.-pero primero será conseguir el Manyeku sharingan y no es algo tampoco fácil de conseguir… además de ser algo exclusivo entre los mejores shinobis del clan Uchiha.. es necesario estar en un combate a muerte con alguien para obtenerlo..Poniendo tu vida al limite-

-es cierto…es por eso que entrene duro…..-le responde el Uchiha levantándose y caminando muy cerca a un árbol

-cuando tenga el Manyeku sharingan seré invencible, podre retar a mi hermano y podre adueñarme de todo el Clan,pero… con el Manyeku sharingan definitivo lograre dominar todo el país del fuego y los demás países… y después de acabar con todo ser poderoso que hay en este mundo, yo … -dice el Uchiha haciendo puño con su mano – yo me convertiré en el dios del nuevo mundo!…-dijo esto último el Uchiha mirando al cielo con suma obsesión en sus estaba covencido que su plan será el que la verdadera justicia en el mundo shinobi

Al escuchar estas palabras, tobi se llega a conmover y hace puño con mano sintiendo pues que no se había equivocado con su elección de un Uchiha para su plan maestro

-"este tio….no me he equivocado.. en recomendarlo en akatsuki..me será útil "-dice tobi

Al terminar de recordar,Sasuke todo lo que paso desde cuando empezó todo esto, llega a una posada donde estaban esperando Deidara y sus subordinados.

-vaya ya era hora- dijo Deidara muy serio mirando a Sasuke que lo único que expreso fue una sonrisa maliciosa a el

Continuara

adelanto del **capitulo 18**

-------------------------------------------

-no se que tramas Sakura, pero deja de estar conqueteandolo!-le dijo la rubia a Sakura agarrandola de su brazo

Al oir esto Sakura no puede aguantar y empieza a reírse

-te parece gracioso lo que te digo frentuda!?-

-nunca pensé que serias tan ingenua ino-cerda.

-que has dichos?!-se enfurece Ino

-mira Ino,solo dejame tranquila,¿quieres?,no tengo pensado robarte a tu "naruto"-dijo la haruno,soltandose de Ino y con suma ironia le sonrie

pero la Yamanaka siguio molesta y esta vez cuadra a Sakura poniendose en medio de ella- te lo vuelo a repetir Sakura,deja de coquetear a Naruto-

al sentir como Ino se puso en su camino,Sakura se pone seria y le contesta

-haste a una lado Ino,si no quieres que me llegue a molestar y de una vez te diga toda la verdad-se molesta la Haruno que se sentia como ofendida por Ino

¿que verdad me vas a decir frentuda?!-le provoca la Yamanaka

---------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18:El dilema de Naruto

**ENREDO SHINOBI**

--

**Disclaimer:**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco los demás personajes de esta , absolutamente todos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

bueno ahora si que me he demorado demasiado, les traigo la continuacion,otra vez disculpen la demora

otra vez gracias por los reviews ,me da gusto que les agrade mi fic. saludos a toos

--------

Capitulo 18: El dilema de Naruto

Hacia mucho tiempo, existía un zorro de nueve colas capaz de destruir montañas con solo mover sus colas. Una bestia que era el supremo hacedor de todas las cosas. Su poder no tenia limite alguno. Era el biju mas poderoso que había existido. Era el dios de los bijus Dicho bijju tuvo un duelo con el Yondaime en donde termino sellado en un niño llamado Naruto. Este niño seria pues torturado y traicionado por su aldea. Sin embargo,el niño estaria protegido por su único amigo, el kyubi. A la de edad de 6 años cansado de los maltratos de su aldea, decidió irse de la aldea. En su viaje fue entrenado por jiraiya que le enseño a mejorar sus técnicas y crear las suyas propias. 6 años después el regreso para su villa

Toda la gente lo miraba con miedo y respeto, a su corta de edad de 12 años media metro setenta, tenia una enorme melena rubia y tenia un cuerpo atlético y bien vestimenta era de una armadura bañada en la sangre del mismo Yamata no orochi y causa de ello podía soportar cualquier ataque de fuego o rayo..en su cinturón tenia dos espadas que eran llamados las espadas gemelas del viento con ella decapito a todo los akatsuki Con ella Naruto Uzumaki ,el ninja mas poderoso del mundo ninja,provocaba grandes huracanas y tornados. Dominaba los elementos del fuego,agua y viento. Este ultimo su especialidad. Tambien podía dominar el Kyubi.

-naruto-sama te lo pedimos,salvanos,somos unos inútiles,nos hemos matado entrenando toda nuestra vida,pero comparado contigo solo somos simples shinobis-dijo la godaime que se arrodilla y en eso todos los lideres de los clanes se arrodillan igual implorando por Naruto que ahora era un mercenario y tenia que pelear contra los demonios que invadian konoha

-Naruto-sama eres mejor ninja que ese bastardo de Sasuke,me arrepiento de haber entrenado a esa basura en vez de ti-dijo kakashi

-Naruto-san ,eres sin duda el mejor shinobi de la historia. nadie te puede vencer,nisiquiera chuck norris podría contra ti!-grita Maito gai en instantes hace todo un melodrama junto con su pupilo – puedo sentir la llama de la juventud y puede llegar a calentar el mismo sol!!! -

-muy cierto gai sensei!-dijo Lee llorando mientras se abraza con su maestro

Naruto-kun eres el mejor ninja del país del fuego,que digo del fuego del mundo,que digo del mundo ,del universo entero. No hay nadie que pueda contigo-dijo Neji- yo no soy nada  
Mas que un presumido Hyuga que se cuida su cabello.

-es verdad Naruto,nadie puede contra ti eres el mejor shinobi,yo soy solo un pobre shinobi sarnoso,cara de perro!-dijo kiba

-Es increíble el poder de este muchacho-comenta Jiraiya-a los 4 años de edad podía dominar el rasengan, solo le tardo 2 minutos.a la edad de 6 años logro acabar con todo akatsuki. A la edad 8 años tenia el nivel de shinobi rango S y dominaba al kyubi , a los 10 años saco su tecnica ocular que era capaz de quemar el mismo infierno y podía distorsionar el tiempo y el duda Naruto es invecible,es el puto amo!

-increible-dijo asuma que se le cayo el cigarro de su boca y despues se desmaya de la emocion

En instantes aparece Sasuke entre la multidud que estaba alrededor de Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo el rubio mirándolo sádicamente-vaya vaya asi que el teme a vuelto jajajaja-

En eso Sasuke se arrodilla ante el  
-Naruto-sama tu eres el verdadero héroe, en cambio yo soy solo un emo idiota mimado y medio gay,Naruto tu en verdad eres el puto dios-dijo Sasuke llorando mientras se arrodilla-naruto perdóname,soy solo una escoria que merece morir, no meresco vivir , por favor matame!-

Rápidamente Sakura aparece y se arrodilla ante el tambien.

-naruto-kun,por favor tomame como tu esposa,sasuke es un imbécil ya no lo amo ,te quiero a ti Naruto-se arrodilla Sakura.-fui solo una engreída .si estuve enamorada de Sasuke es por inmadurez. En cambio tu. Yo se que me amas,tu amor es sincero-

-no Naruto, tomame como esposa a mi!-grita tenten tumbándola a Sakura

-tenten pero Neji es tu novio..-dijo Lee

-al diablo Neji,quiero casarme con Naruto-kun!!!!-grita tenten

-haste a un lado!-dijo Shizune que la bota a tenten al suelo-naruto-kun casate conmigo!!-

-no le hagas caso a estas zorras, Naruto tomame a mi como tu mujer- grita Kurenai

-kurenai pero tu le doblas la edad-le dijo kakashi

Y que importa,es por el amor de dios se trata de Naruto-sama!!!!-grita Kurenai desesperada-Naruto-sama!!!-

-tranquilas chicas,lastimosamente yo amo a una sola mujer y esa se llama Sakura-

-haganse un lado,zorras-grita Sakura y se abraza junto con Naruto

En instantes,mientras la gente le seguía adorando al rubio. Aparece una kunoichi de cabello rubio y con mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Vaya,vaya miren quien esta aquí?,la que estaba enamorada de Sasuke y despreciaba a todos los de la academia

De inmediato Ino se arrodilla ante Naruto

-Naruto ,discúlpame soy solo una chica superficial ,mimada engreída hijita de papa que lo único que hace en la vida es hacer es cuidar su cabello y no sabe nada de ser shinobi.

-Ya veo,Al fin aprendiste la lección no ,Ino?-pregunta Naruto

Si , perdóname!,perdóname, Naruto-sama-le implora Ino

-levantate Ino-dijo Naruto-levantate Sasuke y levántense todos lo que me piden perdón-

-yo Naruto les perdono a todos . sin embargo ahora lo que quiero es ramen, viejo!,hágase  
20 mil platos ramen!!!

-entendido Naruto!-grita el viejo del ramen

-ramen para todos!!-grita naruto

-Larga vida al dios Naruto-sama!!!!-grita kakashi y todos los shinobis ,aldeanos gritan  
¡!Viva!!

Fin

-Y que tal eh?-le pregunta el rubio muy entusiasmado a su sensei- lo he titulado , el legado del dios del viento…como protagonista Naruto Uzumaki,todavía esta en etapa de inicio-

En ese momento Naruto estaba acompañado de Jiraiya y le estaba mostrando su obra que estaba escribiendo. ellos estaban en los bosques de un país muy alejado del país del fuego. Hacia poco tiempo que Naruto había comenzado su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

- naruto,me dejastes impactado.."es la primera vez en mi vida que leo algo asi"-piensa jiraiya..-"mejor será no ser tan directo".. es una gran historia.. solo que hay un problemita-le sonrie el ermitaño

-cual?-pregunta el uzumaki

-en casi todas las paginas , se repite lo mismo: Naruto es el mejor,,Naruto es dios y Sasuke es idiota. Naruto te amo,el clan uzumaki es el clan de los dioses ..sasuke es un imbécil, el clan Uchiha apesta,menos itachi...el sharingan es una tonteria,menos el de itachi... etc..etc se repiten en todo el libro..

-Ero sennin es solo una historia,puedo hacer lo que quiera,no?- le contesta Naruto

-Ya lo se,pero.. .. tu historia esta un poco exagerada, aca dices que dominastes el rasengan en tan solo dos minutos.. sabes cuantos años me costo hacer el rasengan?,dos años Naruto…Tu en tu historia dices que demorastes, no dos meses ,ni dos semanas,sino 2 minutos!-

-Y que tiene de malo?-

-por favor Naruto, ni siquiera se puede freír un huevo en 2 minutos!!!!-le grita el ermitaño

-bueno bueno.. quizá exagere un poco-

-exajerastes demasiado, por ejemplo,en la pagina 23 ,aca dice que tuvistes una infancia como la de gaara, sabes muy bien que nunca paso esto. el viejo Sarutobi siempre estuvo al tanto de ti. una persona que no conoce a konoha ,leyera esto ..diran que son unos sanguinarios los aldeanos.

-es para darle dramatismo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole y rápidamente se pone un poco serio-ademas usted no sabe lo que yo he vivido en mi infancia,Jiraiya-sensei-

-se que no la pasastes bien en tu infancia no lo niego,pero sarutobi hizo todo lo posible para que no te llegaran nunca a agredir fisicamente-

-ya lo se- dijo Naruto mirando molesto al suelo, no le gustaba recordar esas cosas

-cambiado de tema, si este libro lo ven los demás en la aldea, lo mas seguro es que no le va gustar lo que lean. En especial Sakura,tsunade,sasuke y entre los otros

Usted cree que se molesten si ven lo que he escrito de ellos?

Creeme Naruto, esto lo le va gustar a sakura y tsunade,principalmente a ellas

Naruto con solo imaginar la ira asesina de tsunade y sakura decidió que mejor seria hacerle caso a su sensei

-creo que hare algunas modificaciones-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza de los nervios

- Te propongo algo..Por que no cuentas algo que te haya sucedido en realidad. Me parece bien tu idea de contar tu vida. Pero tienes 13 años. No hay mucho todavía que contar. Relata alguna experiencia que no sea extensa y que tenga alguna base real . como te digo,tu idea esta buena, en verdad…pero no exageres tampoco-le dijo al rubio dándole el escrito que hizo en su mano-creeme yo se lo que te digo-

-asi?,pero si usted solo ha hecho novelas eroticas,ermitaño pervertido usted solo sabe hacer eso!-

Al decir esto el rubio,Jiraiya se acordó que nunca le había comentado a Naruto ,sobre una novela que hizo sobre la vida un shinobi,fue la única obra que jiraiya hizo en donde no había nada erotico ni embargo,Jiraiya solo tosio y no le dijo nada a Naruto

- eroticas o no ,son novelas y fueron algo sacado de vivencias reales no ficticias como tu has hecho en todo lo que has otro lado, cual es tu problema con sasuke?,en todas las paginas,siempre le dices de todo, que es un imbécil,un embustero,un marica un emo,un idiota.. un atorrante,etc. Etc .etc..

-y eso que me faltaron mas calificativos para llamarlo a Sasuke-se rie Naruto

-pense que se llevaban bien?-pregunta el ermitaño mientras cierra el cuaderno en donde Naruto escribia su obra

-el antes era mi amigo,pero ese teme se cree la gran cosa por ser Uchiha,

-de donde sacas eso?,si hubiera sido asi, entonces por que cuando eran pequeños el jugaba contigo y en especial te el era el que mas te invitaba a su casa-

-las cosas cambian.. Jiraiya-sensei-dijo Naruto molesto y desviando la mirada

En eso el Uzumaki empieza a recordar hace varios meses cuando el estaba en la villa

Naruto se preparaba para ir en busca de Sasuke. Para ese momento el tenia algo de 13 años y no habia pasado mucho tiempo después de la invasión de la arena y el sonido a la rubio al saber que Sasuke había desertado lo dejo muy mal. La noticia le cayo como un baldazo de agua helada. Fue algo muy perturbador para el y al saber la noticia a boca de shikamaru,rapidamente se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a seguir al Nara para conseguir mas ninjas para el rescate.

El lider del equipo que se dispondría a rescatar a Sasuke, era shikamaru y junto con otros camaradas del Uzumaki se dispusieron a rescatarlo. Sin embargo, apunto de irse, una kunoichi llamada Sakura Haruno se le acerco al rubio para pedirle entre lagrimas que haga todo lo que pueda para que Sasuke regrese

-Por favor Naruto,te lo suplico. Por favor haz que vuelva Sasuke-kun-

-Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio mientras contempla la gran tristeza de la Haruno

La emotividad de ella hizo que Naruto se sintiera triste,ya que se daba cuenta de lo que era ya evidente.

Todos los demás muchachos, que eran colegas de Naruto sabían que el le gustaba sakura y cuando ella le pide a Naruto que recupere a sasuke con mucho sentimiento en sus palabras,todos se quedaron callados ,mirando la reaccion de su podría decir que todos sus camaradas por respeto al rubio se quedaron callados sin mostrar reacción alguna ante lo que decía Sakura,en señal de respeto al rubio.

La mayoría de ahí, no les caía Sasuke, el mismo shikamaru confeso que no le caía, pero como era un ninja de Konoha era una obligación llevarlo de vuelta a su villa.Y además Naruto en ese tiempo lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Yo no pude hacer nada…. Tu eres el único que puede hacer que el vuelva, por favor Naruto , por lo que mas quieras has que regrese- le implora la Haruno mientras sigue llorando aun mas

Naruto comprende en ese momento,que Sakura le gustaba mucho Sasuke,comprendia su dolor,ya que ese sentimiento tambien lo tenia por entonces cuando el rubio guarda su compostura y reprime su dolor para lograr sonreírle a Sakura.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, hare hasta lo imposible para que Sasuke vuelva… te lo prometo Sakura-chan-

La respuesta del rubio lograr aliviar el dolor de Sakura y además sorprende a sus camaradas que vieron que Naruto llego a ser muy maduro ante la situación tan únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar Sakura en ese momento solo fueron

-Naruto, gracias….. –

La misión del rescate de Sasuke,o mejor dicho la misión en la de hacer que Sasuke regrese a la villa, fue la primera misión en la que Shikamaru dirigía un escuadrón. Nadie imagino pues que la misión fuese tan complicada. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los shinobis de la hoja para que Sasuke Uchiha regrese a la villa:Chouji,Neji,Kiba y por ultimo Shikamaru. Afortunadamente los ninjas de la arena colaboraron con la misión y además nadie llego a morir.

El último combate de la misión fue en el valle del fin, donde Naruto se encontraba con Sasuke. Naruto estaba a un paso para cumplir la misión, sin embargo Sasuke no pensaba en volver a la ahí ,en ese lugar donde después de un intercambio de palabras, Naruto se da cuenta que Sasuke no habia sido secuestrado o había sido poseído por una fuerza extraña,como pensó Naruto en el principio, ya que el no podía creer que su amigo Sasuke estuviera intentando escapar. Sasuke en realidad pensaba seriamente escapar y no volver jamás a la villa. Fue asi que el combate entre ellos iba ser inevitable.

Tras cada golpe que se daban también hacian un intercambio de sus modos de ver la vida y en el ultimo movimiento de los dos, uno con el kyubi y con un rasengan y el otro con el sello maldito en nivel 2 y un chidori,acabaron con su combate,con una gran reaccion en cadena a causa de sus dos ataques

Al disiparse la luz de la gran explosión. Se pudo ver en el suelo a Sasuke mientras Naruto estaba de pie. El Uzumaki había logrado vencer a Sasuke y así lograr cumplir su promesa a la chica que tanto amaba el. mientras veia el cuerpo del uchiha,bajo esa tormentosa lluvia el rubio lo contemplaba sin dejar de tocarse el lado izquierdo de su pecho, que fue gravemente se hubiera imaginado que su amigo y rival haya cometido un acto de deserción. ¿Era acaso que ya no deseaba estar en Konoha? Pero Por que se pregunta el varias veces. No entiendo, no hay necesidad de embargo,Naruto de un momento a otro deja de preocuparse por Sasuke

-Que mas da…-se responde el uzumaki-Sasuke ha sido siempre muy complicado. Lo importante es que logre cumplir mi palabra,..lo importante es hacer que Sasuke regrese para asi aliviar el sufrimiento de Sakura-chan,"de mi preciada Sakura-chan.."-

-lo-lo logre… logre cumplir la promesa de Sakura-chan…- dijo el rubio mientras da una sonrisa de victoria y miraba como el cielo se estaba despejando y la lluvia paraba

Pero al instante, esa sonrisa desapareció en su rostro. había algo que lo puso muy desanimado ,era acaso saber que Sasuke no tenia la intención de volver a la viílla, era acaso algo que sabia de sakura? , que ella en verdad le gustaba mucho sasuke o era otra cosa que lo perturbaba aun mas y lo ponía muy nerviosos. De cualquier manera no dejo que ese sentimiento lo consuma y llevando a sasuke en su espalda logro enrumbar a su villa .al rubio no le importaba mas nada que la alegría de Sakura al ver que su pedido había sido cumplido. Lastimosamente para el Uchiha,el estaría en prisión, ya que por mas que Naruto quisiera limpiarlo diciendo que no intento desertar sino que fue secuestrado, no se podía ya decir nada. Kakashi lo vio a Naruto malherido y concluyó que en realidad Sasuke iba muy en serio en lo de obstante,lo positivo para Naruto era que Sasuke iba regresar a la villa y la promesa que le hizo a Sakura se logro embargo,resultaba un tanto irónico para Naruto,lo que estaba haciendo. Rescatar al chico que sakura amaba, para así poder lograr estar mas cerca del corazón de efecto no era la primera vez que naruto actuaba de una manera ilógica. Varias veces actuaba así y de esa manera logro muchas cosas.

Cuando trajeron a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha,la mayoría de los shinobis lo miraron con mucha extrañesa. La mayoría creía que era un genin muy preparado y que en un futuro se hubiera convertido en un verdadero genio. Kakashi,le informo todo lo sucedido a la Godaime, y como castigo se le dio una condena de 3 años. Sin embargo,itachi pidió a que solo estuviera unos 6 meses. Para que su nombre no se llegara a manchar al gran escándalo,se dijo solamente que Sasuke Uchiha cometió faltas graves en pelearse con sus camaradas. No se dijo a la opinon publica que Sasuke intentaba desertar.

Al cumplir la promesa Sakura le agradeció a Naruto con un franternal abrazo.

-Gracias Naruto… lo lograste ….muchas gracias …-

-de nada Sakura-chan-responde el rubio que se sintió alegre y conmovido al sentir el aprecio de la Haruno.

Por mucho tiempo el esperaba esto. Después de tantos golpes y regaños que recibió de ella, ahora por fin podía estar bien con ella. aunque ese contacto solo fue de menos de 5 segundos,para el rubio resultaron ser los mejores segundos de su vida. El sentir un contacto tierno con ella,sentir su aroma,sentirla en su totalidad a ella,Sakura Haruno la chica de cabello rosa,que la conoció a los 8 años en un parque de chica que desde ese momento se enamoro completamente no mirando después a ninguna chica más que a Haruno,ese nombre se le quedo gravado asi como si rostro y su cabello que era muy peculiar. Todo de ella ,para el rubio se le quedo gravado no quedo ningún detalle fuera que Naruto no lo viera con sus ojos.

Cuando Sakura se retiro de su habitación, en el hospital decidió descansar  
Naruto tomo el cumplido de Sakura como un gran avance, sin embargo sabia que corría el riesgo de que solo se quede como solo un simple amigo,ya que el sabia ahora ya cuanto Sakura quería a Sasuke. –"Ese idiota"-dijo Naruto mientras ahora esta en su camilla todo vendado como una momia.-"a veces pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido que mejor se largara…se que no debo pensar asi,el es mi mejor amigo,pero…-

De repente un gran sonido retumba cerca del hospital donde Naruto estaba internado. El rubio miro por su ventana y descubrió que era Jiraiya y su gran sapo Gambabunta.

-Ero-sennin-dijo el rubio sorprendido al verlo

Jiraiya entro por su ventana y hablo con Naruto acerca de proponerle que lo acompañe y asi hermitaño tenia que salir de nuevo a Konoha y le pareció muy buena idea que Naruto lo acompañe para que así lo entrenara.

-Vaya,pensé que ibas estar saltando de alegría-comenta Jiraiya

-ero-sennin por supuesto que me encanta la idea-le dijo el Uzumaki que de inmediato baja la cabeza- pero si me voy…

-¿que sucede Naruto?-pregunta Jiraiya muy preocupado por Naruto,ya que no era muy común verlo con esa expresión de desanimo

-por que no mejor se queda y asi me entrena?-pregunta el rubio

-me encantaría…pero lo que pasa es que también tengo que recabar información acerca de los akatsuki,es necesario que salga..

-mentiroso lo que quiere es ir a parrandear afuera ..

Al decirlo Jiraiya tose para disimular  
-como sea tengo que irme,ahora si es en serio, por eso te estoy invitando a que vayas conmigo…es claro que vamos a entrenar tambien-

-entiendo-dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba su cabeza

-dime por que no quieres viajar.?-pregunta el hermitaño que empieza a entrar por la ventana de la habitacion

-es que si me voy, dejare sola a Sakura-chan..-dijo Naruto un tanto preocupado

-ahhhh!!-responde el ermitaño que se da cuenta que Naruto esta interesado en Sakura y comienza a fastidiarlo–con que era eso…. .te gusta mucho esa chica,no?-le dice dándole un ligero codazo

-si Bueno..-

No?-le pregunta de nuevo dándole un codazo

-Si..Ya me gusta..-

No?-dice Jiraiya molestándole de nuevo

-Si.. no moleste

No??-

-Si! me gusta Sakura-chan!!, deje de molestarme!!-grita el rubio y Jiraiya se tapa los oidos

Derrepente ,Ino abre la puerta de forma brusca en donde estaba Naruto junto con Jiraiya

-Ino-se sorprende Naruto

Al instante la rubia le lanza un ramo que tenia en su mano en la cara de Naruto

-oye! Que te pas…!-le regaña el rubio pero ya era tarde ,ya que ella se fue rapido azotando la puerta

pero que le hice?-se pregunta Naruto que no tenia idea del por que Ino irrumpió en su habitación y le lanzo un ramo a el

-Yo que se-dijo Jiraiya que no tenia idea,seguro le caeras mal-volviendo al tema .¿y por que no le dices lo que sientes?-pregunta el sannin que ahora se sienta en un borde de la cama de Naruto y empieza a zapear de canal en canal del televisión que tenia el rubio en su habitacion

-no puedo, recién con esta promesa cumplida estoy quedando bien con ella..es muy prematuro…-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Jiraiya mirándolo a Naruto-¿no has estado mucho tiempo ya con ella?

-si pero eso era cuando Sasuke también estaba ahí..-responde el Uzumaki

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunta Jiraiya

-es que… a ella le gusta Sasuke..-dijo molesto Naruto

-oh…. vaya .-dijo Jiraiya entendiendo la preocupación de Naruto-y a el le gusta Sakura?-

-claro que no,a ese dobe no le gusta nada ,si por poco huye de la villa.. el problema es que Sakura-chan piensa que el todavia es el mismo. podrá creer que Sakura-chan me dijo que no debí ser tan violento a la hora de lastimar a Sasuke …se suponía que era la única manera de traerlo y ella por poco se molesta… es increíble..no?... ero-sennin..Me esta escuchando erosenin?-

-Jajajaa, Ikazo y kashiri nunca cambian siguen igual jodiendo con sus cámaras indiscretas… jajajaa-comenta el hermitaño riéndose sobre un progama en la televisión que estaba viendo

-Baka!!,le estoy contando mis cosas! -

Oh gomen,Naruto… -se disculpa Jiraiy apagando la tele -claro que te entiendo…

-Por favor, usted nunca entendería lo que estar sintiendo algo por una chica en especial-

-te equivocas, naruto… yo alguna vez ame a una mujer asi como tu amas a Sakura,yo amaba a una hermosa chica ,como olvidarla, me dejo 3 costillas rotas

-asi…de quien?-pregunta Naruto sin poder creer que Jiraiya hubiera podido amado a una única mujer

-te lo dire, siempre y cuando me acompañes, vamos Naruto –dijo el hermitaño que ahora se acerca al rubio y le da un abrazo mientras con su otra mano señala la ventana

-en estos 3 años tendremos las mejores aventuras, te volverás fuerte gracias a las técnicas que te enseñare, las chicas se moriran por ti,te enseñare mis trucos de seducción y además te enseñare todo lo que se sobre la vida…Te aseguro que cuando regreses Sakura dira:"oh naruto-kun te has hecho muy fuerte y muy maduro, con gusto te regalo mi virgi…"

-ermitaño pervertido!!...,Sakura-chan nunca se mandaría asi!..Sakura-chan es diferente a todas,es especial, es inteligente y además muy hermosa-

-mejor no digo nada-dijo el hermitaño

-que ha dicho?!-se enfurece el rubio

-nada nada…-se llega asustar Jiraiya-bueno y entonces que?,aceptas ir de viaje conmigo?

Luego de estar enfadado Naruto se tranquiliza y decide contestarle al Sannin

-si, acepto-  
-perfecto Naruto- dijo el ermitaño muy alegre y le da una palmada en la espalda al rubio que seguía vendado por las grandes heridas y a causa de la palmada grita Naruto de dolor

Naruto termina de recordar lo que ultimo paso en la villa ,con respecto a su querida Sakura y a la decepción de su ex-mejor amigo Sasuke

-lo único bueno que saque de todo esto,fue que logre cumplir la promesa de Sakura-chan y además ahora estoy con usted entrenando-dijo Naruto

-sabes?, yo creo que en el fondo,lo estimas Sasuke a pesar que lo paras insultando en ese libro que has escrito-

Esto le dio gracia a Naruto,ya que fue lo mismo que le dijo Itachi.

-no quiero ser grosero Jiraiya-sensei, pero para mi Sasuke ahora es solo un pobre engreído presumido y malagradecido. me interesa ahora poco su amistad. lo que quiero es tener el corazón de Sakura-chan y fue por ello que he decidido escribir ,quiero impresionarla en todos los aspectos tanto como shinobi ,como también como alguien inteligente e intelectual. Quiero que me vea como Alguien famoso, como usted lo fue ero-sennin, que recorrió el mundo ,recolectando jutsus y siendo famoso por ser un sannin con poderes de ermitaño y a la vez famoso por sus obras

-me siento honrado, Naruto-le sonríe Jiraiya

-voy a hacerle caso y modificare algunas cosas-le responde Naruto

-que bueno, espero que encuentres una buena trama para tu historia y asi impresiones a Sakura,pero ahora no podemos perder tiempo con historias de romances,sobre tu amiga ahora lo que hay que haces es entrenar duro…-

-eso es!-grita el rubio muy alegre- ya lo tengo!..Lo tengo, ya se que puedo escribir.!.-

A Naruto no se le ocurrió mejor idea que escribir una historia de amor inspirada a lo que le sucedía con Sakura, en el cual el protagonista tendría que pasar varias problemas para así llegar a estar con la chica que amaba. De repente Naruto dejo de estar triste y preocupado por haber recordado ese ultimo flashback. se dio cuenta que todavía tenia esperanzas con Sakura.-"Estoy seguro que algún dia ella se enamorara de mi,estoy seguro que lograre estar en su corazón … y estare junto con ella y podremos estar abrazados por mas tiempo,te quiero Sakura-chan,luchare por ti,no me rendiré"-dijo esto ultimo haciendo puño dando su clásica sonrisa.

- Si!!!-grita el rubio sorprendiendo a Jiraiya - no me rendiré! hasta tener el corazón de Sakura-chan!!!!-

El grito del rubio fue tan fuerte que se escucho por todos los bosques

Después de ese momento en el cual Naruto estaba junto con Jiraiya. el decidió continuar con ese no se iba rendir hasta conseguir el corazon de Sakura.

3 años después de haber concluido su entrenamiento. el estaba sentado en esa mesa de café cerca de su amada haruno y en frente ellos se encontraba Ino. Un momento ¿que hace ino ahí?, se pregunta el rubio. ¿Y Por que me esta mirando muy serio?

-¿No te quieres sentar?-le pregunta Sakura a Ino,invitandola a que se una con ellos

-no gracias-responde la rubia que todavía muy seria esta al medio de Naruto y Sakura

-veo que se están divirtiendo, no quisiera molestarlos-dijo la rubia esto ultimo mirándolo seria a Naruto

-para nada Ino, siéntate con nosotros...-dijo la Haruno-

-Bueno si tu insistes- dijo ino que toma asiento y esta en el medio de Sakura y Naruto

-"¿Pero,por que Sakura-chan hizo esto?,se suponía que yo iba estar solamente con Sakura-chan"-

De repente el Uzumaki sintió un gran tensión en la atmosfera del lugar  
-"algo.. algo… raro esta pasando aquí,…vaya que si, puedo sentir una sed de sangre"

-Naruto me ha estado contando sus aventuras de su viaje,no te lo ha contado?,son fantásticas…-comenta la Haruno sonriendo

-no, no me ha contado nada…-dijo la rubia devolviendo la sonrisa, de inmediato mira de reojo a Naruto muy seria

-"por que Sakura-chan pregunta eso, es claro que no le he dicho a ella sobre mis aventuras y además tampoco me interesa contárselos"

-etto,si bueno… ya habrá una ocasión para contarte…Ino-

-"algo no esta bien aquí"-dijo el rubio-"en primer lugar por que Ino esta aca?",después soy yo, o me parece que Ino esta molesta conmigo?,me esta mirando como si quisiera asesinarme… "

De repente la tensión en esa mesa del café,se detuvo debido a un mensaje de Genma

-Sakura Haruno ,Ino Yamanaka favor de estar en la arena de coliseo en 5 minutos!-

La rubia dejo de estar furiosa con lo que veia,tenia pues que enfrentar a Sakura y fue así que la Yamanaka se levanto

-Creo que deberíamos ir, no Ino?,sera para otro momento lo de tomar café juntos-dijo la Haruno que empieza a levantar

-claro-djo Naruto que se levanta tambien un poco molesto por que Sakura se iba

-Es verdad Sakura,será para otra ocasión-dijo la yamanak que se levanta y comienza a irse junto con Sakura

-nos vemos Naruto-le saluda la Haruno guiñándole el ojo el rubio y dando ya media vuelta

Naruto le contesta despidiéndose de manera amable con Sakura, pero de repente Ino da media vuelta y con mucha furia le reprende.

-¡Mas tarde hablo contigo!-le grita la rubia a Naruto que se queda mudo ante la sorpresa

-¿ah….?- se sorprende el rubio por la reacción de Ino-"pero a esta que le pasa?!"

De inmediato Ino la alcanzo a Sakura y ambas caminaron juntas

-veo que te divertistes mucho con naruto-dijo la Yamanaka muy seria a Sakura

-si bueno,en si no pensaba tomar algo ,pero no pude rechazar a que naruto

-un momento, ósea que el te invito?-pregunta muy molesta la Haruno

-así es, y como lo conozco de mucho tiempo ,acepte-le sonrie Sakura

Al oír esto ,Ino se quedo muy molesta y dejo de caminar

-que pasa Ino?,por que te detienes?-voltea Sakura mirando a Ino

Ino se acerca a Sakura muy furiosa y le dice

-Sakura, quiero que te alejes de el!-le grita a la Haruno

-¿que?-se sorprende Sakura

-no se que rayos esta sucediendo ,pero estoy seguro que tu lo has coqueteado ,asi que será mejor que dejes de estar coqueteándolo!-le dijo la rubia a Sakura

Al escuchar el reclamo de Ino,Sakura no pudo evitar el reírse, ya que era increíble como Ino piensa y crea que Naruto en si estaba enamorada de ella

Te parece gracioso lo que hablo frentuda?!-se molesta Ino

-nunca creí que fueras tan ingenua Ino-

Que?de que diablos hablas?!-

-Mira Ino-habla la haruno ahora sin reirse y un poco mas seria- solo dejame de molestarme,no tengo intenciones de robarte a tu "naruto"  
Cuando la haruno termina de decirle esto,ella sigue caminando pero cuando lo hace, Ino le bloquea el paso.

-hazte a un lado-le contesta muy seria la Haruno ya empezándose a enfadar mas con Ino

-no si antes decirme que no lo vas a estar conquetenadolo-

-yo no lo he..- la Haruno no termina de decirlo ya que le parecia ridiculo que ella pensara algo asi- escucha Ino solo hazte a un lado, a no ser que quieras que te diga toda la verdad..-

-¿que verdad me vas a decir tu ami frentuda?!-le provoca la Yamanaka y la Haruno muy amarga decide ya hablarle de una vez sobre el mal entendido

-Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanaka esta es la segunda llamada favor de presentarse en la arena de una vez!-grita de nuevo Genma por los parlantes

-será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes,nos pueden descalificar …-comenta Sakura-si tienes un problema conmigo , lo aclararemos en la arena del coliseo,te parece Ino-puerca?-

-me parece perfecto frentuda-responde muy furiosa Ino

-entonces, andando-

En otro lado de la villa,Chouji y Kiba estaban en el hospital y una enfermera estaba vendando el brazo lastimado de Kiba

-lo siento Kiba,no fue mi intención es que veraz… quería jugar un rato- trata de explicar Chouji lo sucedido

-baka!,me has dejado el brazo fracturado…a eso le llamas un juego?..¡que demonios te ocurrió por que diablos me atacastes?!

-es muy complicado de explicarte Kiba,solo discúlpame..-se disculpa Chouji

Kiba dio un suspiro y le contesto- no se que rayos te paso… pero será mejor que me al menos pagues la consulta y además que me des esas pastillas para poder aumentar la agilidad a akamaru.

-si,claro te las daré-dijo Chouji

Al rato Shikamaru aparece, le saluda a Kiba y poco después los dos shinobis se despiden el Inuzuka y empiezan a salir del hospital.

y bueno que te dijo, ¿Ino ya sepa toda la verdad?-pregunta Chouji muy ancioso y nervioso

- no se como sucedió, pero parece un milagro ,no sabe nada todavía-dijo shikamaru

-que alivio-dijo Chouji dando un gran suspiro-ahora podra ella pelear contra Sakura sin ningun problema

-sin embargo, esta muy molesta con Naruto,ella cree que la está engañando con Sakura-

-me da pena todo esto-dijo Chouji que saca una bolsa de papas-al menos ya Naruto no será ningún problema de Ino cuando pelee..-

-mierda..Naruto-dijo Shikamaru que se toca la cabeza.

que sucede , Shikamaru?-pregunta Chouji sorprendido

-nos hemos olvidado de un detalle..-

-que? Cual?

-Naruto ira al coliseo también-

-bueno si, pero no le veo ningún problema..-dijo Chouji

-Chouji,piensa.. Naruto a quien va estar apoyando y gritando su nombre

-el akimichi lo piensa por unos segundos y al final sabe la respuesta  
-S-Sakura..-

-exacto..-le contesta Shikamaru

-es verdad va apoyar a Sakura ,demonios!, es cierto.. el va apoyar Sakura y Ino va ver eso..diablos!!, ¡¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunta Chouji desesperado

-lo que podemos hacer es impedir que Naruto logre ir coliseo-

-pero si lo hacemos Ino…-

-eso ya no interesa,Chouji-dijo el Nara-yo no hago esto por que Ino siga pensando que Naruto esta enamorada de ella, sino por que esta avanzando en el torneo… dime cuantas veces Ino ha logrado llegar a una semifinal de un torneo o algo por el estilo?,o cuantas veces ella es protagonista de algo…?

-es cierto, ino nunca ha llegado tan lejos-dijo Chouji mirando al suelo ,con mucha lastima por su amiga

-le debemos a Ino un gran favor,recuerdas?...por eso le ayudaremos a que pueda seguir su combate sin interrupcion alguna de Naruto… ….tenemos que hacer que el no vaya al coliseo, asi tengamos que usar la fuerza-sentencia Shikamaru

-que problemático-dijo Chouji por primera vez

-dímelo a mí- le contesta Shikamaru que cierra los ojos por un instante ante el gran problema

Muy alejado de la villa,por los praderas del país del fuego. Uchiha itachi,que estaba con su traje anbu. Localiza a un akatsuki que andaba por un camino entre los bosques. De inmediato el akatsuki lo mira a Itachi y le saluda

-Oh, hola Itachi-san-saluda Tobi fiel a su estilo y rápidamente tiene que esquivar algunas shurikens

-vaya,No pareces muy contento -le dice tobi -vaya modales que tienes Itachi-san-

-en donde esta Sasuke?,se que tienes información de el,tobi-le dijo muy serio el genio Uchiha que baja del árbol donde estaba oculto y esta ahora en frente del akatsuki.

--mmm,sasuke,te refieres a tu hermano? , no crees que esta muy grandesito ,Itachi-san?,el puede cuidarse solo..-

-te voy a volver a repetir a Tobi…- le dijo de nuevo Itachi activando el manyeku Sharingan

-diablos, aquí vamos de nuevo….-dijo Tobi botando aire. y con expresión aburrida mientras empieza a caer en el Tsukuyomi de Itachi.

Inmediatamente Tobi entra al mundo de itachi que tenia un cielo rojiso. El ahora esta capturado. Pegado en unas tablas de madera y no podía moverse

-en donde esta Sasuke? y deja de hacerte el gracioso,muy tus intenciones-dijo Itachi mirándolo friamente

-no lo se!,te lo juro por mis hijos ,si los tuviera claro… -le contesta tobi burlándose de Itachi

-te advertí a que no te acercaras a Sasuke,te dije que si lo hacias te mataria-

- si es verdad, algo así me dijiste creo-le responde Tobi que se rasca su cabeza volviendo a ser el bufón de antes

-veo que no te cansas de actuar así no?-le pregunta Itachi con media sonrisa-si no me quieres decir por las buenas, entonces será por las malas..-

Itachi saca su katana de su espalda y decide a clavarle el pecho a tobi

-adelante ,atacame con esa katana itachi-san ,va ocurrir lo mismo que esa vez anterior..- le responde Tobi burlándose de Itachi.

Itachi al final decide no llegar a atacarlo y deja de utilizar el tsukuyomi

-¿Que paso?,al final desististe..-dijo Tobi saliendo del genjutsu

-no es necesario, no vine para pelear contra ti,vine para tener información de Sasuke y ya la he conseguido-

-vaya,vaya-dijo tobi que se estira su cuerpo y su cintura-sabes que espiar en las mentes de otro será delito algún dia?-

"tal parece que no le afecto en lo más mínimo el genjutsu de Itachi-san "-dijo una voz que miraba de lejos,entre los arboles a Itachi y tobi

-Ya deja de decir estupideces Tobi,que estas haciendo por aca?-le pregunta muy frio Itachi

-acaso un criminal de rango S,no puede pasear tranquilamente por los bosques del país del fuego?-le contesta el akatsuki fiel a su estilo

Itachi siguió mirando fríamente a Tobi y este último se seguía estirando como si se hubiera despertado de la termino de hacerlo,Tobi mira de frente a Itachi y cambia su voz

-yo te di la oferta a que te me unieras, ni bien cumplieras la misión que te habían encargado en tu embargo, no quisistes hacerlo. Por primera vez en tu vida ,tus sentimientos fueron los que determinaron tu decisión y solo acabaste con la cabeza de la revolución para que tu hermanito pequeño tuviera una infancia mejor y no solitaria. Piensas que los Uchiha no están ideando revelarse de nuevo?, aunque tengas el control del clan. estoy seguro que ni tu crees, en que no exista conspiración en tu contra-

-es cierto-dijo itachi sorprendiendo un poco en sus palabras-quiza me este dejando llevar por mi sentimiento,quizá me este engañando con lograr defender konoha… pero no puedo incumplir la promesa del shinobi al cual tu lo acabastes-

-hablas de esa promesa estúpida que te hizo al cuarto?. ..hay itachi-san, itachi-san…-dijo tobi cambiando su voz a la bromista mientras se acercaba a Itachi - eres quizá el ninja poderoso de la historia shinobi ,sabes?,tu tienes un talento único,tu hermano es un gran shinobi ,pero tu-dice tobi señalándolo -tu eres de otro planeta itachi-

Rápidamente Tobi desaparece como si fuera un fantasma y aparece de forma increíble muy cerca de itachi. El misterioso akatsuki se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo. Por su parte itachi solo se queda quieto mirándolo de reojo ,sin temor alguno.

-sabes?... he llegado a pensar que eres mas poderoso que el cuarto… ..pero no se lo digas a nadie.. es un secretooo…shhhhh.-

Acto seguido, Tobi desaparece y ahora estaba haciendo equilibrio en unas rejas de madera que estaban bordeando el camino del bosque.

-sin embargo, el genio Itachi decidió desistir de ser hokage, el genio itachi decidió desistir de acabar con su clan y por ultimo el genio itachi decidió desistir de unirse a akatsuki …-

Tobi cuando termina de decirlo ,deja de estar caminando por las rejas de madera  
El hace una pausa, pega las palmas de su mano y las empieza a mover,mientras lo mira a itachi

-Que desperdicio dios mio!.. hasta creo que es un pecado lo que haces!…no te da vergüenza itachi-san?...por un villa injusta y por un clan decadente como el uchiha,desperdicias los mejores años de tu vida-

Tobi cuando termina de hablar,se empieza a reir de forma termina de reí a itachi que estaba sin emoción alguna mirándolo. por unos 10 segundos los dos se miraron sin hablar nada .cuando terminan los 10 segundos tobi con voz muy seria le dice

-solo has pospuesto lo destino del clan Uchiha esta ya escrito. el cuarto ahora esta muerto y además el viejo decrepito de sarutobi .ya no queda esperanzas en konoha. Ni Jiraiya y tsunade son tan fuertes como antes lo pintaban . pero si quieres seguir protegiendo esta aldea, que ni siquiera entiendo por que la mi esta bien, Si quieres seguir engañándote Itachi con esa dulce fantasia de cambiar el destino del clan por mi esta final al cabo el objetivo de akatsuki se cumplirá y dentro de poco ganaremos esta guerra y dentro de poco tu villa no podrá seguir estando en esa burbuja por mucho tiempo y tu lo sabes muy bien .. jajaja…guerra avisada no mata gente itachi..-

-soy conciente de ello,sin embargo,confio en que esta generación venidera defenderá konoha y acabaran con tus planes-dijo Itachi muy tranquilo a su estilo

-ah si,el espíritu del fuego.. ya me habían contado ese cuento..-dijo Tobi

-y además ,Te olvidas de alguien muy importante Tobi,el hijo del cuarto-

-Hablas de Uzumaki Naruto?-pregunta Tobi-no le veo todavía un problema…-

-Yo que tu andaría con cuidado , por su venas corre la sangre del clan del Yondaime- le responde itachi con media sonrisa provocando a tobi

-si pues… el que sea de ese clan lo hace un futuro problema-dijo tobi con voz graciosa y rascándose la cabeza

Inmediatamente tobi cambia de voz y le contesta

-sin embargo,tengo la confianza en que tu hermano se encargara de el-

Cuando Tobi termina de hablar, Itachi con mucha furia activa su manyeku y manda una gran ola de fuego negro que quema por completo la posicion en donde estaba el. poco despues las flamas empiezan a reducirse,gracias a Itachi, es ahí que el uchiha descubre que tobi se había embargo,esto no le sorprende tanto a Itachi ,que camina hasta donde estaba ese akatsuki.

-Ufff,eso estuvo cerca-dijo Tobi ahora con voz graciosa, mientras lo miraba desde una rama de un árbol a Itachi-bueno me voy Itachi-san,adios!

-¿quien ha dicho que te vas a ir,tobi?-pregunta Itachi,sorprendiendo a Tobi

-¿que?-se queda confundido Tobi- no entiendo de que hablas…

En instantes, el akatsuki es capturado por el jutsu de madera de Yamato,que lo envuelve y lo tiene atado. rápidamente kakashi aparece detrás de tobi con un chidori en su mano y con una kunai en el cuello del akatsuki

-Ah… ya entendí…-dijo Tobi

Regresando a la villa,Kiba y akamaru caminaban por una de las calles de Konoha ,con dirección a su casa

-ese gordo si que se paso de la raya, no akamaru?-dijo Kiba a su perro

Akamaru su fiel perro ,le da un ladrido diciéndole un si ,a kiba

-pero lo que me dejo intrigado fue que cada vez que decía donde estaba naruto a Ino,Chouji me daba un golpe,que extraño no?-

El fiel perro del Inuzuka le da unos ladridos. Tal parecía que el perro le decía algo referente a lo que podría haber sucedido

-exacto,era como si no quisiera que Ino no sepa donde estuviera Naruto-dice Kiba- lo peor es que Chouji no me explicado nada-

akamaru de nuevo le da unos ladridos y kiba los entiende

-Que quizá Ino le debe dinero?,no creo Akamaru,ya que Ino no preguntaba por Naruto ,sino por Sakura

En eso akamaru ,lo mira a su amo y le contesta con mas ladridos al cual kiba logra escuchar atentamente lo que quiere decir

Pero por que no quisieran ellos que Ino se enterara que Naruto esta junto con Sakura?-le pregunta Kiba muy sorprendido a su perro

En eso akamaru empieza a seguir ladrando y lo que entiende kiba,es algo que le da mucha risa

-jajaja ….akamaru,se nota que no conoces a Ino,yo la conozco desde la academia,nunca estaría con Naruto,ya que ella piensa que es un idiota. Asi piensa ella,sin embargo yo claro pienso distinto de Naruto.-

En otro lugar de la villa,Hinata hacia poco que había salido del hospital junto con su escolta personal. Para ese momento Hiashi su padre y la mayoría de Hyugas estaban en una reunión y casi nadie estaba en la mansión Empezó a pensar a buscar una manera para estar cerca de Naruto. De ninguna manera pensaba rendirse ante Sakura o Ino. Pero para mala suerte de ella ,Naruto lo ve muy pocas veces.  
-"El ahora seguro estará entrenando junto con mejor no molestarlo"-dijo Hinata triste

-¿sucede algo Hinata-sama?-se pregunta un Hyuga preocupado por ella

No ocurre nada,Hou-le responde tiernamente la Hyuga-etto…ustedes pueden ir a la casa,yo iré a otro lado.-

-Como ordene Hinata-sama-dijo el Hyuga y automáticamente junto con los otros 3 Hyugas se fueron

La Hyuga siguió caminando y cruzando la esquina se choca junto con el Uzumaki

-N-na- Naruto-kun-se sorprende la Hyuga

-oh gomen Hinata,lo lamento-se disculpa el rubio que estaba caminando para ir al coliseo

-E-esta bien.. n-no pasa nada..-le sonríe Hinata

-por cierto,Peleaste muy bien Hinata-

-g-gracias..etto-

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada al ver al rubio y no paraba de jugar con sus dedos  
-N-Naruto…-

-Si Hinata?-pregunta el uzumaki

-m-me preguntaba si.. si te gustaría.. eh..te gustaría tomar te en mi casa-

-tomar el te?-pregunta el rubio muy sorprendido por la preposición

-S-si..puedes?-

-bueno.. claro si.. pero .. no pienses que te estoy rechazando Hinata,pero pero dentro de poco empezara el combate de Sakura y…

-entiendo..-dijo la Hyuga muy triste al escuchar las palabras del rubio

El uzumaki vio a Hinata triste y le dio mucha pena verla asi

-Lo lamento Hinata,pero …-

-e-esta bien Naruto-kun…e-el motivo de que te quería invitar era por que…. bueno hoy

-¿que paso hoy?-

-hoy… hoy era …era mi cumpleaños…y-

-¿tu cumpleaños?-

-s-si..es por eso q-que mi padre hizo todo ese bienvenida ,que cuando entraba a pelear-

-comprendo…-dijo el uzumaki

-mi padre ahora no esta y tampoco nadie de mi clan-

-¿y tu equipo?-

-ellos ahorita están en una misión….practicamente este dia pasare mi cumpleaños sola- dijo la Hyuga muy triste

La tristeza de la Hyuga conmovió al rubio que estaba en un dilema, si de cumplir la promesa que le habia a Sakura de ir a animarla para su combate o estar con Hinata para que no se sienta sola debido a su cumpleaños.

-esta bien Hinata…acepto –dijo el rubio sonriéndole con su clásica sonrisa

-de verdad?-le sonríe la Hyuga muy ilusionada la Hyuga

-si, pasare la tarde contigo-dijo el uzumaki dando una gran sorpresa a la Hyuga

-N-Naruto-kun..p-pero el combate de S-Sakura-

no importa.. Además se que ella ganara…entiendo tu dolor al estar este dia sola.. no te preocupes ..te prometo que estaré todo el día contigo si es necesario Hinata!-

las palabras del rubio hicieron que Hinata por poco se desmayara,era algo fenomenal lo que había pasado ahorita mismo. Estaría todo lo que resta del día cerca de su Naruto-

-g-gracias Naruto-kun…-dijo emocionada Hinata

entonces,dentro unos minutos te veo en tu casa,voy a traer mis apuntes de obra para que veas cual es tu opinión y ademas me ayudes,Hinata

-esta bien Naruto-kun,te espero en mi casa-

Al rato que el Uzumaki se fue,la Hyuga no paro de estar muy feliz

-P-Por fin,estare tota la tarde con Naruto-kun….-

Sin embargo, había un pequeño problemita. Era cierto que la mayoría de los Hyugas no estaba en la villa. Pero en si Hinata no estaba técnicamente sola,Hanabi estaba en su casa y ademas Neji estaba en la ultimo la escolta de Hyuga también estaban en Konoha. Por si fuera poco, tampoco era cumpleaños de Hinata ya que estaban por agosto.  
Y No solo esom sino que, sus amigos Kiba y Shino estaban en la Hinata no parecía nerviosa ni tensa al saber que todo era una mentira. Era acaso que ya tenia todo planeado?

Por otro lado, en la oficina de Tsunade-sama,Shizune y la Godaime estaban discutiendo acerca del caso de Sakura

-Tsunade-sama,no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, según las reglas…- le reprende Shizune

-se muy bien lo que dicen las reglas,con respecto a que si un ninja le pega al arbitro ,esta queda eliminada del torneo, pero no podía hacer algo así-le explica Tsunade

-valla si que le tiene buen aprecio a Sakura-dijo Shizune a lo cual Tsunade tose para disimular

-creedme yo también me moleste con la actitud de Sakura y cuando lo hizo rápidamente le llame la atención-

Al decirlo, Tsunade empieza recordar la charla que tuvo con su oficina ni bien termino su encuentro con esa Kunoichi llamada Ami-

¡¿Pero que bicho te pico Sakura?!, como pudiste golpearle a Genma y todavía en un torneo como este, no entiendes que esta falta te puede costar la expulsión del torneo y además una severa sanción en la villa,por si fuera poco por poco matas a esa kunoichi pero que te sucedio Sakura?!-

-lo siento Tsunade-sama,yo misma tampoco se que me paso-dijo solloza la Haruno

-al menos explícame con mas detalle que sucedió, tu no eres de actuar asi-le dijo la Godaime

-le juro que no se que me paso, pero cuando volvi a ver a es chica…me causo mucho odio-dice esto ultimo con una ira que era expresada en su rostro

-ella de niña siempre me molestaba y le tenia que dar su merecido-dijo la Haruno con odio en sus ojos

-y genma que tiene que ver en esto?-pregunta Tsunade

-en ese momento estaba tan furiosa que no me di cuenta de lo que hize,lo juro fue sin querer nunca le haría daño a nadie-

Tsunade tomo aire y le contesto

-hay mucha presión en el publico por lo que has hecho, no solo eso los otros ninjas que eran los jueces del torneo de afuera, me dicen que debería expulsarte y solo esperan que yo de el veredicto-

-no! eso no Tsunade-sama!, por favor!- le implora la Haruno de rodillas en frente la Godaime

-lo lamento Sakura ,pero..- pero la Godaime no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Sakura la abrazo en la cintura implorando entre lagrimas que no la expulse

-por lo que más quiera ,no me expulse del torneo-dijo la Haruno –por favor no… se lo suplico…este torneo es mucho para mi…!!.. todas las demás competidoras son de clanes de gran renombre aquí .. los Hyuga, los Inuzuka, los Yamanaka, sin embargo… yo ..por favor no me expulse…no me expulse por favor, por favor, por favor Tsunade-sam-a!!-

El llanto de la Haruno, logro conmover a la Godaime que pudo entender que no lo hizo apropósito, sino que en el afán de vengarse de todo el sufrimiento que le fue causado por esa otra kunoichi, actuó de una manera vehemente sin saber las consecuencias que llevaría su acto. pero aparte de ello, el saber la Godaime que Sakura había perdido a sus padres hace un año ,la hizo sentir que fuese su hija sentimiento hizo sentir a la godaime mucho cariño a Sakura.

La Godaime la abraza y le dice- ya esta bien ,deja de llorar Sakura-  
Sakura se calma mientras se seca las lagrimas, mira el bello rostro de Tsunade que con una sonrisa le dice -

-eso quiere decir que…-dijo Sakura con brillo en sus ojos

Así es ,por esta exclusiva vez te perdo…- la Godaime otra vez no pudo terminar de hablar,ya que Sakura la abrazo muy fuerte.

-gracias, gracias,,, gracias ...gracias, gracias,,, gracias … Tsunade-sama- dijo Sakura que estaba muy feliza al ver que su sensei la había perdonado y por ello siguió abrazandola-

-sin embargo, cuando termine el torneo tendré que amonestarte de alguna manera-

-si claro, entiendo, lo que usted diga Tsunade-sama- le dice mas tranquila y aliviada Sakura mientras se seca sus lagrimas… gracias

-al final,me dio lastima Sakura y creí en sus palabras-dijo la Godaime mientras termina de contarle el flashback anterior

-eso quiere decir que lo le paso a Genma quedara impune?-le pregunta Shizune muy seria

-vamos Shizune-le contesta la Godaime mientras da un sorbo de sake-no hagas tanto dramatismo, se que Genma y tu son novios pero entiende que fue solo un pequeño incidente.. Además Genma prácticamente esta bien..-

-el no es mi novio-

-si claro..- le responde dando un sorbo de sake

-cambiando de tema-dijo Shizune todavía un poco apenada-la misión que dejamos ultima a Sasuke de estar vigilando la frontera del sonido ,mañana terminara,eso quiere decir que dentro de estos días se supone que tiene que venir a la villa-

-si se supone que el tiene que venir-le contesta Tsunade- ya mande un escuadron anbu para que le dieran el relevo en la base fronteriza

-pero,ahora con lo ultimo que ha hecho Sasuke,creo que eso indica que no pensara venir-menciona Shizune

-es cierto, Shizune-dijo la Godaime mientras abre el ultimo cajón de su escritorio de manera tranquila

-tsunade-sama con todo respeto,pero no le preocupa acaso que ese uchiha haya desertado?-

-honestamente no-le dijo fría la Godaime que no le tenia simpatía a Sasuke-a ti te agrada?

-no me refiero a eso,… si no que ,pongamos que ya sea un desertor, entonces deberíamos colocarlo ya en el libro bingo, que sucedería si Sasuke ataca a alguien y nos mete en un conflicto con otro país?

-si lo he pensado…- le dijo Tsunade

-entonces ..entonces por que..?-

-shizune,calmate… Sasuke vendrá-

-tsunade-sama pero como?...Usted cree que el pisara esta villa?,ataco a sus camaradas hace poco,el sabe muy bien que lo castigaremos. Lo mas probable es que haya ya desertado. Hace 3 años intento hacerlo y si no fuera por Naruto…-

- tiene un asunto pendiente aquí y tiene que venir…-le corta Tsunade mientras se sirve un poco de sake

-perdon..como dice un asunto pendiente-

.-creo saber lo que trama es claro algo bien secreto. Solo los anbus lo saben  
sin embargo,si lo digo a los 4 vientos ..es posible que medio clan Uchiha se levante defendiendo a Sasuke por injuria-

-entiendo-dijo Shizune

-"lo que no me queda claro ,es por que ataco a Naruto?,si yo hubiera sido el,mejor no lo hubiera hecho y estaría en konoha sin levantar sospecha. Pueda ser que el no lo quizo hacer y fue mandado a hacerlo. Será entonces que Sasuke esta ligado a una facción mercenaria?… tal ves a Akatsuki?-en eso Tsunade se muerde una uña-"maldición..si tuviera una pista ,podría mandarlo al calabozo, pero ahorita no tengo nada mas que acusarlo,por agravio a sus compañeros de equipo…Sin duda el clan Uchiha es el clan mas problemático de Konoha,aunque Itachi mantenga a raya el clan. Es una bomba de tiempo"

-Tsunade-sama un pregunta.-dijo Shizune

-Si shizune, dime-

-Usted cree que Sakura siga enamorada de Sasuke?-

-no creo..-responde Tsunade sin pensar el mas minima posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera enamorada del Uchiha

Al rato tocan la puerta y Tsunade pide que entren. Los que habían llegado era Neji Hyuga y Sai,ninja de la raíz.

-tsunade-sama vinimos para que nos de la autorización para empezar el plan-habla Neji

-en el estadio están la mitad del clan Uchiha,sin embargo. Cuando inicie el combate de Madoka Uchiha,una de las finalista del torneo, el 90% de su clan estará ahí.. –dijo Sai muy sereno- solo estarán unos cuantos guardias vigilando ,el barrio Uchiha-

-entiendo ..-dijo Tsunade dando un gran suspiro y aceptando la idea de Sai y Neji de comenzar la infiltración al barrio Uchiha-tienen mi autorización,pueden retirarse

-Hai-dijo Sai y Neji con mucho reverencia a la Godaime y en instantes desaparecen

-Me perdi de algo?-pregunta Shizune sin entender nada

- te lo explico después Shizune parece que las rondas semifinales empezara ahora -

Al instante en que Shizune y Tsunade estaban hablando, se escucho una gran algarabía que provenía del coliseo. Las cuatro finalistas del torneo de kunoichis estaban en la arena del estadio: Sakura Haruno,Ino Yamanaka,Tenten y una joven Uchiha llamada ultima chica llamo un poco la atención de Sakura,ya que no se había percatado mucho de ella ,no sino hasta la ronda de octavos de de eso, le llamo la atención su forma de actuar, no parecía un Uchiha común frio y serio,era todo lo contrario y no paraba de gritar alegría al sentir la ovación de todo el embargo,no le tenia tan preocupada. Ya tenia ella una cierta experiencia en combatir con algunos Uchihas.

Las cuatro kunoichis saludaron al publico y en especial a la Godaime,que hace poco había llegado a su palco principal junto con Shizune.

Después de la breve presentación de las 4 finalistas, tenten y la chica Uchiha se retiraron del campo del estadio y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al palco de los combatientes.

Ino y Sakura se miraron frente a frente. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas ya que este combate no habría empate como aquella vez en los exámenes chunin. Esta vez se decidía quien era la mas fuerte. Era curioso pero de todo el tiempo que paso nunca se llegaron a enfrentar.y ahora justo en la ronda de semifinales se enfrentarían las dos.

Sin duda era el superclásico de las kunoichis del país de fuego.  
En instantes Ino mira a las gradas del estadio para divisar si Naruto estaría ahí. Para mala suerte de ella ,Naruto no estaba, mas solo su amigos.

-"Este baka donde esta?"-pregunta Ino molesta-"se suponía que iba venir"-

-Será mejor que te prepares Ino-cerda,quiero terminar este encuentro de una vez

-Vaya, desde cuando la frentuda es asi de arrogante.. en seguida te bajare de tu nube…-le dijo la rubia muy molesta ante la vanidad de Sakura

Sin embargo,Sakura hace un gesto de arrogancia,mientras se toca el cabello

-"algo esta mal,Sakura nunca actua asi,es como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis de vanidad en gran cantidad, será acaso que sabe ya como vencerme?""no es imposible"

Genma ,que estaba vendado su brazo derecho,por la golpiza que le dio Sakura ,ordeno que las dos participantes estuvieran unos 3 metros de distancia cada una.

-siento lo de su brazo, genma-sensei-dijo la Haruno inclinando su cabeza mientras le da una sonrisa

Genma la mira un poco con desconfianza y le contesta- si,como sea…-

Acto seguido Genma vio su reloj y vio que ya era hora de arrancar con el combate  
En eso la Godaime aparece en su palco y da una señal con su mano para que iniciase el duelo entre Sakura e Ino.

Próximo capitulo

Capitulo 19: Ino vs Sakura


End file.
